Mi Adorable Multitud
by ZoyNarutera
Summary: Naruto y Hinata se enamoran a primera vista a los 16, pero su padre se interpone. Las cosas se complican cuando ella queda embarazada, por lo cual deciden escapar juntos. 20 años después ellos regresan más enamorados que nunca y… ¿¡Con 19 hijos? (romance, comedia y más) naruhina, sasusaku, borusara.
1. Chapter 1

Mi Adorable Multitud

Sumary: Naruto y Hinata se enamoran a primera vista a los 16, pero su padre se interpone. Las cosas se complican cuando ella queda embarazada, por lo cual deciden escapar juntos. 20 años después ellos regresan más enamorados que nunca y… ¿¡Con 19 hijos!?

 **Capitulo 1: Primero, a conocer a las dos partes involucradas.**

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki:

Naruto Uzumaki era un chico enérgico, hiperactivo y gustaba de hacer bromas a sus amigos. Lamentablemente, había perdido a sus padres en un accidente cuando tenía tan solo 5 años. Al no tener familiares que respondieran por él, tuvo que vivir en un orfanato, solo, sin nadie más que las prefectas estrictas y enojonas. Al parecer tenía un tío llamado Jiraiya, pero no se sabía nada de él. Naruto lloraba todas las noches pensando en sus padres, pero sabía que no volvería a verlos. Cuando cumplió los 12 años, decidió escapar.

Parecía que le seguían los talones, pero él era hábil escondiéndose, un día cuando estaban a punto de encontrarlo, un chico apareció y le ayudó, su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha. Ese chico le había ayudado a esconderse incluso con la ayuda de su hermano mayor, quien le consiguió un pequeño cuarto. A Naruto le gustaba ser independiente, por lo cual, a pesar de tener 12 años, se buscó un trabajo cargando cajas. Si, desde muy chico tuvo que aprender a trabajar para vivir por si mismo si no quería volver al orfanato. Afortunadamente, no volvieron a buscarlo.

4 años después, a sus 16, había aprendido a ser independiente, pero sentía que algo le faltaba, no podía evitar sentir esa sensación de vacío y soledad. Eso no le gustaba. A pesar de todo eso, él era un chico positivo y muy alegre.

Suspiró por enésima vez, ir al instituto le resultaba agotador cuando estaba cansado debido al trabajo que tenía. Aunque debía ser agradecido, pues, la directora del colegio, Tsunade, le había dado la oportunidad de estudiar con una beca debido a su habilidad en el futbol y ahora podía asistir a esa buena escuela.

––¿Qué pasa dobe? Parece que anoche no dormiste nada ––preguntó Sasuke.

––Amigo… ––Naruto le sonrió con cansancio––. El señor Tazuna me llamó anoche y me dijo que había llegado un cargamento y necesitaba que las lleváramos al almacén. Ya sabes, una paga extra no me viene mal.

––Hump, te excedes dobe… ––le reprochó su amigo.

Naruto le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo acercó a él, ya más animado por la muestra de preocupación de su amigo.

––No te preocupes Teme, ya sabes que soy muy fuerte, cargar unas cuantas cajas no me matarán jajajajaja…

Ambos caminaron directo a clases.

.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuga:

Hinata era una chica dulce, amable, cariñosa y muy buena, pero tenía un defecto, según su padre, era demasiado blanda, débil y patética, si, su padre le hacía ver todo el tiempo lo débil que era… debido a eso, ella era infeliz, su padre parecía preferir a su hermana menor, Hanabi, quien tenía un carácter parecido al de su padre. Su madre había muerto cuando era muy pequeña al dar a luz a su hermana, por lo que conocer lo que era estar en una verdadera familia, no era algo de ella. A veces tenía ganas de escapar del control de su padre, quien incluso ahora a sus 16, quería elegir la carrera de ella, aún cuando ella quería ser diseñadora de modas. Pero no, eso era imposible.

Ella se había ido fuera de Japón cuando cumplió los 13, pero ahora su padre la había traído de vuelta y la había metido en un colegio. Si, lo había hecho porque en esa escuela asistían los hijos de sus socios y quería que ella hiciera amistad con ellos. Si, repito, solo por conveniencia, sabía muy bien que su padre la estaba utilizando, aunque por un momento pensó que él la extrañaba y por eso la había traído de vuelta, pero no era así y cuando lo supo no le sorprendió. Se sentía sola.

Bajó de la limosina y caminó con lentitud hacia el interior del colegio, bajó la cabeza y cubrió sus ojos con el copete, nunca le había gustado llamar la atención.

––Oh, Hinata Hyuga ––le dijo el profesor Kakashi en cuanto la vio ––¿Eres la Hija de Hiashi no? ––preguntó.

Hinata asintió.

––Sígueme, tenemos clases ahora mismo, yo seré tu profesor de Física.

––Mu… mucho gusto sen… sensei ––dijo ella suavemente.

.

.

.

––Vamos teme, te juró que si no hubiera tenido otra razón que no sea el trabajo, no te pediría la tarea. Además a ti no te cuesta nada.

––Hump…

––Deja tus monosílabos teme, anda dame tu cuaderno.

––Tch… deja de joder y date prisa ––Le ordenó Sasuke y le dio su cuaderno.

Naruto sonrió y comenzó a copiar. El teme siempre se hacia el duro, pero al final terminaba ayudándole.

Minutos después, el profesor Kakashi entró al salón y habló:

––Atención, a partir de hoy tendremos una compañera de intercambio, espero que la traten bien y la apoyen con las notas para ponerse al corriente y no se atrase ¿De acuerdo? ––terminó Kakashi.

Todos asintieron y Sasuke aprovechó para quitarle el cuaderno a Naruto, quien comenzó a forcejear con él.

––Espera Teme, me falta una.

––El profesor ya está aquí dobe, confórmate con eso.

––Adelante pasa ––habló kakashi a la entrada.

Hinata entró lentamente y elevó la mirada ––Mi… nombre es…. Hi…Hinata Hyuga… mucho gusto ––dijo para después inclinarse.

Cuando Naruto escuchó esa voz, soltó la libreta y miró mecánicamente al frente. Su corazón latió fuertemente cuando ella elevó la mirada lentamente y miró un rostro tierno, es decir, tenía la tez blanca y las mejillas sonrosadas que le daban un toque inocente y angelical, y sus ojos… sus ojos eran… extraños y hermosos, jamás había visto unos ojos tan claros, su cabello era lacio y le llegaba a la cintura, también era hermoso. Si la comparaba con las chicas que conocía en esa institución, pues… no, ella era la chica más hermosa que había visto, incluso más que Sakura, su amiga a quien hasta hace unos momentos la consideraba la más linda.

––Oye Naruto, se te va a caer la baba ––Dijo Kiba en voz alta y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Hinata entonces lo miró y se topó de frente con unos ojos azules, como nunca había visto. Naruto no se inmutó por las burlas de kiba y el salón entero, y le sonrió levemente a Hinata quién solo pudo sonrojarse y mirar nuevamente al suelo.

––A ver silencio, señor Inozuka, si continúa haciéndose el chistosito, lo enviaré con la directora. Señorita Hyuga, tomé asiento en el fondo.

Ella asintió y se dirigió al asiento vacío, se sintió nerviosa, no solo porque sus compañeros le miraban, sino porque el chico rubio le seguía con la mirada. Escuchó la voz del compañero de al lado que le decía en voz baja.

––Disimula un poco, tonto

Naruto parpadeó y miró a Sasuke ––Cállate teme.

––Hump.

La clase transcurrió de manera tranquila y aburrida para todos sus compañeros menos para ella, pues el chico rubio, quien se sentaba a lado de ella, volteaba a mirarla cada 2 minutos, ella no podía concentrarse debido a ello y no podía evitar estar nerviosa, el chico era atractivo, no podía negar que le había gustado, es decir, hasta ese momento ningún chico le había llamado la atención, y justamente ese chico, que no dejaba de mirarla de vez en cuando, incluso la ponía de los nervios lo cual provocó que no pudiera concentrarse para nada.

La clase terminó.

Sasuke le dio un zape a Naruto, quien se quejó y volteo a verlo.

––¡Teme! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

––Deja de comportarte como un acosador, por si no te has dado cuenta, no la has dejado de mirar y ya la has incomodado.

Entonces Naruto pareció comprender su comportamiento, se sintió avergonzado. Iba a mirarla nuevamente cuando Sakura, Ino y Ten Ten se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron ella, Sakura habló.

––Hola, soy Sakura Haruno, ellas son Ino y Ten Ten.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y habló ––Mucho gu… gusto, soy Hinata Hyuga.

Ellas sonrieron e Ino habló ––¿Quieres comer con nosotras?, así podríamos conocernos mejor y ser amigas.

A Hinata se le iluminaron los ojos al escucharlas, nunca pensó que podría tener amigas, en su anterior escuela sufría de acoso escolar, siendo el blanco de bromas, lo que provocó que no tuviera amigos. Sonrió, después de todo, tal vez no había sido mala idea regresar.

––Vamos Hinata, es hora del almuerzo ––le dijo Tenten en tanto la tomaba del brazo y se abrazaba a ella.

Naruto intentó acercarse pero Ino le dio un empujón al pasar que lo obligó a sentarse de golpe en su asiento. Las chicas se fueron llevando a Hinata consigo.

Kiba reía a carcajadas y Naruto le miró feo.

––Eres muy lento Naruto jajajajajaja…. ––se burló Kiba.

Sai se acercó ––Rindete pene pequeño, la chica es linda pero parece demasiado para ti, dudo mucho que le intereses.

––¡Cállate Sai! No hables de mi pene!

Naruto escuchó un chillido y miró a la puerta, abrió los ojos grandemente al ver a la chica nueva con las mejillas rojas y las manos en la boca. Sakura apareció tras ella y miró a Naruto de mala manera.

––¡Hay Naruto! ¡Nunca vas a dejar de ser un vulgar ¿verdad?! ––Sakura caminó al lugar que ocupaba Hinata y tomó un cuaderno que ella había olvidado, sabía que la chica era tímida y que después de escuchar aquello no se atrevería a entrar, por lo que ella lo hizo.

Naruto no dejaba de mirar a la chica avergonzada, quien después fue arrastrada por Sakura.

Nuevamente la estruendosa carcajada de Kiba lo sacó del shock, al instante se dirigió molesto Sai y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

––Maldito Sai, ¿ya viste? Ahora ella cree que soy un vulgar y un pervertido!.

––¿Y acaso no es así? ––contestó Sai inocentemente.

Naruto suspiró y lo soltó.

––Jajajajajaja

––¡Cállate Kiba!

––Hump, tú tienes la culpa dobe, ya te dije que no te dejes llevar por Sai. ––Regañó Sasuke ––anda vamos a comer algo.

––Que problemáticos son todos ustedes… ––dijo Shikamaru, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido dormido en su banca, y quien despertó debido a las carcajadas de Kiba. El más escandaloso después de Naruto.

.

.

––Lo siento Hinata, Naruto no es un mal chico, es solo que es demasiado… expresivo y… a veces dice las cosas como son… jajaja… ––Justificó una nerviosa Sakura.

––No… no te preocupes Sakura san, lo… entiendo.

––Ese Naruto nunca mide sus palabras… ––dijo una molesta Ino.

––Pero Sakura ya lo dijo, Naruto no es un mal chico ––dijo Tenten.

Hinata asintió y miró a la mesa de enfrente, en donde Naruto y sus amigos se sentaban, desvió la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que él la observaba ¿Suplicante? ¿Avergonzado?, sonrió levemente, de alguna manera se daba cuenta que él chico estaba arrepentido.

––¿Otra vez mirando a la nueva? Disimula un poco ––dijo Sasuke.

Naruto regresó su vista a su almuerzo.

––¿Cómo…. Podría acercarme a ella? ––Le peguntó Naruto con un tono bajo que Sasuke logró escuchar.

––Sólo se tú mismo, acércate y ya.

––Eso no me ayuda en nada teme, dame un consejo más práctico.

––Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

––tch… ––se quejó Naruto.

.

.

.

Los días transcurrieron de manera normal, durante un mes así fue y Naruto se sentía desesperado, pues, no había podido tener un avance con Hinata, lo más que se decían era un "Buenos días" y un "Hasta luego". Suspiró, se encontraban en los vestidores de chicos.

––Te escuchas como un frustrado sexual ––dijo Sai.

Naruto se tensó y le miró mal.

––Déjalo en paz Sai ––dijo Sasuke.

––Tiene razón, solo en lo frustrado claro…––dijo Naruto, Sasuke le miró.

––Tú no eres así, sólo háblale de una maldita vez, me parece que con el trabajo ya tienes suficiente.

Naruto le sonrió ––tienes razón, lo haré hoy. Pero necesito que me ayudes, las chicas no se separan de ella, parecen su escolta personal, por lo menos entretiene a Sakura chan, ya que Ino y Tenten no han venido.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ––Sabes que no me gusta esa molestia.

––Oye, a mi no me puedes engañar, he visto como la miras cuando ella no se da cuenta, así que no intentes fingir conmigo.

––Hump…

––Bien está decidido, tú te encargas de Sakura.

Más tarde, las chicas corrían alrededor de la cancha mientras los chicos jugaban futbol en la cancha.

La profesora Anko Mitarashi las detuvo luego de 5 vueltas ––Bien chicas es suficiente, descansen y luego a las duchas.

Hinata se encontraba inclinada y con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, trataba de respirar. Sakura se acercó a ella.

––¿Estás bien?

Hinata asintió. Sakura le pasó una botella de agua, que ella bebió enseguida.

"Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool"

Hinata escuchó un grito y miró a la cancha, Naruto corría celebrando con las manos arriba y sonreía abiertamente. Mientras sus compañeros celebraban tras él. Se sonrojó cuando Naruto se quitó la camisa y comenzó a girarla en el aire.

Se escuchó un silbatazo y el juego terminó.

––A Naruto siempre se le ha dado bien el Futbol, creo que es en lo único en lo que le va bien porque las materias… ya sabes… ––le platicó Sakura.

––Bueno… yo creo que es genial y que si se esfuerza las cosas le salen bien.

Sakura le miró sorprendida.

Naruto le hizo un ademán con la cabeza a Sasuke, este suspiró y se encaminó a Sakura.

––Sakura… ¿Podemos hablar? ––le preguntó a una Sakura sorprendida.

––Si… si… cla… claro ––carraspeó ––¿Sobre qué?

––A solas…

Hinata comprendió rápidamente ––Ah, me adelantaré.

––Oye Hyuga, ¿Podrías darle esto a Naruto? ––Sasuke, le lanzó una botella de agua, que ella atrapó torpemente. Naruto seguía en la cancha hablando con el entrenador Gai.

Ella se puso nerviosa y asintió. Caminó lentamente a él, vio como el entrenador se alejaba con otro grupo de chicos que comenzaban a jugar.

––Ah…. Na… Naruto-kun?

Naruto se tensó, pero volteó rápidamente a verla con una sonrisa.

––Hinata! ¿es para mí? –– Dijo señalando la botella que ella tenía en sus manos.

Ella reaccionó y le extendió la botella ––Si… Sasuke san… te lo…

––Gracias Hinata ––Dijo él sonriente mientras tomaba de la botella.

Hinata no sabía a dónde mirar, puesto que aún seguía sin camisa y podía ver su abdomen perfectamente marcado al igual que sus músculos, parecía un modelo y comenzaba a acalorarse, era extraño, no era común ver a un chico de su edad con un cuerpo así.

––Ah… bueno… me… voy…

Naruto se desesperó y le habló ––¡Espera! ––Hinata le miró sorprendida ––Hinata… yo… lo que dije ese día…

––Notepreocupesporeso ––lo dijo ella tan atropellada y rápidamente que Naruto se dio cuenta que le avergonzaba.

––Solo quería disculparme correctamente, no debías escuchar eso y ahora debes tener una mala imagen de mí ––Naruto agachó la mirada y Hinata se enterneció.

––No es así Naruto-kun, las chicas me han dicho que eres un buen chico y yo lo creo porque te he visto durante este mes y creo que eres genial… ––ella se tapó la boca, eso no debió decirlo. Naruto le miraba sorprendido y sonrojado.

––Tu… ¿Crees que soy genial?

––Ah… yo… ––"basta de ser cobarde por una vez Hinata", se dijo mentalmente ––S…Si… eso creo… ––ella agachó la cabeza.

Naruto sonrió y la obligó a mirarle ahora tenía valor para decirle lo que sentía ––¿Sabes por qué me preocupaba lo que pensaras de mí? ––Ella negó lentamente––. Porque me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi… cada día me gustas más.

Hinata abrió los ojos grandemente y su corazón comenzó a latir como loco. Sin embargo, ella le miraba a los ojos y él también, por primera vez miró de cerca ese tono azul y quedó hipnotizada.

––Por favor dime algo… ––le pidió Naruto.

Ella parpadeó hizo ademán de decir algo pero un grito los alertó ––¡CUIDADO!

Todo fue muy rápido, el balón iba directo a ella y solo pudo mirar como Naruto la protegía con su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba, por acto de reflejo llevó sus manos a su pecho, y pronto se acordó que no llevaba camisa y que lo estaba tocando. Naruto se separó de ella y le miró preocupado.

––¿estás bien?

Hinata lo tenía demasiado cerca y lo único que pudo hacer fue… desmayarse. Él alcanzó a sostenerla en sus brazos y tanto Sakura como Sasuke se acercaron corriendo.

––¡Hinata! ––Gritó Sakura. Cuando llegó la sostuvo en el suelo y Naruto se colocó la camisa rápidamente, luego tomó a Hinata en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke lo iban a seguir cuando la profesora Anko los detuvo.

––Ustedes vayan a las duchas, Naruto se encargará, no es necesario que vayan varios.

Naruto le miraba recostada en la camilla, estaba preocupado. Miró alrededor de la enfermería, pero no había señal de la doctora Shizune.

––¿Dónde está Shizune-san cuando la necesitas? ––murmuró impaciente. Escuchó un quejido y miró a Hinata, quien despertaba algo confusa. Sonrió.

––Hinata! Que bueno que despiertas.

Ella le miró y recordó lo que había pasado. Desvió la mirada. Naruto la miró confundido y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

––¿Estás bien? ––preguntó él.

Ella asintió y Naruto sintió una especie de rechazo, tal vez no debería haberle dicho eso… ahora ella ni siquiera le miraba.

––Lo siento Hinata…

Hinata le miró sorprendida ––No fue tu culpa…

––No me refiero a eso… yo… supongo que te incomodé con lo que te dije… ahora parece que no toleras mi presencia…

Hinata se quedó muda ante lo que él había dicho ¿eso creía?

Naruto le sonrió débilmente ––no volveré a molestarte ––dicho esto, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, al menos lo había intentado.

Hinata entró en pánico y en un arranque de valentía se bajó de la camilla y lo detuvo de la orilla de la camisa. Naruto sintió un pequeño jalón y volteó a mirarla sorprendido. Ella le miró suplicante.

––No te vayas…. Lo siento…. Tu también me gustas… no es que no tolere tu presencia, si no que… me pones nerviosa, por eso me desmayé, estabas tan cerca de mí que mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido y por eso yo…

Naruto tenía la boca abierta, ¿esa linda chica se había fijado en él?. No lo pensó más y la abrazó fuertemente.

––¿Sientes mi corazón Hinata?

Ella sonrió ––Si… ––pensó que era la primera vez que experimentaba un intercambio de sentimientos muy cálidos y ya no comenzaba a sentirse tan sola…. Irónicamente, Naruto pensaba lo mismo.

––¿Quieres ser mi novia? ––preguntó él al separase.

Ella sonrió ––S-Si.. si quiero.

––Genial, te prometo que te cuidaré.

Ambos estaban muy cerca del otro, Naruto comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella. Cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labios en una lenta y tierna danza. El primer beso de ambos.

––No te vayas a desmayar ––le dijo él al separase de ella y esta solo pudo atinar a sonrojarse.

––En… entonces… sostenme y no me sueltes ––dijo ella dulcemente. Naruto se quedó en trance por la respuesta de ella y sus mejillas se colorearon.

Hinata sonrió al ver su reacción, algo que ella misma había provocado.

––No te vayas a arrepentir después si no quiero soltarte ––dijo sonriente.

Ella negó varias veces ––No lo haré.

Iban a besarse por segunda vez, pero un ruido en la puerta los hizo separarse rápidamente.

Shizune entró y al mirar a los dos, entrecerró los ojos de manera sospechosa ––¿Qué pasa aquí? ––abrió los ojos grandemente al verlos algo sonrojados ––Vinieron aquí a tener sexo?

Hinata chilló y Naruto se sonrojó ––Pero que cosas dice Shizune san, claro que no. Hinata…

No terminó de hablar pues Hinata se había desmayado otra vez y él alcanzó a sotenerla.

––¿Ve lo que provoca su mente pervertida?

––Cierra la boca Naruto ¿Qué querías que pensara?

––Usted tiene la culpa por no estar aquí.

.

.

.

Hinata y Naruto entraron al salón de clases, Sakura fue a ver a Hinata preocupada.

––Hinata! ¿Estás bien? Este idiota te hizo algo ¿verdad? ––Hinata negó varias veces.

––No es eso Sakura-san, solo se me bajó un poco la presión.

––Oye Sakura, ¿Por qué le haría algo a mi novia? ––dijo Naruto en su defensa.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke le miraron sorprendidos.

––¿Qué está diciendo este idiota Hinata? ––––preguntó Sakura.

––Naruto-kun y yo somos novios ––dijo ella tímidamente

––¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ––gritó Sakura ––Pero… ¿Qué sucedió? Hasta hece unas horas ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra.

––Le confesé mis sentimientos a Hinata y ella también ––dijo Naruto como si nada.

––Pues ya se estaban tardando ––contestó Sasuke.

––Pero chicos, por ahora es un secreto ––dijo Hinata.

––¿Por qué? ––preguntó Sakura.

––El padre de Hinata es algo especial, así que… por ahora… ––trató de explicar él.

––Lo siento Naruto-kun… ––Hinata se sentí mal por ocultar a Naruto de su padre, pero lo conocía y si se enteraba los separaría.

Naruto le sonrió como solo él sabía ––No te disculpes, yo haría lo sea con tal se que estemos juntos.

––Naruto-kun… ––Murmuró Hinata mientras le miraba hipnotizada y Naruto igual.

Sakura miró a todos lados, de repente un aura rosa los rodeaba, mientras Sasuke desvió la mirada sin saber qué hacer.

––¡Chicos! Las clases terminaron hace tiempo vámonos ya ––Los interrumpió Kiba desde la puerta.

––Bueno chicos, ya que su relación es un secreto deben fingir cundo estén aquí, así que Hinata y yo nos adelantamos ––dijo Sakura.

Ellos asintieron ––Hinata…. ¿Me das un beso? ––preguntó Naruto.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se sonrojaron. Hinata se acercó a él y se besaron frente a sus amigos quienes ya se sentían incómodos.

––Ha… hasta luego… ––dijo ella y se retiró con Sakura algo sonrojada.

Naruto tenía una cara de bobo y Sasuke lo sacó de ensimismamiento con un zape. Pero esta vez, él no se molestó y le miró con una sonrisa ––Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, te quiero teme… te quiero.

A Sasuke se le marcó una venita en la sien y lo arrastró del cuello de la camisa. Naruto solo se dejó llevar como un autómata.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi Adorable Multitud

Sumary: Naruto y Hinata se enamoran a primera vista a los 16, pero su padre se interpone. Las cosas se complican cuando ella queda embarazada, por lo cual deciden escapar juntos. 20 años después ellos regresan más enamorados que nunca y… ¿¡Con 19 hijos!?

 **Capitulo 2: El Inicio. Estoy embarazada…**

.

.

.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que se hicieron novios, todo era hermoso cuando estaban juntos, pero Naruto no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por ella. Hinata le había contado lo que vivía con su padre y hermana. Ella no tenía buena relación con ellos y le molestaba que su padre intentara controlar su vida. Últimamente no habían podido verse, pues había faltado a algunas clases debido a que su padre la enviaba a reuniones y eventos importantes. Por dios, hacía poco se había dado cuenta de que la amaba y se sentía impaciente por verla y besar sus dulces labios, pero no, su padre la estaba sobreexplotando y exhibiéndola como ganado a los hijos de sus socios. Apretó la mandíbula como respuesta a sus pensamientos.

––¡Naruto! ¡Oye Naruto! ––le gritó el viejo Tazuna.

––Ha… ¡SI! ¿Qué pasa? ––respondió.

––Llevo un buen rato llamándote y tu no haces caso, esas cajas no van ahí, lo siento hijo pero tendrás que reacomodarlas. ––le dijo el jefe.

––Lo siento… no se preocupe, enseguida lo arreglo.

––Pues apresúrate hijo que pronto comenzará una tormenta y será más difícil.

––Si.

Rato después terminó. Secó el sudor de su frente y se encaminó a su departamento. Era sábado y había estado trabajando todo el día. La lluvia lo tomó por sorpresa y corrió por las calles, paró en seco cuando la vio a ella parada frente a la puerta de su cuarto y empapada completamente. Corrió a ella y le tomó las mejillas entre sus manos.

––Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí? ––preguntó él.

––Quería verte, te extraño yo… ––ella no terminó, pues Naruto la había besado. Se separó de ella y abrió la puerta. La hizo pasar.

––debes secarte ––le dijo él y buscó una manta para ponérsela, la guio a la pequeña cama que tenía. Él se dirigió a prender un calefactor mientras Hinata miraba a su alrededor el interior del pequeño cuarto de su novio. Una pequeña mesita, una silla, una cocina eléctrica y una pequeña cama, en la que se encontraba ahora. Todo era tan humilde pero a la vez tan acogedor. Sonrió y lo miró. Naruto se sentó a su lado.

––¿Sientes menos frío? ––preguntó él.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa y asintió ––Estos días han sido difíciles para mí y me di cuenta de que te extrañaba mucho y que también te amo más y más.

Naruto abrió los ojos grandemente y se acercó a ella mucho más, de modo que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

––Hinata… yo me siento igual, te amo. Y la idea de que tu padre te esté haciendo esto, me enoja, no lo sé, yo…

Hinata le dio un beso fugaz. ––Tuvimos una discusión ayer, nunca me había opuesto a sus decisiones porque me faltaba valor, pero desde que te conocí y se por lo que has pasado, tu fortaleza me ha dado el valor. Mi padre me dijo que me odiaba por parecerme a mi madre, que yo le recordaba a ella y que solo le causaba dolor. Le pedí disculpas pero en lugar de escucharme me abofeteó, dijo que para lo único que servía era para casarme con alguien conveniente.

Hinata derramó una lágrima, Naruto la abrazó ––No llores, no me gusta verte así. Yo te amo y te voy a proteger incluso de tu padre.

Naruto apretaba la mandíbula, debía contenerse de no ir con ese tipo y golpearlo, ganas no le faltaban.

––Naruto ––llamó ella

––Dime…

––Ámame… ––Naruto la miró ––Eso hago ––respondió él.

Ella negó––Hazme tuya… hazme sentir tus sentimientos, que es lo que yo quiero hacer…

El corazón de Naruto latió fuertemente y la miró con los ojos oscurecidos ––¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió y lo besó. Naruto le correspondió al instante y se besaron lentamente, luego el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, Naruto le retiró la manta, se levantó de la cama y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La miró a los ojos como pidiéndole permiso, ella asintió, él le retiró lentamente la blusa, luego los jeans que llevaba, la admiró con solo sus pantis y el sostén. Se quitó la camisa rápidamente y también los pantalones, ambos respiraban agitadamente. Hinata no quería quedarse atrás, así que se aferro a él llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, unieron sus labios nuevamente, él se aferró a su cintura y la pegó a él. Hinata pudo sentir un bulto en su vientre, su curiosidad la llevó a separarse de él y mirar a esa dirección. Naruto la tomó del mentón.

––¿Quieres seguir? ––le preguntó, aunque no estaba muy seguro de poderse contener.

––Si…

Naruto la condujo a la cama y se posicionó sobre ella. Comenzó a besarla para luego bajar por el cuello, solo podía escuchar sus suspiros, pasó por el pecho y luego con ayuda de ella retiró su sostén, y besó sus pechos, eran tan grandes que se excitó de sobremanera, los tocó y los masajeó, luego los besó.

Ella estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones que no podía explicar, solo gemía mientras la lluvia afuera no cesaba. Se tensó cuando él comenzó a retirarle las bragas. Tenía vergüenza pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Naruto se las retiró lentamente mientras con sus dedos rozaba su piel suavemente. Se posicionó lentamente sobre ella y volvió a atacar su boca. Ella llevó sus manos a su espalda y comenzó a acariciarlo, descendió hasta llegar al tirante de sus bóxers y tirar de ellos hacia abajo. Apretó sus nalgas y Naruto gimió en su boca. Las acarició un rato hasta que decidió llevar una mano a su pene y acariciarlo, en respuesta, él se separó de su boca y gimió más fuerte. Hinata descubrió que le encantaba el sonido de su voz al gemir excitado, también que le gustaba tocarlo ahí. Se desconocía, nunca esperaba que el sexo fuera a gustarle muchísimo con él, porque no se imaginaba con nadie más.

Naruto llevó sus dedos a su interior ––Esta es… mi primera ves pero… leí en un libro que… esto les gusta a las mujeres… ––dijo un inocente Naruto.

Ella gimió ––Si… si… me gusta… más…

Naruto sonrió al haber acertado, sacó sus dedos y estaban empapados, Hinata se sonrojó al ver que Naruto llevaba sus dedos a la boca y los saboreaba.

––Eres deliciosa….

––Por favor… yo…

Naruto asintió y la acomodó bajo él. Abrió sus piernas y guió su pene ya duro a su interior. Ambos miraban hacia esa dirección.

––Con… cuidado… ––dijo ella.

––Tranquila…

Naruto la besó para que se distrajera, ella se quejó un poco y unas lágrimas le salieron, Naruto se las besó, y besó su rostro. La besó y luego la miró.

––Continúa… ––le pidió ella.

Naruto comenzó a moverse lentamente y ambos se sintieron tan bien que los dos comenzaron a incitarse a moverse más rápido. Naruto la besó nuevamente. Luego se acercó a su oído.

––Te amo… eres hermosa… me vuelves loco… ummmmm, solo ummmm me haces que te desee más…

––También… mmm… me vuelves loca… ah… y te amooooo… me gustan tus… pectorales…

––¿de verdad? Ah…. Ummmmm, si, así muévete.

Rato después ambos llegaron al climax y Naruto cayó con Hinata encima. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Ella se abrazó a él y Naruto le besó la coronilla.

––Después de esto… no podré sacarte de mi mente con nada… y tendré que masturbarme cuando recuerde tu cuerpo desnudo debajo de mí, tu voz al gemir, dios, es hipnotizante.

Hinata se sonrojó y le dio un leve golpe en el pecho ––Na..naruto… ¿Qué cosas dices? Eres un pervertido.

––Tu me conviertes en uno… ––Naruto le acarició la espalda.

Ella supiró y se abrazó a él.

––Hinata…

––¿Um?

––¿No te castigarán o algo así?

Ella negó ––Mi padre salió después de discutir conmigo y yo salí después… no regresara hasta mañana.

––¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?

––Si…

––Es… la primera vez que duermo a lado de alguien y me gusta…

Hinata levantó el rostro para mirarlo ––Yo también… ––lo besó.

.

.

.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y Hinata se vestía. Naruto despertó y se incorporó.

––¿Te vas?

Ella le miró y asintió. Se subió a la cama y lo besó ––Nos vemos mañana en clases.

Naruto le sujetó el brazo ––Hinata…. Quisiera hacerte el amor otra vez…

Ella se sonrojó ––también quiero, pero… debo irme…

Sin embargo Naruto no la escuchó y se posicionó sobre ella.

––Naru… ––ella no terminó, pues Naruto invadió su boca con su lengua.

Hinata quedó rendida y pronto comenzó a acariciarlo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, Hanabi le esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

––¿De donde vienes?

Hinata le sonrió ––me quedé en casa de una amiga.

Hanabi le sonrió de vuelta ––¿Crees que soy tonta? Sé que te vez con alguien. Así como una zorra. Cada que puedes le abres las piernas ¿No es así?.

Hinata frunció el ceño ––Hanabi, no es correcto que te expreses así de mí.

––Le diré a mi padre que te vez con alguien que no es de tu clase ––escupió ella.

––¿Qué te he hecho para que me odies?

––¿Y todavía lo preguntas?, tu debilidad me molesta, me irrita… incluso lo patética que eres, ¿Cómo puede existir una persona así?. Sin duda quien está contigo solo lo hace porque te acuestas con él, no porque esté orgulloso de la persona que eres.

––Tú no lo conoces…

––Tienes razón, pero ahora me has confirmado que te vez con alguien y bienes de verlo…

––¿Y qué si es así? ––preguntó Hinata llena de valor.

––¿Sabes qué? No… no voy a decirle a mi padre, dejaré que sigas con esa persona para que te siga utilizando, además eso es para lo único que sirves, tienes un buen cuerpo, lo acepto, pero solo por eso te ven como un pedazo de carne. Mi padre tiene razón.

Hinata apretó los puños y caminó directo a su habitación.

Hanabi sonrió y salió de la casa directo a una reunión con unos amigos. Subió a su auto y manejó un buen rato. Pronto su auto se detuvo y no quiso arrancar más. Hizo un berrinche y bajó del auto suspiró frustrada, genial, estaba en medio de la carretera.

Miró una camioneta que venía en su dirección y trató de pararla.

Naruto, quien había ido al trabajo, manejaba una camioneta en la cual llevaba unas cajas para entregar, miró un auto varado y a una chica pidiendo ayuda. Suspiró. Decidió ayudarle. Detuvo el auto y bajó.

––¿Necesitas ayuda? ––preguntó.

Cuando ella lo miró se sorprendió, el chico era atractivo, a pesar de tener 14 años ella se consideraba una chica linda y se interesaba rápidamente en los chicos guapos. Y el que tenía en frente sin duda cubría todas sus expectativas. Tenía el cabello rubio revuelto, ojos azules, llevaba una sudadera negra y unos jeans azules.

Sonrió ––Si… por favor, mi auto se detuvo y no sé qué hacer, tengo algo de prisa y…

––Entiendo, echaré un vistazo ––Naruto se dirigió al auto y abrió la parte delantera. Metió las manos y los examinó como un experto. Hanabi se acercó a él y miró lo que hacía, luego lo miró a él y parecía muy concentrado. Además no debía ser mayor a 2 años que ella.

––Parece que sabes lo que haces…

Él sonrió ––si, se me da bien, descuida, no es nada malo, el motor se calentó, necesita un poco de agua fría.

Naruto se dirigió a su auto y sacó una botella de agua. Hanabi le miraba sonriente.

––Listo ––dijo él––. ¿Porque no intentas encender el motor?

Ella sintió y se subió al auto para después arrancar exitosamente el auto. Ella bajó nuevamente contenta.

––Gracias…eh…

––Naruto Uzumaki ––dijo sonriente y cerró el auto.

––Yo soy…

––Lo siento, tengo algo de prisa, nos vemos ––dijo Naruto rápidamente, había perdido algo de tiempo. Subió al auto y se despidió de ella con la mano.

Hanabi suspiró frustrada y regresó a su auto.

.

.

.

3 semanas después

Hanabi sonrió mientras desayunaban, Hinata le miró preguntándose que le había sucedido a esa chica tan fría. Últimamente había estado comportándose así y también se notaba distraída, tanto que casi no la molestaba. Parecía preocupada por otras cosas que por hacerle la vida imposible a ella, aunque eso no significaba que no le insultara y le hiciera uno que otro comentario hiriente.

Hanabi, por su parte, pensaba en Naruto, el chico al que había conocido hace tres semanas en aquella carretera. Ella creía que era el destino, pues un par de días después, se había topado con él y luego, otras veces más, pero este siempre llevaba prisa y no pasaban de intercambiar algunas palabras y ella no había podido decirle su nombre, además de que el chico parecía ser también un despistado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no sabía su nombre. Aún así, le gustaba, porque era el único chico que le hablaba naturalmente y con una sonrisa sincera, porque los chicos con los que había tratado eran arrogantes y engreídos, además, estaba el detalle de que ellos sabían quién era ella, todo era puro interés.

Si salía más tarde, tal vez lo viera de nuevo y entonces podrían conocerse mejor.

Mientras ella seguía en su mundo, Hinata se levantó y se retiró al colegio.

.

.

.

Tenían clase de Educación física, las chicas, como de costumbre, corrían alrededor de la cancha mientras los chicos jugaban Futbol. Hinata se detuvo de repente al sentir que el piso se desestabilizaba, todo le daba vueltas. Se sostuvo la cabeza, Sakura regresó a su lado y le miró preocupada.

––Hinata… ¿estás bien?

Hinata negó varias veces ––Me siento… mal… ––Hinata se desmayó, y Sakura la sostuvo y gritó por ayuda.

Las chicas se detuvieron, también los chicos que jugaban voltearon a ver. Naruto abrió los ojos grandemente al ver a Hinata inconsciente y corrió a ella seguido de Sasuke. La profesora Anko, se acercó e hizo a un lado a las chicas que se habpian juntado.

––¿Qué le sucedió? ––preguntó la profesora.

––No lo sé, ella se comenzó a sentir mal y solo se desmayó ––dijo Sakura muy asustada.

––¡Hinata! ¿qué le pasó?! ––preguntó Naruto alterado.

––No lo sé ––respondió nuevamente Sakura.

––Naruto, llévala a la enfermería, enseguida los alcanzo.

Naruto la cargó en sus brazos. La miró y se veía algo pálida, últimamente ella se había estado sintiendo mal y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Seguro todo era culpa de su padre.

––¿Otra vez aquí ustedes dos? ––preguntó Shizune

––Ella no ha estado bien, por favor revísala

Shizune se sorprendió al ver a Naruto realmente preocupado y se acercó rápidamente a Hinata y comenzó a revisarla, Naruto notó que ella se ponía algo nerviosa. Ella le miró seriamente.

––Dime Naruto, ¿ustedes son novios?

Naruto asintió ––Si… pero no se lo diga a nadie. Es un secreto.

Ella frunció el ceño ––Naruto, te voy a preguntar algo pero necesito que me digas la verdad.

Naruto asintió confundido por el repentino cambio de Shizune.

––¿Ustedes… han tenido relaciones?

Naruto se sonrojó para luego abrir la boca, pero no logró articular nada.

––Contéstame.

––S…si… pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo otro? No entiendo.

––¿Hace cuanto?

––No entiendo porque quiere…

––Te dije que me respondieras.

––hace… como tres semanas… fue nuestra primera vez… no lo hemos vuelto a hacer.

––¿Usaron protección?

––¿A qué se refiere?

Shizune abrió los ojos sorprendida, y le golpeó la cabeza.

––Auch! ¿Qué le sucede?

––¡Tonto! ¿¡Cómo que a qué me refiero!? Pregunto si usaron condón o algún anticonceptivo.

Realmente y sorprendentemente para cualquiera que lo conociera, Naruto era un total despistado en cuanto al uso del condón o algún método anticonceptivo, realmente él nunca ponía atención en cuanto a las clases de sexualidad. Normalmente se la pasaba dormido. Puesto que no era una clase que fuera tomada mucho en cuenta en cuanto a calificaciones. Y Hinata… bueno, ella había olvidado ese detalle.

––¿Es importante? ––preguntó él confundido.

––Lo es Naruto. Para jóvenes como ustedes, si tienen relaciones, deben usar protección para evitar el embarazo.

Naruto la miró sorprendido.

––Que… que quiere decir… ¿embarazada?... se refiere a… ya sabe… ¿un bebé?

Shizune asintió ––Creo que tu novia está embarazada, y adivina quién es el padre.

Naruto boqueó barias veces, la miró a ella y luego a Hinata. Su corazón se aceleró.

––Escucha Naruto, quédate aquí con ella. Yo iré con Tsunade sama, ella debe revisarla, y será ella quien confirme el embarazo––Shizune iba a salir, pero Naruto la sostuvo del brazo.

Este la miró serio ––Por favor, que nadie sepa de esto… no se lo digan a su padre.

––Mira, a mi no tienes que convencerme, habla con Tsunade ¿bien?

Shizune salió y Naruto suspiró. Se acercó a Hinata y la miró. ¿y si estaba embarazada? ¿qué harían? Eran muy jóvenes.

Hinata comenzó a despertar, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Naruto mirándola preocupado.

––¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué me pasó?

Este sonrió ––te desmayaste, ¿cómo te sientes?.

––Estoy bien… creo que me esforcé demasiado al correr.

Rato después, la puerta se abrió y Tsunade entró, shizune se quedó en la puerta, parecía que hablaba con alguien.

––No se preocupe profesora Mitarashi, regrese con las chicas, Hinata descansará aquí.

Luego entró y cerró la puerta. Tsunade se acercó a Hinata.

––¿Directora? ––preguntó Hinata confundida por la presencia de la directora.

––Tranquila, solo voy a revisarte. Relájate.

Hinata miró a Naruto y este le sonrió con confianza y asintió.

––Respira profundo.

Tsunade comenzó a revisarle, primero su pulso, luego dirigió sus manos a su vientre plano. Naruto tragó nervioso, era extraño, pero no estaba asustado, era como si estuviera extasiado, se sentía como cuando ganaba un partido de futbol o cuando lograba meter un gol y no sabía por qué. Tal vez porque si era verdad que tendría un bebé, pues la idea no le parecía mala.

Tsunade suspiró luego de retirar sus manos de ella.

––¿Está todo bien? ––preguntó Hinata.

––Tal parece que ignoras que estás embarazada.

––¿Q…qué? ––a Hinata le tembló el cuerpo completamente y negó lentamente ––no… es imposible… mi padre me matará.

Naruto abrió los ojos, tenía razón, ella le había hablado del temperamento de su padre y quien sabe que le haría a ella. Se inclinó hacia ella.

––Hinata… ––ella le miró sorprendida, por un momento había olvidado que Naruto estaba ahí y quiso saber que pensaba él. El corazón se le rompió cuando vio que tenía un rotro de… ¿arrepentimiento? ¿acaso la iba a dejar sola en esto?

––Yo… te amo y aún así… parece que te he arruinado la vida… perdóname yo…

Tanto ella como él comenzaron a llorar. Tunade suspiró y miró a Shizune.

––vamos Shizune, dejaremos que se tomen el tiempo para hablar ––ella le siguió ––ustedes dos ––le habló y ellos le miraron ––hablen lo que necesiten, vendremos en un rato. No te preocupes, no llamaré a tu padre, dejaré que ustedes tomen las decisiones.

Naruto asintió. Cuando Tsunade salió, Naruto tomó las manos de Hinata.

Ella le miró ––¿Vas a abandonarme?... no te culparía…

Naruto le miró serio ––Jamás, ¿me oyes? Solo si eres tú quien no me quiere a su lado… entonces me iré… te amo… eres la chica de mis sueños… y no estás sola en esto.

––Yo también te amo… ––le dijo ella con las mejillas rojas y aún llorando.

Naruto colocó una mano en su vientre de ella y Hinata le miró sorprendida, y más al mirarle sonreír cálidamente.

––¿Qué quieres hacer con respecto al bebé?

Ella suspiró ––estoy asustada por la reacción de mi padre porque obviamente no quiero abortar, estoy en contra de eso, nosotros fuimos los inconscientes y… el bebé es un ser inocente.

Naruto dejó escavar todo el aire de sus pulmones al escucharla, la verdad temía que Hinata pensara en abortar.

Él la miró con una sonrisa ––Por eso te amo, eres la mujer más buena que he conocido nunca.

––¿Qué piensas tú Naruto? ––preguntó ella un poco temerosa.

Naruto se dirigió a su vientre y la besó. Ella acarició sus rubios cabellos. Él quería al bebé. Este le miró.

––Que los quiero a los dos y que estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a tu padre pos ambos ––Hinata le abrazó y lloró nuevamente––. Gracias por no dejarme sola…

––¿Qué dices? A partir de ahora no te dejaré ni un minuto.

Rato después de estar abrazados, Hinata se separó ––¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? En cuanto mi padre se entere quizás me obligue a…

––No lo voy a permitir…––Naruto pensó en una solución y luego llegó a una conclusión ––¿Hinata? ––ella le miró ––. Si te pido que te escapes conmigo… que nos vallamos a otra ciudad… ¿vendrías conmigo?

Hinata no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó. Naruto estaba felíz por su respuesta.

––en una semana terminan las clases, así que ve preparando algunas cosas.

––Si ––afirmó una Hinata emocionada. Ella amaba a Naruto y la idea de alejarse de su toxica familia e iniciar una nueva con él, la llenaba de anhelos y esperanzas.

––Yo… también estoy emocionado por esto Hinata. Nunca he tenido familia y tal vez los primeros días sean complicados, pero saldremos adelante. Tengo unos ahorros y creo que por ahora con eso bastará.

––Naruto… ¿te das cuenta de que no estamos tan… nerviosos?

––es verdad que aún somos jóvenes y que no tenemos experiencia… pero aprenderemos y será lejos de este lugar en el que si nos quedamos, probablemente tu padre nos haga la vida imposible con todas sus influencias. Tal vez por eso no estemos tan… presionados. Además de que yo puedo trabajar en lo que sea, tuve que hacerme independiente desde los 12 y la idea de trabajar no me es nueva. Estaremos bien.

Tsunade entró seguida de Shizune. Ambas los miraron sonriendo y abrazándose. Se miraron con cara WTF ¿acaso esos chiquillos no se daban cuenta de la situación en la que estaban?, pues parecía que no.

––¿Y bien? ¿Qué han pensado?

Naruto miró a Tsunade sonriente ––No se preocupe abuela, tendremos al bebé y yo me haré cargo de Hinata y de mi hijo.

A Tsunade se le hinchó una venita al escucharle decir abuela.

––en primera, mocoso, soy la Directora Tsunade y en segunda… ¿Crees que las cosas son así de fáciles? Hinata es de una familia poderosa, ¿Crees que Hiashi simplemente dirá "Bueno, si quieren estar juntos tienen mi bendición" así nada más?

Hinata bajó la cabeza y Naruto frunció el ceño ––Eso ya lo sabemos abuela, Hinata me ha platicado sobre el temperamento de su padre, sé bien lo que estamos por enfrentar, pero ya lo hemos hablado y nos iremos de aquí en cuanto nos den nuestro certificado. Se bien que su padre no nos dejará en paz e incluso tal vez quiera obligar a Hinata a abortar, pero eso es algo que no voy a permitir, así que nos iremos de aquí.

Tsunade lo miró sorprendida, luego se dirigió a Hinata ––¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

Hinata asintió y se abrazó a Naruto ––No importa a donde vayamos, si es con Naruto-kun yo seré feliz. También debemos pensar en el bienestar del bebé y sé que si nos quedamos podríamos perder este pedacito inocente.

Naruto sonrió y abrazó a Hinata.

Tsunade volteó a ver a Shizune en cuanto escuchó un sollozo.

––Tsu…tsunade-sama… eso fue… hermoso… incluso unos mocosos de 16 pueden ser así de maduros…snif….snif…

Tsunade se masajeó el puente de la naríz ––Ok, entonces se irán en una semana…

Ambos asintieron.

––Pues les deseo lo mejor, espero que todo salga como lo han planeado… no le diré a tu padre, nosotras no sabemos nada ¿ok?

––Gracias abuela….

––¡Directora Tsunade!

.

.

.

¿Qué les parece esta historia?


	3. Chapter 3

Mi Adorable Multitud

Sumary: Naruto y Hinata se enamoran a primera vista a los 16, pero su padre se interpone. Las cosas se complican cuando ella queda embarazada, por lo cual deciden escapar juntos. 20 años después ellos regresan más enamorados que nunca y… ¿¡Con 19 hijos!?

 **Capitulo 3: Confrontación…**

.

.

.

Naruto sonreía abiertamente y Hinata se encontraba algo sonrojada mientras Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, Kiba, Sai y Shikamaru les miraban con la boca abierta.

Sasuke fue el primero en hablar ––Dices que van a tener un bebé y… ¿estás como si nada?

––Chicos esto es un secreto, si se lo contamos es porque son nuestros amigos y confiamos en ustedes, y bueno… Hinata y yo ya hemos hablado, su padre no permitirá que estemos juntos y es obvio que intentará deshacerse del bebé. No podemos permitir eso. Nuestro hijo no tiene la culpa ––dijo Naruto seriamente.

Finalmente Ten Ten habló ––Me cago en la ma….

Ino le tapó la boca ––cállate mal hablada, eres una dama compórtate… aunque… no puedo creerlo, es decir, tuvieron sexo y estoy segura que a excepción de ustedes dos todos aquí somos vírge….

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura al taparle la boca a Ino. Hinata estaba roja de la vergüenza. Mientras los chicos carraspeaban.

––Eso no es importante Ino… ––Sakura miró a Hinata ––¿entonces te enfrentarás a tu padre Hina?

Ella asintió ––Naruto-kun y yo nos iremos en cuanto recibamos nuestros papeles y… bueno… iniciaremos de nuevo.

––se que no te faltará nada ni a ti ni al bebé… Naruto es muy responsable y trabajador ––dijo Sasuke seriamente.

Todos miraron a Sasuke con la boca abierta, menos Naruto pues ya lo conocía y sabía que él los apoyaba a su manera.

––¿quién eres y que hiciste con Sasuke Uchiha? ––preguntó Ino.

––Hump…

Hinata le sonrió y Naruto se acercó a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro ––Gracias amigo…

Todo había quedado en silencio hasta que Sai habló:

––Entonces Hinata… Naruto tiene el pene pequeño o no…

Hinata se tapó el rostro y Naruto se alteró ––¡Cállate Sai!

––Ya veo… entonces lo tiene pequeño…

––¡Sai! ––gritó Ino

Y Kiba sostenía a Naruto para que no se le fuera encima.

––¿pero están seguros? ––preguntó shikamaru

––Si, aún así, Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que me haga una prueba de embarazo de laboratorio, es más seguro.

Todos asintieron.

 **3 días después…**

Naruto caminaba por el centro comercial, se encontraba muy emocionado, quería darle una sorpresa a Hinata, había visto unos zapatitos de bebé y le gustaron, entró a la tienda a comprarlos, estaba feliz.

Caminó directo a buscar a las chicas, pero una voz le detuvo.

––¡Naruto! ¡Hola!

Naruto volteó y miró a aquella chica de la carretera, sonrió amablemente ––Hola… eh… ahora que lo pienso… no se tu nombre jajajaja.

––Hanabi Hyuga mucho gusto ––dijo ella sonriente. Ella le había dicho su apellido, quería saber qué actitud tomaba él.

A Naruto se le borró lentamente la sonrisa de su rostro y apretó la bolsa, de repente se puso tenso, pero intentó disimularlo.

Le aceptó la mano, sabía muy bien que era la hermana menor de Hinata y como trataba a su novia, pero él era educado ante todo.

––Pues mucho gusto Hanabi-chan ––le contestó.

Hanabi se sonrojó y le sonrió ––¿estás ocupado? Vamos a tomar algo y hablemos un poco más ¿Qué dices?

Naruto no quería juzgar a la chica, pero sinceramente no quería hacer eso más profundo, no sabía si continuaría siendo amable con él cuando se enterara que él estaba con su hermana. Aunque no importaba mucho, después de todo, en un par de días se irían de ahí.

––Ah, bueno yo.. ––trató de negarse amablemente, pero ella no le dejó.

––Por favor, me has caído bien y quisiera que platicáramos más ––dijo ella arrastrándolo del brazo.

Él no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, le envió un mensaje a Sakura e Ino para que lo sacaran de ahí, después de todo, él había ido ahí con ellas pero se separaron. La chica hablaba y hablaba y le hacía toda clase de preguntas hasta que llegó la que se esperaba.

––¿Tienes novia?

Naruto sonrió ––Bueno…

––¡NARUTO! ––Naruto volteó a ver a Ino y a Sakura, Ino, quien era la más atrevida se acercó a la mesa de ambos.

––Se supone que nos ibas a ayudar con las bolsas, ¿y tú te desapareces a tomar un licuado?, no seas un desconsiderado.

Naruto se tocó la nuca ––Jajajaja, lo siento chicas…

Ino miró a Hanabi ––¿Y quién es esta?

Hanabi abrió la boca indignada

––Ella es Hanabi, una nueva amiga, la conocí hace poco y ellas son mis compañeras del colegio.

––Como sea Naruto, vámonos, los chicos esperan.

Naruto asintió y se levantó ––lo siento hanabi-chan, nos vemos luego.

––Ah… si adiós.

Ella suspiró mientras veía a Naruto alejarse con esa chica sangrona, Naruto dijo que era su amiga, aún así, esa perra se había comportado como si fuera su novia. Se levantó de la mesa y se retiró del lugar.

.

.

.

Sakura le dio un zape a Naruto.

––¡Auch! Sakura-chan

––Idiota, ¿te das cuenta de con quién estabas?

––No lo sabía, hasta que me dijo su nombre completo, intenté negarme pero ella fue muy insistente y me arrastró ahí.

––¿Y acaso no tienes boca? Debiste decirle ¡NO!

––Lo siento chicas, pero no sabía cómo, es decir, por eso les envié un SOS. Por cierto gracias…

––bueno, ya vámonos. Lo importante es que él ya sabe en lo que se mete ––dijo Ino.

––¿Compraste algo para el bebé? ––preguntó Sakura

Naruto asintió alegre y mostró la bolsa que llevaba.

––¡Kyaaaaaa quiero ver! ––dijo Ino arrebatándole la bolsa.

.

.

.

––¿Estás lista? ––preguntó Naruto a Hinata con quien hablaba por teléfono.

Naruto se encontraba en su cuarto terminando de arreglar las últimas cosas y Hinata estaba llegando a la mansión, había estado con las chicas, quienes le prometieron ir a despedirla a la estación de trenes.

––mis cosas están listas.

––bien, nos vemos en unos minutos, iré por ti.

––No, mejor nos vemos allá.

––¿Segura?, no quisiera que cargaras cosas pesadas, ya sabes…

Hinata entró a la mansión muy emocionada, su sonrisa se borró al instante al toparse con Hanabi al pie de las escaleras, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba… ella tenía su análisis en la mano y mostraba una sonrisa victoriosa.

Hinata apartó el teléfono de la oreja ––¡Hanabi! Dame eso…

Al otro lado del teléfono, Naruto frunció el ceño, ¿qué estaba pasando? ––¿Hinata? ¿Sucede algo?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, en cambio escuchó la conversación y abrió los ojos grandemente al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

––¡Lo sabía! ¿no te lo dije? Eres una zorra, estás embarazada.

––Eso no te importa, Dame eso.

––¡No! Le diré a mi padre, le mostraré esto ––ella sonrió con arrogancia–– No te la vas a acabar, ya quiero ver lo que te hará mi padre. ¡Zorra!

Hinata jadeó ––Hanabi, no…

Naruto colgó y salió rápidamente de su cuarto, su corazón latí fuerte, si no hubiera escuchado a Hanabi hablar así de su propia hermana, no hubiera podido creer que esa chica que se portaba linda era ella. A juzgar por su voz, estaba disfrutándolo.

Mientras tanto, Hinata intentaba quitarle el papel a Hanabi, en eso llegó Hiashi y las miró.

––¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ––gritó Hiashi

––Papá! ––gritó Hanabi.

Hinata jadeó, y volteó a ver a su padre asustada.

––Papá! Hinata es una zorra, se ha estado viendo con alguien y además está embarazada.

Hiashi abrió los ojos ––¿Qué estás diciendo hanabi?

Ella asintió y se acercó a él mostrándole el papel ––Mira padre, es una prueba de embarazo, y es positivo.

Miró el papel y su rostro se fue descomponiendo en uno de furia. Caminó hacia ella y le dio una bofetada, Hinata le miró asustada mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

––No me equivoque contigo cuando dije que no valías para nada, ya me has demostrado que lo único para lo que sirves es para meterte a la cama de los hombres, eres la más sucia vergüenza de esta familia, y ese bastardo que llevas es la prueba misma de tu vergüenza!

Un instinto protector nació en Hinata al escuchar a su padre hablar así de su bebé.

––Te equivocas padre, mi bebé es la única prueba del amor puro y verdadero que me han mostrado por primera vez, ¿hablas de familia? ¿qué clase de familia es esta? Aquí no hay amor más que por el dinero. Y no me meto en la cama de los hombres, solo me he entregado a uno y es el padre de mi hijo, el único que me ha dado su amor y me valora por lo que soy.

––¡Callate! ––Hiashi la abofeteó de nuevo. Hinata cayó al pié de la escalera, le miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hanabi miraba todo con una sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados, ¿amor? Si ese tipo la amaba ¿en dónde estaba ahora?

––¿Qué te ama? Y dónde está ahora, seguro que cuando se enteró te abandonó, ¿quién se atrevería a tomarse una responsabilidad así?

––Me iré con él; padre… así que déjame ir y jamás volverás a saber de mí

Hiashi la tomó de los cabellos ––¿Crees que voy a permitir que te vayas y que tengas a ese bastardo? ––la arrastró escaleras arriba.

––¡Papá! ¡No! ¡déjame! ¡Por favor!

La lanzó al suelo y Hinata llevó sus manos a su vientre ––¿Crees que te dejaré ir para que nuestras amistades hablen? ¿No te basta con haber manchado nuestro apellido?

Aún en el mismo lugar, Hanabi sonrió mientras escuchaba los gritos de su padre, su hermana ahora le daba lástima, por ser lo débil y patética que era se habían aprovechado de ella y ahora la habían dejado con un hijo.

Los toques incesantes de la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, caminó a la puerta y cuando la abrió se sorprendió de ver a Naruto jadeando, parecía que había corrido.

––Na.. Naruto.. ¿Qué haces… ––no terminó pues Naruto habló.

––¡Hinata! ¿!Dónde está!?

Hanabi se desconcertó ––¿De dónde la conoces? ––preguntó un poco molesta

Naruto miró escaleras arriba donde escuchó unos gritos, no lo pensó más y corrió ––¡Hinata!

Hanabi negó incrédula, Naruto no podía ser… todos menos él… el chico que le gustaba de verdad…

Corrió tras él.

Hiashi seguía gritando ––¡Haré que pierdas a ese bastardo! Te patearé el vientre hasta que no puedas sentirlo más.

––¡No! ––Hinata desde el suelo intentó proteger su vientre

Naruto entró y antes de que pudiera golpearla, Hiashi fue envestido y golpeado en el rostro por Naruto.

––¡No se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a mi familia! ––Gritó Naruto

Hiashi le miró sorprendido, mientras se encontraba en el suelo. Miró como este se dirigía preocupado a Hinata y la sostenía protectoramente.

––Naruto… ––dijo ella llorando

––Tranquila, yo los voy a proteger ––le dijo mirándola con amor y ternura.

Tanto Hiashi como Hanabi miraban incrédulos la escena.

––¿Tú eres quién embarazó a mi hija?

Naruto le miró en posición defensiva ––Amo a su hija y también quiero a mi hijo, no importa que tengamos 16, me haré responsable.

––¿Crees que es fácil maldito mocoso? ––gritó mientras se levantaba.

Naruto puso a Hinata tras él en forma protectora ––No se atreva a acercarse.

––Esta vergüenza es mi hija, y aún es menor de edad así que yo decido si ese bastardo vive o nó.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula ––¿Ahora sí recuerda que es su hija? No importa lo que diga, me llevaré a mi novia y a mi hijo de aquí. Además usted no puede hacer nada, ni siquiera reportar un secuestro o una desaparición. Tal parece que su apellido le importa más y lo que digan sus amistades, dudo mucho que se atreva a hacer esto público.

Hiashi no pudo decir nada, el mocoso tenía razón. Justo ahora estaba por cerrar un negocio importante y un escándalo así sería malo para su imagen.

––Vete! Vete y llévatela, no quiero verlos.

Naruto sonrió ––no es necesario que nos corra, nosotros no vamos encantados de este infierno.

Hanabi le miró sorprendida ¿qué tanto le habría dicho Hinata de ellos? Al parecer todo ¿por qué de todos tenía que ser él?

Naruto tomó la maleta de Hinata y a ella la aferró de la cintura, se la llevó con él y Hinata se aferró más. Tanto Hanabi como Hiashi les miraban. Hanabi no soportó más y corrió a su cuarto, Hiashi no podía creer que existiera un chico así, dispuesto a tomar una responsabilidad tan grande. Recordó la mirada que le dedico a su hija y la forma en la que ella se aferraba a él. Si, vio amor… un amor como el que había entre él y Hana. Apretó los puños.

¿Acaso de verdad había descuidado tanto a su hija y la forma de disciplinarla era la correcta?

¿En qué se había equivocado?

 **Estación de trenes**

––¿Segura que estás bien? ––preguntó Naruto preocupado. Hinata asintió ya más calmada ––Podríamos ir con la abuela Tsunade para que te revise.

––estoy bien Naruto-kun, cuando caí al suelo, me protegí, no he sentido ningún dolor y esto mejor ahora.

Naruto asintió no muy convencido.

––¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! ––Gritó a lo lejos Sakura.

Ellos miraron y se encontraron con sus amigos, esperándoles.

Naruto les hizo un ademán para que se acercaran.

––Venimos a despedirnos. Lo vamos a extrañar ––dijo TenTen

––Hina… en poco tiempo te ganaste nuestro cariño ––dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba.

––Yo también las quiero chicas ––dijo ella.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y le puso una mano en el hombro ––Dobe… que tengas un buen inicio.

Naruto lo abrazó y Sasuke se sorprendió ––Hermano… gracias por todo y también agradécele a Itachi, nos volveremos a ver.

Se separaron y todos comenzaron a despedirse.

"El tren con destino a Suna está por salir, les agradecemos que aborden cuanto antes"

Naruto tomó las cosas de él y de ella, tomó de la mano a Hinata y se dirigió a sus amigos ––Chicos… nos vemos pronto.

Todos se despidieron

.

.

.

 **1 año y tres meses después…**

Un tipo de aparentes 50 años, tenía el cabello largo y blanco, su nombre era Jiraiya y se encontraba en una lujosa cabaña frente a una cálida chimenea mientras bebía del más caro Vino. Un tipo de traje se encontraba a su lado con una carpeta en la mano.

––Dime Julius, ¿tienes lo que te pedí? ––preguntó Jiraiya.

El tipo asintió ––así es señor, logramos dar con el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki, vivió por unos años en Konoha luego de escapar del orfanato, gracias a un tal Itachi Uchiha, quien nos contactó y nos proporcionó los datos del chico, logramos saber algo de él. El joven embarazó a la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga.

Jiraiya escupió el vino y le miró asombrado ––¿Mi ahijado embarazó a la hija de Hiashi?

Julius asintió

Jiraiya frunció el ceño ––¿Hiashi tomó acciones?

Julius negó ––no señor, él no hizo nada, dejó que el chico se la llevara de konoha.

––¿Llevársela?

––Si señor, el joven tomó la responsabilidad y se llevó a la chica a Suna, actualmente deben vivir ahí.

––¿Cuánto tiempo de eso?

––15 meses, señor.

––¿Los tienes ubicados?

––Así es señor, la joven dio a luz a un barón y actualmente ella cuida de él mientras el chico sale atrabajar, es cargador de cajas.

Jiraiya se levantó ––Bien, Julius, vamos a Suna, es hora de ver a mi ahijado y su pequeña familia.

Julius se inclinó ––como diga.

Jiraiya había estado buscando por mucho tiempo a Naruto, cuando Minato y Kushina murieron, él se encontraba viajando por el mundo, escribiendo sus libros. No fue sino 7 años después que se enteró, buscó a Naruto en el orfanato pero él había desaparecido. Ahora que por fin lo había encontrado, se llevó tremenda sorpresa al saber que era padre siendo muy joven, pero se sintió orgulloso de su madurez. Tenía que hablar con él. Estar a cargo de una compañía no era lo suyo, necesitaba que Naruto se hiciera cargo mientras él continuaba con sus viajes.

.

.

.

––¡Ven aquí pequeño travieso!

Naruto corría detrás de Boruto, su pequeño hijo, el niño era una bola de energía y parecía que nunca se le agotaría. El pequeño corría con un rollo de papel Higiénico, el cuál iba soltándose cada vez que corría.

Se refugió en los brazos de su madre.

Naruto jadeaba ––Hinata… no… lo sueltes…

Hinata sonrió y rodó los ojos por la exageración de Naruto.

––Naruto, Boruto-chan es un angelito. Seguro no fue su intención jugar con el papel ¿verdad? ––preguntó mirando al pequeño rubio. Este asintió.

Naruto boqueó ––¡Hinata! Lo consientes demasiado.

––Naruto-kun, solo tiene 6 meses. Es un bebé.

––Si… pero… no es normal toda esa energía que siempre lleva…

––Naruto… entonces tampoco es normal que después de hacer el amor, tengas energías para 5 rondas más ¿verdad?

Naruto se sonrojó ––Bueno… eso es diferente… ––se sentó a su lado ––ya sabes amor… simplemente me vuelves loco… ¿Qué esperas que haga?

Hinata le dio un beso fugaz ––Ten en cuenta que tu hijo te sacó en lo enérgico.

Naruto cargó a su hijo y le miró ––Es verdad, recuerdo que era muy travieso y las prefectas me regañaban… espero que con el tiempo sea más tranquilo.

––Déjalo ser, es un niño después de todo.

Naruto suspiró, miró a Hinata ––Me toca bañarlo ¿cierto?

Hinata se levantó y caminó a la cocina, volteó a verle con una sonrisa ––Suerte con eso. Debo preparar la comida. No tires mucha agua…

––Hi… Hinata… espera…

Boruto le dio una palmada en la cara y Naruto suspiró.

––Ok, hijo… necesito que me ayudes… no te muevas mucho ¿bien?

––Agu agu agu.

Naruto caminó temeroso al baño, ese sería un largo día.

.

.

.

Jiraiya bajó del auto y se acomodó el traje, se apoyó en su bastón y seguido de su secretario Julius, caminó directo a un grupo de trabajadores que cargaban cajas.

Miró a su alrededor y fijó la vista en un joven rubio, sonrió. Era él, no lo negaba, era el vivo retrato de Minato, su sobrino a quien quiso como a un hijo.

Caminó directo a él ––Buen día muchacho.

Naruto se secó el sudor de su frente y volteó a ver al hombre que le llamaba. Jiraiya le sonrió y extendió los brazos.

––Por fin te he encontrado… Naruto.

Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido ––¿Lo conozco?

Jiraiya se carcajeó ––Soy yo… tu padrino, Jiraiya.

Naruto parpadeó y Jiraiya le sonrió. Julius se ajustó sus gafas.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí… ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios…

 **Nota:** Julius tiene el cabello negro, usa gafas, es alto y serio, siempre lleva traje.


	4. Chapter 4

Mi Adorable Multitud

La historia es completamente mía... Los personajes son de Kishimoto-sensei. excepto por algunos que yo inventé...

 **Capitulo 4: Cambios inesperados…**

.

.

.

Naruto miraba a aquel tipo sorprendido ––¿De qué habla viejo?

––Jajajajajaja, eres la viva imagen de tu padre.

Naruto abrió los ojos de la impresión ––¿Usted conoció a mi padre?

Jiraiya asintió ––Yo soy su tío. Perdón hijo, cuando ocurrió ese accidente yo me encontraba al otro lado del mundo, te he estado buscando ahijado.

Jiraiya lo abrazó y Naruto se quedó inmóvil.

––¿Usted es mi padrino?

––Si hijo, y no sabes lo feliz que estoy por encontrarte al fín.

––Yo…debo volver al trabajo señor… pero… de verdad me gustaría que me hablara de mis padres. ¿lo haría? ––preguntó emocionado.

Naruto estaba emocionado, nunca pensó que tendría un familiar que pudiera hablarle de sus padres.

––Claro que sí muchacho. Te esperaré en el auto hasta que salgas.

––Gracias señor.

––Llámame padrino.

Más tarde, Naruto se preparaba para ir a casa y al salir se encontró con el mismo señor esperándole al pie de un Auto de lujo.

––Gracias por esperarme, señor, de verdad quiero saber sobre mis padres.

––vaya muchacho, no tienes siquiera una fotografía ¿cierto?

Naruto negó ––cuando escapé del orfanato tuve que empezar de cero y nunca tuve algo que me recordara a ellos.

––No te preocupes hijo, yo recuperé algunas cosas y te las daré.

Naruto estaba muy feliz ––Se lo agradecería.

––Soy tu padrino, así que llámame padrino.

––bien… padrino.

––Así está mejor jajajajaja. Vamos sube al auto.

Naruto subió al interior y chifló ––vaya… este auto esta increíble.

––Si te gusta entonces es tuyo.

Naruto se alteró por lo dicho ––Ah, no, no señor… digo… padrino…

––No se diga más, es tuyo hijo.

––No, gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo.

––Vamos, no seas modesto. La verdad es que necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Naruto le miró. Jiraiya continuó ––pero antes… te diré porque no sabías de mi.

Naruto asintió.

––Cuando ocurrió ese accidente… yo me encontraba viajando alrededor del mundo, escribo libros así que ese era uno de mis motivos. Solo estuve presente cuando naciste, una vez te sostuve en mis brazos. Tu madre y tu padre eran mi única familia y ambos eran personas buenas y justas, tu padre era un excelente abogado, nunca perdía un caso, era conocido como el rayo amarillo por su tenacidad y rapidez a la hora de resolver un caso. Nunca apoyó a criminales, solo se dedicaba a ayudar a las personas humildes que eran estafadas o inculpados por algún crimen. Gente inocente. De hecho… las circunstancias del accidente son sospechosas, y no es para sorprenderse, tu padre se echó encima a varios enemigos, principalmente criminales y mafiosos.

––¿Está diciendo que mataron a mis padres? ––dijo Naruto afligido.

Jiraiya suspiró y le tocó el hombro ––es lo más probable, aunque debió de haber sido alguien poderoso, estoy seguro que ocultaron las pruebas y lo hicieron pasar como un accidente. Afortunadamente, tus padres te habían dejado al cuidado de una niñera. Como te dije, yo me encontraba al otro lado del mundo e incomunicado. Nunca imaginé que algo así pasaría. Créeme hijo, yo no me enteré hasta que volví 12 años después. Había hecho inversiones y me fue bien, tenía negocios, aún los tengo. En fin, esos 12 años pasaron sin que me diera cuenta. Y cuando volví… me topé con una noticia desgarradora, mi sobrino era un joven fuerte, hábil y perceptivo. Nunca pensé que terminaría así. ––hizo una pausa ––Te busqué en el orfanato, pero me dijeron que te habías escapado y desaparecido. Contraté a detectives para que te buscaran, y ninguno tuvo éxito.

––Si… no quería volver ahí… así que… un chico que conocí que se convirtió en un hermano y amigo para mí me ayudó y escapé a Konoha. Él estaba de viaje en esa ciudad con su hermano mayor y ambos me ayudaron.

––Eso explica porque ya no te encontré ahí. En fín, hace unos días di contigo finalmente porque un joven llamado Itachi Uchiha supo que te buscaba y él nos proporcionó información de ti. Ahora finalmente puedo respirar tranquilo. Qué bueno que estas bien hijo.

Naruto abrazó a su padrino ––Gracias por buscarme padrino. Pero ahora quiero saber más sobre lo sucedido con mis padres. Si alguien los mató debemos buscar que se haga justicia.

––Claro que sí. Estoy haciendo una investigación exhaustiva, pero debo viajar… también necesito inspiración para mi siguiente libro.

––es verdad, ¿eres escritor?

––Así es ––dijo feliz.

––No es algo de lo que deba sentirse orgulloso, señor. ––habló Julius desde el volante.

Naruto le miró curioso ––¿por qué?

––El señor escribe la saga de libros eróticos "Icha Icha: haciéndolo en el paraíso"

Naruto abrió los ojos grandemente y le miró con admiración.

––¿Usted escribió esos libros? Es increíble.

Jiraiya le miró sorprendido y se dio cuenta de que el chico le admiraba. Sonrió y se hizo el importante ––pues claro, yo soy el autor.

––Genial, no sabe lo mucho que me han servido esos libros.

Jiraiya se carcageó.

––Te ves joven ¿Qué edad tienes? ––le preguntó Julius

––Pues 17.

Jiraiya dejó de reír––Espera un momento… aún eres menor de edad ¿cómo es que has leído mis libros?

––Bueno, eso no importa cuando ya estoy casado. Esos libros me han ayudado mucho para tener un buen matrimonio.

Jiraiya le miró orgulloso y le pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros acercándolo a él ––¡Ese es mi muchacho!

––Por cierto… tal vez quiera venir a cenar a casa y conocer a mi esposa y a mi hijo.

Jiraiya sonrió ––me encantaría hijo.

––genial, usted también puede venir… etto…

––Julius, llámame Julius.

––Bueno, también usted puede venir señor Julius… aunque… parece muy joven…

Cuando llegaron, tanto Jiraiya como Julius se sorprendieron del pequeño lugar en el que se encontraban, a pesar de ser un lugar bastante humilde, era acogedor y se sentía un ambiente lleno de paz y tranquilidad, el amor se respiraba en ese lugar.

Jiraiya aspiró un delicioso aroma ––Huele delicioso.

––Mi esposa cocina delicioso, vengan siéntense. ¡Hinata! ¡amor estoy aquí!

Hinata salió de un pequeño cuartito con el pequeño Boruto en brazos. Naruto se acercó a ella.

––Hinata, este señor es mi padrino. Él conoció a mis padres.

Hinata le miró sorprendida, pero sonrió amablemente y saludó a Jiraiya ––Mucho gusto.

––El gusto es mío. Vaya hijo, tu esposa es muy hermosa.

––Lo es ––dijo sonriendo.

––Y mira que tenemos aquí, se parece a ti cuando eras un bebé. También heredó rasgos de Minato. ¿Puedo cargarlo?

Hinata asintió y le dio a su hijo. Este lo cargó.

––ah… Hinata, él es Julius.

––mucho gusto ––saludó ella.

–––El gusto es mío.

––¿Se quedan a cenar? ––preguntó ella.

––Por supuesto hija ––dijo Jiraiya.

Mientras estaba en la mesa Jiraiya tomó la palabra ––dime hijo, ¿están estudiando?

Naruto sonrió ––No por ahora, debo encargarme de trabajar y que no le falte nada a mi esposa y mi hijo, y bueno… Hinata debe cuidarlo, aún es muy pequeño.

Hinata asintió en acuerdo.

––Te he buscado no solo por el lazo familiar que tenemos hijo, hay otra razón, necesito que te hagas cargo de mi empresa, como te dije, necesito viajar y hacer ciertas investigaciones. Quiero que alguien de mi familia tome el liderazgo. Y tú eres el único.

Naruto le miró y sonrió apenado ––Es imposible

Jiraiya le miró sorprendido por su respuesta negativa ––¿Por qué?

––Míreme, solo puedo hacer trabajos físicos, ya sabe, cargar cajas… a lo que me refiero es que solo terminé el primer año de preparatoria, mucho menos tengo un título para poder dirigir una empresa.

––eso no importa hijo, para eso me encargaré de que te prepares con profesores particulares y reconocidos. Claro, también tu esposa tendrá estudios. Ambos deben pensar en el bien de su hijo, este pequeño necesita de padres preparados que se encarguen de que nada le falte.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron entre sí.

––Naruto, Hinata, los necesito, y piensen en el bien de su hijo ––Intentó convencer Jiraiya.

––¿Podría darnos unos días para pensar? Esto es muy repentino––preguntó Naruto.

Jiraiya sonrió ––Por supuesto Hijo, discútelo con tu esposa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Naruto y Hinata hablaban en el desayuno.

––¿Qué piensas tú amor? ––preguntó Hinata.

––Si estás de acuerdo, aceptaré, si tengo una preparación, podré darles una mejor vida a ti y a nuestro hijo.

Hinata se acercó a él y le tomó las mejillas ––te apoyaré en lo que decidas, pero toma en cuenta que no importa si tenemos dinero o no. Mientras estemos juntos estaremos bien.

––Te amo ––dijo él para luego besarla.

.

.

.

Finalmente Naruto había aceptado la ayuda de su padrino, se preparó y lo mismo hizo Hinata, Jiraiya les ofreció una casa, pero ambos se negaron, Naruto dejó en claro que compraría una casa con su propio sueldo. Jiraiya no podía estar más orgulloso de su ahijado.

Cuando Boruto cumplió el año, Hinata nuevamente estaba embarazada. Al parecer los libros Icha Icha eran muy buenos en cuanto a hacer bebés.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban nerviosos, pero estaban felices por su segundo hijo, que resultó ser una niña. La llamaron Himawari.

Naruto le ponía mucho empeño a sus estudios y cuando cumplió los 22 años, finalmente se hizo cargo de la empresa en Suna con ayuda de Julius, quien era su mano derecha. Para ese entonces su familia había crecido, un año después del nacimiento de Himawari, Hinata volvió a embarazarse, esta vez de gemelos Haruto y Nagato, ambos heredaron los cabellos de su abuela Kushina, eran pelirrojos y ambos eran enérgicos. Otro año más tarde, Hinata volvió a quedar embarazada de trillizas, las tres igual pelirrojas, Kushina, Sara y Mito. Aún así ambos eran felices con sus hijos y a Naruto le gustaba llegar a casa y escuchar todo el ruido que provocaban sus pequeños.

Jiraiya se había ido de viaje y dejado todo en manos de Naruto. Este último Ayudaba a Hinata a acostar a los niños y hacer dormir a las trillizas que eran recién nacidas.

Haruto y Nagato ya tenían dos años, Himawari tenía 4 y Boruto 6. Hinata también había estudiado lo que más le gustaba, Diseño de modas. Ella se sentía orgullosa de su pequeño Boruto, a pesar de tener solo 6 años, era un niño bastante maduro para su edad, pues cuidaba de sus hermanitos e increíblemente los pequeños le seguían y obedecían, si alguno de ellos se ponía a llorar, él lograba calmarlos.

Naruto y Hinata, habían descubierto que el sexo les gustaba demasiado, siempre que tenían oportunidad, no dudaban en demostrarse su amor y Sorprendentemente, al año de que las trillizas nacieran, Hinata volvió a embarazarse de trillizos nuevamente, esta vez 2 niños y 1 niña; de nombres Haru, Hiro y Hana. Los pequeños tenían el cabello negro azulado, igual que el de Hinata. El doctor que la había estado atendiendo desde su primer parto, estaba impresionado por el aguante de Hinata al dar a luz ya a 10 hijos y que ella estuviera sana. Aún así, le sugirió a ella y a Naruto que ella debía dejar pasar algún tiempo para volver a embarazarse, ambos aseguraron que estaban felices con los que tenían.

Ambos tomaban medidas para evitar el embarazo, pero las cosas no siempre resultan como uno las planea, y 2 años después, Hinata resultó nuevamente embarazada, eran gemelos, dos varoncitos que decidieron nombrar Jun y Yuu, ambos eran rubios, como su padre y al igual que todos sus hermanos, tenían los ojos más azules que pudiera haber.

Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, pues Naruto odiaba el condón, decía que no se "sentía igual", así que Hinata optó por las pastillas, un mal cálculo hizo que se embarazara nuevamente de gemelos un año después de tener a Jun y Yuu. Esta vez fue un niño y una niña ambos peliazules como el cabello de Hinata, aunque por primera vez, habían heredado los ojos claros de ella, los llamaron Ryuu y Mayuri…

––Hinata… ––Habló Naruto mientras se encontraban sentados en el sofá, con la vista perdida al igual que ella, ambos tenían ojeras muy visibles. Los bebés Ryuu y Mayuri apenas se habían dormido.

––¿Dime…? ––preguntó ella.

Miraban a sus hijos corretear por toda la casa y haciendo desastre y medio.

––¿No sientes que… que… tal vez… metimos la pata y bien feo?

Hinata intentó sonreír ––No entiendo… digo… solo tenemos… 14 hijos, no es la gran cosa.

––Tienes razón mi amor, son pocos los veas por donde los veas… ––dijo optimista

Hinata asintió, ambos adultos de ahora 29 años trataban de auto convencerse de que no tenían tantos hijos.

Jun y Yuu de 2 años se encontraban jugando en el suelo en medio de un mar de juguetes desperdigados por doquier. Haru, Hiro y Hana de 5 años corrían de un lado a otro, mientras Kushina, Sara y Mito de 7 años, con Haruto y Nagato de 9 años igual corrían y gritaban mientras intentaban Huir de Sara, quien se suponía estaba "Infectada" y no debían dejarse atrapar por ella. Himawari de 11 años y Boruto de ahora 13, hacían la tarea en la mesita de la sala. Era increíble lo concentrados que se veían, el ruido de sus hermanos no parecía afectarles.

Naruto miró a Hinata ––Dime que tienes tranquilizantes.

Hinata le miró ––vamos amor, ¿no crees que son adorables?

Naruto los observó ––Tienes toda la razón amor.

Naruto asintió y se fue acercando lentamente a ella, quería besar a esa mujer tan buena y tranquila ante todo ese alboroto. Pero la repentina vos de su hijo mayor le detuvo.

––Ni se te ocurra viejo, ya me di cuenta de que un "beso", podría traer más hermanitos, así que si no puedes con esos traviesos, será mejor que te detengas.

A Naruto se le hinchó una venita ––¿no se supone que tienes mucha tarea?

Boruto se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista a su cuaderno.

Hinata sonrió y se levantó ––¡Niños! ––habló fuerte, Naruto brincó en su asiento y los niños se detuvieron al instante.

––vamos, es hora de la siesta.

Todos comenzaron a quejarse, pero Boruto se levantó y les miró ––Vamos, es hora de dormir, me acostaré con ustedes.

Hinata le miró apenada ––Mi vida, pero tu tarea…

––Ya la he terminado. A cambio quiero una hamburguesa.

––Oye, no puedes comer esas cosas, no son nutritivas ––regañó Naruto.

––está bien, solo por hoy ––dijo Hinata abrazando a Naruto ––¿No crees que se lo merece?

Naruto asintió, él siempre hacía lo que Hinata le decía.

Un año después del nacimiento de los gemelos Ryuu y Mayuri; si, aquí vamos de nuevo, durante la celebración de año nuevo, y después de varias copas, ambos se entregaron como nunca, habían estado reprimiéndose, pues se habían dado cuenta que los espermas de Naruto eran directos y siempre daban en el clavo. Pero esa noche, no pudieron más y dieron rienda suelta a la pasión, lo habían hecho durante toda la noche.

En la otra habitación, Boruto de ahora 14 años, daba vueltas de un lado a otro y se cubría los oídos con la almohada tratando de amortiguar los ruidos provocados por sus padres. Esos lujuriosos otra vez.

 **2 semanas después…**

––¿Naruto? ––llamó Hinata un poco nerviosa.

Había ido a buscarlo a su oficina. Este se levantó y caminó a ella, la besó. El recuerdo de esa noche aún rondaba por su cabeza.

––Mi amor, me has dado un buena sorpresa.

Hinata rió nerviosamente ––Du… dudo mucho que esta sea una sorpresa… en realidad… vine a… darte otra…

Naruto le miró expectante, era tan ingenuo que después de tantos hijos no podía interpretar el nerviosismo de Hinata.

––¿Qué pasa? ––le dijo sonriente.

Hinata respiró profundo ––E… Estoy… embarazada…

Naruto parpadeó y sonrió ––mi amor… vaya broma me has hecho… ajajajajaja.

Naruto dejó de sonreír, Hinata le miraba seria.

––¿De verdad? ––preguntó él.

Ella asintió. Naruto la abrazó y suspiró. Ella se aferró a él.

––¿Recuerdas cuando quedaste embarazada de Boruto? ––preguntó él.

––Si…

––Es justo como ahora, como ha sido con nuestros hijos… hemos superado estas pruebas, nuestro bebé es bienvenido ¿estamos juntos no?... ––Naruto se puso a la altura de su vientre y lo besó, luego se separó ––Hijo, papá y mamá te quieren, además tienes 14 hermanos que igual te van a querer y te esperarán para jugar todos juntos.

Hinata le miró con lágrimas en los ojos ––Te amo Naruto… por un momento pensé que tal vez ya tenías suficiente…

Naruto la besó ––no pienses eso nunca más. Te amo y no importa cuántos hijos me des, yo siempre te voy a amar.

Ambos se abrazaron.

 **5 meses después…**

Hinata y Naruto se encontraban nerviosos, ya habían pasado por esa situación varias veces, pero simplemente el ultrasonido parecía algo nuevo para ellos.

El doctor sonrió ––No se preocupen, solo veremos el sexo del bebé.

Ellos asintieron. Cuando el doctor comenzó a mover el aparato, comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

––¿Sucede algo? ––preguntó Naruto al ver la reacción del doctor.

Hinata se preocupo ––¿Mi bebé está bien?

El doctor sonrió ––Todo está bien, sus bebés parecen estar sanos, los latidos de sus corazones están bien.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata se miraron, Naruto habló ––No entiendo… dijo… "sus" bebés.

––En efecto, son cuatro bebés. Ah… parece ser que son tres varoncitos y una niña. Es lo que muestra el monitor.

Hinata jadeó y Naruto perdió la vista en el monitor que mostraba lo que parecían ser sus bebés. Volteó los ojos e inevitablemente cayó al suelo inconsciente. En la lejanía pudo escuchar la voz de su esposa gritar "¡Naruto-kun!".

Fuera del hospital, ambos caminaban en silencio, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba preocupada. Interrumpió el paso y se puso frente a Hinata deteniéndola.

Ella le miró y se sorprendió de su sonrisa.

––¿Qué piensa mi dulce esposa? Ah! ¡Ya sé!, los nombres de los bebés.

Hinata le sonrió ––¿Qué vamos a hacer Naruto?

––Lo que hemos venido haciendo hasta ahora, criar a nuestros hijos para que se conviertan en hombres y mujeres de bien. Nuestra familia es numerosa, si, pero es cálida y llena de amor ––Naruto la tomó de las mejillas ––Hinata… formamos una gran familia, lo que carecimos cuando éramos niños, ahora lo tenemos. Es nuestra familia.

Hinata sonrió y le dio un dulce beso.

Ya en el auto, Naruto manejaba a casa.

––Mi amor, debiste dejar que me fuera en taxi, ya se te hizo tarde para el trabajo.

––¿Crees que te dejaría ir sola con cuatro bebés creciendo en tu interior?, no mi vida, además, soy el jefe ¿recuerdas?.

––Bueno señor presidente, tampoco es justo dejarle todo el trabajo a Julius.

––Solo te dejaré en casa y regreso. Además… sobre el tema de los bebés… será mejor que le digamos a los niños que tendrán un hermano. Ya sabes… no sabemos cómo lo vayan a tomar. Ya después cuando vean que son cuatro pues… no tendrán más opción que aceptarlo.

––Tienes razón mi vida.

Mas tarde, Naruto llegó a la oficina en donde su socio y amigo Gaara le esperaba. Este sonrió cuando vio entrar a Naruto algo ido.

––¿Qué sucede? Estás algo pálido. ¿Todo bien con tu bebé?

––Yo… traté de ocultar esta impresión con Hinata, aún no lo puedo creer, y mira que… tengo 14 hijos.

––¿Qué sucede?... espera… no es uno ¿cierto?, déjame adivinar, otra vez son gemelos.

Naruto negó.

––¿Son trillizos? ––dijo gaara.

––Son cuatro bebés… son… cuatro.

Gaara le miró sorprendido ––¿Hablas en serio?

––Si…

––Vaya Naruto, tu sí que sabes hacerla en grande, hace unos meses estabas feliz por la increíble noche que habías tenido con tu esposa y ahora… ahí tienes tu noche ajajajjaja.

Naruto sonrió ––Tienes razón, esos cuatro pequeños son el recuerdo de esa increíble noche.

––Créeme, te aseguro que a los niños no les interesará saber cómo es que fueron procreados.

Naruto sonrió y negó varias veces.

.

.

.

Tres años más tarde…

Habían pasado tres años desde que los cuatrillizos habían nacido, los niños fueron llamados Natsu, Arata y Daiki, la niña fue llamada Mai. Los tres eran rubios y sus ojos eran azules, al igual que su padre.

Boruto, de 18 años, había terminado la preparatoria con un buen promedio, y ahora se estaba tomando unas vacaciones, pues aún no sabía lo que estudiaría, aún así, sus padres le apoyaban. Aunque Naruto a veces le sugería que debía estudiar administración para que pudiera ayudarle en la empresa.

Himawari, de 16, se encontraba cursando el primer año de preparatoria, Haruto y Nagato, de 14, estaban en la secundaria. Kushina, Sara y Mito de 12, asistían a la primaria, en sexto año, Haru, Hiro y Hana de 10 años, cursaban el cuarto año. Jun y Yuu de 7 años, cursaban el primer año.

Los pequeños Ryuu y Mayuri de 5 años, asistían en el preescolar.

Lo más pequeños, Natsu, Arata, Daiki y May, de tres años jugaban en casa bajo el cuidado de Boruto.

Este se encontraba en la sala mirando la TV mientras se mordía las uñas y de vez en cuando miraba a lado en donde los pequeños dibujaban garabatos. Tenía puestos unos pants grises, una camisa oscura, llevaba pantuflas y su cabello estaba revuelto. Le dio un trago a su refresco. Estaba aburrido.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, cuando miró la pantalla suspiró, era Yui, su ex. No contestó, pero luego de eso siguió insistiendo, ¿Qué quería? Ella lo había engañado.

Contestó ––¿Qué quieres Yui?

––Boruto… por favor perdóname, no quería hacerlo…

Suspiró ––Claro que querías hacerlo, pero ya no importa. Ahora puedes estar con él sin esconderte.

––¡No!, yo te quiero a ti… entiende… me dejaste de lado por tus estudios… ya no me hacías caso y necesitaba cariño…

Boruto sonrió con ironía ––Vamos Yui, ¿Es la mejor escusa que tienes? No soy un idiota, pero te agradezco que me abrieras los ojos y me mostraras quien eres.

Escuchó un sollozo ––No es verdad… yo…

––Escucha, supongamos que me hubieras engañado solo esa vez que los descubrí, tal vez te hubiera perdonado, pero… tu ya te veías con él desde hace un tiempo al mismo tiempo que estabas conmigo.

––Si te sirve de consuelo… tú eras mi preferido y te quiero a ti. Él solo era una distracción.

––Porque yo soy un aburrido ¿no?

––Tienes que aceptar que todo es gracias a tus tontos hermanitos a los que les dedicaste más tiempo que a mí.

A Boruto le molestó ese comentario, no le gustaba que hablaran mal de sus hermanos. Frunció el seño ––Déjame decirte algo, cuando venías a casa nunca me gustó la forma en la que mirabas a mis hermanos y como los tratabas de molestos, aún así, no dije nada. Te comportabas distante desde hace un tiempo, pero no dije nada, iba a recompensarlo en cuanto los exámenes terminaran, aunque ya no sentía lo mismo por ti, es decir, ya no siento lo mismo, así que no vuelvas a llamarme.

Boruto colgó y lanzó su celular al sofá

Hinata llegó con varias bolsas ––¿cómo están mis bebés?

––Hoy esos tres estuvieron tranquilos, ya sabes que Mai siempre está tranquila.

––También me refería a ti ––le dijo ella.

––Mamá, ya no soy un bebé. Tengo 18 años, soy mayor de edad.

––Para mí siempre serás mi bebé.

Boruto se dejó caer en el sofá.

Hinata sonrió, su bebé ya era todo un adolescente malhumorado ––Vigílalos un poco más mi cielo, haré la cena rápidamente.

Boruto asintió sin dejar de ver el televisor.

Nuevamente el celular sonó, miró y era su amigo Mitzuki. Contestó. En ese momento, Haruto y Nagato entraron a la sala y se dejaron caer a lado de Boruto.

––Mitzuki, ¿Qué hay?

––Habrá una fiesta hoy en la noche, no puedes perdértela.

––¿Una fiesta? ¿Dónde?

Haruto miró a su hermano y sonrió con malicia, Boruto se dio cuenta.

––¡Mamá! ¡Boruto se irá a una fiesta hoy en…!

Boruto le pasó un brazo por el cuello y le tapó la boca.

––Bien… ahí estaré, nos vemos.

––hojkncgtybuynyg ––se quejaba Haruto,

Boruto le retiró la mano ––No está bien que te metas en mis conversaciones, además, mamá me dejará ir.

––¿Entonces por qué me tapaste la boca?

––Para que me dejaras escuchar.

––Llévanos contigo ––le dijo el pelirrojo animado.

Boruto se rió ––Esas fiestas no son para ustedes enanos.

––Vamos Boruto-nii

––Tenemos curiosidad de ver como son, no haremos nada malo ––dijo el otro pelirrojo Nagato, el era algo serio, pero también era curioso al igual que Haruto.

Boruto negó ––Escuchen, les prometo que los llevaré la próxima vez.

Himawari entró ––¿Mamá ha llegado?

––Si, está en la cocina ––contestó Boruto.

Ella se fue para ayudarle.

Más tarde, durante la cena, Boruto se sorprendió de ver a su padre llegar. Miró desde la mesa como su madre le arrastraba al fondo de la sala y le decía algo, vió como su padre le sonreía y le decía algo al oído. Sintió un leve toque a su lado. Era Himawari.

––¿Ahora que están planeando nuestros padres?

––No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que no es nada bueno ––contestó él.

Los pequeños cuatrillizos se habían ido a dormir. Pero sus demás hijos estaban en la mesa.

Naruto miró con orgullo la gran mesa llena de niños ––Hijos míos, después de la cena su madre y yo debemos hablar con ustedes, así que en cuanto terminen vayan a la sala.

Boruto frunció el ceño. Eso le daba mala espina.

Más tarde mientras todos estaban reunidos en la sala, Naruto y Hinata les miraban nerviosos, sus hijos; Boruto, Himawari, Haruto, Nagato, Kushina, Sara, Mito, Haru, Hiro, Hana, Jun, Yuu, Ryuu y Mayuri, les miraban expectantes.

––Bien niños ––empezó Naruto ––los hemos reunido aquí porque hay algo que debemos comunicarles. Tengan en cuenta que ni su madre ni yo sabíamos de esto, nos acabamos de enterar hoy en la mañana.

––Estoy embarazada… tendrán un nuevo hermanito ––dijo Hinata con nerviosismo.

Silencio total, nadie decía nada.

––¿No van a decir nada? ––preguntó Naruto.

Hasta que Haruto se levantó de golpe y habló ––¿¡Te has vuelto loca mujer¡? ––Hinata y Naruto le miraron con la boca abierta ––¿Otra vez embarazada?

A Boruto se le soltó una risita. Esta vez a poyaba a Haruto.

––Haruto!, no le digas así a tu madre ––regañó Naruto sorprendido.

––Tienes razón… ¡¿Ambos se han vuelto locos?! ¡¿Ya vieron cuántos somos?! ¡Este lugar parece una guardería! ¡Ya somos 18!, ¡18! Ahora seremos 19.

––Pues lo siento, pero ya tengo 8 meses de embarazo y no hay nada que puedan hacer salvo aceptar a su hermanito y quererlo como debe ser ––habló Hinata con voz firme y seria.

Haruto se sentó de golpe y esta vez fue Himawari quien habló ––¿Ocho meses?... pero… ¿cómo? No se te nota en absoluto.

––este embarazo resultó ser diferente, no tuve síntomas y el vientre no se me abultó, hace rato fui a un chequeo médico por mi resfriado y el doctor me lo confirmó, a nosotros también nos tomó por sorpresa ––dijo Hinata.

Boruto quien se había mantenido en silencio se levantó, Naruto le miró.

––¿Hijo? ––llamó él.

––Bueno pues… felicidades, no se preocupen por nuestra reacción de ahora, entiendan que es normal que por ahora algunos estemos molestos, lo sé y los entiendo ––dijo mirando a Haruto, quien asintió algo molesto. ––eso no importa porque al igual que con estos enanos, los he aceptado uno a uno y no va a ser diferente con él. En cuanto nazca, todos le querremos y cuidaremos como el más pequeño que será ––Boruto se encogió de hombros.

A Hinata se le salieron las lágrimas por las palabras de su hijo mayor. Naruto la abrazó y miró a Boruto con orgullo.

––Bueno… iré a arreglarme, tengo una fiesta. Les aviso que llegaré tarde ––Boruto se retiró.

Haruto se levantó, caminó a su habitación. Naruto iba a llamarle pero Hinata le detuvo. Nagato también se levantó y puso su pulgar en su quijada, como si estuviera recordando algo.

––Ocho meses….

Naruto y Hinata le miraron expectantes. Realmente para ellos era muy importante lo que sus hijos pensaran sobre ese tema, ya habían visto la reacción de su hijo mayor, de Himawari y de Haruto.

Él continuó y les miró ––¿En donde fue?

Ellos le miraron interrogantes.

––Fue durante las vacaciones en la cabaña ¿cierto?... recuerdo que se desaparecieron un buen rato entre los matorrales… eso fue hace ocho meses…. Y luego Boruto nos dijo que nos preparáramos para un posible nuevo hermanito, aunque ninguno de nosotros le prestamos atención.

A ambos padres se les subieron los colores. Naruto carraspeó ––esos datos son relevantes.

––A juzgar por sus reacciones… fue ahí ––Nagato asintió.

––Que ingenuos fuimos… Boruto-nii nos lo dijo ––dijo Haru. Hiro y Hana, de 10 años asintieron apoyándole.

Kushina se levantó y se cruzó de brazos ––¿Cómo íbamos a saber qué pasaría algo así? Es decir, cualquiera puede darse cuenta de cuántos somos… ¿Quién en su sano juicio aumentaría el número?

––¿Me dejarás cargarlo madre? ––Preguntó una emocionada Sara.

Hinata sonrió y asintió.

––Pues a mí me da igual en tanto no nos descuiden a nosotras ––dijo Mito

––No debes preocuparte por eso hija, las amamos ––dijo Naruto.

Ryuu y Mayuri se encontraban sentados. Los pequeños de cinco años se mantenían callados mientras balanceaban sus piecitos.

Naruto se inclinó hacia los pequeños peliazules de ojos claros con una sonrisa ––¿No es genial que vayan a tener un hermanito?

––Pero ya tenemos muchos ––dijo Ryuu

Naruto le acarició la cabeza ––Uno más no hará diferencia, porque estaremos juntos siempre y llenos de amor.

––¿Y podremos jugar con él? ––preguntó Mayuri.

––Así es mi angelito…

Los pequeños abrazaron a su padre.

––Me voy, regreso más tarde! ––Boruto salió bien arreglado de casa.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué le pareció? Dejen sus comentarios…


	5. Chapter 5

Mi Adorable Multitud

Nota: En este fic Naruto y Hinata son unos lujuriosos, tienen sus personalidades del anime, pero este comportamiento en los dos es vital y es la razón por la que terminan teniendo 19 hijos…

 **Datos de edades:**

Boruto: **19 años**

Himawari: **17 años**

Haruto y Nagato (pelirrojos, ojos azules, nagato usa gafas): **15 años**

Kushina, Sara y Mito (pelirrojas, ojos azules): **13 años**

Haru, Hiro y Hana (peliazules, ojos azules): **11 años**

Jun y Yuu (Rubios, ojos azules): **8 años**

Ryuu y Mayuri (peliazules, ojos claros): **6 años**

Natsu, Arata, Daiki y Mai (Rubios, ojos azules): **4 años**

Minato (Peliazul, ojos azules): **1 año**

 **Capitulo 5: Regreso…**

.

.

.

Habían pasado 20 años desde que Naruto y Hinata se habían ido de Konoha, habían llegado a Suna, la Ciudad del Desierto, con un clima árido y seco, se caracterizaba por sus altas temperaturas. Aún así, nuestros protagonistas lograron adaptarse al lugar. Hinata había encontrado a una buena amiga, Temari, quién era una amante de la moda. Ayudaba a Hinata en su carrera como diseñadora, ahora, a sus 36 años, no solo era hermosa, sino también una reconocida diseñadora, tenía su propia agencia de modelos y una línea de ropa muy reconocida.

Naruto era un empresario muy reconocido en el círculo de los negocios, y conocido por ser el presidente de Namikaze´s Corp. pero solo por rumores, nadie sabía quién era él, o como era, para él era mejor pasar desapercibido, quería vivir como un hombre normal que pasara tiempo con sus hijos. Hacía conexiones y negociaciones por medio de Julius, quien era un padre de familia, él había conocido a una mujer, originaria de Suna y ahora tenía una vida ahí.

La empresa que se había establecido en Konoha estaba teniendo problemas, al parecer se estaba cometiendo fraude, y por petición de Jiraiya Naruto debía ir a arreglarlo por sí mismo. Así que debían mudarse, pero ese no era el único motivo…. Su hija Mayuri de ahora 6 años estaba enferma, de hecho, la pequeña había nacido algo enfermiza, ella era sensible a cualquier cosa, su corazón también era débil. En pocas palabras, requería de ciertos cuidados, el doctor había dicho que ella jamás tendría una recuperación si vivía en Suna, ella necesitaba de un clima fresco, lleno de árboles y aire limpio. Necesitaban un cambio de vida por su pequeña, así que ambos decidieron regresar a Konoha, porque era el lugar perfecto para la niña. Ni siquiera tuvieron que pensarlo mucho, harían lo que fuera por el bien de sus hijos.

––Konoha, una ciudad próspera y hermosa, famosa por sus áreas verdes y clima fresco, sus árboles son majestuosos y la flora y fauna del lugar son muy abundantes… cuenta con hermosos lagos y ríos... ––Boruto de ahora 19 años leía en su tablet datos sobre esa ciudad, pues debían mudarse por el bien de su hermana pequeña Mayuri, y él quería saber más y si era verdad que el lugar era apropiado para ella.

––¿Qué te parece hijo? ––preguntó Hinata

Boruto se encogió de hombros

––Pues parece ser un buen lugar… aunque… ¿No es ahí donde vive el abuelo?

Hinata le sonrió con comprensión y asintió.

––Así es… Konoha es… el lugar del que escapé con tu padre hace 20 años… pero no importa si mi padre está ahí. Ten en cuenta que lo hacemos por Mayuri chan y porque tu padre tiene unos asuntos allá.

––Supongo que tienes razón… mientras no nos crucemos en su camino o ellos en el de nosotros todo estará bien ¿no?

––Si mi vida… ¿Boruto? ––llamó ella al verlo fijar su vista en la tablet. Este le miró––. Siento que tengas que dejar tu vida aquí… después de todo… toda tu vida la has vivido en Suna, aquí están tus amigos y tu novia.

––Ex novia… mamá, ya no estoy con ella. Y sobre mis amigos… de todas formas íbamos a tomar distintos caminos, algunos se irán a estudiar a otras Universidades, así que no es tan malo. Además estoy dispuesto a mudarme sin quejarme si es por Mayuri…. Y sé que mis hermanos también lo saben. Ellos entienden la situación.

Hinata abrazó a su hijo mayor ––Mi bebé… como has crecido… y siento lo de tu novia, debió haber sido difícil para ti.

Boruto negó, Hinata se separó ––Créeme, no lo lamento, ella se veía con alguien más mientras estaba conmigo así que… me alegro de haberme dado cuenta sobre quién era ella en realidad.

Hinata se tapó la boca por la confesión de su hijo ––¿Cómo fue que se atrevió? Aunque Sinceramente se veía muy encaprichada contigo, ¿Por qué lo haría?

––Ella dijo que yo no le prestaba atención por enfocarme en los exámenes finales… ya sabes…

––Entiendo… pero, ya verás que en Konoha conoces a tu chica especial.

Boruto elevó la ceja ––¿Chica especial?

Hinata sonrió, pero antes de hablar, otra voz se escuchó.

––¡Claro hijo! Así como tu madre.

Boruto brincó ––¡Viejo no me des esos sustos! ¿hace cuanto estás aquí?

––Acabo de llegar, pero eso no importa. Ya verás que como dice tu madre encontrarás a tu chica especial y entonces podrán…

Hinata le tapó la boca.

––¡Naruto! No le metas ideas al niño.

Boruto se levantó ––Da igual viejo, es muy difícil encontrar a una mujer fiel como lo ha sido mi madre contigo e incluso mantener el amor como ustedes lo han hecho. Además prefiero no pensar en eso ahora. Terminaré de empacar.

Hinata se levantó y besó a Naruto, este la recibió gustoso. Llevó sus manos a la cintura y la pegó a él.

––No lo hemos hecho desde que Minato nació… no crees que deberíamos… ya sabes ––sugirió él con una sonrisa

Hinata pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello ––Mejor reservamos energías para estrenar nuestra nueva casa ¿Qué te parece?

––Suena tentador pero… te deseo… ahora… ––Naruto llevó sus manos a su trasero y lo apretó.

––Oh! ––Hinata dio un respingo y comenzó a reír.

Naruto amaba su sonrisa y se acercó lentamente a ella con la intención de besarle el cuello pero el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y de unos niños entrando a la sala hizo que se separaran.

Haruto y Nagato entraron.

––Viejos ¿enserio? ¿en la sala? ––preguntó Haruto.

––No sé de que hablan ––dijo Naruto fingiendo demencia––. Solo abrazaba a mamá.

––Si claro, ya no tengo cuatro años como ese trío de traviesos y Mai ––Dijo Haruto.

––Como sea, puedo besar a tu madre cuando yo quiera porque estoy en mi casa ––dijo Naruto con una sonrisa altanera. Haruto frunció el ceño y Hinata negó, a él le gustaba provocar a sus hijos, era muy infantil a pesar de tu edad.

––Haruto se refiere a que si van a hacer sus cosas, que lo hagan en su habitación y no en la sala ––intervino Nagato tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba sus gafas, hacía unas semanas que su vista no era la misma, por lo que después de una completa revisión, el Oftalmólogo había aconsejado que usara lentes para mejorar su visión.

Hinata sonrió ––mejor vayan a terminar de empacar, vamos.

Ellos se retiraron y Naruto volvió su vista a ella ––¿En qué nos quedamos?

Kushina entró con prisa a la sala ––¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está mi suéter?

Hinata se separó nuevamente de él y la miró tranquilamente ––Está en el segundo cajón hija, búscalo bien.

Naruto volvió a mirarla, iba a besarla cuando Haru y Hiro entraron ––¡Mamá! Necesitamos más cajas, no caben nuestros juguetes.

Naruto se dejó caer en sillón. Hinata les miró sonriente ––Boruto tiene algunas, vayan a pedirle a su hermano las que le hayan sobrado.

Ellos asintieron y corrieron a buscar a Boruto, luego apareció Himawari con el bebé Minato en brazos. En lugar de dirigirse a Hinata, caminó directamente a Naruto y le entregó al bebé. Naruto lo recibió sonriente.

––Te lo doy a ti, porque mamá no lo hizo sola, también debes cuidarlo padre ––advirtió Himawari.

––¿Cómo está el más pequeño de la casa? ––preguntó él.

El bebé sonrió y comenzó a agitar sus manitas.

––Jajajajaja, tan vigoroso como su padre.

Hinata le miró ––Cuida de él, pediré algo de comida, ya que ya no puedo cocinar. Ya casi todo está guardado.

Naruto asintió. Ryuu entró corriendo a la sala y se sentó a lado de su padre, quien le besó la frente al instante.

––¿Has empacado tus cosas pequeño? ––preguntó él.

El pequeño asintió, a pesar de tener 6 años, era muy inteligente sorprendentemente para él y Hinata, el solo había guardado sus cosas.

A la mañana siguiente, había mucho movimiento en la casa, todos los niños corrían de un lado a otro. Naruto se paró en la puerta.

––Niños! Ya es hora, tenemos que irnos, andando ––gritó él.

Al instante todos comenzaron a salir y Naruto abrió la camioneta, era muy espaciosa y grande, de modo que todos entraran.

Abrió la puerta y comenzó a contarlos con forme entraban uno a uno

––14… 15… 16… 17… 18… 19 ––contó naruto mientras Boruto, quien era el último rodaba los ojos.

––No es necesario que me cuentes a mí, ya no soy un mocoso que se pueda perder ––se quejó.

––Se supone que cuente a todos mis hijos ––Naruto le dio un zape en la nuca ––entra ya.

Hinata entró en el asiento del copiloto y Naruto cerró la puerta para dirigirse al asiento del conductor. Una vez adentro Naruto volteó a ver a sus hijos.

––Quien tenga nauseas o ganas de ir al baño, debe avisarle a Himawari o a Boruto, no intenten hacerse los fuertes, son unos niños y no es algo por lo que avergonzarse. Nada de ruidos, intenten dormir un poco, recuerden que Minato es pequeño y podrían molestarlo. ¿alguna duda?

Todos se miraron entre sí y negaron, Naruto miró a Boruto, quien tenía a su lado a Mayuri.

––Hijo, avísanos si Mayu-chan se siente mal ––Boruto asintió y Naruto volvió la vista al frente, miró a su esposa y ambos asintieron.

––¡Espera! ––dijo Haruto de repente.

Naruto frenó por puro reflejo, volteó a ver a su hijo con los ojos abiertos ––¿Qué sucede?

––¿no era mejor tomar un Jet privado? ¿Por qué ir en carretera y todos apretados como una lata de sardinas?

Naruto suspiró ––Haruto, mamá y yo decidimos hacer este viaje en carretera porque creo que es más divertido, además, sabes que me dan miedo esas cosas, y no iba a subir a toda mi familia a una cosa que podría tener una falla y caer.

––Pero ya has viajado en Jet, para tus negocios ¿no papá? ––dijo él confundido.

Naruto negó ––es por pura obligación pero créeme, no lo disfruto. Bien, resuelta la duda, vámonos ya ––Naruto arrancó y entonces partieron.

Durante el viaje, a cada rato paraban la camioneta porque uno que otro pequeño quería vomitar, Boruto era quien se encargaba de ayudar a sus hermanitos a bajar y subir.

Suspiró ––Papá, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Los enanos se ven pálidos, no puedo creer que no aguanten un viaje en carretera.

––Ya casi llegamos… ––contestó Naruto.

––¡Oye! Nosotros estamos bien, no nos metas en el mismo saco! ––gritó Haruto a Boruto mientras le señalaba con el dedo. Pero casi al instante se llevó la mano a la boca y se puso azul.

Boruto sonrió con arrogancia ––Baya, ¿Qué decías?... enano ––Haruto intentó hacerse el fuerte y negó.

––Padre, Haruto va a vomitar ––dijo Boruto sonriente.

Hinata estaba al volante. Naruto volteó a ver y Haruto haciendo uso de toda su voluntad… se lo tragó, completo. Tanto Boruto como Himawari hicieron una mueca de asco.

––No es posible, ¡Te lo has tragado! ¡asco! ––gritó Kushina intentando alejarse de él lo más posible. Sara y mito hacían lo mismo.

Jun y Yuu reían mientras le señalaban.

A Naruto se le resbaló una gota y le miró con pena.

––Aguanten un poco más ¿vale? Y Boruto, no molestes a tu hermano ––dijo para volver a mirar a su bebé. El pequeño Minato se encontraba durmiendo en sus brazos. Hinata sonrió mientras miraba a sus hijos por el retrovisor y negaba.

3 horas después.

––Niños, ya casi llegamos ––avisó Naruto con una sonrisa.

––Has dicho eso desde hace 2 horas papá ––se quejó Kushina.

––Esta vez es verdad.

––¡Papá! ¡tienes que detener el auto! ––gritó Haruto de nuevo.

Naruto frenó, pues ahora él manejaba. Volteó a verle.

––¡¿Qué sucede hijo?! ––preguntó Naruto.

––Enserio tengo que ir al baño… a un lado… quítense ––dijo mientras se abría paso entre sus hermanos para salir de la camioneta. Naruto suspiró. Hinata le puso una mano en el hombro.

––No es posible Haruto, acabamos de salir del restaurante, ¿por qué no fuiste ahí? ––preguntó Boruto molesto.

Haruto abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir le miró ––No tenía ganas, ¿Qué no es obvio? ¿Por qué iría entonces? ––Haruto salió.

Boruto rodó los ojos ––A este paso no llegaremos nunca…

Hinata volteó a verle ––Esta vez es enserio hijo, estamos por entrar a Konoha ––Miró a su pequeña de 6 años––. ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?

Ella asintió y Hinata le sonrió.

Haruto entró y cerró la puerta ––Ah! Que alivio… oye Boruto-nii ¿Quieres tomar mi mano? ––dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

A Boruto se le marcó una venita ––No te atrevas a tocarme con tus sucias manos o te juro que no te la vas a acabar.

––Eres asqueroso Haruto ––se quejó Sara.

Naruto volteó a verlos antes de arrancar ––Dejen de pelear, Haruto, no provoques a tu hermano.

Rato después se encontraban entrando a Konoha, los niños se maravillaron de ver tantos árboles. Se empujaban entre ellos para poder ver por la ventana.

Naruto miró a Hinata y tomó una de sus manos ––Mi amor te va a encantar la casa.

––Mientras tenga habitaciones suficientes por mí no hay problema.

––Jajajajaja ––se carcajeó él.

Más tarde, Vieron como su padre entraba a una gran casona, era hermosa y tenía un extenso y hermoso jardín. Y a lo lejos se veía un pequeño lago. Prácticamente era una mansión.

Naruto apagó el motor y volteó a ver a sus hijos ––Niños, hemos llegado, bajen ya.

Al instante, todos bajaron corriendo y se dispersaron por el jardín.

Boruto miraba alrededor y chifló ––Viejo, enserio esta vez exageraste.

––No fui yo hijo, tu abuelo Jiraiya la compró para nosotros, dijo que esta casa era buena para Mayu-can y me doy cuenta que sí. La naturaleza abunda aquí.

––Mi amor es hermosa ––Hinata abrazó a Naruto con Minato en brazos.

––Y lo mejor es que está a unos 15 minutos de la ciudad. No está tan apartada.

––Entremos ––dijo Hinata.

––Hijo ––llamó Naruto y Boruto le miró ––También está cerca de la Universidad, es muy buena, así que cuando quieras te puedo llevar para que te informes.

Boruto asintió.

––Niños! Vengan aquí, vamos a entrar.

Todos corrieron a la entrada y en cuanto Naruto abrió las puertas, todos entraron al instante.

––La habitación más grande es mía! ––Gritó Boruto mientras subía lentamente las escaleras tras sus hermanitos.

Solo los pequeños cuatrillizos, de cuatro años se quedaron jugando en la sala, ellos no entendían nada, solo querían jugar.

––Los niños están emocionados ––dijo Hinata.

Naruto le quitó a Minato y luego la besó.

Hasta que escucharon algo romperse. Naruto miró en dirección a sus pequeños.

––¡Niños! No llevan ni un par de minutos aquí ¿y ya rompieron algo?

Los pequeños corrieron mientras reían.

Hinata sonrió ––Debo cambiar a Minato-chan, encárgate.

Naruto suspiró y caminó en dirección a donde se habían perdido los niños.

.

.

.

.

Mientras cenaban, Naruto les preguntó si les habían gustado sus habitaciones. Todos le contestaron que sí. Pues no había una más grande que otra, todas eran iguales, por lo que no habían peleado entre ellos. Claro, si había una grande… era la de ellos.

Hablaron sobre cosas triviales, también sobre sus nuevas escuelas, a la que asistirían en una semana. Entonces Boruto le dijo a su padre que en realidad él ya sabía lo que quería estudiar y cuando lo dijo ambos padres se quedaron sin habla, pues no se esperaban eso.

––Medicina… quiero estudiar medicina ––dijo boruto mirándoles seriamente.

––¿Por qué elegiste esa carrera hijo? ––Preguntó su padre.

––me gusta… además… quiero ayudar a curar a Mayu-chan ––dijo seriamente.

Naruto y Hinata le miraron con lágrimas en los ojos.

––Naruto… nuestro bebé… ––dijo Hinata

Naruto asintió.

Boruto sintió un jalón en su camisa, era su hermanita, Mayuri ––Gracias… Ni-chan.

Boruto le acarició la cabeza ––Que no te sorprenda padre, solo me empezó a llamar la atención.

Naruto le sonrió con determinación ––Bien hijo, enorgulléceme.

Boruto le miró sorprendido ––¿no estás molesto?

––Para nada, quiero que todos sepan hijos ––dijo mirando a todos ––que no importa que quieran estudiar o a lo que se quieran dedicar, su madre y yo lo aceptaremos, todos tienen esa decisión, sin embargo, aceptaré con los brazos abiertos a aquel que quiera trabajar conmigo ––terminó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Boruto sonrió y negó varias veces.

––Supongo que quieres ir a ver la Universidad cuanto antes ¿no? ––preguntó su madre y él asintió mientras le daba un trago a su jugo.

.

.

.

.

Residencia Uchiha

Mientras cenaban, Sakura tomó la palabra ––Hija, ¿Cuándo quieres ir a ver la Universidad?

––En un par de días ¿te parece madre? ––preguntó

––¿Segura que no quieres estudiar administración y negocios? ––preguntó Sasuke.

––Ya hablamos de esto padre… además… creo que Ryusuke es el más apto, él heredó tu talento en los negocios.

El chico de 15 años se encogió de hombros y no omitió palabra alguna.

Sasuke le puso una mano en la cabeza a su hijo (Ryusuke) y sonrió ––Tienes razón, pero eso no significa que tu tampoco lo seas. Incluso Daisuke, Arata, Hiroshi y Ayumi. Cada quien tiene lo suyo.

Sakura le miró sonrojada.

El matrimonio Uchiha tenía 6 hijos, Sarada de 18, Ryusuke de 15 (pelinegro, ojos verdes), Daisuke de 11 (pelinegro, ojos negros), Arata de 8 (pelinegro, ojos negros), Hiroshi de 6 (pelinegro, ojos verdes) y la pequeña Ayumi de 4 (cabellos rosas y ojos verdes).

Sasuke amaba a sus hijos, pero con sus hijas era muy sobre protector.

––Sasuke-kun, tal vez debas acompañar a Sarada, tengo citas que atender en el consultorio.

––Bien…

Sakura sonrió, su esposo siempre había sido de pocas palabras.

––¿Y qué tal los negocios? ––preguntó ella.

––Bien, pero la empresa con la que estamos asociados está en serios problemas.

––¿Eso afectará a tu compañía?

––No lo sé… es probable, pero espero que se solucione pronto, dicen que vendrá el presidente de la compañía personalmente.

––¿enserio? ––Preguntó sorprendida ––¿Cómo crees que sea? Hay rumores sobre que nunca ha sido visto.

––Tengo una cita programada para reunirme con él mañana mismo.

––Espero que todo salga bien ––dijo Sakura.

Sasuke solo asintió.

.

.

.

 **Al otro día…**

Hinata le arreglaba la corbata a Naruto, este la miraba con una sonrisa ––Hinata…

––Dime amor ––le contestó ella mientras seguía concentrada en su labor.

––No olvides que esta noche estrenaremos la casa.

Hinata se sonrojó ––cla-claro…

––me gusta cuando te pones nerviosa… pero mucho más cuando te vuelves una fiera… ya sabes…

Hinata le dio un leve golpe en el hombro ––No digas eso…. Te juro que esta noche me las vas a pagar. Voy a dejarte seco, así que será mejor que te prepares mentalmente mi vida.

Dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente que Naruto conocía muy bien. Tragó duro.

––Ahora sí que estoy motivado.

––Por ahora, debes apresurarte, no querrás llegar tarde para ver a tu amigo.

Naruto asintió.

––Has lo que necesites, si necesitas personal contrata ¿bien? no quiero que te canses demasiado.

––Bien, buscaré personal ––le dijo mientras le daba un beso.

Él bajó las escaleras y se topó con Boruto, quien estaba en pants y una camisa blanca de manga larga, con el cabello desordenado. Tenía una taza de café.

––¿te vas?

––Si hijo, recuerda que mañana iremos a la Universidad.

Boruto asintió.

Naruto subió a su auto, un jaguar XJ oscuro y arrancó.

.

.

.

Sasuke estacionó su auto y se dirigió al interior de la Corporación Namikaze, Una mujer en traje le recibió.

––Señor Uchiha, el presidente le espera, venga conmigo.

El asintió y caminó tras ella al ascensor. Subieron al último piso, y cuando las puertas se abrieron, se sorprendió, era un piso muy espacioso y comunicaba con una gran puerta de madera. Caminaron hacia ella y la mujer abrió la puerta, lo hizo pasar.

––Señor, el señor Uchiha está aquí.

––Bien, déjanos solos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, había algo en esa voz, se le hacía conocida. No podía verlo, pues se encontraba sentado de espaldas.

La mujer se inclinó y se retiró.

Naruto se levantó y se dio vuelta mostrándose ante un sorprendido Sasuke. Extendió sus manos y mostró una gran sonrisa.

––Hermano, ha pasado tiempo… ––dijo Naruto.

––Na…Naruto?

.

.

.

Hasta aquí el cap. De hoy ¿Qué les pareció?

Nota: Sarada Uchiha es un año menor que Boruto


	6. Chapter 6

Mi Adorable Multitud

Hola! Feliz 1 de Mayo jajaja, para pasar este día les traigo un nuevo cap. Espero lo disfruten, porque yo si disfruté escribirlo, este es un poco más largo.

Soredewa Continuamos.

 **Datos de edades:**

Boruto: **19 años**

Himawari: **17 años**

Haruto y Nagato (pelirrojos, ojos azules, nagato usa gafas): **15 años**

Kushina, Sara y Mito (pelirrojas, ojos azules): **13 años**

Haru, Hiro y Hana (peliazules, ojos azules): **11 años**

Jun y Yuu (Rubios, ojos azules): **8 años**

Ryuu y Mayuri (peliazules, ojos claros): **6 años**

Natsu, Arata, Daiki y Mai (Rubios, ojos azules): **4 años**

Minato (Peliazul, ojos azules): **1 año**

 **Matrimonio Uchiha:**

Sarada: **18 años**

Ryusuke (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **15 años**

Daisuke (pelinegro, ojos negros): **11 años**

Arata (pelinegro, ojos negros): **8 años**

Hiroshi (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **6 años**

Ayumi (cabellos rosas y ojos verdes): **4 años**

 **Capitulo 6: "El tiempo… apremia…"**

.

.

.

Sasuke miraba sorprendido a su amigo, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí. Reaccionó cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda. Naruto se separó de él.

––¿Dobe?

Naruto sonrió aún más ––Ajajajajaja hace mucho que no escuchaba esa palabra.

––¿Cómo es que eres el presidente?

––Larga historia amigo mío, resulta que mi padrino es el fundador del impero Namikaze y yo era su heredero, de hecho me encontró un año después de que Hinata y yo nos fuéramos de aquí gracias a Itachi.

Sasuke y Naruto tomaron asiento en el enorme sofá que adornaba su lujosa oficina.

––¿Algo de tomar? ––preguntó Naruto.

––Wodka, si tienes.

Naruto sonrió, se dirigió al mini bar y sirvió dos vasos. Regresó con él y tomó asiento de nuevo.

––Itachi no me dijo nada sobre eso.

––Supongo que sabía que volveríamos a vernos, en fin, aún cuando tenía esa ventaja, me costó mucho prepararme para llegar a donde estoy.

––Ya lo creo, no eras muy bueno en los estudios, siempre tenía que pasarte las tareas y las notas.

––Ajajajajaja, si, si lo recuerdo.

––No puedo creerlo, entonces tú eres el presidente de Namikaze´s Corp del que todos hablan dentro del círculo de los negocios.

Naruto se rascó la nuca y sonrió apenado ––Supongo.

––Entonces estás aquí para resolver el problema en que está esta compañía ––afirmó Sasuke.

Naruto asintió ––Así es, esa es una de las razones por las que mi familia y yo nos mudamos aquí.

––Tú familia… ¿Sigues con Hinata no?

––Hermano, hasta la pregunta ofende. Claro que sí, no podría fijarme en otra mujer que no fuera mi Hinata. Claro que seguimos juntos.

––Y ¿cómo ha estado? ¿y tu hijo?

––Ella está bien, tuvimos un barón, su nombre es Boruto y pronto comenzará la Universidad.

––Vaya, mi hija también comenzará la Universidad.

Naruto le miró sorprendido ––¿Embarazaste a Sakura-chan luego de que me fui?

Sasuke sonrió ––fue un año después, la verdad fue durante una fiesta… pero no importó mucho, nos amamos así que le pedí que se casara conmigo. Y para que no preguntes, seguimos juntos.

––Vaya, que sorpresa. Pues me alegro por ustedes ––Naruto le tocó un hombro ––amigo, babeabas por ella, pero no querías aceptarlo.

––Hmp, mira quién habla, el que me pedía consejos para poder acercarse a Hinata.

––Era tu obligación como amigo.

Sasuke sonrió y negó varias veces ––se supone que venimos a hablar de negocios y mira de qué estamos hablando, ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para después? ¿Qué tal si vienes con tu familia a cenar a mi casa pasado mañana?

Naruto sonrió aún más y asintió ––Por supuesto, aunque…

––¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás ocupado?

––No es eso… lo que pasa, es que…

––Suéltalo ya dobe.

––Bueno, mi familia es algo numerosa.

Sasuke le miró con una ceja elevada ––¿Numerosa?

Naruto asintió ––pues ahí te va, tengo 19 hijos.

Sasuke le miró serio, luego, soltó una carcajada para sorpresa de Naruto.

––Vamos, dobe. Aún sigues de bromista, 19 hijos si claro ––Sasuke cayó al ver que Naruto seguía serio ––¿Es enserio?

Naruto asintió ––para serte sincero, solo pasó… cuando Hinata y yo nos dimos cuenta, pues, ya teníamos 19. Aún así amamos a nuestros hijos.

Sasuke le miraba sorprendido y abrió la boca para luego cerrarla ––Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tengo 6.

Naruto sonrió ––Ajajajaja no son ni la mitad de los que yo tengo.

––¿Cómo es posible que tuvieran tantos?

––Bueno, hablando entre hombres, pues… creo que Hinata y yo somos ninfómanos… disfrutamos mucho estar juntos, ya sabes, nos gusta nuestra intimidad jajaja.

Sasuke carraspeó ––de ti lo creo, pero ¿Hinata? ¿la tímida Hinata?

––ambos somos unos traviesos jajajaja, en fin, nuestra familias es grande y tres de mis pequeños son algo… imperativos.

––Bueno, ese no es un problema, te he dicho que traigas a toda tu familia a la cena. Ahora quiero conocerlos, además Sakura estará emocionada.

––Bueno, siendo así y habiéndote dado una advertencia anticipada, estaremos ahí.

Sasuke negó ––No te preocupes.

––Bien, entonces pasemos a los negocios ––dijo Naruto sonriente.

––Al parecer, se han estado haciendo algunos desvíos, ¿sabías de eso?

Naruto asintió ––me enteré hace algunos días, tengo contactos en cada una de las empresas. Aquí se está cometiendo fraude ––dijo con un semblante serio. Sasuke le miró sorprendido, nunca lo había visto así en sus años de instituto.

––¿Sabes de quién se trata? ––preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto negó ––No, pero tengo un método. En una semana obtendré resultados.

––No sé qué traigas entre manos, pero espero que funcione. Tenemos una sociedad y podría afectar a mi empresa también si no se arregla este asunto.

––No te preocupes hermano, esto se arreglará. Sé lo importante que es esta empresa para tu familia. Además… hay un negocio que quiero proponerte.

Sasuke le miró seriamente ––Te escucho ––dijo mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo del sillón.

––Es un negocio de exportación de nuestros aparatos de alta tecnología. También hay un nuevo proyecto que quiero mostrarte. Está en desarrollo, pero siento que le falta algo. Quisiera que me aportaras tus ideas, siempre he sabido que eres muy inteligente. Podríamos hacer una sociedad.

––Por supuesto. Avísame cuando tengas algo.

––Entonces… otra de las razones por la que nos hemos reunido, es que espero que renovemos nuestro contrato. Las piezas que crea Industrias Uchiha son vitales para el armado de nuestros aparatos.

––Por mí no hay problema, solo faltaría discutir la duración del contrato y revisar algunas cláusulas.

––Bien… entonces, haz las revisiones correspondientes y enseguida firmaré lo que se deba firmar.

Sasuke se levantó seguido de Naruto. Se dieron la mano.

––Fue una verdadera sorpresa verte Naruto.

––Lo mismo digo, sabes que tú e Itachi son como mis hermanos.

––Nos vemos en la cena.

––Ahí estaremos

Sasuke se retiró. Naruto levantó el teléfono y apretó un botón ––Señorita Shíon, quiero que avise a los accionistas que mañana al medio día tendremos una reunión, los quiero a todos. ¿Entendido?

––Entendido señor Namikaze.

Naruto colgó y se dedicó el resto de la tarde a revisar papeles.

…

.

.

..

Hinata hablaba por teléfono con Temari.

––Me alegra que todo vaya bien, te lo encargo, estoy segura que harás un excelente trabajo.

––No te preocupes, todo está en orden. ¿Cómo están por allá? ¿A los niños les encantó la casa?

Hinata sonrió y tomó asiento en el gran salón de la casa ––Si, están muy emocionados y Boruto también, ya se ha decidido a entrar a la Universidad. Quiere estudiar medicina.

––No puedo creerlo, no me lo esperaba. Sinceramente creía que trabajaría con Naruto.

––Yo también lo pensaba, pero ya vez, los hijos siempre nos sorprenden.

––Pues si, Shikadai me salió con que quieres ser Ingeniero informático.

––Bueno, solo nos queda apoyarlos.

––Tienes razón.

Siguieron hablando de cosas de trabajo, pues, Hinata había dejado a Temari a cargo de la Boutique y la agencia de modelos que ella tenía en Suna. Ella estaba casada con Shikamaru, quien había conocido a Temari en Konoha durante una alocada fiesta en la que accidentalmente habían yacido en la cama juntos. Habían acordado no hablar nunca de eso, pero fue inevitable. Temari, quien estaba de vacaciones en Konoha, había quedado embarazada, por lo que Shikamaru decidió hacerse responsable, acordaron conocerse durante el embarazo e inevitablemente conectaron. Aunque ella debía regresar, él quería que se quedara en Konoha, pero fue presionado por los hermanos de Temari, Gaara y Kankuro, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos tenían un buen nivel social y solo se preguntaba ¿¡a donde rayos se había metido? Tuvo que mudarse a Suna y trabajar para sus cuñados. Se alegró de volver a ver a Naruto en Suna. Por lo menos tendría un amigo ahí. De eso ya 19 años…

.

.

.

.

Boruto preparaba sus papeles, mañana iría a la Universidad. Se sentía un poco nervioso, pero tal vez exageraba. Afortunadamente no había recibido más llamadas de su ex. Solo hablaba con Shikadai y Mitsuki, quien le había comentado que también quería estudiar con él en Konoha. Alegre, Boruto le animó a venirse a Konoha.

Escuchó algo romperse seguido de unas risitas chillonas. Suspiró, esos tres enanos nunca se podían estar quietos. Dejó los papeles en la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Salió y caminó en donde se encontraba el desastre y a los tres culpables parados mientras miraban el florero hecho pedazos en el suelo. Miró a los tres pequeños rubios de 4 años, uno estaba serio, otro se tapaba la boca con sus manitas y el otro miraba a otro lado mientras retorcía un pie. La cuarta de ellos, la pequeña Mai solo miraba a una distancia prudente. Parecía mentira que ella fuera parte de ellos, eran cuatrillizos, pero ella era demasiado tranquila y claro que los seguía a donde esos tres corrían, pero siempre se mantenía al margen.

––Lo hacen a propósito o simplemente no tienen cuidado ¿Ya vieron lo que hicieron?

––Hijo, ¿Qué sucedió? ––preguntó Hinata, quien había escuchado el ruido corrió escaleras arriba.

––Este trío otra vez madre, nada fuera de lo normal.

Hinata suspiró ––¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que no corran tanto? Están castigados en su habitación. Además es hora de la siesta, a dormir. Boruto hijo ayúdame con los niños.

Este asintió y cargó a dos de los pequeños Natsu y Arata como un saco de papas. Los niños reían, para ellos todo era divertido.

Hinata tomó de la mano a la pequeña Mai y a Daiki y caminaron a su cuarto.

Boruto se dirigió a su madre ––Si quieres, iré a levantar los vidrios.

––Te lo agradezco hijo, mañana haré las pruebas para la empleada doméstica así que ya no tendrás que ocuparte de los desastres de tus hermanos.

Boruto asintió y salió del cuarto. Miró a la ventana. En el jardín se encontraban Haruto, Nagato, Haru, Hiro, Jun y Yuu jugando en la cancha de futbol que se encontraba cerca del jardín mientras Hana y Ryuu les miraban. Kushina, Sara y Mito se encontraban con Himawari en su habitación de la última. Hana leía en la sala, la pequeña Mayuri dormía al igual que Minato. Recogió los pedazos y regresó a su habitación, se tiró a la cama y miró el techo. ¿Cómo sería su vida ahora?

.

.

.

.

Más tarde, Naruto se encontraba llegando a la mansión, se estacionó y bajó del auto. Caminó a la entrada y abrió la puerta.

––¡Hinata! ¡Estoy en casa! ¡Niños!

Jun y Yuu de 8, Ryuu de 6 y los cuatrillizos corrieron a su encuentro, Naruto se dejó rodear por todos y cargó a la pequeña Mai.

––Mi amor, ya vamos a cenar ––dijo Hinata.

––Excelente ¡A comer niños!

Mientras comían, Naruto le platicaba a Hinata sobre la charla que había tenido con Sasuke.

––¿Entonces Sakura se casó con Sasuke-san? ––Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

––Así es amor, y tienen 6 hijos, por cierto ––dijo mirando a Boruto ––tienen una hija, la mayor, ella también va a iniciar la Universidad.

Boruto elevó la ceja ––¿Y por qué me miras a mí?

––Vamos hijo, yo espero que se lleven bien, es la hija de mi mejor amigo.

––Quisiera ver a Sakura-chan… ––dijo Hinata.

––De eso iba a hablarte, Sasuke nos invitó a una cena pasado mañana, iremos todos ¿Qué te parece?

Hinata sonrió ––Me parece perfecto mi amor, pero…

––Le advertí que tengo una gran familia, él dijo que no había problema. Quiere conocer a los niños.

––Estoy emocionada ––Hinata miró a sus hijos ––Niños, será mejor que se comporten, iremos a la casa de un amigo de papá.

Los más pequeños celebraron aún cuando no tenían idea de lo que pasaba. Boruto miró a su padre ––¿Es necesario que vaya también?

––Por supuesto, iremos toda la familia. Debes venir hijo.

––Esas cenas me aburren ––se quejó

––No te aburrirás, su hija tiene la casi la misma edad que tú, podrían hablar de… yo que sé, videojuegos, anime, música, películas…

Boruto le miró raro ––¿Estás bien viejo? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

––Bueno hijo es solo un ejemplo…

.

.

.

.

Mansión Uchiha

Sarada apartó la vista de su libro al escuchar a su padre.

––19 hijos, ¿Puedes creerlo Sakura? El dobe tuvo 19 hijos con Hinata.

––Vaya… es… increíble… lo bueno es que siguen juntos.

––Si, también los invité a cenar pasado mañana, haz los preparativos.

––Si, claro. Estoy emocionada, ya quiero ver a Hinata.

––¿Quiénes son ellos padre? ––preguntó Sarada.

––Naruto, mi amigo de la infancia.

––¿Hablas del que se fue hace mucho?

––Si, ya lo conocerán.

––Bueno… iré a acostarme, mañana nos iremos temprano ––dijo Sarada

Sasuke asintió y se sentó en la sala.

––Entonces… todo se arreglará ¿no? ––preguntó Sakura.

––Si, hablamos un poco sobre eso…

Sakura le abrazó por detrás ––¿Cansado?

Sasuke sonrió ––¿Por qué?

Sakura se inclinó a su oído y le dijo algunas cosas que solo él escuchó, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **3:00 am**

Hinata se encontraba sobre Naruto mientras se dejaba caer sobre él una y otra vez, ambos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, llevaban horas haciéndolo pero no parecían tan cansados. Él iba a inclinarse para tomar uno de sus pechos pero ella lo detuvo.

––¿no dije… que iba a castigarte? ––le dijo ella con una sonrisa perversa.

––No, amor… necesito….

Hinata negó ––No, Naruto… ¿no te lo advertí?

––Vamos… Hina… no me dejes así…

Hinata lo besó, sacó su miembro de ella y luego comenzó a rozar su entrada con él, que estaba listo para entrar nuevamente, sin embargo, ella no parecía querer ceder y Naruto ya no aguantaba más, este ya respiraba agitadamente, su esposa era de cuidado. Ella solo sonreía mientras gemía, sabía que eso le prendía aún más. No aguantó más y la tomó de las caderas para ponerla bajo él. Ella le miró con una sonrisa.

––¿Qué pasa? ––preguntó ella mientras le retaba con la mirada.

––No te hagas, sabes lo que has hecho.

Naruto sonrió y atacó sus labios con mucha intensidad, ella gimió en su boca cuando este la penetró sin más. Sus embestidas eran fuertes, pero eso le gustaba a ella. Se aferró a él y mordió su hombro cuando sintió el orgasmo. Naruto no podía venirse, pues no estaban usando ninguna protección. Salió de ella.

––¡Maldición! El de hace unos momentos era el último que tenía…

Hinata sonrió y le tomó la mejilla ––Tranquilo amor, compre una caja de condones.

Naruto le miró sorprendido y Hinata estiró la mano para tomar un paquete del cajón. Naruto lo tomó rápidamente muy emocionado ––Gracias amor, me has salvado.

––Nos salvé a los dos ––dijo ella.

Naruto se lo colocó con maestría y rapidez. Para sorpresa de Hinata este la tomó de las caderas y la volteó, la puso a cuatro y entonces la penetró nuevamente. Comenzó a envestirla salvajemente, a ambos les gustaba eso y luego de un rato terminaron.

Cayeron respirando agitadamente. Naruto se sorprendió cuando su esposa se colocó sobre él nuevamente. Ella aún estaba agitada.

––No estarás pensando en dormir todavía ¿cierto?... Kyu-chan puede levantarse una vez más.

––¡Santo cielo! Amor mío… por supuesto que sí… soy insaciable ¿lo olvidas?

––Que bueno, porque no olvides que te advertí que te dejaría seco.

––Kyu-chan está muy ansioso ahora…

Hinata sonrió y se lanzó a sus labios para iniciar una vez más…

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los hijos Uzumakis se encontraban en la mesa desayunando. Boruto miró a su madre. Esta tarareaba una melodía, pero no era cualquier melodía, era "esa" melodía que siempre tarareaba después de tener un buen encuentro con su padre, ja, si lo sabrá él… la noche anterior había estado escuchando "ruidos" incluso había escuchado una queja de Haruto al otro lado de su habitación, y es que cuando se ponían de "intensos" estaba seguro de que podían escucharse por toda la casa.

Era increíble que los cuatrillizos podían dormir plácidamente, pero bueno, todos estaban acostumbrados (traumados).

Hinata servía con una enorme sonrisa el desayuno de sus hijos. Entonces Boruto habló.

––¿Y papá? ¿No piensa bajar?

Hinata se sonrojó ––A… si… dijo que tomaría un baño y vendrá… enseguida…

––Espero que no demore mucho, sabe que iremos a ver la Universidad.

Hinata recordó ese detalle y se sintió un poco mal. Ninguno de los dos había dormido mucho y se le había olvidado que esa mañana acompañaría a su hijo a la Universidad.

Naruto entró sonriente y tomó asiento, no sin antes robarle un beso a su esposa.

Boruto elevó la ceja ––Mira nada más… padre, ¿seguro que estas bien? te ves… no se… cansado.

Naruto carraspeó ––estoy bien hijo, desayuna rápido que debemos irnos.

––¿Mami? ––Habló Ryuu, Hinata le miró.

––Dime mi vida.

––Anoche hubo mucho ruido… habían mostros…

Naruto escupió el café y Hinata no sabía dónde meter la cabeza. Boruto reía disimuladamente. Los cuatrillizos se reían de su padre y le señalaban.

––Se dice "monstros" enano ––corrigió Boruto ––pero no te preocupes, te puedo asegurar los monstros estarán calmados por un tiempo.

Naruto carraspeó mientras limpiaba la mesa y Hinata se puso a la altura de su pequeño.

––No le hagas caso mi amor, los monstros no existen… tal vez fuel el viento.

––Pero yo los oí mami… pensé que si nos cambiábamos de casa ya no los escucharía pero creo que nos siguieron ––dijo el niño inocentemente.

Haruto no aguantó más y comezó a reír a carcajadas ––¡Creo que todos estamos siendo asechados! Ajajajajajaja!

Naruto no sabía que decir ––Niños… nadie escuchó nada ¿entendido?... Ha… Haruto, silencio…

––Ajajajajaja! ––Él no dejó de reír y por ende los pequeños le siguieron.

––La pareja suspiró ––Haruto era el más escandaloso.

.

.

.

Boruto manejaba el auto, no le había costado trabajo convencer a su padre para que lo dejara conducir, pues Naruto si que estaba cansado, aunque aparentemente se veía bien.

––Padre… ¿Qué tal lo hago?

––¿Qué?

––Ya sabes… ¿Qué tal manejo?

––Pues lo haces bien.

––¿Verdad que sí?... entonces… ya puedo tener mi propio auto.

Naruto miró a su hijo ––Bien.

––¿¡ENSERIO!? ––Dijo Boruto emocionado mientras le miraba.

––Mira al frente, mira al frente ––––dijo Naruto asustado.

––Ah… lo siento ––dijo sonriente.

Naruto sonrió, rara vez veía a Boruto emocionado por algo.

––Hagamos un trato.

––Te escucho.

––Si pasas el examen de ingreso, tendrás tu auto. Ah! Y con mis términos también ¿Qué dices?

––Esta bien, ve preparando la chequera porque tendrás que comprarme un auto, y lo quiero de último modelo.

––Jajajajajaja, primero hechos hijo.

.

.

.

Rato después, ambos salían del edificio de la facultad de Medicina.

––Bien hijo, tus papeles ya están, ahora solo tienes que hacer el examen, pan comido para ti.

––Y entonces tendrás que comprarme mi auto.

––Si, si… ahora vamos a ver los alrededores, vaya, esto es enorme y tiene muchas áreas verdes.

––Papá… eres el más emocionado aquí… vámonos ya.

––Vamos hijo, solo vamos a echar un vistazo.

Luego de caminar un rato, Naruto visualizó a Sasuke un poco más adelante, iba con una joven, seguro era su hija.

––¿Qué pasa viejo? ¿ya nos vamos por fín?

––Mira hijo, que sorpresa, es Sasuke.

Boruto miró en su dirección.

––Vamos ––dijo Naruto para luego caminar. A Boruto no le quedó de otra que ir tras él.

Sasuke caminaba con Sarada, habían visto los alrededores y terminar los trámites.

––Te agradezco que me hayas acompañado padre, creí que me perdería, este lugar es enorme.

––No te preocupes, soy tu padre y debo apoyarte.

De pronto escuchó una ruidosa voz que le sorprendió, aún no se acostumbraba a que su amigo estuviera de vuelta.

––¡Oye! ¡Sasuke! ––gritó Naruto.

Sasuke volteó a verle al igual que su hija. Sarada miraba a aquel tipo que a simple vista daba a conocer que era totalmente opuesto a su padre.

Sasuke sonrió cuando Naruto llegó a su lado.

––Naruto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

––¿No te lo dije? ––Naruto pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo ––Mi hijo también iniciará la Universidad.

Sasuke le miró ––Vaya, ¿así que este es tu hijo mayor?

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa ––Mi hijo, Boruto. Anda hijo saluda al tío Sasuke.

Boruto le ofreció la mano ––Es un gusto señor…

Sasuke aceptó su mano con una sonrisa ––Igualmente hijo, eres muy parecido a tu padre.

Naruto miró a Sarada ––Y esta linda jovencita es tu hija ¿no?

Sasuke asintió ––Mi hija mayor, Sarada.

Sarada se apresuró a saludar a Naruto ––Mucho gusto señor.

––Encantado… ––Naruto miró a su hijo ––Anda hijo, saluda a Sarada-chan.

Boruto le miró un instante a los ojos… tenía una mirada… misteriosa ––Hola…

Ella también le miró pero rápidamente apartó la mirada ––Hola…

Sasuke sabía que su hija le rehuía a los chicos y el hijo del dobe no era especial.

Caminaron a la salida mientras. Hablaban

––Espero conocer mañana al resto de tus hijos.

––Claro, Hinata está muy emocionada ahí estaremos.

Sasuke asintió––entonces nos vemos.

––Adiós amigo ––Naruto miró a Sarada ––Nos vemos hija.

Sarada hizo una leve reverencia y miró como aquel chico se subía al auto, en el asiento del conductor. Naruto se despidió con la mano y luego subió. El auto arrancó y desaparecieron en un instante.

Ellos también subieron al auto y partieron.

.

.

.

Mientras manejaba, Naruto le habló ––Hijo, ahora mismo tengo un asunto en la empresa, ¿por qué no me llevas y me esperas para que nos vayamos juntos a casa?

Boruto se encogió de hombros ––Como quieras.

Shíon era el nombre de la secretaria de Naruto, ella era de esas mujeres que se creen de lo mejor, estaba muy segura de su belleza y se había propuesto seducir al jefe, Naruto Namikaze, aunque, la tarea parecería más difícil, pues el tipo ni siquiera volteaba a verla más que para darle órdenes y a veces tenía una mirada tan seria que parecía intimidarla. Tal vez debía acercarse poco a poco.

Miró en dirección al ascensor cuando este se abrió y lo vio entrar seguido de un joven muy apuesto que se parecía a él.

Naruto la miró serio ––¿Están todos reunidos?

Ella asintió ––Están todos señor ––dijo con voz suave. A Boruto no le tomó ni dos segundos darse cuenta de las intenciones de la mujer. La miró mientras ella sonreía coquetamente y jugaba con su cabello. Su padre volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. Lo sabía, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta… pobre mujer, si su madre llegara a enterarse, no quería saber lo que le pasaría. Su madre era una mujer de temer cuando estaba celosa… él había sido testigo de alguna que otra que había intentado acercarse a su padre. Así como su antigua profesora del preescolar, o la niñera que una vez le habían puesto.

––Hijo, espérame aquí, no tardaré.

Boruto asintió y tomó asiento en la sala, sacó su celular y comenzó a jugar un juego. Shíon le miró sorprendida, era el hijo de Naruto. Se arregló el cabello y sonrió, se alisó la falda y caminó lentamente a él.

––Disculpa…

Boruto le miró. Ella continuó ––¿Gustas algo de tomar? ¿Necesitas algo?

Él le miró seriamente ––Gracias, estoy bien ––dijo sin más y volvió su vista a su celular.

Ella intentó llamar su atención nuevamente ––Si necesitas algo… avísame ––le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta que no pareció tener efecto en él. Volteó y movió las caderas exageradamente mientras caminaba.

Boruto no le prestó atención.

En la sala de juntas, el ambiente se encontraba algo tenso, Naruto había dicho lo que tenía que decir, su estrategia era simple, expondría ante los socios allí presentes, el problema que se estaba dando en la empresa y con sus propias palabras, no solo metería miedo a cualquiera que fuera el culpable, haría que quien estuviera detrás de todo se descubriera solo. Sabía que alguno de ellos era el culpable, nunca faltaba un traidor y ambicioso.

––Claro está, solo pediremos que se haga una auditoria ––terminó Naruto. Cada vez que hablaba, miraba a todos los presentes, Jirraiya le había enseñado que la mejor forma de obtener lo que quería era leyendo el lenguaje corporal de sus adversarios y que todo dependía de las repuestas que recibiera.

––Pero… señor Namikaze, con todo respeto pero una auditoría lleva su tiempo, necesitamos encontrar al responsable ahora ––Dijo uno de los socios.

––Tal vez haya otro método… ––dijo otro hombre.

Naruto les miraba seriamente. Parecían muy tranquilos. Miró a su alrededor y vio a uno de ellos que miraba fijamente la mesa, frunció el ceño.

––No se preocupen, tengo contactos que podrían hacer una rápida y eficaz auditoría.

El tipo le miró en alerta pero no dijo nada. Naruto observó las reacciones de todos y sonrió.

––¿Puede hacer eso? ––preguntó un mujer.

Naruto asintió ––he pasado por este tipo cosas y sé lo que hago, les aseguro que pronto encontraremos al responsable y… pagará por quererse pasar de listo con Namikaze´s Corp.

Naruto vio como el tipo intentaba aflojarse la corbata, vaya, habían hombres tan demostrativos… el miedo… el miedo era el arma perfecta para mostrarse tal cual es el culpable. Se levantó y miró a los presentes, en dos días tendremos otra reunión. Eso es todo.

Boruto miró como la puerta se habría por fin y salian varias personas en traje, se despedían de su padre y entraban al ascensor. Se levantó y caminó con su padre su despacho.

Se sentó en una de las sillas frente a él. Naruto tomó el teléfono.

––Señor Miyazaki, soy yo, necesito que realice la auditoría ahora mismo, no pierda más tiempo. Estaré esperando sus resultados ––luego de eso, Naruto colgó ––Bien hijo, vamos.

Boruto se levantó ––¿Problemas?

––Nada que tu padre no pueda resolver

––Pensé que no terminarías nunca, me muero de hambre.

––¿Una hamburguesa?

––¿Y ahora que mosco te picó?

––Nada… solo que no hemos pasado tiempo juntos, vamos hijo apenas y estoy asimilando que ya entrarás a la universidad.

Boruto se encogió de hombros ––Por mí no hay problema pero… ¿Qué le diremos a mamá?

––La llamaré y le diré que no nos espere.

.

.

.

 **Mansión Hyuga**

Hiashi se encontraba en su despacho mientras miraba al hombre frente a él.

––¿Usted me dice que aún no ha dado con mi hija a la que llevo buscando ya 20 años?

––Es posible que se a esa diseñadora muy reconocida, aunque los medios de comunicación nunca han podido sacar una foto de ella. Siempre tiene representantes en cada evento y cuando se presenta lleva un buen equipo de seguridad que evitan que sea fotografiada. Nunca ha sido vista. Y bueno, Naruto Uzumaki… de él tampoco se sabe nada.

––¿Entonces viene aquí a decirme que no hay nada más que hacer?

––No todo está perdido señor ––el tipo sacó una fotografía y se la mostró a Hiashi, quien la miró impresionado.

––Es ella… es mi hija… se parece a su madre… ––Hiashi miró al tipo con ansiedad ––¿¡De dónde sacó esta foto!?

––Uno de mis hombres la tomó cerca de una mansión, cuando la vió se le hizo parecida a la del retrato hablado y se la tomó.

––¿una mansión?

––Fue aquí en Konoha, hay una mansión en las afueras de la cuidad… no está tan lejos… la mujer se encontraba en el jardín.

Hiashi se sentó de golpe en su asiento ––Está aquí… ella está aquí… ––miró al tipo ––dame la dirección… iré ahora mismo a verla.

––Es su decisión señor.

Cuando Hiashi salió del despacho se topó con su hija, Hanabi. Ella le miró sorprendida.

––¿padre? ¿Tienes prisa?

––Si Hanabi hablamos luego.

––¿Pero a donde vas?

––Te lo diré en cuanto llegue.

––Pero… ––no terminó de hablar, pues Hiashi se había ido.

.

.

..

.

Hinata se encontraba en el jardín, tenía un sombrero puesto mientras arreglaba los rosales que tenía, miró a una distancia, en la cancha se encontraban jugando Haruto, Nagato, Haru y Hiro. Sonrió y miró a su lado, la pequeña mayuri la miraba arreglar los rosales mientras jugaba con su vestidito, mayuri era la única hija que tenía que era una copia exacta de ella. Sus demás hijas eran más parecidas a Naruto.

Escuchó el timbre del portón y miró en esa dirección. Miró a su pequeña y le pidió que esperara ahí, se levantó y caminó a la puerta de la entrada. Cuando llegó, miró por la pantalla para ver quien era y casi le da un infarto al ver que a su padre ahí. Retrocedió y miró en dirección a sus hijos. Ellos continuaban jugando en la cancha y Mayuri seguiá en su lugar mientras le miraba. Miró la pantalla nuevamente, sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Ya no era la misma de antes, ahora era madre y esposa que podía ser una fiera si se metían con su familia. Decidió que abriría y le haría frente, ella no tenía nada que temer. Si su padre buscaba problemas, los tendría. Pero tampoco quería asustar a sus hijos. Decidió calmarse.

Abrió la puerta y su padre la miró sorprendido.

––¿Qué… hace aquí? ––preguntó, pero se sorprendió cuando este la abrazó fuertemente.

––Hija… te he buscado por mucho tiempo… perdóname… yo siempre te he querido…

Ella se separó de él y le miró ––¿de qué hablas? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

––Hija, perdóname… poco después me di cuenta de que la manera en que te educaba no era la correcta… cuando tu madre murió… no sabía que hacer y el hecho de que te parecieras a ella me lastimaba… yo la amaba…

––Padre… esto es muy repentino, para empezar… ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

––Te he buscado por mucho tiempo, uno de mis contactos me dijo que habían visto a alguien con tus características aquí, así que vine de inmediato.

Hiashi iba a arrodillarse pero Hinata le detuvo.

––No, papá… Mi esposo y yo hemos hablado sobre lo que pasó ese día… y te hemos perdonado hace mucho, si de verdad estás arrepentido, entonces olvidemos eso.

––Hija… lo que te hice fue horrible…

––Está bien… afortunadamente mi hijo es un joven sano.

Hiashi sonrió y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Hinata se sintió un poco mal por él.

––Mi nieto está bien… tenía miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo…

––Él está bien.

De pronto se escuchó el escándalo de sus hijos en la cancha y Hiashi miró.

Un joven pelirrojo corría por toda la cancha mientras dos peliazules de 11 años corrían tras él y gritaban igual. El otro, Nagato solo los miraba con los brazos cruzados.

––¡¿QUIÉN ES EL MEJOR?! ¡EN TU CARA NAGATO! AJAJAJAJA!

Hiashi les miró sorprendido ––¿Son mis nietos?

––Si…

––Pero sus cabellos de dos de ellos son…

––Es por parte de la madre de Naruto, ella era pelirroja.

––Ya veo… ––miró a una pequeña que les miraba de lejos ––¿Y esa pequeña?

––Es mi hija también.

––Se que debe ser demasiado hija… pero quisiera conocerlos.

––No te preocupes… claro que puedes conocerlos pero… tengo que hablar con mi esposo también…

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y entró un auto al interior. Naruto miró a Hiashi con Hinata, pero ella se veía tranquila, todo estaba bien… miró a Boruto.

––Hijo… ese hombre es… tu abuelo… no sé que hace aquí. Estaciona el auto.

––Espera… ––no pudo decir nada más, pues Naruto salió del auto y caminó directo a ellos, Hinata le sonrió, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir algo de tensión y estar a la defensiva.

––Señor Hyuga… ¿Qué se le ofrece? ––dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura.

Hiashi le miró con una sonrisa triste ––No te preocupes hijo, solo vine a pedirle perdón a mi hija… créeme que estoy arrepentido.

Naruto miró a su esposa y esta asintió ––Hinata y yo le perdonamos hace tiempo, pero también estábamos dispuestos a defendernos si usted intentaba algo contra nosotros.

Hiashi negó ––No es así. Quisiera conocer a mis nietos, como abuelo quiero darles el amor y apoyo que necesiten.

––No se lo tome a mal señor… pero a mis hijos no les hace falta nada.

––Lo sé… puedo verlo, sin embargo, estoy viejo ya y quisiera reparar todo el daño.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

––Si está arrepentido, entonces… puede ver a sus nietos cuando quiera…

––Entremos entonces ––dijo ella mientras caminaban al interior.

Naruto se detuvo y miró a sus hijos que estaban en la cancha.

––¡Niños! ¡Vengan aquí!

Ellos corrieron al interior de la mansión, por una entrada diferente.

Hiashi se sentó en la sala y miró a su alrededor, Naruto y Hinata se sentaron con él ––¿A qué te dedicas hijo?

––Soy empresario.

Hiashi le miró sorprendido.

––Y Hinata es Diseñadora de Modas.

––Cumpliste tu sueño hija.

Ella asintió ––Fue difícil al principio pero lo logré con el apoyo de mi esposo.

––Me doy cuenta de que tienes un buen hombre a tu lado.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

––Antes que nada quiero pedirle perdón a mi nieto… lo que traté de hacer….

Boruto entró en la sala y Hiashi le miró sorprendido. Naruto se levantó y caminó a él.

––Hijo… tu abuelo Hiashi está arrepentido por lo que hizo en el pasado y ha venido a disculparse

Boruto le miró y Hiashi se levantó ––Mi nieto… yo…

Bruto suspiró ––No se preocupe… todo está bien. Si mis padres le han perdonado yo no tengo ningún problema.

––¿puedo abrazarte? ––preguntó.

Boruto se encogió de hombros y se rascó la nuca. Hiashi caminó a él y lo abrazó muy fuerte. A Boruto se le salió el aire.

Naruto y Hinata solo sonrieron.

.

..

.

Esta vez creo que escribí más, pero bueno. Cuando uno esta inspirada, pues que se le va a hacer… dejen sus reviews, a ver que les pareció el cap. De hoy. Ya nada más porque hoy no tuve clases…


	7. Chapter 7

Mi Adorable Multitud

Por fín, estoy de vuelta, ya tengo demasiada inspiración para uno que otro cap, pero debo ver bien a donde los voy a incluir, por el momento aquí el siguiente cap.

Nota: Como no metí a Neji al principio de la historia, lo pondré como hijo de Hanabi.

Soredewa Continuamos.

 **Datos de edades:**

Boruto: **19 años**

Himawari: **17 años**

Haruto y Nagato (pelirrojos, ojos azules, nagato usa gafas): **15 años**

Kushina, Sara y Mito (pelirrojas, ojos azules): **13 años**

Haru, Hiro y Hana (peliazules, ojos azules): **11 años**

Jun y Yuu (Rubios, ojos azules): **8 años**

Ryuu y Mayuri (peliazules, ojos claros): **6 años**

Natsu, Arata, Daiki y Mai (Rubios, ojos azules): **4 años**

Minato (Peliazul, ojos azules): **1 año**

 **Matrimonio Uchiha:**

Sarada: **18 años**

Ryusuke (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **15 años**

Daisuke (pelinegro, ojos negros): **11 años**

Arata (pelinegro, ojos negros): **8 años**

Hiroshi (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **6 años**

Ayumi (cabellos rosas y ojos verdes): **4 años**

 **Capitulo 7: "Uzumakis… Uchihas…"**

.

.

.

Cuando se separó de su extraño abuelo, Boruto recuperó el aire. Hiashi le miró sonriente.

––mírate, eres todo un hombre ––Hiashi negó varias veces con una sonrisa melancólica ––Si tan solo no hubiera sido un tonto, te habría visto crecer.

Boruto se mantenía serio. Hiashi iba a continuar pero otras voces le distrajeron, miró en dirección a otra puerta en donde entraban los niños que había visto en el jardín, Haruto Nagato, Haru y Hiro, quien venía de la mano con Mayuri, la pequeña había corrido tras ellos.

––¿Qué pasa? ––preguntó Haruto.

––Niños vengan aquí, les presentaremos a alguien ––llamó Naruto.

Ellos se acercaron mientras Haru y Hiro de 11 años miraban al anciano curiosos, Hiashi les miró, sus ojos azules parecían penetrarlo.

Naruto iba hablar pero Hinata le interrumpió ––Espera… ––Hinata miró a Boruto ––Hijo, ve a buscar a tus demás hermanos.

Boruto asintió y salió de la sala para caminar escaleras arriba, Hiashi miró a Hinata con los ojos abiertos ––¿Aún hay más?

Hinata le sonrió y asintió. Hiashi escuchó voces provenientes de las escaleras y con forme fueron entrando a la sala los niños, fue abriendo los ojos grandemente, ¿Cuántos eran?. Miró a tres pequeños, seguidos de otra pequeña correr y gritar en dirección a Naruto, quien los recibió gustoso. Tres pelirrojas se pusieron frente a él, seguidas de dos niños rubios de unos 8 años, otra niña peliazul se posicionó a lado de Haru y Hiro, Otro pequeño peliazul y de 6 se fue directo a su madre, ese niño parecía ser gemelo de la niña que había visto primero, podía ver que ellos eran los más parecidos a Hinata. Hiashi miraba a todos los niños que habían en la sala, miró a la entrada de la sala y vio como otra joven un poco más grande entraba con un bebé en brazos, tras ellos Boruto, algo serio con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Hiashi miró a Hinata sorprendido ––¿Son todos tuyos?

Hinata asintió ––si… son todos nuestros hijos.

Naruto se dirigió a sus hijos ––Niños este señor es el padre de su madre, saluden al abuelo Hiashi.

––¡¿Tenemos un abuelo!? ––Gritó Haruto. Mientras Haru y Hiru se secreteaban quien sabe que cosas. Los demás se miraron entre sí.

Hiashi les miró con ojos llorosos ––Tengo tantos nietos… ––Extendió los brazos ––¿No piensan abrazar al abuelo? ––preguntó.

Todos corrieron a abrazarlo y los pequeños también se acercaron al ver lo que sus hermanos hacían. Con los más pequeños, Hiashi restregaba su mejilla con la de ellos. A él le parecían tiernos.

––Abuelo ––Himawari se acercó con el pequeño Minato y le saludó con un beso en la mejilla, luego Hiashi miró al bebé y este le sonrió. Hiashi quedó maravillado con ese bebé tan risueño, se acercó y besó su frente. Todos sus nietos eran hermosos.

Naruto se puso frente a los niños y comenzó a presentarlos, con forme iba nombrándolos, los niños iban pasando al frente. Hiashi estaba felíz, tenía suerte de que su hija fuera demasiado buena y comprensiva, al grado de perdonarlo. Estaba viejo y se sentía solo y cansado, Hanabi rara vez le visitaba y su nieto Neji, el Hijo de 15 años que tenía hanabi, casi no le veía, el chico tenía una actitud fría, nada comparada con la luz, la alegría y energía que todos ellos proyectaban, en especial los niños. Pero ahora sentía que las fuerzas se le renovaban, nunca había imaginado el tener tantos nietos de los cuales pudiera disfrutar.

Abrazó a un sorprendido Naruto y le miró sinceramente.

––Eres un buen hombre, me alegro que llegaras a la vida de mi hija y que la hayas cuidado hasta ahora, siento que nos hayamos conocido de la peor forma.

Naruto sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo ––No se preocupe más por eso. Ahora esta es su familia, puede ver a sus nietos siempre que quiera.

––Te tomaré la palabra, quisiera pasar tiempo con todos.

Hinata se acercó a él ––Puedes venir cuando quieras padre.

––Gracias hija… ––Hiashi la abrazó.

––¿Te quedas a cenar? ––le preguntó ella.

––Me gustaría mucho hija.

.

.

.

Durante la cena, Hiashi se sentía mejor que nunca, todos sus nietos eran muy enérgicos y habladores, no pararon de hacerle preguntas curiosas y los tres pequeños corrían de un lado a otro, pero eran bien portados en la mesa, nunca había estado en una mesa cenando y con mucho ruido. Miraba a sus nietos con una sonrisa.

––¿Hiciste pruebas? ––preguntó Naruto a Hinata.

Ella negó ––ninguna me convenció… no lo sé… siento que necesito que sean recomendadas, ya sabes, no me gustaría meter a desconocidos a esta casa en donde están mis hijos.

Naruto asintió ––te entiendo.

Hiashi, quien había escuchado intervino ––Hija, si me permites yo podría recomendarte personal.

Hinata le miró sonriente ––Te lo agradecería padre, la verdad, es como si estuviéramos en un lugar nuevo y estamos adaptándonos.

Durante la cena estuvieron conversando y los pequeños continuaron haciéndole preguntas, cuando llegó la hora de irse, se despidió de todos y partió de vuelta a su casa.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, había mucho movimiento en la mansión Uzumaki-Hyuga, pues se preparaban para ir a la cena. Las trillizas Kushina, Sara y Mito iban de un lado a otro buscando algunas cosas en sus cajas, puesto que aún no terminaban de desempacar, Hinata corría con los trajes en las manos tras dos pequeños rubios aún desnudos

––¡Niños! ¡ya vasta! Se nos hará tarde.

Mientras Naruto se encargaba de abrochar el saco de el otro pequeño quién se movía mucho y le dificultaba la terea a Naruto de abrochar el saco.

––Hijo, si no dejas de moverte no acabaré nunca…

El pequeño miró a sus hermanos correr y quiso unirse a ellos, pero su padre ya le conocía, como a todos sus hijos, por lo que lo sujetó antes de que se hachara a correr. Cuando por fin logró abrochar el mentado botón, suspiró y miró a su pequeño que sonreía.

––Hijo, por amor a dios, siéntate aquí y no te muevas ¿entendido? Enseguida vendrán tus hermanitos contigo.

El pequeño asintió y se quedó sentado en el sillón mientras balanceaba sus piecitos a lado de Mai, su hermanita.

Naruto se encaminó a donde se encontraba Hinata luchando con uno de sus pequeños, solo faltaba acomodarle los zapatos.

––¿Te ayudo con el otro? ––––preguntó Naruto mirando al otro pequeño a medio vestir.

––Por favor, ya casi es tarde y nosotros no nos hemos vestido aún.

Naruto se encargo pues, del otro pequeño, luego los enviaron a la sala en donde se encontraba Boruto sentado con ropa casual, llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga abotonada y pantalones de mezclilla, aún así se veía elegante al mismo tiempo.

Se fueron a vestir y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban listos, Hinata le acomodaba la corbata a su esposo, quien la miraba fijamente, ella comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, a pesar del tiempo juntos, esa mirada azul penetrante la ponían de los nervios.

––¿Qué? ––preguntó ella.

––Nada, te vez hermosa con ese vestido ––dijo él.

––Tu también te ves guapo con ese traje.

Naruto la atrajo hacia él ––Más tarde voy a quitártelo..

––Y yo me voy a deshacer de ese traje.

Haruto entró a la habitación

––¿Es enserio? ¿Ahora? ––preguntó él.

Hinata sonrío y se acercó a Haruto, le acomodó la corbata.

––Mamá ¿enserio debemos llevar traje? Odio las corbatas ¿Y si me la quito?

––Te ves muy guapo así ––le dijo ella mientras apretaba sus mejillas. Haruto se apartó.

––¡Mamá! Ya no soy un bebé…

––¿Cuándo vas a entender que tú y tus hermanos son y serán siempre mis bebés?

––El único bebé aquí es Minato, así que enfócate en las mejillas de él.

Naruto se carcajeó y se encaminó con ellos a la parte baja de la casa, en donde todos estaban ya preparados para salir. Partieron en el interior de la camioneta familiar. Mientras manejaba de camino a la casa de Sasuke, Naruto iba hablando con sus hijos.

––Ahora escuchen todos, iremos a la casa de un amigo mío, pero eso no significa que deban comportarse como lo hacen en casa, recuerden que cuando estén en un espacio que no es de ustedes deben comportarse. Ahora, Natsu, Arata y Daiki, nada de correr y hacer travesuras.

Los pequeños solo se miraron confundidos.

Hinata solo sonrió y negó.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Mansión Uchiha.**

Sakura terminaba de arreglar el vestidito de la pequeña Ayumi, esta le miraba seria.

––¿Qué sucede mi niña? ––preguntó Sakura.

La pequeña negó, y Sakura sonrió comprensiva, sus hijas eran muy serias y apartadas, le preocupaba ver que la pequeña apenas y pronunciaba una palabra y que siempre se encontrara quieta en un rincón. Esperaba que pudiera identificarse con alguno de los hijos de sus amigos. Deseaba que su hija jugara con alguien y que sonriera, incluso que corriera por toda la casa si era necesario.

Sasuke se acercó a ellas ––¿Todo bien? ––preguntó él.

Sakura asintió ––todo bien, ¿y los chicos?

––Ya están listos, el dobe llegará en cualquier momento.

––Me muero por ver a Hinata y a sus hijos. ¿Cómo será el pequeño Boruto?

Sasuke elevó una ceja ––¿Pequeño? El chico ya es todo un adolescente, ya lo verás.

Se escuchó el timbre ––Son ellos, iré a abrirles, avísale a los chicos ––dijo Sasuke.

Sakura llamó a sus hijos, cuando Sasuke llegó a la puerta con Naruto sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo, pues era también su amigo de la infancia. Naruto le correspondió.

––Tonto, ha pasado tiempo ––dijo Sakura

––Yo también te extrañé…

Sakura corrió a abrazar a Hinata y la apretó fuerte ––Hina-chan.

––Hola, Sakura-chan.

––Dios estás hermosa… ––Sakura miró a sus hijos, quienes fueron entrando a la casa ante la mirada atónita de los hijos del matrimonio Uchiha.

El pequeño Hiroshi les apuntó con el dedo ––¡Son muchos!

Ryuu, el pequeño que tenía la misma edad que él, le miró al igual que sus hermanos.

Naruto se carcajeó, caminó a él y se puso a su altura ––Así es pequeño, somos una familia grande. ¿es increíble no?

El pequeño asintió. Naruto le tocó la cabeza y luego miró a los otros chicos. Sasuke se acercó.

––Niños, él es Naruto, mi mejor amigo de la infancia y hermano, ellos son su esposa y sus hijos.

Todos asintieron y se saludaron,

––Vaya, es como si estuviera frente a mini clones tuyos.

––tch…. –Sasuke sonrió.

Luego de un rato pasaron a la sala a hablar.

––Enserio Naruto, me has sorprendido ––dijo Sasuke.

––Ajajaja, siempre tenemos el mismo efecto ––contestó Naruto

––Hinata, esta si que es una verdadera sorpresa, tenemos que ponernos al corriente, deberíamos reunirnos con las chicas ––dijo Sakura.

––Me encantaría.

Sarada se encontraba nerviosa, el chico la miraba de vez en cuando y ella no sabía a dónde mirar, pero había algo más, y es que el bebé de los señores Uzumaki le parecía tan lindo, el bebé sonreía a cada rato, aún si nadie le hacía cariños o muecas. Tenía tantas ganas de cargarlo y tocar sus mejillitas, necesitaba evitar a ese chico así que optó por ir por el bebé. Se levantó y se puso frente a Hinata quien la miró sonriente ante la atenta mirada de todos.

––Se… señora Uzumaki, ¿cree que pueda cargarlo? ––preguntó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Boruto le miró con una ceja elevada, esa chica era extraña, Hinata no borró su sonrisa.

––Por supuesto hija, tómalo.

Sarada lo cargó perfectamente, el bebé miró su rostro detenidamente y luego sonrió, Sarada le sonrió de vuelta y caminó hasta el balcón con el bebé en brazos.

––Parece que le agradó, siempre hace eso cada vez que algún extraño lo carga en brazos pero no siempre sonríe ––dijo Hinata.

––A Sarada le encantan los niños, prácticamente fue ella quien crió a sus hermanos, puesto que Sasuke y yo estamos muy ocupados.

Sakura escuchó unas risitas y se sorprendió de ver a su pequeña Ayumi jugar con las manos de la otra pequeña, ambas reían divertidas. Miró a Sasuke, quien miraba también.

––Parece que Mai tiene una nueva amiga ––dijo Hinata.

––Es la primera vez que la vemos sonreír ––dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

––¿La primera vez? ––preguntó Hinata.

––Ayumi ha sido muy callada y retraída.

Continuaron hablando un rato hasta que una voz llamó su atención, era Daisuke, estaba emocionado y Sasuke se sorprendió, todos sus hijos parecían ser inexpresivos.

––Wow! ––dijo Daisuke mientras miraba a los gemelos Haru y Hiro, quiene llevaban unas extrañas pulseras puestas ––¡Esas son las pulsera edición limitada de King of Wars!

Haru se levantó y le miró emocionado ––¿También te gusta? ¿Verdad que es increíble?

Daisuke asintió ––¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo las consiguieron?

––Pues papá nos llevó a la Cap Com ––dijo Haru.

Daisuke le miró sorprendido ––Vaya, ustedes fueron, yo no pude ir ––dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sasuke miró a Naruto ––¿Sabes de lo que hablan?

––Vamos Sasuke, ¿me vas a decir que no conoces el videojuego King of Wars? Es realmente bueno.

Daisuke le miró ––¿Usted si lo conoce señor?

––Por supuesto, pasamos por mucho para conseguir una de esas cosas que llevan los niños.

––Vaya, usted es genial!

Naruto se rascó la cabeza apenado y Sasuke le miró con la boca abierta, su hijo no era muy demostrativo, pero ahí estaba, alagando al dobe de su amigo.

––¿cómo es que una persona tan ocupada como tú tiene tiempo para ir a convenciones? ––preguntó Sasuke.

––Organización, cuando tienes 19 hijos la organización es fundamental en tu vida ––dijo Naruto.

––Tengo la nueva entrega ¿jugamos una partida? ––preguntó Daisuke.

Ellos asintieron y se levantaron, Hiro miró a sus padres ––¿Podemos ir?

––Claro hijo vayan ––dijo Hinata.

La plática entre ellos continuó, mientras Haruto y Nagato se secreteaban.

––Oye Nagato, ¿Qué tal si hablamos con él? ––preguntó Haruto refiriéndose a Ryusuke, quien se mantenía serio.

––Como quieras, no nos vendría mal un amigo.

––¿Verdad que sí? ––dijo más animado.

Se levantó y caminó frente a él, cabe mencionar que los niños Uzumaki y Uchihas se encontraban sentados unos frente a otros, por lo que Haruto se levantó y caminó para sentarse a su lado, seguido de Nagato.

––Que hay, soy Haruto y él es Nagato.

––Soy Ryusuke Uchiha,

––Oye, ¿no crees que todo esto es aburrido?

––Lo es, pero no es como si pudiéramos quejarnos. Ellos parecen emocionados.

––Tch, tienes razón, pero oye… ¿Y si vamos a ver la partida de nuestros hermanos?

Ryusuke les miró y se encogió de hombros ––Creo que cualquier cosa es mejor.

––Cierto, cierto ––afirmó Haruto mientras asentía al mismo tiempo.

Los tres se levantaron y se fueron sin decir nada.

Sakura sonrió ––Parece que nuestros niños se comienzan a entender.

Hinata asintió, mientras le daba un trago a su vaso.

Himawari miró a Boruto ––Es mi imaginación o nos estamos quedando solos…

––Es lo normal.

––No, lo normal sería que fueras a iniciar una conversación con esa chica a la que no dejabas de mirar.

Boruto le miró serio ––Estas loca, no sé de lo que hablas.

––Si claro.

––Enserio….

Kushina los interrumpió ––¿De qué hablan?

––De nada bruja ––dijo Boruto.

––No me llames así, vamos díganme, estoy aburrida, Sara y Mito están enfrascadas en una estúpida palea.

––Solo hablábamos… de… qué nos parecieron los hijos de los señores Uchiha, eso es todo ––dijo Himawari

––Oh, eso, pues sus ojos verdes son lindos.

Boruto elevó una ceja ––¿Te fijaste en sus ojos solamente?

––Oh vamos, me parece que tú te fijaste en todo de esa chica que se llevó a Minato.

Himawari se llevó la mano a la boca y Boruto le miró con el ceño fruncido.

––¿Por qué rayos continúan con eso?

Boruto se levantó cuando vió que Kushina le atacaría con sus palabras. Caminó al balcón en donde estaba Sarada sentada con el bebé en brazos.

––Hola ––habló Boruto.

Sarada le miró rápidamente y desvió su mirada ––Hola…

Boruto comprendió que estaba avergonzada, aún así tenía curiosidad sobre ella. Se sentó a su lado y ella intentó concentrarse en el bebé.

––Te vi en la universidad ese día, ¿para qué carrera vas?

––Medicina…

Él le miró sorprendido ––¿en serio? Yo igual.

Ahora fue ella quien le miró ––ah.. que sorpresa, más bien parecías del tipo de negocios.

Boruto sonrió ––Mi padre quería que estudiara negocios, pero al final me dejó elegir lo que quisiera.

––Que bien…

––es sorprendente que esté contigo sin llorar ––dijo él mientras miraba a su hermano, quien al percatarse de su presencia en ese momento le extendió sus bracitos.

––Quiere irse contigo ––dijo un poco decepcionada, a lo que Boruto sonrió y aceptó al bebé ––se ve muy tierno con su trajecito.

––Yo creo que mis padres exageraron.

––Todos tus hermanos vinieron en traje menos tú…

Este le miró ––Tú tampoco estás tan formal ––y tenía razón. Ella tampoco se había vestido elegante.

––Supongo que tienes razón…

––¿No hablas mucho cierto? ––preguntó él.

––No soy muy sociable que digamos… en especial con los chicos.

Boruto le miró atentamente, de pronto ella tenía una mirada melancólica…

––¿Una mala experiencia? ––preguntó él lentamente.

El corazón de Sarada saltó de repente… aún no olvidaba todo aquello.

––Si… no es algo de lo que me guste hablar ––dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Boruto abrió los ojos al verla en esa actitud, una amiga suya en Suna hacía lo mismo cada vez que sentía miedo y desconfianza, su amiga había sido agredida sexualmente y se sintió nervioso cuando llegó a esa conclusión con Sarada. Se mordió la lengua, sería mejor no hablar más, pero ahora sentía que debía protegerla.

Se levantó repentinamente con Minato en brazos, Sarada le miró sorprendida.

––Lo siento, no quería incomodarte ––dijo seriamente.

Sarada se levantó igual ––No, está bien. Yo lo siento.

––No te sientas obligada a hablarme ––le dijo algo incómodo.

Ella negó y suspiró ––empecemos de nuevo… soy Sarada Uchiha.

––Boruto Uzumaki.

––Pues ya que seremos compañeros, entonces… si… necesitas algo o tienes alguna duda sobre el lugar puedes pedírmelo.

Boruto sonrió ––Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Volvieron a sentarse pero nadie dijo nada otra vez. Boruto no era de muchas palabras como lo era Haruto, pero sorprendentemente y sin darse cuenta, a ambos les gustaba ese silencio.

.

.

.

Sakura se levantó ––Iré a servir, por favor pasen a la mesa ––miró a su hijo Arata ––hijo ve y llama a tus hermanos y a tus primos.

El niño asintió y junto con Jun y Yuu se fueron a buscar a los demás.

Hinata se levantó ––Déjame ayudarte

––Oh no, no te preocupes.

––Vamos, no podrás con tantos platos.

––Esta bien ––aceptó Sakura mientras enganchaba su brazo al de ella.

Sasuke miró a los pequeños trillizos correr junto con las niñas.

––Naruto, siempre tuviste ese don para cambiar a las personas con esa actitud tan enérgica.

Naruto rió nervioso ––¿De qué viene eso?

––Me refiero a que mis hijos no suelen ser tan expresivos y tus hijos están sacando algo de ellos. Mira a mi pequeña, es la primera vez que la veo así. Incluso teníamos pensado llevarla con un psicólogo…

––Bueno teme, tu nunca fuiste muy expresivo que digamos y no es como si hubieras necesitado un psicólogo. Tus hijos están bien, solo necesitan un amigo que sea lo contario para que se complementen, como nosotros.

––Tienes razón pero eso sonó guey.

––Ajajajaja

Sasuke negó, su amigo nunca cambiaría.

 **En el cuarto**

––Vaya… tu hermano juega bien ––dijo Haruto, quien se encontraba sentado en la cama.

Nagato estaba sentado en el suelo viendo la partida de sus hermanos y Ryusuke se encontraba recargado a la pared con los brazos cruzados.

––Es bueno a pesar de su edad ––dijo Ryusuke.

"K.O"

Se escuchó seguido de un bufido de Haru.

––No puede ser, aún no estoy muy familiarizado con este juego, ¿Qué dices Hiro? ¿Quieres intentar?

––Paso, no quiero perder, tengo que familiarizarme con el juego primero.

––Bueno, acepto que yo tengo algunos días de práctica ––dijo Daisuke.

Arata entró a la habitación seguido de Jun y Yuu ––Mamá dice que es hora de la cena, bajemos.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir del cuarto.

––Oigan chicos, su papá es increíble, no puedo creer que conozca el juego, a mi padre ni siquiera le llama la atención ––dijo Daisuke.

––Créeme, al principio él tampoco tenía idea, tuvimos que convencerlo de jugar una partida para que se interesara ––dijo Haru y Hiro asintió a su lado.

––¿Qué tal si nos reunimos otro día para otra partida? ––preguntó Daisuke.

––Estaría genial ––dijo Haru animado.

Tras ellos venían Haruto y Nagato con Ryusuke, quien se detuvo al mirar a su hermana platicar con ese chico. Parecía estar tranquila con él. Nagato se dio cuenta y le miró.

––Mi hermano es un buen tipo, no te preocupes.

Ryusuke le miró sorprendido.

––Eres ese tipo de hermano que se preocupa por su hermana ¿no? ––Nagato se encogió de hombros ––nosotros también somos así con nuestras hermanas, ellas son demasiado delicadas y nosotros debemos cuidarlas, pero mi hermano es bueno.

Haruto les miraba serio con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Nagato era bueno leyendo a las personas a diferencia de él que era todo un despistado. Pero siempre se mantenía serio cuando se trataba de algo que decía Nagato, puesto que el siempre era acertado.

Ryusuke se encogió de hombros ––Supongo que lo parece ––dijo para luego retomar su camino con ellos a su lado.

Él sabía lo que le había sucedido a su hermana, nadie más, ni sus padres y hermanos lo sabían, y se había jurado protegerla.

Durante la cena todos estaban callados, Sasuke miró a Naruto con una ceje elevada, esté sonrió.

––¿Sorprendido? ––preguntó Naruto.

––Están demasiado quietos.

––Saben comportarse en la mesa.

Rato después se escuchaban murmullos bajitos, eran las dos niñitas hablando.

––Puedes venir a mi casa, también tengo muñecas y una casita, también tengo un patio enorme… ––decía lo más bajito posible la pequeña Mai.

––Bueno si, pero debo pedir permiso… ––contestó Ayumi.

Todos escuchaban a las pequeñas, los adultos sonreían ante la plática de las pequeñas.

Haruto habló ––Enana, ¿sabes que todos podemos escucharlas no?

––No… ––dijo quedamente y aún bajito.

Haruto sonrió.

Hinata miró a Sakura ––Puedes llevarla a casa cuando quieras Sakura, sirve que ambas se hacen compañía y juegan.

Sakura sonrió ––Lo haré, es su primera amiga.

Rato después comenzaron a despedirse, ya era algo tarde.

––Sakura, nos vemos mañana, ¿te parece? ––dijo Hinata con Minato dormido en Brazos.

––Si ––dijo acariciando la mejilla del bebé.

Sakura se despidió de todos los niños. Sasuke se sorprendió cuando vio a Daisuke con Haru y Hiro despedirse de forma familiar y a Ryusuke hablar con los otros gemelos e igual Arata con los otros gemelos.

Naruto se acercó y le abrazó ––Nos estamos viendo y gracias por la cena.

––Ni lo digas, espero nos reunamos más seguido.

––Claro la próxima vez será en nuestra casa.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron Naruto y Boruto cargaron a los cuatrillizos, quienes se habían dormido.

Naruto suspiró y miró a Boruto, ––Ve y descansa hijo.

Boruto asintió ––Buenas Noches.

––Buenas noches hijo.

Naruto se encaminó a la habitación del pequeño Minato y los Cuatrillizos, ellos dormían juntos, y aún cuando los pequeños eran ruidosos, el pequeño Minato dormía profundamente, si, por eso le habían puesto Minato, pues Jiraiya decía que él era el hombre más pasivo del mundo y su nieto era igual.

Miró a Hinata arroparlo y luego se incorporó para mirarlo, Naruto dio un paso al frente y le extendió la mano, ella la tomó y caminaron fuera del cuarto de los niños, entraron a la habitación y Hinata comenzó a quitarse los pendientes frente al espejo. Naruto la abrazó por detrás.

––Nuestros hijos se entendieron bien con los hijos de Sasuke-san y Sakura-chan ––Dijo ella.

––Y que lo digas, espero que sean tan buenos amigos como el teme y yo ––dijo él mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

Hinata le dio más acceso y sonrió mientras lo miraba por el espejo.

––No debemos hacer ruido esta vez o asustaremos a los niños ––dijo ella mientras gemía, pues su esposo ya le estaba metiendo mano debajo del vestido.

––No te prometo nada ––dijo él mientras le daba vuelta y atacaba su boca.

Esa sería una larga noche… y ambos tenían unas copas de más.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente…

Boruto aún no se levantaba de la cama, solo miraba el techo atentamente, nunca le había pasado algo así, pero Sarada Uchiha era una chica extraña, y la actitud que le había mostrado le había dejado más curioso, él se había prometido enfocarse en sus estudios y dejar de lado a las chicas, pero esa chica… no lo sabía, se prometió que no pensaría tanto las cosas y trataría de seguir con su vida.

Escuchó toques en la puerta, era su madre, quien le avisaba que bajara a desayunar. Suspiró y decidió bajar, así se olvidaría de su pelea mental.

––Hoy es sábado no iré a la oficina, los quiero a todos en el dojo después de desayunar, hoy es día de entrenamiento ––finalizó Naruto seriamente.

Todos comenzaron a bufar y las chicas comenzaron a quejarse.

––Papá, no es justo, cada vez que entrenamos siempre termino con una uña rota, ¿sabes lo difícil que es mantenerlas perfectas? No, no lo sabes ––se quejó Mito haciendo una mueca.

Naruto se sobó el puente de la nariz ––Hija, apenas tienes 13, una uña no debería ser tu preocupación, lo importante es tu seguridad.

––Pero no me gusta, mejor ponme un guardaespaldas y asunto arreglado.

––Bien, si eso quieres te asignaré uno, pero luego no vengas a quejarte de que te sientes incómoda.

––No lo haré, en cambio no pienso entrenar más, no me gusta estar llena de sudor, nada de eso. Ugh!.

Naruto miró a sus demás hijas ––¿ustedes si van a entrenar?

Todas asintieron y Naruto sonrió.

––Mi amor, ¿los pequeños comenzarán su entrenamiento? ––Preguntó Hinata.

Naruto asintió ––Si, me parece que todas esas energías en lugar de desperdiciarlas en romper cosas, es mejor que las usen para algo productivo.

––Los pequeños comenzaron a celebrar, aún si no entendían lo que pasaba.

Hinata asintió, ella comprendía la actitud de Naruto en ese sentido, pues después de años de investigación sobre los asesinos de sus padres Naruto y Jiraiya se toparon con una organización muy peligrosa, y que habían estado buscándolo a él también, Naruto estaba haciendo lo posible para que los atraparan y colaboraba en secreto con el servicio secreto, así de seria era la situación y si lo buscaban a él por ser hijo de Minato, seguramente irían tras de sus hijos, por lo que cuando Boruto apenas cumplió los 4 años, Naruto se encargó de que fuera entrenado por los mejores y conforme sus hijos fueron naciendo, aún si eran niñas, él se encargaba de que aprendieran por lo menos a defenderse y a actuar debidamente si la situación lo requería.

Naruto se levantó de la mesa, besó a su esposa y le dijo ––¿Preparas a los niños?

––Claro ––aceptó ella.

Naruto se dirigió a sus hijos ––Los espero en 10 minutos ––luego de eso se retiró.

Más tarde todos se encontraban en el dojo, formados de mayor a menor en trajes de entrenamiento de color rojo con anaranjado. Todos estaban en posición firme frente a Naruto, miró a sus cuatro pequeños.

––Ustedes, al frente!

Los pequeños así lo hicieron exagerando su posición de firmes y riéndose entre ellos.

Naruto frunció el seño ––Silencio!, ––Miró a Boruto y asintió. Este se puso frente a ellos.

––Primero verán una sesión de entrenamiento, luego ustedes harán lo mismo, deben seguir al pie de la letra lo que les diga ––dijo Boruto, los pequeños asintieron.

Primero Boruto se posicionó en su lugar, luego Haruto se puso frente a él con una sonrisa arrogante, Boruto suspiró levemente, su hermano lo había tomado como rival y estaba obsesionado con vencerlo.

––Prepárate hermano, esta vez acabaré contigo ––Dijo Haruto

––Es solo entrenamiento y yo no soy tu enemigo ––dijo con aburrimiento.

––¡silencio! ––dijo para después lanzarle una patada voladora que Boruto atrapó sin esfuerzo con una mano.

Naruto les miraba seriamente, sus hijos tenían espíritu y eso era bueno. La pelea terminó con Boruto venciendo a Haruto. Este berreó un rato con escusa y media pero luego se calmó en los brazos de Hinata quien le decía constantemente que él ya era lo suficientemente fuerte y que Boruto tenía la ventaja de más años de entrenamiento. Enseguida salió Nagato, quien se posicionó tranquilamente y dejó que Boruto comenzara, al mayor a veces le incomodaba la mirada tranquila de su hermano, es como si él pudiera ver a través de él, por lo que siempre optaba por terminar lo más rápido posible el encuentro. Boruto venció, y Nagato a diferencia de Haruto se incorporó sin decir nada más que gracias e hizo una reverencia para luego ir a sentarse a lado de Haruto quien le reprochó por perder tan rápido.

La siguiente fue Himawari, quien sonreía tiernamente a Kushina, ambas se saludaron y comenzaron a pelear, por supuesto la mayor venció a la menor y luego le siguió Sara, quien perdió igual, pero no importaba porque todos tenían el nivel esperado para su edad.

Boruto se enfrentó a Haru y Hiro, y les mostró otras técnicas. Luego se concentró en Ryuu. Himawari se concentró en Hana. Mayuri no participaba, pues por su salud eso no era muy bueno para ella.

Al finalizar Naruto llamó a sus pequeños al centro y a lo lejos miró como Mai se quedaba al margen.

––Pequeña, ¿no quieres intentarlo? ––preguntó Naruto.

Mai negó, Naruto caminó hacia ella quien bajó la cabeza, seguramente su padre estaba molesto. Naruto se arrodilló y le hizo mirarle ––¿No te gusta?

Ella volvió a negar ––Esta bien, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, eres igual de delicada que tu madre y por eso las amo.

Hinata sonrió y la pequeña se abrazó a su padre.

––Anda, ve a sentarte.

La pequeña sintió y se fue a sentar, Naruto le guiñó el ojo a Hinata, quien le regresó uno igual.

––Boruto ven aquí.

Ambos comenzaron a preparar a los niños, le acomodaban en posición y a lanzar patadas, luego de un rato de enseñarles lo que debían hacer trataron de hacer una demostración.

Los tres pequeños intentaban pelear y lanzar patadas, pero nadie presente pudo hacer nada más que reír por lo graciosos que se veían mientras lanzaban pequeños gritos de pelea mientras trataban de lanzar sus pataditas. Mito sacó su celular y comenzó a gravar al igual que Haruto.

––Ajajajaja que tontos! ––se reía Haruto

Boruto sacó su celular y buscó algo para luego mostrárselo a Haruto, quien dejó de reír al instante al ver un video de él y Nagato en la misma edad que sus hermanitos y haciendo más escándalo que ellos.

––Tu pareces más tonto ––dijo Boruto sonriendo.

––¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!? ––Gritó alterado mientras Nagato tomaba el celular para ver bien el video.

––Yo también los grave, incluso papá tiene una copia en su teléfono.

––¡Nagato, rápido bórralo! ––dijo Haruto.

––Tch, ¿por quién me tomas? Bórralo si quieres, tengo varias copias ––dijo Boruto.

Haruto bufó molesto, nunca le podía a su hermano, cuando él iba, Boruto ya venía de regreso.

Naruto finalizó el entrenamiento luego de un rato…

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, dejen sus reviews para ver que les pareció, y otra cosa… Sarada tiene un secreto como pudieron darse cuenta, pero…. Boruto también esconde algo, no es malo, pero es algo que ni sus padres saben, probablemente el perspicaz Nagato si, pero no dice nada… es todo lo que tengo que decir.

En cuanto al siguiente fic a actualizar será "¡Cuidado con ese Ángel!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Datos de edades:**

Boruto: **19 años**

Himawari: **17 años**

Haruto y Nagato (pelirrojos, ojos azules, nagato usa gafas): **15 años**

Kushina, Sara y Mito (pelirrojas, ojos azules): **13 años**

Haru, Hiro y Hana (peliazules, ojos azules): **11 años**

Jun y Yuu (Rubios, ojos azules): **8 años**

Ryuu y Mayuri (peliazules, ojos claros): **6 años**

Natsu, Arata, Daiki y Mai (Rubios, ojos azules): **4 años**

Minato (Peliazul, ojos azules): **1 año**

 **Matrimonio Uchiha:**

Sarada: **18 años**

Ryusuke (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **15 años**

Daisuke (pelinegro, ojos negros): **11 años**

Arata (pelinegro, ojos negros): **8 años**

Hiroshi (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **6 años**

Ayumi (cabellos rosas y ojos verdes): **4 años**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 8: "Entrevistas, exámen y confesión"**

.

.

.

Un grupo de señoras se encontraban en la sala de la mansión Uzumaki-Hyuga. Estaban a la espera de la Señora de la casa, quien se encargaría de entrevistarlas para un puesto de empleada doméstica en aquella mansión. A juzgar por el lugar y porque se trataba de la hija del reconocido magnate Hiashi Hyuga, si conseguían un puesto en esa casa, le iría bien en cuanto al sueldo. (¬ - ¬° pobres ingenuas ni siquiera han visto a la bola de crías que habitan en ese lugar)

Una chica joven de aparentes 17 años caminaba nerviosa a la entrada de la mansión, había escuchado por boca de una anciana que en esa mansión se estaba llevando a cabo entrevistas para la contratación de empleados y ella necesitaba un trabajo así, después de todo, sus cuatro hermanitos solo la tenían a ella.

Tocó la puerta algo dudosa, pero la imagen de sus hermanitos le dio fuerza. La puerta se abrió mostrando a un joven alto y atractivo, rubio de ojos azules y de mirada seria. Se sonrojó.

––Yo… yo estoy…

Boruto miró que ella llevaba una carpeta en sus manos, entonces entendió que hacia esa chica ahí, se le hacía raro que una chica tan joven estuviera pidiendo trabajo… aun así, no le quitaría la oportunidad de buscar trabajo por lo que se hizo a un lado y le cedió el paso para que entrara.

––¿Vienes por la entrevista no? Pasa.

Ella le miró sorprendida, pero luego sonrió y pasó aún con nerviosismo y es que aquel chico era demasiado lindo.

––Gra… gracias…

Boruto cerró la puerta ––Sígueme.

Ella asintió y caminó tras él, miraba de reojo la casa, nunca había estado en un lugar así, simplemente era un lugar de ensueño.

––Toma asiento ––Boruto le indicó un lugar en la sala a lado de un grupo de señoras. Se retiró del lugar. Se topó con su madre bajando las escaleras.

––Hijo, ¿han llegado?

––Si, están esperando.

––Perfecto ––Hinata se encaminó a la sala y Boruto siguió su camino escaleras arriba.

Cuando Hinata entró al lugar con una hermosa sonrisa, la joven se sonrojó, esa mujer era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura en ondas y llevaba un hermoso y sencillo vestido blanco, entallado que le legaba arriba de las rodillas. Parecía muy joven.

––Hola a todas, soy la señora Uzumaki ––Hinata saludó a cada una de forma amistosa, les dio la mano a todas. Ella se sorprendió, pues una mujer de su posición siempre demostraba superioridad ante empleados y personas que no estaban a su altura, en cambio esa mujer parecía ser buena. Esperaba que le diera trabajo.

Hinata miró sorprendida a la joven ––¿También vienes a buscar trabajo?

La joven le miró apenada y asintió.

Hinata sonrió ––Bien, entonces pasarán conmigo al despacho y la entrevistaré una a una. Empecemos con la que llegó primero ¿les parece?

Todas asintieron. Rato después todas pasaron y solo quedaba la joven. Ella estaba nerviosa y se sentía fuera de lugar en esa casota.

La última de las mujeres salió del despacho y le indicó a ella que podía pasar. Se levantó y a paso lento se dirigió al interior del despacho.

Cuando entró miró a la mujer que con una sonrisa amable le invitó a sentarse. Ella así lo hizo.

––¿Qué edad tienes linda?

––Yo… tengo 17 señora.

Hinata asintió ––eres una niña, ¿por qué quieres trabajar?

––Tengo que señora, mis hermanitos solo me tienen a mí.

Hinata le miró apenada ––Pero… ¿no tienen algún familiar?

Ella negó ––Mis padres murieron en un accidente hace un año… y mi tía no nonos quieres porque tiene a sus hijos y dice que no puede alimentar más bocas… estuve trabajando hasta hace poco en un pequeño restaurant, pero cerró y… necesito el trabajo, yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa, dígame y lo haré, yo… no puedo dejar a mis hermanos sin comer…

Hinata le miró conmovida ––¿Qué edad tienen tus hermanitos?

––gemelos de 4 años, una niña de 6 y un niño de 8…

––Déjame ver tus papeles

La chica le extendió sus papeles y Hinata los miró ––Tu nombre es ¿Hana?

Ella asintió, Hinata sonrió ––mi madre se llamaba así…

Hinata suspiró ––Ok, te daré una oportunidad.

La chica le sonrió ––Gracias señora, no se va a arrepentir se lo juro.

Hinata le sonrió ––Dime a qué hora tienes tiempo.

––a las… ¿8 de la mañana?

––Bien, puedes venir a esa hora y te puedes ir a la 6 de la tarde ¿te parece?

––Si, gracias.

––¿No tendrás problemas con tus hermanos?

––Una vecina me ayuda a cuidarlos, no se preocupe.

––Bien, mañana te mostraré lo que debes hacer ¿bien?

Ella asintió. Se dispuso a salir y Hinata la acompañó antes de llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió y un hombre rubio de ojos azules en un traje caro les miró con una sonrisa o mejor dicho a su esposa.

La chica miró a la mujer.

––Mi amor, ¿ya hiciste las entrevistas? ––preguntó Naruto mientras besaba a su esposa.

––Si, he terminado, esta jovencita trabajará con nosotros desde mañana.

Naruto la miró confundido, pero luego sonrió amablemente.

––Bien, esperamos contar contigo, tal vez este lugar ahora mismo parezca tranquilo, pero en realidad en las mañanas y parte de la tarde es un caos total.

Ella se inclinó ––Haré mi mayor esfuerzo señor.

Hinata sonrió. Rato después la chica salió de la casa. En el trayecto a casa ella pensaba que el joven tan lindo que había conocido y el señor de la casa se parecían mucho y no podía creer que una mujer como la señora Hinata, tuviera un hijo ya grande y que ella se viera como de 25… era una mujer hermosa y muy buena al parecer, y su esposo también lo parecía. Aunque no entendía lo que el señor había dicho, con eso de "caos" ¿a qué se refería? Se encogió de hombros.

.

..

.

.

Boruto se preparaba para bajar a desayunar, escuchó afuera el ruido que sus hermanos hacían al salir de sus habitaciones. Sonrió, ese día haría el examen y pronto su padre debía darle las llaves de su nuevo auto.

Se dirigía a la puerta cuando su padre le detuvo.

––Hijo, ¿no vas a desayunar?

––No ––miró su reloj ––se me hará tarde para el examen, comeré algo allá.

––Espérame, te llevo.

––Pero… ––Naruto no le escuchó y se dirigió al comedor. Se despidió de sus hijos y de su esposa y salió con Boruto.

.

.

.

Hana se encontraba llegando a la mansión, había despertado muy temprano para poder darles a sus hermanitos algo de desayunar. Estaba feliz y motivada. Gracias al trabajo que había conseguido podría darles a sus hermanitos la oportunidad de asistir a la escuela en unas semanas.

Cundo llegó, fue Hinata quien le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, la hizo pasar y vió que habían otras dos mujeres con ella.

––A partir de hoy ustedes trabajarán en esta casa, así que les agradezco por su trabajo, tal vez sea un poco… complicado, debido a que hay muchos niños en casa, es por eso que les agradecería enteramente que tuvieran la paciencia necesaria en cuanto a mis niños más pequeños porque son algo… traviesos y enérgicos. Lo ideal es mantener el orden en esta casa y la limpieza… eh, señora Chiyo, cuando esté aquí yo me haré cargo de preparar la comida, y cuando no pueda, espero que usted lo haga, por supuesto le diré lo que puede cocinar para los niños ––La señora chiyo asintió y Hinata miró a la otra mujer ––Señora Hozuki y Hana, ustedes ayudarán en la limpieza y el orden, la casa es muy grande por lo que podría ser dificultoso. En cuanto a la paga, ¿les parece bien cinco mil a la semana?

Las mujeres se miraron sin poder creer que les estuvieran ofreciendo tanto. Hinata les miró preocupada ––¿Es muy poco?

––Esta bien Hinata sama ––dijo la señora Hozuki mientras se inclinaba.

Hinata sonrió ––Perfecto.

De pronto, tres pequeños pasaron corriendo tras una pelota, seguidos de una pequeña que iba caminando tras ellos. Las señoras se hicieron a un lado asustadas.

––Ellos son mis hijos pequeños ––espero y tengan paciencia, debo advertirles que no deben… ––Hinata fue interrumpida por uno de sus hijos, Jun, quien venía con Yuu.

––Madre, iremos a jugar a la cancha, no nos busques ––dijo para luego irse corriendo.

––Bueno, como les iba diciendo… ––nuevamente fue interrumpida.

Haruto y Nagato venían bajando las escaleras, y se dirigieron a la sala. Tras ellos, Kushina, Sara y Mito venía bien vestidas ––Madre, estamos aburridas, no hemos salido más que a la casa de los Uchiha, llévanos de compras, anda madre ––Pidió Mito.

Hinata suspiró, iba a decir que no podía pero luego llegaron Ryuu y Mayuri, la pequeña le habló a su madre ––Mami, ¿me traen un helado? ––Hinata no pudo decirle a que no a su pequeña, por lo que terminó aceptando.

Himawari apareció ante ellas ––No te preocupes madre, yo me encargo de observar a los niños.

Hinata sonrió ––gracias hija.

Himawari miró a las señoras y a la joven, Hinata comprendió que quería saber quiénes eran ––Ellas van a trabajar con nosotros, a partir de ahora nos ayudarán en casa.

Himawari les miró sonriente ––Mucho gusto ––tanto ella como las señoras y la joven se inclinaron ––Tal vez mi madre no se los ha dicho claramente, pero para que no haya confusiones en total somos 19 niños, entre ellos adolescentes y un bebé. Así que les deseo suerte ––dijo con una sonrisa.

La señora Chiyo se llevó una mano a la boca, ella era un poco mayor y durante la entrevista, a Hinata le agradó al instante, así que esa declaración le asustó un poco ––Dios mío!... niña, tienes mucho aguante y te ves sana. Debió haber sido doloroso dar a luz tantas veces ––Dijo mientras tomaba sus manos, Hinata sonrió y negó.

––No tanto si lo único en lo que pensaba erra que ya quería tener a mis bebes en brazos. Mis niños son muy valiosos para mí y mi esposo así que se los encargo mucho.

La señora Chiyo sonrió ––Es usted una mujer muy buena.

Himawari sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

Hinata puso una expresión intentando recordar algo ––¿Qué iba a decirles….? Vaya, lo olvidé.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron Naruto le deseó suerte a su hijo, este solo asintió y salió del auto.

Boruto caminó al interior del edificio en busca del salón asignado para el examen, cuando llegó se sorprendió de ver a Sarada en el mismo salón. Una chica que era la encargada le miró coquetamente y le pidió que tomara asiento. Él tomó asiento a su lado. Ella le miró de reojo.

El examen transcurrió normal y para sorpresa de ambos, los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo. Sarada se preguntaba si aquel chico se estaba tomando en serio el examen, dado que no estaba acostumbrada a tener competencia en cuanto al rendimiento académico. Se reprendió mentalmente, estaba siendo pretenciosa, por supuesto que ella no era la única inteligente, pero solo quedaba comprobar si él lo había logrado. Cuando salió, se dispuso a regresar a casa pero el chico le había dado alcance, lo que la sorprendió.

––¿Cómo lo sentiste? ––preguntó serio mientras miraba al frente.

Ella le miró y volvió su vista al frente ––Creo que… estuvo bien…

––Demasiado fácil ¿no crees? ––dijo mientras metía sus manos en la bolsa de sus pantalones.

Sarada sonrió con ironía ––Estás muy confiado ¿no? Ya quiero ver cuando seas aceptado.

Boruto le miró con una cela elevada ––Ahora crees que soy demasiado pretencioso…

––Bueno… no sé si estás presumiendo… ––dijo ella mientras miraba al frente.

––No lo hacía, solo me pareció muy fácil…

De pronto el estómago de ambos comenzó a rugir. Él carraspeó y ella se sonrojó.

––Yo no desayuné, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito ––dijo serio.

––Tampoco desayuné… iré contigo pero yo pagaré lo mío… ––dijo ella.

Boruto se encogió de hombros ––Como quieras…

Caminaron a una cafetería y ordenaron algo de comer.

Sarada miró la comida de Boruto ––¿No es muy temprano para una hamburguesa?

––¿Y no es muy poco un solo sándwich para comer? ––dijo él.

––No tengo mucha hambre…

Boruto frunció el ceño ––¿es por mi? ¿te incomodo?

Ella le miró a los ojos, era como si… intentara ver algo a través de esos ojos tan azules, como si algo en él le dijera que… había algo curioso en él. Parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que este la miraba con intensidad y… ¿a la defensiva?

Ella negó y miró su comida ––¿Podría ser… que… estés molesto ahora mismo? ––dijo como si intentara buscar la respuesta en su sándwich…

Boruto le miró sorprendido, tomó de su refresco y habló ––Yo no soy tu enemigo.

Ella abrió los ojos y le miró de vuelta ––jamás dije que lo fueras… ––dijo seriamente.

Boruto la miró ––te daré mi numero, si necesitas hablar con alguien llámame.

Ella le miró titubeante ––¿Por qué?

Boruto frunció el ceño ––¿No somos amigos?

Por alguna razón ella ya no dijo nada más y sacó su teléfono, él lo tomó de sus manos y comenzó a teclear su número. Ella le miraba confundida… él era… extraño.

El celular de él comenzó a sonar, se había marcado desde el celular de ella. Le devolvió su teléfono.

––Tengo el tuyo ahora ––le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella parpadeó y guardó su teléfono. De pronto se mostraba de buen humor.

Continuó con su emparedado y mientras él se dedicaba a su hamburguesa. Ella suspiró, iba a decir algo cuando escuchó una voz a lo lejos… era ella… Sumire Kakei, la chica que disfrutaba molestándola. Desvió la mirada.

––Me tengo que ir… ––dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

Boruto la imitó ––Vamos entonces, también he terminado.

Sarada se colocó la capucha de su sudadera y Boruto la miró confundido. No le costó darse cuenta de que trataba de ocultarse de esas chicas. Caminó a su lado y salieron del lugar. Afortunadamente ellas no la habían visto.

Caminaron en silencio ––¿También has venido a pie? ––preguntó ella.

––Mi padre me trajo, y quedamos en que me iría a pie… ––dijo serio.

––Pero no conoces bien el lugar… ¿Sabes cómo llegar? ––preguntó ella.

Boruto sonrió ––Tendré que preguntar.

Ella le miró confundida, no lo había visto sonreír divertido.

––¿Qué? ––preguntó él al ver que le miraba.

Ella negó rápidamente ––No… no es nada… si quieres podría decirte que camión debes tomar para que te lleve hasta tu casa.

––Te lo agradecería ––dijo él.

Ella asintió. Caminaron juntas hasta la estación, no quedaba muy lejos. Resultó que ambos tomaban el mismo camión, pero Sarada se bajaba antes. Boruto le sonrió antes de que ella bajara y esta le miró aún más confundida, aún así ella no le dio mucha importancia… o eso creía.

Cuando Boruto llegó a casa se encontró con sus hermanitos corriendo de un lado a otro, más de lo habitual, frunció el ceño, cuando pasaron corriendo a su lado, alcanzó a detener a uno de los pequeños rubios, el pequeño se retorció mientras reía y trataba de ir con sus hermanitos. Fue entonces cuando miró bien la carita del pequeño Natsu y suspiró, tenía rastros de chocolate en la boquita y parte de las mejillas.

––¿Cuánto han comido….? ––se preguntó a sí mismo, el pequeño no dejaba de moverse y de negar rápidamente, Boruto le soltó con cuidado de que no fuera a dar al suelo por lo rápido que se movía.

Caminó a la cocina y se encontró con una joven y una anciana.

––¿Disculpen?

La anciana le miró ––¿Se le ofrece algo joven?

––¿Son las que trabajarán aquí? ––preguntó él.

Ellas asintieron ––Mucho gusto soy Boruto...eh…

Ellas se inclinaron también.

––¿De casualidad… ustedes le dieron chocolate al trío de enanos?

Hana le miró confundida ––¿Se… refiere a los tres pequeños?

Boruto la miró y ella se cohibió, él asintió ––Si… entraron a la cocina y vieron la caja… ellos pidieron un poco y les dimos… ¿estuvo mal?

––Lo que pasa es que, ellos tienen hiperactividad, tenemos prohibido darles azúcar, en especial el chocolate, dudo mucho que ahora vayan a tomar su siesta…

La joven se inclinó a modo de disculpa ––Lo siento de verdad…

Boruto negó ––descuida, probablemente a mi madre se le pasó ese detalle. Lo importante es que ahora lo saben.

––¿Hay algo que podamos hacer con los niños? ––preguntó la señora Chiyo.

––No, en realidad ahora debemos esperar hasta que agoten sus energías…

––¿Quiere que vaya a verlos? ––preguntó la joven.

Boruto negó ––Yo los vigilaré ––dijo y se encaminó al jardín, donde provenían sus gritos.

Los encontró corriendo tras el balón con el que habían estado jugando Haruto y Nagato. Mientras estos últimos se encontraban recostados en el suelo.

Himawari llegó con Minato en brazos ––Minato despertó y tuve que ir a verlo… se supone que vigilaría a esos diablillos pero es imposible, las empleadas están solo por la limpieza de la casa y otros deberes, pero eso no incluye que deban ser niñeras…

Boruto suspiró ––supongo que por ahora nosotros debemos hacernos cargo.

Himawari sonrió ––Eres un buen hermano mayor, has cuidado de todos nosotros y nunca te has quejado. ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen?

Boruto sonrió ––Supongo que bien.

Himawari sonrió ––Por supuesto, nunca has fallado en ninguna prueba.

El celular de Boruto sonó con el tono de mensaje, revisó y se sorprendió de ver lo que Mitzuki le decía: "No te vi, también fui a hacer el examen para Químico, llegué esta misma mañana a Konoha amigo"

Boruto sonrió y miró a Himawari ––es de Mitsuki, está aquí.

––¿Ha venido para estudiar aquí?

Boruto asintió, miró como los pequeños corrían hacia Haruto y Nagato y se tiraban sobre ellos, los gemelos mayores intentaban calmarlos pero era inútil. La pequeña Mai llegó caminando hacía él y se acomodó silenciosamente entre sus piernas mientras miraba a sus hermanitos a lo lejos. Himawari se inclinó a ella.

––¿Ya no quieres jugar?

La pequeña negó lentamente y comenzó a jugar con la pulsera de hilos negros de Boruto. A ella le daba mucha curiosidad esa pulsera y siempre que iba a acurrucarse con él, se ponía a jugar con ella. El pequeño Minato tuvo curiosidad también e intentó tocarla.

––¿Por qué a todos les gusta esa pulsera? ––preguntó Himawari.

––Es cool, los enanos saben de lo bueno…

Himawari sonrió y negó.

––¿Y?¿viste a Sarada? ––preguntó disimuladamente.

––Nos tocó el mismo salón ––dijo él cortante. Pero a ella no le importó y quiso indagar más.

––¿Y luego?

––¿En qué estás pensando? ––preguntó él.

Ella se encogió de hombros ––Si pronto tendré una cuñada.

––Estas obsesionada solo porque malentiendes mi comportamiento.

––Sé algo de estas cosas, aunque no lo creas, me doy cuenta de cuando "alguien" está interesado en "alguien".

––Solo me da un poco de curiosidad…

––¿Por qué?

Boruto suspiró ––No se lo digas a nadie.

Ella le miró con seriedad y asintió ––Es posible que ella… haya sufrido abuso sexual…––dijo él mientras cubría los oídos de Mai.

Himawari le miró con la boca abierta y algo perturbada ––¿Ella te lo dijo? ¿esa noche?

Boruto negó ––Solo es una sospecha… ¿Crees que ella le diría algo así a un desconocido?

Ella negó ––Pero… ¿en qué te basas para decir eso?

––La forma en que reaccionó ante mi presencia, como si fuera su enemigo… tiene una mirada asustadiza y a la vez de pura desconfianza, puedo ver ¿dolor? Tal vez…

––¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

––¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Mina?

––La chica que visitabas al hospital ¿no?

Boruto asintió ––ella fue agredida sexualmente…

Himawari apretó con fuerza el regordete cuerpecito de Minato.

––Por dios… eso no lo sabía ––dijo ella.

––Pues eso le pasó, nadie más que sus dos mejores amigas, yo, Mitsuki y Shikadai sabemos de esto… porque el día del incidente encontramos al tipo y le dimos una paliza, luego la llevamos al hospital, ella estaba en shock… en fin, esas mismas reacciones tenía ella después de eso…

––Si tienes razón…entonces…

––Al parecer nadie en su familia lo sabe… creo que ella lo oculta.

––Entonces… ¿Tú quieres saber si es verdad?

Boruto se encogió de hombros y Himawari sonrió ––vaya…. Entonces quieres protegerla ––dijo ella más como afirmación que como pregunta.

––Supongo…

Himawari no insistió, ya su hermano se daría cuenta de sus propias intenciones.

.

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba llegando a la casa con sus hijas, le entregó el helado a su Mayuri y llamó a los demás para darles uno también, exceptuando a los tres pequeños que por fín habían caído rendidos.

––Vaya… ya sabía yo que algo importante se me había olvidado ––dijo Hinata apenada.

––Cielos mamá! Esos niños son remolinos andantes, esta vez la tomaron contra mí y Nagato ––se quejó Haruto mientras se sobaba la espalda.

––Lo siento hijo, lo bueno es que ya están tranquilos.

––Y ahora es Minato quien no quiere dormir hoy ––dijo Boruto mientras lo sostenía en brazos.

Hinata lo cargó en sus brazos ––Gracias por cuidarlo, ¿Y cómo te fue?

––Supongo que bien… ––dijo él mientras se encogía de hombros.

Hinata sonrió y miró a su bebé ––¿quieres ayudar a mamá a cocinar?

Ella abrazó a su hijo cuando este sonrió mostrando sus primeros dientitos.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mansión Hyuga**

Hanabi se encontraba desayunando con su padre en el comedor, no comprendía por qué se encontraba tan feliz, nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, suponía que su hermana desaparecida tenía algo que ver, aunque no sabía nada, pues su padre no le había dicho nada desde hace dos días y el detective no le soltó nada y solo se fue aquel día.

––¿Ahora si me vas a decir que te sucede padre? ––preguntó ella.

––¿Y Neji? ¿No piensa bajar? ––preguntó él.

––Salió muy temprano a su práctica de Basquet, ¿Me dirás que sucede? ––preguntó fastidiada.

Hiashi carraspeó ––Encontré a tu hermana.

Hanabi le miró sorprendida, su corazón latió fuerte… si había encontrado a Hinata, entonces podría ser probable que podría volverlo a ver… a él.

––¿Y? ––quiso que su padre continuara.

––Ella y su familia se han mudado hace poco aquí. Fui a verla de inmediato y hablé con ella.

––¿Qué sucedió?

––Tu hermana es una mujer muy buena, me perdonó y me ha permitido visitarla y ver a mis nietos.

Hanabi se puso aún más curiosa, se removió en su asiento algo nerviosa ––¿Aún sigue con ese chico?

Hiashi sonrió ––Así es, Naruto Uzumaki… él es un buen hombre, aún sigue a lado de Hinata, él también me perdonó y lo mejor, mi nieto, al que hace 20 años intenté matar por mi rabia… él me perdonó igual…

Hanabi parpadeó confundida ––¿Entonces no lo perdió por todo lo que pasó?

Hiashi negó, suspiró y sonrió con orgullo ––Mi nieto es un joven apuesto y muy sano. Pronto comenzará la Universidad. Estudiará Medicina.

Hanabi no sabía que decir.

––¿Sabes hija? Desde el día que nació Neji, no me había sentido tan vivo como ahora, sabes que de un tiempo para acá ni tú ni mi nieto me han visitado con frecuencia y Neji no es muy demostrativo, pera él soy un viejo aburrido y me siento solo… sin embargo, ahora me siento vivo de nuevo, tengo unos nietos tan llenos de energías y e irradian alegría por doquier, esos niños me aceptaron en cuanto me vieron.

––Bueno, Neji es un chico que apenas comienza a vivir y tú solo le das más cargas. Sabes que ama el Beisbol y tú te has empeñado en recordarle que tiene que hacerse cargo de la empresa. Es un niño aún, uno que perdió a su padre hace años… ¿cómo esperas que sea demostrativo?

Hiashi suspiró, podría ser un hombre arrepentido, pero su carácter no cambiaba del todo cuando se trataba de los deberes y obligaciones con el apellido ––En fin, quiero que te quede claro que amo a mi nieto, pero no puedo obligarlo a algo que no quiera, ahora tengo muchos nietos que espero vengan a visitarme seguido y llenen de luz esta casa que ha estado tan apagada desde que tu madre murió…

Hanabi sonrió con ironía ––¿Muchos nietos?

Hiashi se carcajeó ––Ahora la familia es mucho más grande. Tengo 19 nietos, niñas y niños llenos de energía… el más pequeño, un bebé de 1 año que sonríe ante todo.

Hanabi le miró sorprendida ––¿De qué hablas padre? ¿Co… cómo que 19?

––Yo tampoco lo podía creer, pero los vi, vi a todos mis nietos.

Hanabi sonrió con amargura ––¿Y estás orgulloso de todos esos nietos? Al parecer Hinata no ha cambiado.

Hiashi frunció el ceño ––¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué tu hermana cometió algo indebido? Te recuerdo que ella está casada con un hombre responsable y que ambos están en una situación estable como para poder tener a los hijos que quieran.

Hanabi se mordió la lengua, si hablaba diría solo insultos a aquella hermana a la que no aceptaba aún.

––Solo digo que, no sé como verían nuestras amistades el que ellos carguen con tantos hijos.

––Eso ya no me importa, ni tampoco le importa a ellos, ellos aman a sus hijos y es lo que importa. En fin, en unos días haré una cena aquí para que vengan y los conozcas, también me importa que Neji forje lazos con sus primos hermanos.

––¿Quieres que me haga cargo de los preparativos? ––Preguntó interesada, no le agradaba volver a ver a Hinata, pero sí quería verlo a él ¿Cómo se vería después de varias años?.

––Esta bien, hazte cargo, pero también quiero supervisar los preparativos.

––Ok… ––Hanabi sonrió.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, Dejen sagrados Reviews para ves que les pareció.

.

.

.

Si quieren saber de mis fics búsquenme como Zoynarutera, en mi página de Facebook "Fanfic´s NaruHina y +", en esta página daré a conocer mis actualizaciones y mostraré contenidos de mis fics como pequeñas historias o relatos breves de los personajes de mis historias que obviamente entran en el curso de las historias en las que están.…algo así como "Omakes"


	9. Chapter 9

|Mi Adorable Multitud 9

Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, pero aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo.

Nota: La historia es completamente mía. Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomé prestados para esta loca historia. Soredewa… Continuamos.

.

.

.

 **Datos de edades:**

Boruto: **19 años**

Himawari: **17 años**

Haruto y Nagato (pelirrojos, ojos azules, nagato usa gafas): **15 años**

Kushina, Sara y Mito (pelirrojas, ojos azules): **13 años**

Haru, Hiro y Hana (peliazules, ojos azules): **11 años**

Jun y Yuu (Rubios, ojos azules): **8 años**

Ryuu y Mayuri (peliazules, ojos claros): **6 años**

Natsu, Arata, Daiki y Mai (Rubios, ojos azules): **4 años**

Minato (Peliazul, ojos azules): **1 año**

 **Matrimonio Uchiha:**

Sarada: **18 años**

Ryusuke (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **15 años**

Daisuke (pelinegro, ojos negros): **11 años**

Arata (pelinegro, ojos negros): **8 años**

Hiroshi (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **6 años**

Ayumi (cabellos rosas y ojos verdes): **4 años**

 **Capítulo 9: "Problemas personales"**

.

.

.

Hanabi conducía al Club en donde se reunía con sus amigas. Momentos antes de salir de la mansión, había hablado por teléfono con su hijo Neji. Este se encontraba en su práctica de Basquet, la cuál odiaba pero que había aceptado tomar debido a la insistencia de sus amigos, a los que solo les importaba completar el equipo, él quería jugar Beísbol, pero no es como si ahora tuviera el tiempo para jugar.

Hanabi había hablado con él sobre una cena que se daría en casa de su abuelo con el fin de que se reunieran con Hinata.

Ella odiaba que Hinata hubiera regresado. Pero la idea de volver a verlo a él no le desagradaba… ¿a quién engañaba? Se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa, pero tal vez era porque había sido algo así como su primer amor o ilusión… solo tenía 14.

––¿Qué dices Hanabi? ¿Vienes con nosotras este fin de semana? ––Preguntó una de sus amigas, Moegui.

––Me gustaría ir pero tengo un compromiso ––Dijo Hanabi.

Sus amigas le miraron interesadas.

––¿Un nuevo pretendiente?

Hanabi sonrió ––Algo así…

––Oh por dios no nos dejes con la intriga, cuéntanos ––Sugirió una de ellas.

––La verdad es que se trata de una cena que tengo que organizar en casa de mi padre… ya sabes negocios…

Hanabi no quiso mencionar el detalle de su hermana…

––Y supongo que en esa cena está tu compromiso… ––Sugirió Moegui.

––Puede ser…

––¡Oh vamos ya! Dinos ––dijo una de ellas.

––Olvidénlo, todavía no es seguro, además… es un hombre comprometido… en todo caso sólo sería una aventura.

Todas comenzaron a reír y negar. Hanabi era de armas tomar, ella era el tipo de mujer que solo buscaba acostones y diversión.

Y ella pensaba que no podía esperar a verlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto se encontraba en la sala de juntas, vestía un traje de marca que le hacía ver imponente. Miraba con seriedad a los presentes. El incidente del fraude se había solucionado y el tipo que él había descubierto resultó tener nexos con los Akatsuki. No había duda… esos malditos ya sabían de él, probablemente de sus hijos también y el ataque a su empresa había sido una clara advertencia hacia él. Ellos sabían que él los investigaba y también que era hijo de Minato Namikaze…. Y por lo tanto, que él tenía las pruebas que su padre había conseguido… pero… él no las tenía. No sabía nada sobre eso.

Pero ellos no pensaban así…. Y por eso lo buscaban.

Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Los abrió y miró de nuevo a los presentes. Después tendría tiempo de pensar en todo aquello.

––Como les prometí, el culpable fue encontrado. Y el problema de los desvíos están solucionados. Ahora todo retomará su curso. Espero que de ahora en adelante tengan más cuidado a la hora de elegir al personal y los métodos de investigación sobre los datos personales de quienes trabajan con ustedes.

––Sin embargo este suceso fue algo grande… no es algo que solo una persona haya hecho, ¿Hubo otros involucrados? ––preguntó Oyuki. Una de las accionistas.

––Mi personal investiga a fondo, de esto me hago cargo yo, ustedes no se preocupen, enfóquense en trabajar duro y en ser más cuidadosos ––Naruto se puso de pie seguido de los demás presentes––. Eso es todo por hoy, nos veremos en la próxima reunión para tratar los asuntos financieros.

Dicho esto Naruto se retiró de la sala ante el silencio de todos.

Se dirigió directo a su despacho, ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar a Shion. Ahora solo quería estar solo. Se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio y llevó sus manos al rostro. Sabía que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Y lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse alerta y esperar a que ellos dieran el siguiente paso.

Respiró profundo. Debía calmarse, no quería mostrarse así frente a sus hijos y su esposa. Sonrió y se dio una palmada en las mejillas.

Escuchó el intercomunicador. La voz de shion se escuchó ––Señor, tiene una llamada del señor Uchiha.

Naruto contestó ––Esta bien pásala.

Naruto tomó la llamada ––Sasuke.

––Naruto, me han avisado sobre el problema.

––Oh, si el fraude… ya está solucionado. El culpable fue detenido.

––¿Hubo más involucrados? ––preguntó

––….

––¿Pasa algo Naruto?

––No es nada… eh… habían otras personas tras esto… supongo que son algunos enemigos, ya sabes… competencia.

––¿Qué pasa? Te oyes inquieto, no has cambiado nada. ¿son personas peligrosas?

––Tu sí que me conoces amigo… puede ser… pero no es algo de lo que deba hablar por teléfono.

––Entiendo. Te daré la dirección de un lugar, nos vemos en media hora.

––Bien ––Naruto sonrió y colgó.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada se encontraba en su habitación, recostada sobre la cama miraba su celular. En la pantalla se encontraba el número de él.

Pensaba que era un chico extraño, no podía describirlo… Se sonrojó al pensar que era muy lindo. Él le había sugerido que lo llamara si necesitaba hablar con alguien, ¿Cómo sabía él como se sentía ella? Era un extraño, nuevo en el lugar, sin embargo él se comportaba como si tratara de comprenderla, al mismo tiempo que parecía querer acercarse a ella. ¿Por qué?

Negó y lanzó el celular a la cama. Alguien tocó a la puerta, era Sakura.

Su madre asomó la cabeza y le mostró una taza humeante. Ella se incorporó y asintió. Sakura entró lentamente y cerró la puerta.

––Chocolate caliente para la estudiante de Medicina ––Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y tomó asiento a su lado.

Sarada negó ––Madre, apenas hoy hice el examen, ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? ––Dijo ella mientras recibía la taza.

––Porque mi hija es una chica muy inteligente que ha trabajado duro hasta ahora.

––Aún así, es muy pronto mamá ––dijo Sarada mientras daba un sorbo a su chocolate.

––Estoy segura hija. Después de todo eres hija de Sasuke Uchiha.

––Tú eres más inteligente que papá, recuerdo que siempre le ganas en los juegos mentales.

Sakura sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

––Y… ¿Algún chico? ––preguntó tímida su madre.

Sarada abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser.

––Mamá, sabes que ese no es mi interés ahora. Me enfocaré en lo más importante: Mis estudios.

––Sabes que no me molestaría que… ––Sakura no terminó, Sarada la interrumpió.

––Estuvo delicioso madre, gracias, pero estoy cansada… hablamos en otra ocasión ¿te parece?

Sakura le miró con pena y asintió. Tomó la taza y se dirigió a la salida ––Descansa hija ––. Dijo antes de salir.

Sakura pensaba que su hija era muy cerrada, sentía que ocultaba algo pero si ella no le decía nada no sabía que más podría hacer.

.

.

.

.

Naruto estacionó el auto en un club privado. Solo para personas importantes y de dinero.

Entró al lugar y en una mesa hasta el fondo se topó con Sasuke. Caminó y tomó asiento frente a él. De inmediato les trajeron algo de beber.

––No suelo beber en mis horas de trabajo ––Dijo Naruto sonriente.

––¿Lo dice alguien que tiene un minibar en su oficina? ––preguntó Sasuke con una ceja elevada. Naruto echó la carcajada y miró a su alrededor.

––¿No hay mujeres que trabajen aquí verdad? Si Hinata se entera me mata.

––Eres un mandilón… pero no, este es un bar de lujo, solo ejecutivos.

––Ok….

––Háblame sobre esos enemigos ¿Te han enviado amenazas?

––No quisiera que te involucraras teme, tienes a tu familia y no sería…

Sasuke le interrumpió.

––Por ellos no te preocupes, dime.

Naruto suspiró ––esto es desde hace varios años… son las personas que mataron a mis padres.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ––¿Enemigos de tus padres?

Naruto asintió ––Verás… mi padre era un abogado exitoso, nunca perdió un juicio, era incorruptible. Pero eso mismo le trajo problemas. Él se reveló contra una organización criminal llamada Los Akatsukis, mi padre los investigó por años, reunió pruebas y… entonces lo mataron, también a mi madre. Yo también debía morir pero ese día ellos me habían dejado a cargo de una niñera. De esa manera sin familiares que pudieran hacerse cargo de mí, es como fui a dar a un orfanato. Cuando ellos se enteraron de mi, me buscaron… supusieron que yo tenía las pruebas que mi padre había conseguido y ahora buscan acabar conmigo. No te voy a mentir, temo por mi familia pero no gano nada con tener miedo, ahora solo me queda esperar una señal de ellos para poder responderles. Lo del fraude fue obra de ellos. Esto fue solo un mensaje de ellos: "Sabemos quién eres" eso es lo que quisieron decirme.

––¿Has hablado con la policía? ––preguntó Sasuke serio.

Naruto negó ––solo con los altos mandos, hay gente de ellos en la policía. Estoy colaborando con la CIA.

––Vaya, esto es más grave de lo que pensé.

––Eres mi amigo, por eso te lo digo. Pero no espero involucrarte. Tengo mis propias medidas, no te preocupes.

––Olvídalo, si necesitas algo, pídemelo de ahora en adelante estamos juntos en esto.

––Piensa en tu familia.

––Ellos están protegidos, no te preocupes. Espero que tus hijos también.

––Por supuesto ––Naruto sonrió––En fin, hablemos de negocios.

Sasuke sonrió y negó.

––Como siempre, un adicto al trabajo. ¿Acaso nunca descansas?

––Sólo cuando estoy en brazos de mi mujer.

.

.

.

.

Hanabi se encontraba mirando los catálogos para fiestas, buscaba algo sencillo pero fino. Su padre estaba emocionado, le llamaba cada que podía para preguntar sobre la organización. Incluso le había ordenado que hiciera un pedido especial de comida y bocadillos para niños porque la mayoría de sus nietos eran niños. Suspiró frustrada. ¿Qué le pasaba al anciano? Ni siquiera con Neji se comportaba así.

Finalmente después de horas de elegir algunas cosas, finalizó poniendo una fecha para la "Reunión familiar".

.

.

.

.

.

Neji se encontraba en los vestidores, no había clases aún, pero las prácticas de Basquet habían comenzado. Sus amigos le habían arrastrado hasta aquel lugar. Como siempre, cargaba un humor de perros, estaba frustrado, como siempre había sido su vida, solo dirigida por otros. No era como si no pudiera revelarse ante sus amigos. Solo que no tenía las ganas para discutir. Y ellos no paraban de molestarle insistiéndole en que tomara esas prácticas. Él era bueno en Basquet, incluso en todos los deportes pero solo le interesaba uno: "El Beísbol".

––¿Qué te pasa? ¿Algo te molesta otra vez? ––Preguntó uno de sus amigos.

––Tsk… es mi madre, dice que tengo que asistir a una estúpida cena familiar.

Su amigo elevó las cejas ––¿Tienes más familia?

––Al parecer acaban de aparecer… ni siquiera me interesan ––dijo antes de cerrar de golpe su casillero y colocarse la camisa.

––Entonces solo no vayas y no nos pegues tu mala vibra neji… estuviste del asco en la práctica ––Contestó otro de sus amigos.

Neji sonrió ––¿Crees que me importa? ––dijo para luego salir del lugar mientras golpeaba su hombro.

El otro solo apretó la mandíbula. Ante la mirada seria de sus compañeros.

Uno de ellos se acercó ––Oye Oga, ¿Por qué le dices esas cosas a Neji? ¿No se supone que es tu amigo?

––No es una sorpresa que a todos aquí no les agrada Neji Hyuga, es un arrogante y creído. Se cree mejor que nosotros solo porque su familia tiene dinero, y también porque es bueno en los deportes, nadie le ha superado hasta ahora y él cree que puede humillarnos con su estúpida actitud. Si lo tenemos cerca de nosotros es solo porque es bueno para el equipo, solo por eso debemos soportarlo ––Finalizó Oga, él era un chico de cabellos plateados, atractivo y tenía ojos claros.

Sin darse cuenta, Neji lo escuchaba tras la puerta. Sonrió y salió del lugar.

.

.

.

.

Haru y Hiro se encontraban en su habitación jugando videojuegos.

Haru se lanzó al suelo en señal de derrota.

––Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, me rindo ––se quejó, luego miró a su hermano, quien depositaba el control en la mesa y le miraba serio.

––Siempre pierdes en el mismo nivel, no tomas en cuenta mis consejos, solo te lanzas al ataque y sin crear defensas, así nunca avanzarás.

––Nooooooooooooooooooooo, enserio Hiro, solo quiero tener mi propia forma de pelea, se que debo perfeccionarlo, eso es todo.

––¿Por qué no practicas contigo mismo? Tal vez así lo comprendas… ––Sugirió Hiro.

Haru sonrió ––¡Que buena idea! ––dijo mientras se levantaba.

Hiro asintió en acuerdo. De pronto el celular de Haru sonó y este contestó:

––¿Daisuke? ––preguntó sonriente. Hiro le miró ––¿En tu casa? ¿Enserio?... sí, pediremos permiso. Nosotros también estamos aburridos, claro es mejor jugar entre tres.

Luego de eso, Haru colgó.

––¿Daisuke nos invitó a su casa? ––Preguntó Hiro.

––Si, es genial ¿no? Deprisa, vayamos a hablar con papá, ya debe haber llegado.

Su gemelo asintió y ambos salieron del lugar.

Hinata estaba atendiendo a sus antiguas amigas en la sala, por lo que no podían molestarla.

Su padre no llegaba aún, asi que esperarían en el jardín en donde su hermano Mayor jugaba con los demás…

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, ¿Qué les pareció? El siguiente capítulo se publicará el Lunes en la tarde, estén atentos… Sayonara *_*

.

.

Si quieren saber de mis fics búsquenme como Zoynarutera, en mi página de Facebook "Fanfic´s NaruHina y +", en esta página daré a conocer mis actualizaciones y mostraré contenidos de mis fics como pequeñas historias o relatos breves de los personajes de mis historias que obviamente entran en el curso de las historias en las que están "Omakes"


	10. Chapter 10

Mi Adorable Multitud 10

Nota: Ok, esto es confuso para mí, le he puesto a la joven sirvienta el nombre Hana, pero ya una de las hijas de Hinata se llama así, entonces para que no haya confusiones he decidido cambiarle el nombre a Sasame. Perdonen las confusiones, en cuanto tenga tiempo modificaré el capítulo 8 solo para cambiar el nombre.

 **Datos de edades:**

Boruto: **19 años**

Himawari: **17 años**

Haruto y Nagato (pelirrojos, ojos azules, nagato usa gafas): **15 años**

Kushina, Sara y Mito (pelirrojas, ojos azules): **13 años**

Haru, Hiro y Hana (peliazules, ojos azules): **11 años**

Jun y Yuu (Rubios, ojos azules): **8 años**

Ryuu y Mayuri (peliazules, ojos claros): **6 años**

Natsu, Arata, Daiki y Mai (Rubios, ojos azules): **4 años**

Minato (Peliazul, ojos azules): **1 año**

 **Matrimonio Uchiha:**

Sarada: **18 años**

Ryusuke (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **15 años**

Daisuke (pelinegro, ojos negros): **11 años**

Arata (pelinegro, ojos negros): **8 años**

Hiroshi (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **6 años**

Ayumi (cabellos rosas y ojos verdes): **4 años**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 10: "Reuniones"**

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba en la sala con Sakura, Ino y TenTen, estaba feliz por ver a sus amigas, las primeras que había tenido.

––Hinata estás hermosa ––dijo Ino emocionada.

––Ustedes también chicas se ven espectaculares.

––Dime una cosa Hinata ––preguntó TenTen mientras la miraba ––¿Te operaste las bubis?

Hinata se sonrojó y negó ––Nunca me he sometido a ninguna operación.

––¡TenTen! ¿Pero qué preguntas? ––dijo Sakura ––discúlpala Hinata.

––¿No te ofendiste verdad Hina? ––preguntó TenTen apenada.

Hinata sonrió dulcemente ––Claro que no, no te preocupes.

––Entonces dime ––¿Cómo le haces para tenerlas de ese tamaño?

––Bueno… ––Hinata miró sus pechos ––he amamantado a mis 19 hijos… Naruto dice que cada vez que me embarazaba veía que mis pechos crecían más, lo cual le gustaba…

Las chicas se sonrojaron ––Veo que Naruto sigue siendo un pervertido sinvergüenza ¿no Hina? ––dijo Sakura resignada con su amigo.

––Pero es algo que me gusta mucho de él ––dijo sonriendo.

Las chicas asintieron. ––Aún no puedo creer que tengas tantos niños, enserio, desde que di luz a Inojin a Misa y a Shiki, te juro que no quise pasar más por el dolor de un parto ––dijo Ino.

––Es doloroso pero vale la pena ¿no chicas? ––dijo Hinata.

Todas concordaron con ella.

––Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué no organizamos una reunión? ––preguntó Ino emocionada.

––Es buena idea ––dijo Hinata.

––Hagamos una parrillada ––sugirió TenTen.

––Puede ser en mi jardín ––dijo Hinata.

––Es perfecto ––dijo Sakura.

Las chicas se pasaron platicando de todo hasta que Ino tocó un tema que le daba mucha curiosidad.

––Entonces Hinata, ¿eres tú la diseñadora HH?

Hinata asintió, todas gritaron de emoción ––Admiramos tus diseños Hinata eres la mejor ––dijo Ino.

––Gra… gracias chicas.

––Pero no sales mucho en público de hecho nunca te has dejado ver… ––Dijo Sakura.

––Lo hice por mis hijos, es mejor, no me gustaría que sean acosados todo el tiempo por las cámaras, quiero que tengan una vida normal como hasta ahora.

––Entiendo, por nosotras no te preocupes Hinata, no diremos nada.

Hinata sonrio ––Gracias chicas.

––Hinata, sinceramente, si te pido que me hagas un diseño exclusivo ¿Lo harías?

––Por supuesto Ino, cuando quieras.

––Kyaaaaaaaaa! Te amo! ––Ino se abalanzó sobre ella.

El ruido de un florero romperse se hizo presente, Hinata estaba tan acostumbrada que no se inmutó y solo cerró los ojos, las chicas sí que brincaron.

Los tres pequeños rubios pasaron corriendo y Sásame, la joven sirvienta corrió a recoger los pedazos.

––Tranquilas chicas… enseguida vuelvo.

––¿Son tus pequeños Hinata? ––preguntó TenTen.

––Si… son muy hiperactivos y traviesos… voy a llamarles la atención.

––¿Qué edad tienen? ––preguntó

––Cuatro años ––contestó Hinata.

––Es normal, no los regañes tanto, Kouta también es muy travieso, le sacó a Kiba ––dijo TenTen.

––Es que no te imaginas cuantos floreros llevan en la semana, siempre pasan a atropellar los muebles y terminan rompiendo las cosas.

––¡Mi amor estoy aquí! ––se escuchó la voz de Naruto, cuando entró miró el desastre y suspiró, se dirigió a Hinata y la besó ––¿Otra vez Natsu, Arata y Daiki?

Hinata asintió. Naruto miró a las chicas y sonrió ––Ino y TenTen, que gusto verlas no han cambiado en nada.

––Pues tú tampoco, sigues siendo un insensible ¿Que no sabes que a una mujer no debes decirle que no ha cambiado en nada? ––le regañó Ino.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la nuca apenado ––Lo siento jajaja ––miró a Hinata ––iré a ver a los niños quédate con ellas ––Naruto miro a las chicas ––Bienvenidas es un gusto verlas de nuevo.

––Igualmente Naruto ––dijo TenTen.

.

.

.

.

Naruto caminó al jardín y vio a todos sus hijos jugar Béisbol en el jardín, Mayuri jugaba con la hija de Sakura y con Mai.

Boruto le explicaba a Daiki como debía sostener el Bate y el pequeño muy atento y contento repiqueteaba sus piecitos. Mientras Ryuu se preparaba para lanzar. En las bases se encontraban Haruto, Nagato, Kushina y Haru quienes cuidaban. Mientras que Sara, Mito, Himawari y Hana ocupaban un lugar listas para correr a la siguiente base.

––Ya sabes Ryuu, no tires tan fuerte, solo de modo que Daiki pueda golpearla ––dijo Boruto.

El peliazul asintió. Se preparó y la lanzó lo más quedito que pudo, sin embargo el pequeño intentó batear antes de tiempo.

––Tranquilo, una vez más… ––dijo Boruto.

El pequeño elevó el bate y Ryuu la lanzó una vez más. Esta vez le pegó. Daiki corrió con el bate en las manos, pero Boruto le dijo que debía soltarlo, todos gritaban y el pequeño, quien ya iba a la mitad de camino, regresó nuevamente hasta Boruto solo para aventarle el bate a los pies y correr de vuelta a la base, quiso correr al siguiente, pero los gritos de Sara y Mito le hicieron quedarse quieto a la mitad y luego regresar corriendo a la primera base.

Naruto sonrió al ver lo hecho por su hijo. Obviamente llegó a la base sano y salvo porque habían quemado a Kushina y como era pequeño pues lo dejaban ganar.

El próximo en batear era Natsu, quien le dio a la primera. Naruto se acercó con una sonrisa mientras veía a sus hijos correr. Luego de un rato el juego terminó con el equipo de los pequeños ganar, quienes en cuanto vieron a su padre corrieron a abrazarlo.

Boruto se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos.

––¿Y bien? ¿Pasaste? ––preguntó Naruto.

Boruto sonrió victorioso ––¿Tú qué crees padre?

Naruto sonrió en cuanto los pequeños corrieron con Ayumi y Mai, quienes estaban con Mayuri en un columpio.

Naruto abrazó a su hijo y besó su cabeza, estaba feliz por su hijo y Boruto se removió incómodo.

––Como sea, ¿Cuándo iremos por mi auto? ––preguntó emocionado.

––Sabía que esta apuesta la tenía perdida, eres muy inteligente, sacaste eso de tu madre, yo por otra parte era pésimo… en fin, vamos mañana mismo ¿te parece?

Boruto asintió ––Mañana a primera hora.

––¿Cuál fue la puntuación? ––preguntó Naruto.

––128 aciertos de 130.

––Contestaste mal dos a propósito ¿no hijo?

Boruto sonrió y se encogió de hombros ––Tal vez lo hice…

Naruto negó con una sonrisa ––¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre y a tus hermanos?

––Estoy seguro que como tú, ellos ya saben los resultados, como sea igual se los diré más tarde ––dijo para caminar al interior de la casa, se detuvo y volteó a mirarle serio––. ¿Todo bien? como que no te ves con ánimos.

Naruto le miró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió relajado ––No es nada, asuntos de la empresa.

Boruto asintió y continuó su camino. Él sabía que algo pasaba, pero también sabía que su padre le diría en el momento necesario.

Haru y Hiro se acercaron a su padre.

––¡Padre! Déjanos ir a casa de Daisuke ––Dijo Haru.

Naruto les miró sorprendido ––¿Con el hijo del teme?

––¿Teme? ––preguntó Hiro.

Naruto negó ––No me hagan caso olviden eso… eh… bueno, no creo que sea una buena idea ir de improviso hijos.

Haru le mostró su celular a Naruto ––No es así padre, mira, él nos invitó a pasar la noche en su casa, anda padre y convence a mamá…

Naruto miró el registro de llamada aún más sorprendido… incluso ya hasta se hablaban por teléfono… aunque no le sorprendía, sus hijos tenían esa capacidad de hacer amigos.

––Pues si los ha invitado… supongo que está bien…

––¡Genial! Iremos por nuestras cosas, mientras ve a convencer a mamá… ya sabes padre, solo como tú sabes.

Naruto se sonrojó por lo dicho por Haru y antes de decir algo sus hijos ya corrían al interior de la mansión. Naruto miró como Hinata y Sakura salían al jardín. Ino y TenTen ya se habían ido.

––¡Ayumi! Pequeña tenemos que irnos ––llamó Sakura.

La pequeña negó. Y Sakura abrió los ojos, era el primer comportamiento "rebelde" de su pequeña. Hinata y Naruto sonrieron.

––¿Puedes dejar que se quede esta noche Sakura? ––preguntó Hinata.

Sakura le miró ––No quisiera darles molestias Hinata…

Ella negó ––Esta bien, no te preocupes.

––Uff, aunque estoy sorprendida, es la primera vez que deja ver algo que no quiere hacer, es un buen paso…

––Hablando de permisos… Hinata… Haru y Hiro quieren ir a casa de Sasuke, Daisuke les ha invitado a pasar la noche allá ––Dijo Naruto.

Hinata le miró sorprendida.

––Es enserio, están emocionados ––dijo Naruto al ver que ella no le podía creer.

––Oh, es verdad, podría llevármelos ––dijo Sakura.

Hinata le miró ––Siendo así… está bien.

Sakura se dirigió a su hija y se despidió de ella. La pequeña se despidió de ella mientras tomaba de la mano a Mai. Sakura se despidió de Mayuri y Mai con un beso.

––Cuídate pequeña ––dijo Sakura a Myuri, pues Hinata le había comentado de su salud.

Mayuri sonrió tiernamente.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraban en la mesa conversando sobre la reunión, a Naruto le agradó la idea. De un momento a otro Sásame, la joven sirvienta le llevó el teléfono a Hinata.

––Disculpe… tiene una llamada de su padre ––Hinata asintió y recibió el teléfono.

––¿Padre?

––¿Es el abuelo? ¡Pásamelo! ¡Pásamelo! ––Gritó Haruto.

Al otro lado Hashi sonrió por la efusividad de su nieto ––Hinata, dile a mis nietos que los quiero y que espero ir pronto a verlos.

––Si padre se los diré.

––¿Te fue bien en las entrevistas? ¿te convenció alguna? ––preguntó.

––Si estuvieron perfectas gracias padre.

––Que bueno que así fue. Hija te llamo para invitarlos a todos a cenar, estoy organizando una cena especial en mi casa para ustedes, Hanabi me está ayudando… quiero que también hagas las paces con ella y que mis nietos conozcan a Neji, su primo.

––Si, está bien… gracias por la invitación padre. Ahí estaremos ––dijo Hinata.

––En un par de días ¿Está bien? ––preguntó Hiashi.

Hinata lo confirmó, luego de un rato colgó.

––¿Una cena? ––preguntó Naruto con una ceja elevada.

Hinata asintió ––Mi padre está organizando una cena para nosotros en su casa, quiere que… hable con Hanabi y que los niños conozcan a su primo.

––Vaya… ¿estás bien con eso? ––preguntó Naruto.

Boruto les miraba de reojo ––¿Quién es Hanabi? ––preguntó de repente.

Todos los niños le miraron con curiosidad, Hinata sonrió con nerviosismo ––Vaya… ¿no se los había dicho? Ella es… mi hermana menor…

––Pero solo has hablado del abuelo… ––dijo Boruto.

––Es porque… aún ahora… no tengo la certeza de que Hanabi nos acepte… ella era un poco… más resentida que el abuelo.

––Bueno… ya veremos cómo se comporta en la cena ––Dijo Naruto. Él sabía del comportamiento de Hanabi, después de todo, había escuchado por el teléfono todo lo que le había dicho a Hinata.

––Mami, ya no quiero… tengo sueño… ––se escuchó la voz de Mayuri. Naruto y Hinata le miraron con preocupación.

Naruto se levantó del lugar y se puso en cuclillas a lado del asiento de su hija pequeña.

––¿Te duele algo? ¿Cómo te sientes? No has comido casi nada.

––No tengo hambre, quiero dormir… ––la pequeña comenzó a toser.

Naruto la cargó y Hinata se levantó rápidamente a ella asustada.

––¿Qué tienes? ––preguntó ella.

––Llamaré al doctor ––Dijo Boruto mientras se levantaba y tomaba el teléfono.

––La llevaré al cuarto, quédate con los niños ––dijo Naruto a Hinata, quien asintió.

Rato después el doctor llegó y revisó a Mayuri ––No es tan grave, solo es una tos ocasional causada por el cambio de clima, seguirán pasando algunos episodios. Su corazón está bien, pero no olviden que padece debilidad física y sus defensas están bajas. Este ambiente es bueno para su corazón, sin embargo en cuanto a su salud con las defensas debe adaptarse poco a poco al lugar.

Naruto y Hinata asintieron preocupados.

––Pero no quiso comer nada, ¿qué le puedo dar?, no quisiera que se fuera a dormir con el estómago vacío ––dijo Hinata preocupada.

––Puede darle cosas ligeras por ahora, más tarde en cuanto despierte, puede darle un vaso de leche y pan.

Hinata asintió y regresó con su hija dormida.

––Gracias doctor ––dijo Naruto ––Venga conmigo, le haré un cheque.

El doctor asintió, miró a Hinata por última vez ––No se preocupe, este lugar hará que vaya mejorando.

Hinata sonrió. En instantes miró a Boruto asomarse por la puerta.

––¿Podemos pasar? ––preguntó él. Hinata asintió sonriente y miró como todos sus hijos entraban. Querían saber cómo estaba su hermanita.

––Mayuri-chan está bien, solo debe dormir.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde, Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en su habitación. Hinata, quien se encontraba peinándose el cabello, miró por el espejo a su esposo sentado en la cama mirando un punto fijo. Con la mirada perdida… ella sabía que algo pasaba. Volteó a mirarle y caminó para sentarse a su lado.

Naruto parpadeó al sentir la cama hundirse a su lado. Miró a su lado y su esposa le miraba seria.

––¿Qué sucede? ––preguntó ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

––Na… nada… es solo…nuestra hija…

Hinata le miró fijamente poniéndolo nervioso, ella negó ––Nuestra hija está enferma pero se está recuperando, sé que estás preocupado, yo también lo estoy… pero sé que no es por eso… esta vez es diferente… simplemente tenías la mirada perdida…dime.

Naruto abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir. Suspiró. Se abrazó a la cintura de su mujer y escondió su rostro en su cuello. Hinata le abrazó.

––¿Qué pasó? ¿Problemas en la empresa? O….––Preguntó ella, sintió a Naruto apretarle más y de pronto este se acostó en la cama sin soltarla y llevándosela con ella.

Tardaron abrazados un rato. Hinata le dio su tiempo hasta que finalmente este habló.

––Ellos saben de mí… probablemente de ti y de nuestros hijos… solo estoy un poco…

––No digas más ––Hinata se separó de él y le miró ––Ambos protegeremos a nuestros hijos, no debes temer porque ya esperábamos esto, sé que es imposible no hacerlo pero afortunadamente nuestros hijos cuentan con los conocimientos que les ayudarán a actuar si se presenta una situación de peligro. Además esta casa está asegurada, y hay personal de seguridad protegiendo a la distancia.

Naruto sonrió ––Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es mi culpa por…

Hinata negó ––No es tu culpa… tú tampoco sabías de esas personas, ni sabes de las benditas pruebas que creen que tienes…Mi amor… solo… no pierdas la cabeza en ningún momento, esperaremos su primer movimiento, tomaremos las medidas necesarias y actuaremos… nos defenderemos.

Naruto se sorprendió de verla tan seria y decidida. La miró intensamente, sonrió y la envolvió en sus brazos nuevamente. Su mujer era fuerte.

.

.

.

2 días después….

El día de la cena había llegado. Hinata estaba nerviosa, sinceramente a Naruto le daba igual, solo no quería que la hermana menor de Hinata la tratase como la última vez y menos frente a sus hijos.

Boruto no podría asistir, había estado tosiendo levemente el día anterior y esa mañana había amanecido con un resfriado, el doctor le había dicho a Naruto y Hinata que era por el cambio de clima y que no se sorprendieran que los demás niños se resfriaran también, puesto que toda su vida habían vivido en Suna, con el clima muy caluroso todo el tiempo.

Boruto se había despedido de ellos en la puerta con cara de aburrimiento ante un Haruto enfurruñado.

––¡No es justo! ¡Yo tampoco quiero ir! Creo que también estoy resfriad ––dijo Mito.

––No juegues con eso hija, vamos a ir porque se trata de una cena en casa del abuelo, la familia de su madre ––dijo Naruto.

Mito bufó.

.

.

.

Hanabi esperaba ansiosa la llegada de ellos, se removía las manos ante la mirada seria de Neji. Él nunca había visto a su madre así. ¿Querría ver realmente a su hermana?

Minutos después la puerta sonó y el mayordomo se dirigió a la puerta de manera elegante.

Tanto ella como Neji abrieron los ojos al ver la cantidad de niños que entraban, trillizos, gemelos hasta cuatrillizos (-_- No sé si se dice así, pero yo lo voy a manejar así).

Los más pequeños de cuatro años corrieron a abrazar a su abuelo, quien los recibió y besó sus frentes.

Hanabi contuvo el aliento al mirar entrar finalmente a Hinata vestida con un hermoso vestido escotado y su abundante cabellera en ondas que le llegaba hasta las caderas. Pero eso no era todo… venía agarrada del brazo de Naruto… estaba mejor que nunca, vestido en un traje de etiqueta, el cabello corto y unos hombros anchos que le hacían ver imponente. Y sus ojos… esos ojos que le habían gustado tanto. No pudo evitar suspirar discretamente, estaba conteniéndose de hablarle directamente. Y eso no era todo, él cargaba en sus brazos a un bebé, que miraba a su alrededor muy curioso, y también su hijo estaba presente. Disimuló perfectamente y sonrió. Caminó directo a Hinata y la abrazó separándola bruscamente de su esposo.

––Eres la única hermana que tengo y me arrepiento de la última vez que nos vimos, creo que es momento de olvidarlo todo ¿No crees hermana? ––le dijo mientras se separaba y le sonreía… hipócritamente.

A Hinata se le dificultaba creer en ella, no sabía en lo que estaba pensando. Y Naruto… Naruto sabía cuando alguien mentía y las facciones, postura… incluso su respiración le habían dicho todo. Pero no quería decírselo a Hinata, tal vez ella se había dado cuenta también.

Hanabi le miró a él y le ofreció la mano. Este sonrió como pudo y la acepto, sintió levemente como ella le acariciaba la mano con el pulgar discretamente. Eso hacían las mujeres que coqueteaban con él, pero no quería pensar en eso. Probablemente había sido su imaginación.

Se escuchó la voz de Hiashi ––¿Y Boruto? ¿Acaso no ha venido?

Instintivamente Hanabi les echó una mirada a todos los niños para buscar al joven que en sí… había provocado todo.

––Lo siento, Boruto se resfrió y debe guardar cama… en unos días comenzará la Universidad y debe reponerse ––explicó Hinata.

––Es una lástima, en fín, espero que venga a verme uno de estos días ––dijo Hiashi.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

Hiashi miró a Neji.

––Hijo ven aquí, ven a conocer a tus primos.

Neji caminó seriamente a lado de su abuelo y miró a todos. Una de las niñas pelirrojas… había llamado su atención. Kushina, tenía un cabello hermoso y muy largo. Las otras dos eran muy parecidas a ella… eran trillizas pero algo de las otras dos no le gustó, no sabía y no le interesaba… pero ella parecía… diferente, tal vez eran sus ojos, eran azules pero más intensos que el de las otras dos. Tantas tontas detrás de él para que una mocosa de unos dos años menor que él viniera a llamar su atención.

Reaccionó en cuanto un chico pelirrojo de su altura y probablemente edad, se puso frente a él con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Haruto veía en ese chico a otro amigo más, al igual que a Ryuusuke.

––¡Soy Haruto!

Neji pensaba que nunca nadie se había mostrado tan efusivo al conocerlo. Miró tras él y un chico parecido a él, pero con el cabello lacio y con lentes le saludó en silencio. No parecían gemelos.

.

.

.

….

.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Dejen sus comentarios para saber que tal les pareció, la cena continúa en el siguiente capítulo, y… ¡Neji se fijó en Kushina! ¿Qué le habrá llamado la atención de ella?. Sayonara!


	11. Chapter 11

Mi Adorable Multitud 11

 **Datos de edades:**

Boruto: **19 años**

Himawari: **17 años**

Haruto y Nagato (pelirrojos, ojos azules, nagato usa gafas): **15 años**

Kushina, Sara y Mito (pelirrojas, ojos azules): **13 años**

Haru, Hiro y Hana (peliazules, ojos azules): **11 años**

Jun y Yuu (Rubios, ojos azules): **8 años**

Ryuu y Mayuri (peliazules, ojos claros): **6 años**

Natsu, Arata, Daiki y Mai (Rubios, ojos azules): **4 años**

Minato (Peliazul, ojos azules): **1 año**

 **Matrimonio Uchiha:**

Sarada: **18 años**

Ryusuke (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **15 años**

Daisuke (pelinegro, ojos negros): **11 años**

Arata (pelinegro, ojos negros): **8 años**

Hiroshi (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **6 años**

Ayumi (cabellos rosas y ojos verdes): **4 años**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 11: "Reuniones y malos términos"**

.

.

.

––¡Soy Haruto! ––saludó

Neji pensaba que nunca nadie se había mostrado tan efusivo al conocerlo. Miró tras él y un chico parecido a él, pero con el cabello lacio y con lentes le saludó en silencio. No parecían gemelos.

––Soy Neji Hyuga… ––dijo secamente, cosa que no afectó a Haruto.

Todos se presentaron y pronto pasaron a la mesa. Hiashi miraba contento la mesa llena de niños. Hanabi por su parte se dedicaba a Mirar a Naruto y le hacía preguntas sobre su trabajo. Él solo respondía cortésmente y lo necesario.

––Dime Hermana… ¿Qué tan complicado es ver por tantos niños? ––preguntó Hanabi.

––Bueno… no lo es si sabes organizarte y también si disfrutas con tus hijos ––dijo ella calmadamente.

––Lo siento, sinceramente yo no podría, creo que me volvería loca ––dijo Hanabi despectivamente ––Creo que con Neji me basta.

Hinata sonrió ––Es comprensible, no todas estamos hechas para tener muchos hijos.

Hanabi le sonrió forzadamente ––Tienes razón.

Naruto sintió la tensión y carraspeó ––Y… ¿usted ha estado bien? ––preguntó él a Hiashi

––He estado mejor, pero si me traen a mis nietos más seguido lo estaré mucho más.

Naruto asintió ––Por supuesto.

––Bien, quisiera cargar a mi nieto.

Himawari le pasó el bebé y Hiashi se dispuso a cargarlo.

Kushina, Sara, Mito, Haru, Hiro, Hana, Jun, Yuu y Ryuu se encontraban en el jardín. Los pequeños jugaban en el suelo de la sala con unos juguetes que su abuelo les había dado.

Haruto y Nagato se acercaron a Neji en la barra de postres.

––¿No hablas mucho cierto? ––preguntó Haruto.

––No tengo intención de socializar, estoy aquí porque son mis primos…

Haruto sonrió ––Entiendo, pero tú mismo la has dicho, somos primos, así que debemos llevarnos bien, seremos buenos amigos, de veras.

––Déjame decirte algo ––dijo Neji. Haruto sonrió mientras se llevaba un bocadillo a la boca. Neji continuó ––tengo un humor y un temperamento de perros. A nadie le agrado, soy bueno en las notas y en los deportes, los perdedores que se sienten inferior a mi me odian, no tengo amigos y no los necesito.

Haruto le miró sorprendido y luego, con mucha confianza le puso una mano en el hombro.

––Vaya… debe ser duro para ti. Por nosotros no te preocupes, te aseguro que seremos buenos amigos, nosotros no hablamos a espaldas de los demás, de veras. Además, te pareces a nuestro amigo Ryusuke. Él también es muy callado, casi no habla, pero nos entendemos bien.

––¿Ryusuke? ¿Hablas de Uchiha? ––preguntó Neji.

––¿Lo conoces? Vaya es genial, ya verás que seremos un equipo ––dijo Haruto muy emocionado.

––Uchiha no me cae bien, no lo conozco pero lo he visto en algunas reuniones de negocios mientras acompañaba al abuelo, es un ratón de biblioteca. No socializa con nadie ¿Cómo es que lo conocen? ¿no se supone se acaban de mudar?

––Bueno, nuestros padres son muy buenos amigos y hace poco fuimos a una cena a su casa, conocimos a Ryusuke y ahora somos amigos, es verdad casi no habla, pero eso no importa mucho, estoy acostumbrado, Nagato no es muy hablador que digamos.

Neji miró a Nagato.

––Es mejor así… ––dijo Nagato mientras tomaba un bocadillo sin siquiera mirarlos.

Haruto se encogió de hombros ––Créeme primo, no tenemos ningún problema.

––¿No vas a desistir cierto? ––preguntó Neji.

––No ––dijo Haruto sin más.

––Eres extraño… ––murmuró Neji.

––Me han dicho.

.

.

.

Hinata miró el reloj ––Creo que nos tenemos que ir ya. Debes descansar padre, y los niños deben tener sueño.

––pues bien, manejen con cuidado. Por cierto, en cuanto se reponga, díganle a Boruto que espero que venga a verme.

––Por supuesto ¡Niños, nos vamos! ––llamó Naruto.

––Espero que vengan más seguido… ––dijo Hanabi mirando a Naruto. Hinata sonrió mientras se mordía la lengua. Ya se había dado cuenta.

Naruto cargó a Minato, quien dormía y antes de decir algo, Hinata se abrazó a él y le sonrió a su hermana ––No te preocupes hermana, nos estaremos viendo.

Los pequeños se fueron despidiendo de Hiashi incluso abrazaron a Neji, pero a la hora de despedirse de Hanani, los niños no se acercaron a ella, si no que solo se despidieron con la mano y corrieron afuera.

––Adiós pequeños… ––dijo Hanabi mientras apretaba los dientes.

––La cena estuvo deliciosa, gracias por todo ––se despidió Naruto.

Todos partieron.

.

.

.

.

 **Mansión Uzumaki**

Días después, Hinata y las chicas se encontraban organizando la reunión que tendrían en el jardín. Todas estaban en la cocina y eran ayudadas por las sirvientas.

––Chicas esto será genial ––dijo Ino mientras picaba unas verduras.

––Solo espero que nuestros esposos estén a salvo preparando las parrillas ––dijo Sakura intentando no reír.

––O intentando prenderlas… jajajaja ––dijo Tenten y todas rompieron en risas.

En el jardín se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba y Sai.

Todos miraban con el ceño fruncido aquella parrilla. Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

––¿Cómo rayos se supone que se arma esto? ––preguntó Naruto.

––¿Y cómo vamos a prenderlo? ––preguntó Kiba.

Boruto bajaba las escaleras vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra de manga larga. Se sorprendió de ver a Sarada al pie de las escaleras, ella no se había percatado de su presencia y parecía que se debatía en subir o no. Rió en cuanto la vió saltar cuando sus tres hermanitos seguidos de otro niño de cabellos cafés (Kouta, hijo de Tenten y Kiba) pasaron corriendo y gritando.

––¿Sarada? ––llamó él.

Ella le miró y luego desvió la mirada al suelo.

––Hola… Boruto…

––¿Necesitas algo?

––Ah… bueno… ––ella por fín le miró. Él se sorprendió de ver en su mirada mucha emoción ––Quisiera… ver a Minato-chan. Hinata-san me ha dicho que está arriba y…

Boruto soltó una risa y ella le miró sorprendida ––Ven conmigo, te llevaré con él ––dijo mientras señalaba hacia arriba. Sara asintió y le siguió en silencio. Boruto caminó por los grandes pasillos y se dirigió a una puerta, la abrió e hizo pasar a Sarada. Ella entró dudosa pero en cuanto vio la cuna caminó rápidamente y admiró al bebé sentado en el interior jugando con sus juguetitos. El bebé la miró y sonrió. Ella también lo hizo. Boruto la miraba divertido recargado en la puerta, nunca había visto así a ninguna chica de su edad, emocionada con su hermanito. Era verdad que Minato había resultado muy lindo y causaba ternura pero normalmente las chicas no prestaban tanto interés… ni siquiera su ex novia, quien tachaba a todos sus hermanos de molestos.

––Hola Mina-chan ––dijo Sarada emocionada.

El pequeño dejó sus juguetes y le extendió sus brazos. Sarada miró a Boruto.

––¿Puedo cargarlo?

––Por supuesto.

Sarada sonrió y lo tomó.

––Puedes llevarlo al jardín si quieres ––dijo él.

Sarada asintió y salió seguida de Boruto.

En la sala se encontraban Haru, Hiro, Hana y Daisuke jugando el exbox. Haruto, Nagato y Ryusuke se encontraban apartados pero en la misma sala.

––¿Neji Hyuga? A simple vista parece un creído, ha rechazado a infinidad de chicas de la forma más fría y cruel, todas salen llorando después de hablar con él ––dijo Ryusuke encogiéndose de hombros ––No me agrada, solo espero que este último año no nos toque el mismo salón…

Haruto le miró sorprendido ––¿Enserio ha rechazado a muchas chicas?

––¿Por qué me peguntas por él?

––Es nuestro primo, y también somos amigos ––dijo Haruto

Ryusuke elevó una ceja ––¿él aceptó?

––No, pero le advertí que no le dejaría en paz.

––Ya quiero ver cómo terminará esto.

––Cuando a Haruto se le mete algo a la cabeza, no hay nadie que se lo quite hasta que lo consigue, aún si en el proceso termina arrastrando a terceros ––declaró Nagato.

En la terraza se encontraban Himawari, Ren (Hijo de Kiba y Tenten) y Misa (Hija de Ino y Sai) los tres jóvenes se encontraban divirtiéndose mientras miraban el lío en el que se metían sus padres. En lugar de ir a ayudarlos solo se quedaban observando su intento de armar una parrilla.

––Papá presume de ser muy hombre y ni siquiera puede armar una parrilla jajajaja ––se burló Ren. Él era un chico muy parecido a Kiba, su aspecto era varonil y de un aspecto salvaje, su cabello era café y estaba revuelto. Sus ojos eran marrones y tenían un aspecto igual de salvaje.

Cuando Boruto y Sarada salieron a la terraza vieron como los chicos disfrutaban del sufrimiento de sus padres.

––¿Ya viste a nuestro padre Boruto? ––sonrió Himawari mientras Sarada tomaba asiento con el bebé.

––Si… me doy cuenta…

––Vamos hermanito, ¿Por qué no les ayudas?

Boruto se encogió de hombros ––Supongo que no hay más remedio…

Boruto caminó en dirección a aquellos hombres.

––¡Boruto! Hijo, que bueno que llegas

––¿Necesitan ayuda?

––¿Sabes armar una parrilla? ––preguntó Kiba.

––Claro que puede! Boruto asistió a un campamento especial en donde armar parrillas era esencial ––afirmó Naruto.

Boruto se puso en marcha y ante la mirada sorprendida de Sasuke, Sai y Kiba.

Finalmente Boruto prendió ambas parrillas. Naruto le abrazó de repente ––Sabía que lo harías.

––Eres bueno ––dijo Sasuke.

––Quedamos en ridículo ante un mocoso ––dijo Sai.

––jajaja, mejor vamos por la carne ––dijo Naruto.

Inojin de 18 años se acercó a Boruto.

––Acabas de arruinarme la diversión, observar a estos ancianos pelear con la parrilla fue muy bueno.

Boruto le miró e Inojin le ofreció la mano ––Soy Inojin Yamanaka.

––Boruto Uzumaki ––dijo aceptando el saludo.

––¿Entrarás a la Universidad? ––preguntó Inojin

––Si, estudiaré medicina.

––Uf, suena a complicado. Yo estaré estudiando derecho.

.

.

.

Las pequeñas Mai y Ayumi jugaban en una casita en el jardín mientras eran observadas por Himawari.

––¿Qué se siente tener tantos hermanos? ––preguntó Ren.

––Es muy ruidoso todo el tiempo, pero es genial ––dijo Himawari.

––Aunque si observas bien, parecen estar en grupos cada quien ––dijo Misa.

––Si… al parecer gemelos y gemelos se entienden, trillizos igual… Boruto es el mayor pero es con quien más me entiendo… ––declaró Himawari.

––Pues tu hermano está que se cae de bueno Himawari ––Dijo Misa algo sonrojada.

Por puro instinto, Sarada volteó a verla.

Himawari sonrió ––Si, debido a eso él apenas y tenía una vida "Tranquila" siempre siendo perseguido por chicas locas, ¿Puedes creer que una vez una chica lo estuvo siguiendo del instituto a casa e incluso a los lugares que frecuentaba con sus amigos?

––¿Enserio? ––preguntó Misa.

––Si, e incluso le tomaba fotografías, le enviaba cartas y le dejaba comida que ella preparaba en su pupitre… era… escalofriante…

––¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? ––preguntó Ren.

––Los rumores no se hacían esperar en la escuela y mi hermano me lo confirmó… a pesar de todo eso, él no parecía inmutarse, no le tomaba mucha atención, pero yo no podía evitar preocuparme, esa chica estaba traspasando los límites. Las cosas se complicaron cuando mi hermano comenzó a salir con una de sus compañeras.

––¿Qué sucedió? ––preguntaron Misa y Ren al mismo tiempo y muy interesados por la historia. Sarada se mantenía callada, pero estaba interesada igual.

––Los ataques contra ella comenzaron, ya saben, notas amenazantes, incluso de muerte, llegó al punto de poner sangre de animal en su butaca… todos en el instituto hablaban de ello.

––¿Y luego? ––preguntó Misa.

Himawari suspiró ––A mi hermano le pareció demasiado, pero no creyó conveniente el dirigirle siquiera la palabra a esa chica loca y solo decidió terminar con su novia. Solo así a ella la dejaron en paz.

––Wow, si lo piensas bien, tu hermano hizo lo correcto, no creo que hubiera sido buena idea buscar a esa chica que estaba obsesionada con él… quien sabe como hubiera reaccionado ella. Fue bueno mantener la distancia… ––murmuró Ren.

Misa asintió.

––Pero mi hermano es un imán para las chicas locas, cuando entró a la preparatoria conoció a una chica que se le notaba lo… obsesionada que estaba con él, era demasiado intensa, ni a mis hermanos ni a mí nos agradó, además era una sangrona. Me alegro que mi hermano terminara con ella. Aunque pobre… nunca le ha ido bien en eso del amor.

––Pues que desperdicio, tu hermano es guapísimo ––Dijo Misa mientras miraba a Boruto a la distancia platicar con Inojin.

.

.

.

Más tarde todos se reunieron en jardín para comer, Sai y Kiba trataban de azar la carne en las parrillas mientras las chicas servían. Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban apartados hablando sobre negocios mientras bebían cerveza.

Los niños jugaban fut-bol en la cancha. Los pequeños corrían y Boruto seguía platicando con Inojin sobre cosas triviales.

Boruto observaba de vez en cuando a Sarada, la había sorprendido mirándole más de una vez y cuando podía, este le enviaba una ligera sonrisa. Ella estaba con el bebé, parecía que no se cansaba de cargarlo.

––¿Enserio no disimuló nada? ––preguntó Sakura.

Hinata negó ––No, al principio creí que era mi imaginación, pero después me di cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba, fue tan obvia que me dejó de lado y solo se dedicó a hacerle preguntas a Naruto… debieron verla.

––Pues ten cuidado, sé que es tu hermana pero… créeme, ella tiene una fama que no te imaginas ––dijo Ino.

––¿Fama? ––preguntó Hinata.

Ino asintió y las chicas hicieron lo mismo ––Desde que enviudó no ha tenido una relación formal, pero sí que se ha relacionado con varios hombres. Le han propuesto matrimonio pero ella los rechaza, al parecer le gusta ser libre y estar con uno y otro… pero libre al fin. Pobre de su hijo, él no sabe cómo es su madre y espero que nunca lo sepa.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca ––No lo puedo creer.

––No creo que debas preocuparte tanto Hinata, si tú y Naruto han estado juntos hasta ahora, dudo mucho que una piruja te lo quite ––dijo Sakura.

––Tal vez, pero no hace falta estar alerta ––dijo Tenten.

Ya entrada la noche, la familia Yamanaka e Inozuka se retiraron. Los Uchiha platicaban en la terraza con los Uzumaki.

Sarada se dispuso a subir al bebé a su habitación. Boruto decidió subir a su habitación igual. Se dio recriminó molesto consigo mismo… parecía que la estaba siguiendo, como si quisiera estar cerca de ella.

––¿Necesitas ayuda? ––preguntó al ver que tenía problemas al acostarlo en su cuna.

Ella brincó y le miró sorprendida.

––Ah… no quisiera despertarlo pero, no sé cómo debería acostarlo…

Boruto caminó a ella y tomó con cuidado a Minato, quien suspiró. Sarada le miró con ternura y miró atenta como con gran habilidad, Boruto acostaba al bebé sin moverlo mucho.

––Increíble… ––murmuró ella. Boruto le miró.

––He hecho esto desde los 6 años con todos mis hermanos.

––¿Enserio? ––preguntó ella.

Boruto asintió ––La práctica hace al maestro.

Ella sonrió levemente y luego cayó en cuenta de que estaba sola con él ––Ah… bueno… buenas noches.

Por acto de reflejo, Boruto le tomó la muñeca ––Espera…

Sarada reaccionó a la defensiva y se soltó bruscamente. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

––Lo siento… no quería incomodarte… no me había dado cuenta que no toleras mi presencia ––dijo él seriamente.

––No… yo… no me desagradas es solo que me sorprendiste ––dijo ella.

––Bueno, tu reacción fue extraña… es como si…

––No tiene nada que ver contigo! ––exclamó ella.

Boruto frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. ¿Por qué de repente estaba molesto? Hace mucho que no le sucedía… ––Entiendo, buenas noches ––dijo para salir del cuarto y dirigirse a su habitación.

Sarada abrió la boca pero o dijo nada y miró sorprendida por donde se había ido él. Decidió salir y cerrar la puerta lentamente.

Cuando bajaba, vio que sus padres y hermanos le esperaban en la puerta. Sonrió tranquilamente solo para ocultar que tenía ganas de llorar y no sabía por qué. Se despidió de los señores Uzumaki y salió para meterse a la camioneta.

.

.

.

Boruto se dejó caer en la cama, se llevó las manos a la cara y se talló el rostro con frustración. Todo iba bien ¿Qué había pasado? Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó el rostro y se miró en el espejo. Frunció el ceño ¿Por qué lo hizo?

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, el próximo capítulo será un poco más largo y comienza la vida escolar de los niños.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguien descubrió el secreto de Boruto?

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

Mi Adorable Multitud 12

Nota: Nuevo personaje, Zero Kiryuu (de Vampire Knight) 14 años.

 **Datos de edades:**

Boruto: **19 años**

Himawari: **17 años**

Haruto y Nagato (pelirrojos, ojos azules, nagato usa gafas): **15 años**

Kushina, Sara y Mito (pelirrojas, ojos azules): **13 años**

Haru, Hiro y Hana (peliazules, ojos azules): **11 años**

Jun y Yuu (Rubios, ojos azules): **8 años**

Ryuu y Mayuri (peliazules, ojos claros): **6 años**

Natsu, Arata, Daiki y Mai (Rubios, ojos azules): **4 años**

Minato (Peliazul, ojos azules): **1 año**

 **Matrimonio Uchiha:**

Sarada: **18 años**

Ryusuke (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **15 años**

Daisuke (pelinegro, ojos negros): **11 años**

Arata (pelinegro, ojos negros): **8 años**

Hiroshi (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **6 años**

Ayumi (cabellos rosas y ojos verdes): **4 años**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 12: "Iniciando clases"**

.

.

.

Naruto se encontraba parado frente a sus hijos. Estaban en el dojo.

––Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, me alegra que cada día vayan a prendiendo y mejorando ––dijo Naruto. Miró a Haruto––. Hijo, que bueno que tomes a tu hermano como ejemplo y trates de superarlo, pero no olvides que tus pensamientos e intenciones deben ser positivos.

Haruto asintió.

Naruto continuó ––Lo mismo va para todos… ––cayó al escuchar leves risitas y volteó a ver a sus pequeños, los cuales trataban de pisarse los pies los unos a los otros.

Naruto se puso frente a ellos y aplaudió fuerte. Los niños brincaron y rápidamente se pusieron firmes y serios.

––Boruto… hijo se que puede ser complicado, pero ¿podrías dedicarle una hora al día a los niños? Solo para mantenerlos un poco más tranquilos.

Boruto asintió.

Naruto sonrió ––Ok!, ¿en qué me quedé? Ah si. Escuchen, sobre lo que decía. Esto no es para ver quién es más fuerte, esta bien, pueden tomar a sus hermanos mayores como un ejemplo, pero sin nada negativo. Son hermanos y la primera regla es:

Hiro levantó la mano ––Nos queremos y cuidamos entre nosotros.

––Exacto! ––dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa ––entonces es todo por hoy, andando, a darse un baño.

Todos se dispersaron. Naruto llamó a Boruto.

––¿Estás listo para tus clases mañana?

––Si, no hay problema.

––¿Vas a querer que te lleve?

––¿Olvidas que tengo un auto?

––Es verdad, sin embargo, aún no te he dicho mis condiciones.

––Ah… las condiciones… ––dijo en tono cansado.

––Debes ser responsable a la hora de manejar, si en algún momento no te encontraras en las condiciones adecuadas ¿Qué harás?

––Dejaré el auto y pediré un taxi.

Naruto asintió ––No puedes manejar a máxima velocidad…

––A menos que sea completamente necesario.

––Asi es, y tú te encargarás de su mantenimiento y también de lavarlo.

Boruto asintió.

––No olvides que es tu deber darle el ejemplo a tus hermanos. Sé responsable. Ellos te admiran y te quieren mucho, eres quien más ha cuidado de ellos y por lo tanto, ellos harán lo que tú hagas. Suena complicado, pero así es.

––Lo sé. No te preocupes ––dijo Boruto completamente serio.

––Bueno hijo, es todo.

Boruto se retiró y Naruto le miró orgulloso. Boruto era especial, el primer hijo de dos adolescentes inexpertos… su primer lazo de sangre desde que era un niño en aquel orfanato.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, había mucho movimiento en la casa, los niños corrían de un lado a otro con uniformes puestos. Hinata ayudaba a las sirvientas a servir el desayuno. Mientras llamaba a sus hijos para que fueran a sentarse.

––¡Niños! Ya bajen, tienen que desayunar.

Naruto entró al comedor seguido de un joven de unos 14 años, atractivo, de cabellos blancos y ojos violetas.

––Mi amor, mira, él es Zero Kiryuu, será el guardaespaldas de Mito a partir de hoy.

Hinata le miró sorprendida ––Pero es un niño…

Naruto sonrió ––Ah sido entrenado desde muy pequeño, trabaja en un agencia y es muy bien recomendado. Por supuesto asistirá a sus clases, pero estará al pendiente de Mito.

Hinata sonrió ––bien, si tu lo dices… ––Hinata miró al chico ––. ¿Has desayunado?

––Esta bien señora, no es necesario.

––Ah, no. Vas a desayunar. Ven siéntate.

––Vamos no tengas pena ––dijo Naruto empujándole a una silla.

Todos fueron entrando uno por uno hasta que la mesa se llenó. Zero miraba sorprendido a todos esos niños hasta que cayó en cuenta que todos le miraban.

––¿Quién es él papi? ––Preguntó Ryuu mientras señalaba al chico.

––Niños, él es Zero Kiryuu, el guardaespaldas de Mito.

Mito miró a Zero y luego a su padre. Los pequeños susurraban entre si.

––¿Mi guardaespaldas? Papá, parece tener la misma edad que yo ¿es broma no?

––No hija, no es una broma. Este joven está capacitado, nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada.

Al escuchar esa frase, inconscientemente Boruto apretó la mandíbula. Se levantó de la mesa y miró a su padre.

––Es hora de irme, nos vemos mas tarde.

––Pero apenas y has desayunado hijo ––dijo Hinata.

Boruto tomó una manzana ––Llevaré esto. Nos vemos ––dijo para retirarse.

Nagato no perdió de vista a Boruto hasta que desapareció.

Naruto miró a su hija ––Volviendo al tema, recuerda que dijiste que no te quejarías.

––Ok, está bien, espero que sea eficiente.

––No hables de esa forma Mito. Este joven cuidará de ti ––regañó Hinata.

Mito se encogió de hombros.

––Vaya… si papá lo dice debes ser muy bueno ¿Qué tal si más tarde nos enfrentamos en un duelo? ––preguntó Haruto.

––Seria bueno para la práctica ––comentó Naruto.

––Como digan, no tengo problema ––dijo Zero.

––¿Por qué no mejor desayunamos por ahora? ––Sugirió Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Naruto llamó a todos sus hijos para que entraran a la camioneta, pues él los llevaría a la escuela. Hinata se encargaría de llevar a sus pequeños de 4 años al preescolar.

Ryuu y Mayuri irían a primer año de primaria junto con sus hermanos Jun y Yuu que asistirían a segundo año, Haru, Hiro y Hana, quienes cursarían el quinto año.

Naruto se estacionó frente a una escuela y miró a sus hijos ––Ryuu, Mayuri, Jun, Yuu, Haru, Hiro y Hana, llegamos, salgan los llevaré adentro.

Los niños empezaron a salir, la camioneta estaba llena, por lo que hubo mucho movimiento. Finalmente, cuando entraron, Naruto miró a su alrededor.

––Vaya niños, ¿no es bonita la escuela?

––Si tú lo dices… ––murmuró Hiro.

––Me gustaba más la de Suna… ––dijo Haru.

––Vamos niños, ya verán que se adaptan rápido.

Naruto llevaba a Ryuu y Mayuri de la mano. Una mujer de cabellos castaños y con anteojos se acercó con una sonrisa.

––Usted debe ser el señor Uzumaki.

Naruto asintió y ofreció la mano a la mujer ––Mucho gusto, he traído a mis hijos.

––Encantada señor Uzumaki, sígame, le mostraré los salones que ocuparán sus hijos.

––Si, con permiso ––dijo él para entrar con sus hijos al interior del edificio.

Po otra parte, en el auto, Mito suspiró ––Espero que no tarde.

––Pues será mejor que te pongas cómoda, porque conociéndolo seguro se toma el tiempo para ver la escuela y hacer todo tipo de preguntas ––contestó Haruto en un intento de desesperarla.

––Aaaaaaaaaaashhhhhhhhhh ––se quejó ella.

Zero mantenía los ojos cerrados (Si, también iba al interior de la camioneta)

Rato después Naruto entró como remolino al interior de la camioneta.

––Te has tardado padre! ––se quejó Mito.

Naruto rió nerviosamente ––jajaja, lo siento hija, necesitaba asegurarme de que los niños encontraran su aula.

.

.

.

Llegaron a la siguiente escuela, la secundaria "Hiruzen" que tenía como director a un hombre algo mayor con el mismo nombre.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kushina, Sara y Mito, quienes entrarían a su primer año de secundaria y Haruto y Nagato, quienes iban en el último año. También Zero bajó cargando una mochila al igual que los demás.

Naruto se asomó por la ventana ––Hijos, ¿quieren que los lleve dentro? ––preguntó ingenuamente.

––Debes estar de broma, por supuesto que no, no somos unos mocosos a los que vas a llevar de la mano como a Ryuu y Mayuri ––dijo Haruto.

Naruto sonrió ––ah… es verdad jajaja… supongo.. que tiene razón…

––Nos vemos ––dijo Haruto para dar vuelta a la entrada junto con Nagato.

––Adiós papá ––dijeron Mito y Kushina despidiéndose con la mano y encaminándose a la entrada junto.

Solo Sara sonrió como lo hacía Hinata y se acercó a su padre para darle un beso en la mejilla ––Adiós papá.

––Adiós princesa ––dijo Naruto visiblemente contento por ver que por lo menos una de sus hijas era muy considerada.

Casi le sale una lágrima de emoción. Suspiró mientras veía a sus hijos entrar. Zero se acercó muy serio––Nos vemos señor Uzumaki.

––Adiós Zero, te encargo a mi hija ––dijo Naruto algo serio.

Él asintió y se retiró a la entada.

Naruto prendió el auto y Himawari se pasó adelante.

––Pareces el más emocionado aquí ––dijo ella.

––Es que es un nuevo comienzo aquí en Konoha, es el lugar donde pasé parte de mi niñez y me emociona que ustedes se adapten aquí.

––¿Te imaginas como debe estar mamá con los pequeños? ––dijo ella divertida.

––No quiero ni imaginar…

.

.

.

.

––Señora Uzumaki, ¿son sus niños? ––preguntó una profesora con una amable sonrisa.

––Si, se los encargo mucho.

––No se preocupe.

––Son muy inquietos, le pido que tenga paciencia ––pidió Hinata apenada.

––No hay problema, usted no se preocupe.

Hinata se inclinó hacia sus pequeños ––Mamá vendrá por ustedes más tarde, pórtense bien y no rompan nada.

Los pequeños asintieron, Hinata les besó a cada uno y se retiró sin dejar de mirarles. En cuanto el auto arrancó los niños se miraron entre sí y prendieron carrera al interior del salón mientras se sentaban en una mesita. En cambio Mai tomó la mano de la profesora y juntas entraron al salón. La profesora se sorprendió en cuanto vio a la pequeña sentarse con la pequeña Ayumi, quien siempre estaba sola.

Sonrió ––Bien niños, hoy haremos un pequeño truco con la pintura…

.

.

.

Cuando Haru y Hiro entraron al aula, la profesora los invitó a presentarse. A Hana la había tocado otro salón, por lo que no estarían los tres juntos.

––¡Hola! Soy Haru Uzumaki es un gusto ––dijo él muy sonriente.

––Soy Hiro Uzumaki, un gusto… ––dijo este más serio.

Todos les miraban y susurraban. Uno de los niños levantó la mano.

––¿Si, Jin? ––autorizó la profesora.

––¿Son gemelos? ––preguntó.

––Si… bueno somos tres, pero a nuestra hermana le ha tocado en otro salón ––explicó Haru.

Todos volvieron a susurrar "son muy parecidos", "parecen dos gotas de agua", "es la primera vez que veo gemelos"

––Genial, ahora somos monos de circo… ––susurró Hiro.

––Bueno, ya silencio a todos ––la profesora miró a los gemelos ––Tomen asiento donde les guste, aún hay butacas libres.

Ellos asintieron, Haru visualizó a Daisuke ––Oh! Daisuke, que bueno que estas aquí ––dijo emocionado.

––Que hay chicos ––saludó él. Daisuke había heredado la personalidad de Sakura, era muy alegre y abierto a diferencia de su padre.

.

.

.

.

Afortunadamente a Kushina, Sara y Mito, les había tocado en el mismo salón, pero al igual que sus hermanos, los demás les miraban y susurraban entre sí.

Sara tomó un mechón de sus cabellos entre sus dedos y lo miró ––Tal vez es porque nuestro cabello es muy llamativo ––dijo tranquilamente.

––Puede que tengas razón, nadie tiene el cabello tan rojo como el de nosotras ––dijo Kushina.

Mito se levantó de su butaca visiblemente molesta ––¿¡Qué es lo que miran!? Si tienen algo que decir díganlo y ya!

Sara se levantó y la tomó del brazo ––Basta Mito, no beberías…

Una de las chicas se levantó y la encaró con los brazos cruzados ––¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así?

Otras dos chicas se posicionaron a lado de ella.

Zero mantenía los ojos cerrados con los brazos cruzados pero estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba. Listo para intervenir solo si la situación lo requería.

––Discúlpala, lo que menos queremos son problemas, es solo que si tienen algo que decir solo díganlo ––dijo Sara.

––No hay nada que decir, si queremos hablar lo hacemos, ustedes no pueden decirnos que hacer ––contestó la chica.

––Nosotras no pensamos así…

––Basta Sara, no tenemos porque siquiera dar explicaciones a estas… chicas ––dijo Mito mientras las miraba despectivamente.

––¿Piensas dejar que te hable así Karumi? ––preguntó una de ellas.

––Seguramente necesita un buen escarmiento ––se escuchó la voz de un chico. Zero abrió los ojos solo para mirar al dueño de aquel cometario.

Kushina se levantó y golpeó la mesa exaltando a las chicas ––Ustedes son las típicas chicas problemáticas que buscan pleito al menor indicio. Pero con nosotras se equivocan, porque no vamos a dejarnos intimidar de ninguna manera ––Kushina miró al chico que había hablado ––Y tú, al parecer te gusta meterte en "pleitos" de chicas, ¿por qué no metes tu naríz donde no te llaman?

El chico se levantó visiblemente molesto y la encaró ––Deben pensar bien con quien se meten, en este lugar ustedes son nuevas, no saben nada de nosotros, dejen sus aires de chicas importantes.

––¡¿Y cuando hicimos eso?! ––contestó Mito.

––No grites niña tonta, tan solo mira tu horrible cabello ––dijo para tomar un mechón.

Al instante, Zero tomó el brazo del chico.

––No la toques, ni a ella ni a las chicas ¿está claro? ––preguntó serio

El chico soltó a Mito, todos comenzaron a murmurar y algunas chicas estaban emocionadas, Zero se veía genial ––¿Y tú quien eres? ¿por qué te metes?

––Eso no te importa, ¿te crees muy hombre al meterte con chicas?

––Tch, olvídalo… ––dijo para retirarse.

Karumi las miró ––Esto no se va aquedar así ––dijo para retirarse a su lugar

Un profesor entró al salón e ignorante de lo que sucedía habló

––Bien chicos es hora de comenzar las clases.

.

.

.

.

Haruto y Nagato se encontraban hablando en el salón con Ryusuke. El profesor aún no llegaba. De pronto entró Neji y tomó asiento delante de Haruto. Este sonrió.

––¡¿Cómo has estado Neji?! ––preguntó Haruto.

Neji le miró ––Bien, supongo… ––dijo serio.

Miró como Ryusuke y Nagato hablaban.

––¿No es genial que nos haya tocado el mismo grupo?

––Todo depende de cómo lo mires…

Haruto miró a su alrededor y se acercó a Neji ––¿Sabes por qué todos nos miran? ¿tengo algo en la cara?

Neji suspiró sin apartar la vista de frente ––tal vez es porque llamas mucho la atención.

Un chico se acercó a Neji ––Vaya, estamos juntos otra vez, ¿irás a las prácticas del club?

––No lo sé.

El chico frunció el ceño ––¿Qué quieres decir? Eres una parte fundamental…

––¿Crees que me interesa saber si soy fundamental o no?

––Tch! Vaya, amaneciste de mal humor otra vez. Espero que se te pase pronto ––El chico se retiró con cara de fastidio mientras murmuraba ––Imbecíl…

Haruto escuchó perfectamente y le molestó aquella actitud ––Oye…

––No Haruto, me tiene sin cuidado lo que diga… ––le detuvo Neji.

––Pero… te acaba de hablar como si fueras un amigo y luego como si nada…

––Olvídalo, no me interesa.

Haruto hizo una mueca de disgusto y se acomodó en su asiento en cuanto el profesor entró.

––Vaya, tenemos caras nuevas aquí ¿Por qué no se presentan?

Haruto se levantó ––Soy Haruto Uzumaki, Mucho gusto.

Nagato se levantó ––soy Nagato Uzumaki… un placer.

––Perfecto, la mayoría de ustedes ya se conocen de modo que sus presentaciones no serán necesarias por ahora.

El profesor los miró atentamente ––Son gemelos ¿cierto?

––Así es ––contestó Haruto.

Una chica sentada al otro extremo se acercó a otra de sus compañeras ––Oye Madoka, ¿no crees que ese chico Haruto es muy lindo?

La chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes lo miró, luego volvió su vista al frente ––Tal vez… solo un poco.

––Oh vamos, si te gustó ––se burló la castaña.

––Basta Yana.

.

.

.

.

Himawari se despedía de su padre desde la entrada, este sonrió en cuanto vio a Misa y Ren acercarse a ella para entrar juntos. Por lo menos no iniciaba sola.

Cuando Boruto llegó a la Universidad en su auto, algunos no pudieron evitar mirar en su dirección y las chicas que se encontraban cerca no pudieron evitar suspirar al verlo bajar del auto.

––¿Ya viste? Está guapísimo ––comentó una de ellas a sus amigas, las cuales asintieron en total acuerdo.

––Justo como me lo recetó el doctor ––dijo otra.

Sin embargo, Boruto estaba algo acostumbrado a la atención, así que solo caminó en dirección al edificio sin prestar atención a nada más. Se sorprendió en cuanto vio a Sarda en la misma aula que él. Sonrió disimuladamente y tomó asiento a lado de ella.

––Hola… ––saludó él.

Ella se sorprendió ––Hola…

El sonrió y regresó la vista al frente sin decir nada más.

Durante toda la clase, ella le miraba de vez en cuando, parecía muy dedicado y concentrado a lo que explicaba el profesor. Finalmente, cuando la clase terminó, ella se apresuró a tomar sus cosas. No se dio cuenta cuando este se puso a su lado.

Ella le miró

––Quería disculparme por lo que sea que haya pasado ese día ––Boruto se encogió de hombros.

Ella negó ––No hiciste nada… yo… me comporté como una tonta. Está bien… no pasa nada… con permiso ––dijo para salir huyendo de ahí rápidamente.

Boruto la vio perderse en la puerta y frunció el ceño. Ella le estaba huyendo y él estaba molesto ––¿qué le pasa? Si no le agrado debería solo decirlo.

Se fue de ahí en dirección a la cafetería visiblemente molesto. En cuanto vio el lugar lleno decidió no entrar.

––Tch… que molesto…

Caminó al patio y se sentó bajo un árbol, sacó su manzana y decidió comerla.

––Hey! Boruto! Sabía que estarías en un lugar así ––dijo Mitsuki sentándose a su lado seguido de Shikadai. Este también había decidido viajar con Mitsuki y vivir juntos en un departamento que el tio Gaara le había obsequiado.

––Chicos! Me han sorprendido.

––Viejo, mírate, aquí solo. Sin duda no puedes estar sin nosotros ––dijo Shikadai.

––Si te dejamos solo te vuelves un antisocial ––dijo Mitsuki.

Boruto sonrió ––No tengo interés en forjar lazos de amistad… aunque hace poco conocí a un tipo.

––Eso ya es algo ––dijo Shikadai.

––¡Hey! Aquí estas ––dijo Inojin acercándose a los chicos.

Inojin se paró frente a ellos ––Te vi a punto de entrar a la cafetería pero luego desististe y regresaste. Te he estado buscando.

––Hola Inojin.

––¿Eres un nuevo amigo de Boruto? ––preguntó Mitsuki.

––Chicos él es Inojin, e Inojin, ellos son Mitsuki y Shikadai, amigos de Suna.

––Vaya, mucho gusto, ¿asi que también han venido a estudiar aquí?

––Si, así es y la verdad es que el clima aquí es mucho mejor, se duerme bastante bien ––dijo Shikadai mientras se acostaba sobre el pasto y cerraba los ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus brazos.

––¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? ––preguntó Inojin

––Claro, adelante ––dijo Boruto.

Inojin se sentó con ellos y miró la manzana de Boruto ––¿Solo comerás eso?

––No tengo mucha hambre.

––¿Quieres un oniguiri? ––preguntó Mitsuki mientras le ofrecía uno.

––¿Es de los que tú preparas? ––preguntó Boruto. Él asintió.

––Ok, solo porque cocinas delicioso.

––Pero mi comida no se compara con la de tu madre, esa sí que es deliciosa ––dijo Mitsuki.

Boruto sonrió mientras le daba una mordida.

.

.

.

.

––¿Cómo va todo? ¿has recibido algún tipo de mensaje? ––preguntó Sasuke.

La expresión de Naruto se tornó seria ––Desde aquel día… nada. Quien sabe en qué estén pensando.

––¿Sigues colaborando con ellos?

––Así es, todo sea por atraparlos. Aunque también estoy investigando por mi cuenta.

––Debes andarte con cuidado y mantener vigilados a tus hijos.

Naruto sonrió ––Ellos estarán bien, créeme.

––Por lo menos ahora te vez más tranquilo que hace unos días.

––Hinata me ha tranquilizado. Aunque si, me preocupa su seguridad sé que están preparados para actuar en caso de un problema.

––¿Enserio? ¿Tus hijos?

––Si, todos han y están recibiendo entrenamiento especial para autodefensa. Hinata y yo hemos preparado a nuestros hijos desde los cuatro años. Boruto y Himawari son los más preparados ahora.

Sasuke miraba sorprendido a Naruto ––¿Es enserio? Entonces… tus pequeños…

––Oh, si los tres pequeños han comenzado apenas… Mai no quiso así que ella no hará nada de esto.

––Vaya… no sé que decir…

––Jajajajaja, no digas nada, mejor hablemos de negocios.

-.

.

.

.

Más tarde, durante el recreo, las chicas buscaron un lugar en el cuál almorzar, tomaron una mesa al fondo del comedor. Todo iba bien hasta que las chicas problemáticas se acercaron a ellas. Zero se mantuvo al margen, puesto que no se metería con una chica y sabía por boca de Naruto, que Kushina y Sara sabían defenderse.

––Miren chicas, las raritas se sentaron en la mesa de los perdedores

––Jajajajaja ––rieron todas.

Justo en ese momento Haruto arrastraba a Neji en busca de una mesa, tras ellos iban Ryusuke y Nagato. Haruto paró en seco cuando escuchó la estruendosa carcajada de Kushina.

––¡JAJAJAJAJA! ––Todas callaron y la miraron mal.

––Es tan graciosa, la manera en la que intentan molestar jajaja, esperen… dejen me calmo un poco… uff… ya está.

––¿Te burlas de nosotras estúpida?

––Bueno, ustedes nos dan material. Ok, esta es la mesa de los perdedores ¿Y luego qué? ––preguntó Kushina.

Neji miraba atento como aquella chiquilla enfrentaba a ese grupo de niñas fresas sin dejarse intimidar. Que extraña ¿acaso no tenía miedo?

––Basta Kushina, es mejor no hacerles caso…––dijo Sara.

––Si, Kushina, hazle caso a la cobarde de tu hermana.

Haruto carraspeó en cuanto Mito se levantó molesta.

––¿Qué sucede? ––preguntó él.

––Nada hermano, ellas ya se iban ––dijo Sara.

––Vamos chicas ––dijo Kurumi mientras miraba a los cuatro chicos que recién llegaban. Ella y sus amigas se fueron.

Haruto obligó a Neji a sentarse con él mientras Nagato y Ryusuke habían lo mismo a lado de Zero.

––En donde siga molestando… ––murmuró Kushina.

––Parece que no fue su día chicas ––dijo Haruto.

––Creo que fue por nuestro cabello…––murmuró Sara.

Haruto frunció el ceño ––¿Qué hay con su cabello?

––Agarra la onda Haruto, ¿acaso no ves? Nuestro cabello es muy llamativo y nuestra piel es algo pálida, nuestros ojos resaltan y para acabar somos idénticas, ellos no dejaban de mirarnos como si fuéramos lo más raro del mundo… ––se quejó Mito.

––Pero eso si te advierto, como sigan molestándonos voy a darles su merecido a todas ellas ––dijo Kushina mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado.

Neji elevó una ceja.

––No creo que debas hacer eso, es mejor alejarse de los problemas ––dijo Sara.

––Ese es tu problema Sara, siempre tratas de huir de los problemas y por eso esa tonta te ha llamado cobarde, Kushina tiene razón yo tampoco me voy a dejar ––advirtió Mito.

––Ok, Sara no es ninguna cobarde, es la más sensata. Ignórenlas, yo creo que mis hermanitas son muy lindas y ellas solo les tienen envidia, por eso las atacan. Ellas tienen un problema: la baja autoestima ––declaró Haruto con una sonrisa.

––Vaya, que conmovedor ––murmuró Neji con una sonrisa burlona.

––Es la verdad ––dijo Haruto ingenuamente.

Unos chicos se acercaron.

––Hey Neji, ¿bienes o no? ––preguntó el chico de antes.

––Comeré algo ¿no ves? ––contestó Neji.

––Ok, ok, pero te esperamos después de clases.

Neji no contestó y los chicos se retiraron mientras murmuraban.

––Vaya, pero que insistente… ––murmuró Haruto. ––Oye Neji, ¿Practicas algún deporte? Esos chicos llevaban un balón de Basquet.

––Llevo dos años practicándolo… solo para que dejen de molestar.

––¿Entonces no lo disfrutas?

––Tsk… no es mi estilo…

Haruto sonrió ––¿Qué me dices del beisbol?

Neji le miró por reflejo ––¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Haruto se encogió de hombros ––Bueno, mis hermanos y yo practicamos el beisbol y el futbol. En especial el Beisbol. A mí me gusta más el beisbol.

Neji tomó un sándwich ––No está mal…

Haruto sonrió y miró al ojiverde ––¿Qué me dices tú Ryusuke? ¿Juegas Beisbol?

––Algo.

Neji le miró con burla ––¿Juegas bieisbol Uchiha?

––En mis tiempos libres… ––dijo esto mirándole serio.

––Ja, ya quisiera verte lanzar una pelota ––dijo en tono burlón.

––Supongo que crees que porque paso tiempo en la biblioteca no puedo siquiera lanzar una pelota ––le contestó retándole con la mirada.

Neji le regresó el gesto ––Hasta no ver… no creer.

––¡Genial! Hay que unirnos al club de Beisbol… claro… si hay uno… ––dijo Haruto animado.

Neji le miró ––hay uno… pero es patético, mejor no pierdas tu tiempo.

––Oh, vamos, no perdemos nada con intentar ––Haruto miró a Zero ––Tú también le entras zero?

Este negó ––entraré al club que la señorita Mito elija. Tengo órdenes de quedarme a su lado.

Mito se sonrojó, pero supo disimular.

––Vaya Haruto, No sabía que tu hermanita tenía novio ––Dijo Ryusuke.

Haruto sonrió ––No, no es así. En realidad es su guardaespaldas.

Neji elevó una ceja ––¿Guardaespaldas?

––Si claro ––dijo Ryusuke.

––Pues créanlo, papá dice que fue preparado desde pequeño ––dijo Haruto.

––Ok, esto es extraño… ––dijo Neji.

––No es tan extraño… es por seguridad, en Suna, mis hermanas sufrieron algunos intentos de secuestro ––declaró Nagato.

Después de eso, nadie dijo nada.

El primer día había sido superado y nuevos retos, enredos y complicaciones se vendrían para los Hijos Uzumaki-Hyuga.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus Reviews

Soredewa Mata Ashita…

Una cosa más: ¿Les gustaría que hiciera un especial de Halloween para esta familia? ¿se imaginan como sería? Si es así, pueden enviarme un review o un mensaje en la página de Facebook con alguna idea de cómo quisieran que fuera. Tomaré en cuenta sus ideas y luego armaré el capítulo especial. Saludos!


	13. Chapter 13

Mi Adorable Multitud 13

Saludos a: ¡Todos los que siguen esta historia! Agradezco sus comentarios lindos lectores. Gracias a shion145 y Guest por darme algunas ideas para el cap. Los he tomado en cuenta, espero que me haya quedado bien.

Sin más, les dejo el capi, que lo disfruten:

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 13: "Especial de Halloween: Mocosos sin control -_-´"**

.

.

.

––¡Ya camina! ¡Ya camina! ¡Minato está caminando! ––gritó Himawari emocionada.

Naruto entró corriendo a la sala y miró con emoción a su hijo más pequeño dar sus primeros pasos. Al instante todos entraron corriendo y miraron al pequeño andar.

––¡Eso es hijo! Lo haces bien! ––alentó Naruto. Hinata miraba todo con emoción contenida. Esa era la décimo novena vez que presenciaban los primeros pasos de uno sus hijos, pero eso no evitaba que fuera todo como la primera vez.

Los pequeños remolinos corrieron con su hermanito y lo rodearon para luego prender carrera al otro lado de la sala, esta vez, Minato los siguió con una sonrisa.

Durante aquella tarde, la familia Uzumaki compartió buenos momentos a lado del pequeño campeón que había superado una de sus primeras pruebas en esa vida…

.

.

.

––¡AAAAAAAAGH! ¡Aburidooooooooo! ––gritó Haruto mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto del patio de la escuela. Mientras a su lado, tanto Neji como Ryusuke bufaban con fastidio, era la segunda semana de clases y Haruto aún no se adaptaba del todo.

Nagato llegó a su lado y miró a su hermano con aburrimiento mientras llevaba en una de sus manos lo que parecía ser un volante. Haruto lo miró.

––¿Qué llevas ahí? ––preguntó Haruto.

––No lo sé… me lo entregaron en la cafetería.

Haruto lo tomó de sus manos y abrió los ojos grandemente y luego miró a los chicos con emoción.

––¡Esto es genial! ¡Justo lo que necesitamos! ––dijo con energías renovadas.

Ryusuke tomó el papel y lo leyó. Frunció el ceño ––¿Qué tiene esto de bueno?

––¿Qué no lo vez? Habrá una fiesta de Halloween y a la media noche se realizará una prueba de valor, esconderán una especie de tesoro y nosotros lo vamos a encontrar.

––Otra vez estas decidiendo por nosotros… ––murmuró Neji.

Haruto sonrió ––Oh vamos, si se niegan solo pensaré que tienen miedo… gatitos llorones…

A Neji y Ryusuke se les hinchó una vena.

––Iré ––dijo Ryusuke

––Tch… no tengo nada más que hacer ––dijo Neji.

Nagato solo se acomodó sus gafas, el no necesitaba decir nada, Haruto siempre decidía por los dos. No es que dependiera de él, sino que Nagato siempre sabía en qué momento frenar a su hermano y cuando lo hacía, Haruto le obedecía porque sabía que él tenía razón. Así era su relación.

––Está decidido… iremos a la fiesta y luego…. A la prueba de valor… ––dijo Haruto con una sonrisa tétrica.

––Si no quitas esa sonrisa, voy a denegar ––dijo Ryusuke.

––Oh, vamos, eres un aguafiestas.

.

.

.

––Esto no me emociona para nada… ––dijo Kushina mientras soltaba aquel volante.

––Tienes razón, además, es seguro que esas chicas van a ir y lo primero que harán… ––dijo Sara.

––Será molestarnos… ––terminó Mito.

Ambas decidieron dejar eso por la paz y solo se dedicaron a comer.

.

.

.

––¿Asustar a los chicos de secundaria que planean hacer una dichosa prueba de valor? ––preguntó Himawari con una ceja elevada.

Ren, el hijo de Kiba y Tenten asintió con una risa autosuficiente ––Lo hicieron el año pasado y al parecer hubo algo que asustó a unos chicos, nos hemos enterado que este año planean volver a hacerlo, y algunos chicos y yo pensamos que sería divertido jugarles una broma.

––No lo sé… ¿y si ocurre algún accidente? ––preguntó Himawari

Ren negó ––No pasará nada, solo será una broma. Anímate Hima.

––Ok, yo le entro ––dijo Misa animada.

––Esta bien ––aceptó Himawari ––¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ––Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

.

.

.

––Mamá planea un fiesta de Halloween… está muy metida en eso ––comentó Inojin.

Boruto se encontraba mirando hacia una dirección en específico. A lo lejos, Sarada se encontraba sentada en una banca leyendo un libro. Él escuchaba lo que Inojin decía pero al mismo tiempo no la perdía de vista. Shikadai se encontraba recostado en el pasto como siempre y Mitsuki aún no regresaba de la cafetería.

––¿Una fiesta? ––peguntó sin apartar la vista de Sarada. Inojin no se daba cuenta, pues estaba mirando su celular mientras platicaba con él.

––Si, pero mamá tiene un buen toque con eso de las fiestas, siempre se ponen buenas. Como sea, están invitados chicos.

––Claro… ––murmuró Boruto.

––Los estaré esperando… invitaré a unas amigas… de hecho, una de mis amigas está interesada en ti.

––¿A sí? ––preguntó él aún mirando a Sarada.

––Si, me ha estado insistiendo con que los presente. Pero finalmente es tu decisión, es una amiga, pero sinceramente es un poco… lanzada…

––No estoy interesado en conocer a alguien ahora…

––Si bueno… tú decides… yo solo cumpliré con presentarlos.

.

.

.

.

Más tarde…

Hinata entró a la sala mientras llevaba en sus manos un sobre. Naruto la miró ––¿Qué llevas ahí cielo?

––Parece ser una invitación…

Naruto la miró curioso y Hinata sonrió ––Es de Ino, hará una fiesta de Halloween y nos ha invitado. Es de disfraces.

––¿No crees que ya estamos muy grandes para eso?

––Oh, vamos amor, será divertido ––insistió ella.

––Si tú lo dices…

Jun y Yuu entraron corriendo al lugar ––Mamá! Papá! ¿Nos llevaran a pedir dulces?

––Ah… seguro… ––fue lo único que dijo Naruto.

––Si! ––gritaron los pequeños rubios y corrieron escaleras arriba.

––¿Los llevarás? ––preguntó ella.

––Jajajaja… tal vez Boruto pueda… ––dijo nervioso.

––¿Y si nuestro hijo tiene planes? ––preguntó Hinata

––Lo dudo… jeje…

.

.

.

 **Halloween día de la fiesta…**

 **En la mañana…**

Haru, Hiro y Hana miraban la computadora con una sonrisa.

––Esto es genial, espera a ver cómo reacciona jajaja ––Mencionó Hiro divertido. Tanto Haru y Hana asintieron.

––Anda Hiro, llama a papá, encenderé la cámara ––dijo Hana.

Naruto entró a trompicones a la habitación de sus hijos, pues iba siendo empujado por Hiro.

––Espera hijo… ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué sucede?

––Siéntate aquí padre, mira, frente a la computadora ––dijo Hiro.

Naruto se sentó frente a la computadora algo confundido ––¿Qué pasa?

––Mira es un juego, anda debes jugarlo padre ––insistió Hana.

––¿Pero qué tiene de interesante esto?

––Solo tienes que llevar esa bolita al centro del laberinto, pero debes concentrarte bien, y cuando lo hagas obtendrás un premio ––explicó Haru.

Naruto se encogió de hombros ––Ok… solo debo llevar esto al centro ¿no?

Los niños asintieron. Naruto comenzó a jugar con el ratón, perecía un poco difícil pero lo estaba logrando, estaba tan concentrado cuando de pronto apareció una cara horrorosa en la pantalla y un grito de horror. Naruto calló de la silla mientras gritaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus hijos se reían y salían corriendo de la habitación.

––¡Niños! ¡Están castigados! ¡Castigados! ––gritó Naruto mientras se levantaba y llevaba su mano al pecho. Su corazón latía fuerte, él siempre fue muy asustadizo con el tema de fantasmas y esas cosas como para que sus hijos vinieran y le hicieran una broma semejante…

Hinata entró y le miró ––¿Qué fue eso amor?

Naruto hizo un puchero y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su esposa, ella miró la pantalla y sonrió.

––Esos niños horribles me la volvieron a hacer…

Hinata negó ––Hay mi vida, ¿Cuándo vas a aprender?

Boruto se paró en el umbral de la puerta y sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos ––No puedo creer lo ingenuo que puedes llegar a ser.

Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido aún abrazado a Hinata ––¿Y tú que sabes mocoso? Ellos nunca te han molestado.

––Porque yo no me dejo engañar fácilmente, aprende de una vez… ––dijo Boruto para luego retirarse.

––Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ––lloriqueó Naruto ––Mis hijos no me respetaaaaaaaaaan!

––Eso no es cierto, sabes que si lo hacen, estos son solo momentos de bromas… nuestros hijos sí que te respetan.

Himawari se paró frente a la puerta ––¿Otra vez está llorando papá? ¿Cuándo aprenderá de sus hijos?

Luego de eso siguió su camino por aquel pasillo. Ignorándolos.

Hinata rió nerviosamente y Naruto le miró serio ––¿Aun piensas que me respetan?

.

.

.

.

.

Boruto mordía una manzana mientras miraba su tablet sentado en aquella mesa en donde sus demás hermanos hacían mucho escándalo mientras desayunaban. Estaba tan concentrado y parecía que todo ese alboroto no le afectaba.

Algo que dijo Haruto llamó su atención:

––Ryusuke ha dicho que si irá, dice que Sarada nee-san llevará a sus hermanitos a pedir dulces ––Comentó Haruto a Nagato, quien asentía.

Boruto volvió la vista a su tablet.

––Hijo… ––Llamó Naruto a Boruto ––sé que tal vez me estoy excediendo… pero… si no tienes planes hoy… tal vez quieras… llevar a tus hermanitos a pedir dulces… claro que si tienes planes…

––Iré, llevaré a mis hermanos ––cortó rápidamente Boruto. Naruto le miró sorprendido.

––¿Enserio?

––Seguro.

Naruto sonrió ––Genial, tu madre y yo iremos a una fiesta en casa de Ino así que…

––Esta bien, vayan y diviértanse…

––Hablando de fiestas… ¿Nosotros podemos ir a una? ––preguntó Haruto.

Naruto dio un trago de su jugo y les miró serio ––¿A qué hora será y como a qué hora terminará?

––A las 8 de la noche y quien sabe a qué hora termine ––Contestó Haruto.

––No lo sé… no habrá nadie para vigilarlos… ––comentó Naruto.

––Oh vamos papá, nosotros sabemos cuidarnos y lo sabes ––dijo Haruto serio.

––Esta bien ––dijo Naruto serio ––pero deben regresar antes de la media noche ¿esta claro?

––¡Entendido! ––prometió Haruto. Nagato se acercó a su oído.

––¿Y qué hay de la prueba de valor? Es en la media noche…

––Claro que iremos, es mejor pedir perdón que permiso… ––susurró Haruto.

Boruto se levantó y miró a su padre ––Estaré en mi habitación, avísenme en cuanto los enanos estén listos.

Naruto asintió.

––¡Siiiiiiii! ¡Iremos a pedir dulces! ––gritaron Jun y Yuu

––Me vestiré de chuky ––dijo Jun

––Y yo de… y yo… yo… de… ¡Un muñeco de paja! ––dijo Yuu.

––¿Un muñeco de paja? Eso no da miedo ––Dijo Haru.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron entre sí.

––¡Seré un muñeco de paja maldito! ––contraatacó Yuu.

A ambos padres se les resbaló una gota…

––¡Así se habla enano! ––felicitó Haruto mientras le ofrecía una mano y el pequeño la chocaba.

––Pues bien, a buscar disfraces ––dijo Hinata.

Naruto se acercó a ella ––Podrías… buscar un traje sexy para lucirlo esta noche para mí… ya sabes, no me refiero a la fiesta…

––¿Es enserio? ¿Hablando de esto frente a un montón de críos y durante los sagrados alimentos? ––dijo Haruto.

––Disculpa hijo ––dijo Hinata apenada.

––Además es el desayuno… ––se defendió Naruto infantilmente.

Haruto le sacó la lengua en gesto infantil y Hinata solo sonrió mientras negaba.

.

.

.

Boruto se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras miraba el techo. Sonrió. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía. Frunció el ceño y llevó su mano a su frente.

––¿¡Qué rayos me pasa!? ¿Estoy emocionado? Qué estúpido…. ––murmuró lo último.

 **Más tarde…**

Mientras tanto, Sarada preparaba a sus hermanitos, Arata y Hiroshi se habían vestido de Magos y Ayumi de brujita. Se veían adorables.

Ryusuke pasó a su lado vestido formal.

––¿Vas a salir? ––preguntó ella sorprendida.

––Si, Iré con Haruto y Nagato.

––Oh, qué bien, diviértete.

Ryusuke asintió y salió de casa

Sakura y Sasuke salieron de la habitación. Sasuke iba de Vampiro y Sakura de enfermera muerta.

––¿Qué tal nos vemos hija?

Sarada elevó el pulgar en señal de aceptación.

––Nos vamos, cuida bien a tus hermanitos, Daisuke se queda.

Sarada asintió.

.

.

.

.

Hinata bajaba las escaleras vestida de caperucita roja, mientras Naruto iba de pirata. Un pirata muy sexi al igual que su esposa.

Boruto quien venía de la sala chifló al verlos.

––Ustedes si que se divierten…

––Tu madre y yo solo iremos un rato, volveremos para acostar a los niños.

––No se preocupen, ustedes trabajan mucho y necesitan relajarse… ––dijo Boruto

––Nos vemos bebé… y no pierdas de vista a tus hermanitos ––dijo Hinata

––No lo haré…

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, sus escandalosos hermanitos bajaron para quedar frente a él.

Los tres pequeños iban vestidos de Freddy Krueger y la pequeña de hada (Boruto pensaba que en lugar de dar miedo daba ternura en cambio ese trió de traviesos bien que se ganaban el disfraz) Ryuu iba vestido de calavera y Mayuri de anabel.

Jun como había dicho iba de Chuky y Yuu de muñeco de paja "maldito".

Kushina, Sara y Mito se quedarían con Minato en casa, al igual que Haru, Hiro y Hana.

––Wooooooooooooorrrrrrr ––Intentó el pequeño Daiki asustar a Boruto.

––Ok, nos vamos ––Dijo Boruto mientras lo tomaba como a un saco de papas y lo echaba a su hombro.

Todos salieron disparados por la puerta. Boruto, quien era el último, volteó a ver a las trillizas ––No le abran a nadie, nosotros regresaremos en un rato.

Ellas asintieron. Y Boruto cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

Sarada caminaba con sus hermanitos de la mano, llevaban un buen rato pidiendo dulces y sus recipientes estaban casi llenos, pero ellos corrían emocionados de puerta en puerta. Suspiró mientras veía a sus hermanitos recibir más dulces. Tres pequeños vestidos de Freddy Krueger corriendo en círculos mientras llevaban una paleta en la boca llamaron su atención, sonrió al verlos.

––¿También de cuidadora?

Esa voz la hizo saltar y volteó a verlo… era él. ¿Acaso siempre iba a encontrárselo donde fuera?

––Ho… Hola… ––dijo ella.

––Hola ––Boruto miró a los niños ––¿Te diviertes?

Ella negó ––Solo los acompaño, para nada es divertido andar detrás de ellos, aunque ellos si parecen divertirse…

––Tienes razón…

Sarada miró a los tres pequeños nuevamente ––Creo que estás en problemas…

Boruto suspiró ––Lo sé… el azúcar no es bueno para su hiperactividad… esto será agotador…

Las pequeñas corrieron con sus hermanos mayores respectivos.

––¿Satisfecha Ayumi? ––preguntó Sarada, la pequeña asintió.

––Onichan….––susurró la pequeña Mai mientras le pedía que la cargara. Boruto lo hizo.

Sarada no pudo evitar sonreírle, y Boruto se sorprendió. Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y desvió la mirada.

Boruto sonrió levemente.

––Vamos… ––murmuró Boruto. Ella miró a sus hermanitos y vio como se retiraban. Caminó a lado de Boruto.

.

.

.

––Bienvenidos! ––dijo Ino vestida de egipcia mientras hacía pasar a Naruto y Hinata.

––Te ves fantástica Ino… ––dijo Hinata.

––Ustedes también. Vamos, tomen algo.

.

.

.

Haruto, Nagato y Ryusuke esperaban a Neji.

––Ya se tardó… ¿A qué hora piensa llegar? ––se quejó Ryusuke.

––Oh! Aquí esta ––dijo Haruto emocionado mientras miraba llegar a Neji muy quitado de la pena.

Cuando Neji estuvo con ellos, Ryusuke le lanzó un comentario.

––Lo bueno que eres puntual…

A Neji se le hinchó una venita pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues Haruto lo arrastró al interior del lugar donde se daba la fiesta.

Tomaron asiento en la barra que se encontraba libre e inmediatamente recibieron un vaso con un líquido extraño en su interior.

Los chicos arrugaron el rostro al oler el contenido de sus vasos.

––¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! ––se quejó Haruto.

––No lo sé, pero no pienso probar esto, ¿Ya vieron el color que tiene?

Neji y Nagato asintieron. Al mismo tiempo los cuatro dejaron su vaso en la barra y miraron a su alrededor.

––Esta fiesta es patética… yo me largo ––dijo Neji.

––¡Disculpe! ¿Me puede dar una soda? Si tiene de naranja estaría perfecto ––pidió Haruto al mesero, luego miró a Neji ––Vamos, esperemos un rato más, si el ambiente no cambia entonces nos vamos. Oh, gracias amigo ––dijo cuando recibió su refresco.

––Oye, yo también quiero uno ––dijeron Ryusuke y Nagato a ver a Haruto beber algo decente.

––Tch! ––se quejó Neji.

.

.

.

Sarada estaba nerviosa, llevaban ya un buen rato caminando y ninguno decía nada ¿había algo de qué hablar acaso? Ella agradecía que él no intentara nada. De verdad lo agradecía. Por otra parte, pensaba que se veía lindo cuidando de sus hermanitos.

De pronto, escuchó el celular de él y vio como este contestaba.

––Inojin, ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

––¿Enserio no piensas venir? Te dije que te presentaría a una amiga.

Sarada no pudo evitar escuchar, pues debido al ruido que se escuchaba, Inojin hablaba fuertemente.

––Ya te dije que no estoy interesado, además, estoy cuidando a mis hermanitos, están pidiendo dulces.

––Vaya… pues ni hablar, tú te lo pierdes. La fiesta realmente se esta poniendo buena y tu padre y el señor Uchiha están en una competencia de Shots, enserio que los ancianos se divierten más que nosotros.

Boruto sonrió mientras negaba.

––No lo dudo.

––Entonces nos vemos el lunes

––Si, hasta luego ––cortó Boruto.

––Yo… ya tengo que irme… ya ha sido suficiente… ––se excusó Sarada.

Boruto asintió ––Yo también lo creo, ¿Han venido a pie?

Sarada asintió.

––Entonces los llevo, el auto no está tan lejos.

––No… tomaremos el….

––Olvídalo, no dejaré que tú y tus hermanitos viajen solos a estas horas ––Boruto miró su reloj ––Ya casi es media noche…

Ella suspiró ––Supongo… que tienes razón… te lo agradezco…

Boruto asintió. Miró a sus hermanitos y los llamó.

Desde el auto, en el asiento del copiloto, Sarada miraba divertida como Boruto corría de un lado a otro detrás de los tres pequeños rubios que no parecían querer entrar al auto. Ella se había ofrecido a ayudarlos pero este se había negado.

Boruto por fin tomó a dos de ellos y los cargó como pudo al interior del auto. Suspiró y luego cerró la puerta. Cuando volteó a ver al último, miró sorprendido como Natsu se encontraba al otro lado de la calle sin quitarle la vista y dispuesto a correr como este hiciera un ademán de ir tras él.

––¡Natsu! Es suficiente, ven aquí… ––dijo Boruto cautelosamente.

El pequeño sonrió y negó repetidas veces. Boruto miró como este metía su manita en la bolsa de su pantaloncito y sacaba otro dulce que rápidamente se llevó a la boca.

Boruto suspiró, Sarada sonrió y los pequeños miraban expectantes en el interior del auto.

Caminó con decisión hacia el pequeño Natsu mientras este se preparaba para correr.

––Natsu… es hora de dormir…

––¡No! ––entonces corrió y Boruto hizo lo mismo. Obviamente el mayor era más rápido y ágil.

Pronto lo alcanzó y lo cargó como un saco. Caminó al auto y lo metió con los demás. Entró al auto y volvió a suspirar. Escuchó a Sarada reír y la miró sorprendido. Carraspeó.

––¿Qué es tan gracioso?

––Lo siento… es que… fue muy gracioso verte correr tras tus hermanitos… ––dijo mientras contenía una carcajada.

––Pues no para mi…

––Hace mucho que no reía así… ya me calmo…

––Me alegra ser el que te provoque esa sonrisa divertida entonces ––dijo él con una sonrisa ¿seductora?

Sarada carraspeó y de pronto se sentía nerviosa.

Boruto continuó su camino.

Cuando llegaron los niños estaban completamente dormidos, ella había intentado despertarlos pero Boruto se lo impidió. Se ofreció a cargarlo hasta su habitación. Ella se había negado, pero él era persistente y ella tuvo que aceptar.

––Gracias por todo Boruto ––agradeció ella.

––No te preocupes, que… tengas buenas noches.

Ella asintió ––Igualmente…

Boruto salió y se dirigió directo al auto en donde todos sus ocho hermanitos estaban, cinco de ellos estaban dormidos, a excepción de los tres pequeños: Natsu, Arata y Daiki, quienes estaban despiertos por el exceso de azúcar ingeridos.

Boruto apartó los dulces de ellos sin importarle las quejas.

––Silencio, les dolerá el estómago como sigan así.

––No mio… mio… ––se quejaba Daiki.

––Claro que son tuyos pero ya es suficiente por hoy ––dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos ––Andando…

.

.

.

.

Algo llamó la atención de Haruto y los chicos, pues en la entrada aparecía un joven con un disfraz de momia. Todo quedó en silencio.

Los aplausos y burlas de un grupo de chicos se escucharon. Los mismos que rodearon al chico.

––¿Pero mira que tenemos aquí? Es el tonto de Yamamoto… ¿Qué haces vestido así?

El chico miró a todos a su alrededor muy confundido ––Pero… ustedes dijeron que… que sería de disfraces…

––Oh, si es verdad lo sentimos, ocurrió un repentino cambio de planes… al final se dijo que sería sin disfraces ¿No te llegó el mensaje? ––contestó uno de ellos con evidente burla.

––Es… es mentira… ustedes me han hecho una broma…

De pronto todos explotaron en carcajadas y varios se disponían a grabarlo con sus celulares.

Cuando el chico se disponía a huir, un par de chicos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo arrastraron fuera de la casa.

Haruto se levantó ––¿¡Qué rayos hacen!? ¿A dónde lo llevan?

Uno de los chicos se acercó ––¿Qué no sabes? Es la regla de la prueba de valor. Ofrecer un sacrificio al bosque para obtener vitalidad necesaria y poder encontrar el tesoro.

Dicho esto, el chico se fue seguido de todos los demás. La fiesta había terminado y la prueba de valor comenzado.

––Vamos chicos ––dijo Haruto emocionado. Nagato se acomodó las gafas y se dispusieron a ir al lugar.

Cuando la prueba dio inicio, todos se dispersaron pero Haruto tomó una ruta diferente.

Neji frunció el ceño ––¿A dónde vas? No es por allá.

Haruto sonrió ––Antes debemos regresar por ese chico, no podemos dejarle ahí ––dijo para emprender camino al lugar en donde habían dejado el chico atado a un árbol. A los demás no les quedó de otra que seguirlo.

El chico que se encontraba atado al árbol, gritaba algo asustado en medio de la oscuridad del bosque.

––¡Auxilio! ¡Ya déjenme ir!

Haruto llegó hasta él ––Oye, tranquilo amigo, te vamos a desatar.

El chico le miró con los ojos iluminados ––Gracias, gracias por ayudarme! ––agradeció exaltado.

––Oigan chicos ayúdenme ––pidió Haruto.

Ya suelto, el chico vestido de momia temblaba, pues la temperatura había bajado considerablemente.

––Oye, no trajiste ningún abrigo? ––preguntó Haruto, el chico negó.

Entonces este decidió quitarse su chaqueta y dársela.

El chico le miró sorprendido ––¿Qué haces?

––Anda tómala, yo no soy tan friolento, puedo soportar este frío, además llevo una sudadera.

––¿De… de verdad?

––Si, te la presto tómala ya ––dijo muy amigable.

––Nadie había hecho algo así por mi…. ––dijo el chico a punto de llorar.

Haruto asintió ––No es para tanto.

––¿Nos vamos ya? ––Apuró Neji.

––Oh! Si. Vamos ––dijo Haruto.

––¿Buscarán el tesoro? ––preguntó el chico.

––Si, vamos a encontrarlo antes que esos chicos ––declaró Haruto.

––¿Puedo ir con ustedes? ––preguntó el chico emocionado.

Haruto se encogió de hombros ––Claro, como quieras.

Todos emprendieron camino, el chico se apresuró a lado de Haruto muy emocionado.

––Soy Yamamoto!

Haruto le sonrió y le ofreció la mano mientras caminaban ––Mucho gusto, yo soy Haruto. Él es mi hermano Nagato, y mis amigos Neji y Ryusuke. Aunque podría decirse que somos primos.

El chico asintió muy animado.

––Oye, ¿esos chicos siempre te tratan así?

Yamamoto cambió su semblante ––Prácticamente soy su tonto… al que siempre molestan…

––Pues no deberías permitir algo así, son unos tontos.

––No es como si pudiera hacer algo… soy muy débil… ellos me golpearían…

––Tomemos aquella ruta ––interrumpió Nagato.

Los chicos le siguieron.

Luego de caminar un largo rato, Neji y Ryusuke estaban exasperados mientras sostenían una linterna.

––Esto es estúpido, vayámonos ya…

––Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Hyuga… ––murmuró Ryusuke.

––Oh, vamos chicos, ya estamos aquí, solo hay que buscar y ya.

––Tienes razón Haruto-san, busquemos ––dijo Yamamoto muy animado.

Los chicos bufaron.

.

.

.

.

––¿Seguro que es por aquí? ––preguntó Himawari a Ren.

––Donde nos hayamos perdido Ren ––dijo Misa.

––Ya llegamos chicas, los demás están del otro lado, rápido, pónganse las máscaras. Ellas asintieron.

A los lejos se vieron una linternas iluminando la oscuridad. Y entonces corrieron a esconderse.

––Oye, ya vámonos, se supone que te encargarías del tesoro y no está por ninguna parte ––se quejó un chico.

––Lo siento, tal vez alguien más lo tomó, estoy seguro que fue aquí donde lo oculté.

––Rayos! Tanto para nada!

––Oye… ¿Qué es eso? ––preguntó uno de ellos asustado.

––De qué…? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los chicos comenzaron a gritar y a correr. En otros lugares cerca de ahí también se escucharon otros gritos.

Haruto miró a los lados ––¿Oyeron eso? Si que se están divirtiendo por allá…

––¿Ya nos vamos? ––Preguntó Ryusuke con aburrimiento.

––Oh! Haruto-san, mira aquí hay algo! ––llamó Yamamoto.

––Genial! ––Haruto corrió a su lado, ambos comenzaron a remover varias ramas que se encontraban ahí. Y encontraron una caja.

Los chicos se juntaron a verla.

––Ábrela ––pidió Ryusuke algo curioso.

––Veamos….

De pronto, un grupo de chicos un poco más altos que ellos salió de entre los árboles, con máscaras y visiblemente divertidos.

Los chicos no se inmutaron, solo Yamamoto brincó del susto y retrocedió.

––Mira. Parece que estos no se asustaron ––dijo uno de ellos.

––Encontramos el tesoro, ganamos la prueba ––dijo Haruto mientras elevaba la caja sobre su cabeza con ambas manos.

––Oye, esto no es divertido, se supone que salieran asustados como los otros pero ellos están como si nada. Que aburrido.

––¡Oigan chicos! ¿Por qué no les damos un buen susto?

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a rodearlos.

––¿A caso quieren pelear? ––preguntó Haruto sorprendido.

––No sabía que esto estaba incluido en la prueba… ––murmuró Nagato.

Ryusuke frunció el ceño. Haruto volteó a ver a Yamamoto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

––Oye, te encargo esto. Estos chicos quieren pelea y se han equivocado conmigo jajaja ––Tanto Yamamoto como Neji y Ryusuke le miraron sorprendidos, había algo diferente en él.

Miraron como Nagato se quitaba sus gafas y se las daba a aquel chico.

––¿Me detienes esto por favor? ––preguntó seriamente.

El chico asintió mientras automáticamente le aceptaba las gafas.

––Oye Takumi, parece que los niños también quieren pelea.

Entonces uno de ellos se precipitó hacia Neji. Este iba a responderle, pero para su sorpresa Haruto, con una gran velocidad ya estaba frente a él deteniendo el puño de uno de los chicos. Lo que Haruto dijo a continuación le sorprendió aún más.

––No te metas con mis amigos, yo solo puedo con ustedes.

––¡Qué rayos…! ––el tipo no pudo decir más, pues Haruto le golpeó el estómago y los dejó en el suelo.

De inmediato los chicos se lanzaron a ellos. Nagato respondió ágilmente, Ryusuke hizo lo mismo mandando a dos al mismo tiempo al suelo y Neji también respondió. Cuando golpeó a uno en el rostro con gran fuerza, sonrió, secretamente a él le gustaba pelear y estos chicos, incluso el nerd Uchiha estaban demostrando estar a su altura. Ellos no eran solo habladores como sus supuestos compañeros.

Luego de unos minutos y aún en pie Haruto y los demás, los otros chicos se levantaron del suelo y como pudieron salieron corriendo de ahí. Los chicos jadeaban un poco. Por primera vez, Neji se sentía bien. Hace mucho que no se divertía así.

De pronto Haruto volteó a verlos y comenzó a reir.

––Tch! ––Neji y Ryusuke sonrieron levemente.

Nagato caminó ante un Yamamoto petrificado y le extendió la mano. Este le dio las gafas.

––Gracias ––fue lo único que dijo Nagato.

––No… no hay de que… ––titubeó Yamamoto.

––Entonces veamos la caja ahora ––dijo Haruto.

Yamamoto reaccionó ––¡Eso fue increíble Haruto-san!

Haruto sonrió y se llevó una mano a la nuca ––No es para tanto… jajaja.

Yamamoto miró a todos ––¡Ustedes son geniales!

––Si, bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos por ahora, luego ves lo que hay en esa caja ––dijo Ryusuke.

––Tiene razón, ya vámonos ––dijo Nagato.

Haruto hizo un puchero ––Esta bien…

A lo lejos, desde un árbol dos chicas y un chico miraban como ellos se retiraban.

––Vaya… esos chicos si que son fuertes… ––murmuró Ren.

––Tienes razón son muy fuertes para ser de secundaria, pero que bueno que pusieron a esos chico en su lugar, siempre se ha sabido que son unos hostigadores ¡Ja! Se lo merecen! ––dijo Misa con una sonrisa.

Himawari achicó los ojos ––No lo sé… siento que esos movimientos los he visto antes…

––En una película tal vez, eso fue increíble ––dijo Misa.

––Si, si vámonos ya ––dijo Ren

.

..

.

1:00 am

––¿Te gusta amor? ––preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa seductora mientras posaba con un traje de conejita playboy.

Naruto vestido de Lobo sonrió ––Me gusta ––Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella.

––Excelente presa…

Hinata mordió su labio y se dejó atrapar entre los brazos de su esposo. ––Esta noche… será de terror para ti.

––Lo dudo…

––Me gusta como arreglaste tu cabello ––dijo él.

––lo hice por ti…

––Sabes que me vuelve loco.

Naruto besó a su esposa con pasión, ella le respondió. La cargó y obligó a rodearlo con sus piernas. Se pegaron a la pared, luego cambiaron a un mueble en donde la sentó. Y le desprendió de su traje dejándola solo con las orejitas de coneja.

Hinata igual se deshizo del pantalón de su esposo y se montó sobre él. Ambos estaban al 100, tal vez era por lo que habían bebido, en especial Naruto. Una hora después, ambos cayeron rendidos y jadeando. Envueltos en las sábanas y abrazados Hinata fue la primera en quedarse dormida. Naruto la abrazó, la borrachera había pasado un poco.

Estaba por quedarse dormido, cuando de pronto vio la puerta abrirse lentamente. Tragó duro. Seguramente esos niños otra vez.

––¿Niños? ¿Aun están despiertos? No son horas…

La puerta quedó media abierta. Naruto un poco nervioso se arrejuntó más a Hinata.

De pronto, miró como tres figuras pequeñas entraban corriendo. Naruto se apresuró a prender la luz de la lámpara a su lado y vio a tres pequeños con máscaras horribles puestas. Por reflejo, este saltó y gritó. Los niños se treparon a la cama y comenzaron a brincar. Hinata encendió las luces y también se asustó al ver a los pequeños con sus máscaras, realmente daban miedo.

Boruto entró a la habitación.

––¿Niños? ¿Pero qué hacen despiertos? ––dijo Hinata al reconocerlos.

––¡Santo cielo! ––Dijo Naruto de la impresión.

––Los niños comieron demasiados dulces… están así desde hace horas ––dijo Boruto.

––Pues no importa cuánto dulce hayan comido, ya es hora de dormir ––dijo Naruto.

Naruto se levantó y rebuscó sus calzoncillos.

––Oye tus hijos están aquí, ¿No tienes vergüenza? ––dijo Boruto.

––Oye hijo, somos hombres y los niños están entretenidos brincando la cama.

Naruto se los puso y luego se dirigió a los niños.

––Natsu, Daiki, vengan aquí. Es suficiente.

––Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwww ––intentó uno de ellos asustar.

––Jajajaja, ya Natsu… ––Tomó la máscara del niño y se la retiró e hizo lo mismo con los otros.

Tomó a dos de ellos y los cargó en sus brazos.

––Boruto, ayúdame con Arata ––dijo el rubio mayor.

Boruto cargó al otro y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Hinata les miró con una sonrisa y se recostó nuevamente.

Justo en el corredor, Naruto miró sorprendido como Haruto y Nagato recién llegaban.

––¿Qué hora creen que es? Es más de media noche.

Haruto sonrió apenado ––¿Enserio? Jajaja… no nos dimos cuenta…

Naruto suspiró ––Hablaremos mañana, vayan a dormir.

––¡Hai! ––contestó obediente Haruto.

.

.

.

Ciertamente, ese día había sido de algún modo agotador para todos…

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció el especial? Dejen sus reviews…

¿Alguien descubrió el secreto de Boruto? ¿No?


	14. Chapter 14

Mi Adorable Multitud 14

 **Datos de edades:**

Boruto: **19 años**

Himawari: **17 años**

Haruto y Nagato (pelirrojos, ojos azules, nagato usa gafas): **15 años**

Kushina, Sara y Mito (pelirrojas, ojos azules): **13 años**

Haru, Hiro y Hana (peliazules, ojos azules): **11 años**

Jun y Yuu (Rubios, ojos azules): **8 años**

Ryuu y Mayuri (peliazules, ojos claros): **6 años**

Natsu, Arata, Daiki y Mai (Rubios, ojos azules): **4 años**

Minato (Peliazul, ojos azules): **1 año**

 **Matrimonio Uchiha:**

Sarada: **18 años**

Ryusuke (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **15 años**

Daisuke (pelinegro, ojos negros): **11 años**

Arata (pelinegro, ojos negros): **8 años**

Hiroshi (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **6 años**

Ayumi (cabellos rosas y ojos verdes): **4 años**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 14: "Mi nueva obsesión"**

.

.

.

Boruto se encontraba en la biblioteca. Leía un libro que necesitaba, aunque, después de haberlo terminado, tristemente se dio cuenta que, no había encontrado la suficiente información. Fácilmente podría buscar información en internet, pero él sabía que una buena información siempre la encontrabas en los libros. Además, a él le gustaban.

Caminó a la salida luego de dejar el libro en su lugar. La chica, encargada de la biblioteca le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta, luego de preguntarle si había encontrado el libro que necesitaba. Él sólo asintió en respuesta y sin más, se retiró. Desapareció por la puerta sin percatarse de que la mirada de la chica no se apartaba de él. La joven sonrió y se mordió el labio. Ella pensó que nunca había visto a un chico igual y con unos ojos tan azules como los de él.

––Espero verte pronto… ––susurró ella en voz baja aún cuando él ya había desaparecido.

Cuando llegó a casa, se sorprendió de ver a su madre a punto de irse.

––¿Te vas? ––preguntó Boruto.

Hinata sonrió dulcemente ––Asi es hijo, hoy comienza a funcionar la agencia. Pero no tardaré allá. Ya sabes que no me gusta dejarlos mucho tiempo solos.

––No te preocupes.

––Por cierto hijo, tu abuelo quiere verte. Él espera que vayas a visitarlo.

––Iré hoy mismo.

––Esta bien cielo, y no te preocupes por tus hermanos, Sasame se quedará con ellos.

––Bien.

Luego de eso, Hinata se retiró y Boruto subió a su habitación. Dejó sus cosas y partió a casa de su abuelo.

.

.

.

Hanabi recogió su ropa del suelo y comenzó a vestirse. El tipo con el que se había acostado la miraba desde la cama con una sonrisa.

––Pensé que íbamos a repetir.

––Olvídalo, solo quería quitarme el estrés, además ya me tengo que ir, quedé de ver a mi padre.

––Vamos Hanabi, no sé qué te sucedió pero de un tiempo para acá te pones muy apasionada en la cama y cuando terminamos te portas demasiado cortante. Además, siento como si pensaras en alguien más cuando lo hacemos.

Hanabi sonrió y le miró ––Claro que pienso en alguien más. Es alguien que parece estar fuera de mis posibilidades. Y este es solo un medio para calmar mi frustración.

El tipo chifló ––Vaya… ¿y se puede saber quién es el tipo listo?

Hanabi le miró mal ––No te importa, ya sabes que te pago para que me des placer querido, no para que te metas en ms asuntos. Recuerda que tenemos un contrato de confidencialidad.

El tipo se carcajeó y se recostó en la cama ––lo sé.

Hanabi salió de ahí dando un portazo y el tipo solo suspiró. Pensó que ella tenía toda la razón, pues él había aceptado esos encuentros con ella a cambio de dinero. Tenía un hermano de 8 años al que debía cuidar, y por los antecedentes delictivos de su padre, nadie quería darle trabajo, a sus 25 años, esa era la única forma de ganarse la vida. El problema era que comenzaba a sentir cosas por ella y eso le molestaba.

Hanabi manejaba a toda velocidad, estaba molesta y frustrada. ¡Naruto! Como deseaba estar con él. Pero aún no encontraba la manera de acercarse, necesitaba un pretexto, algo, pero no podía pensar en nada. Como odiaba a Hinata, ella se había quedado con lo único que llegó a interesarle, a su primer amor. Ella lo sabía, desde que lo había visto, las mariposas en el estómago la llenaron de sensaciones nuevas para una chica de su edad. Y con su difunto esposo no había experimentado nunca más aquello, ni con otro. Lo peor de todo era que, Naruto parecía todavía enamorado de ella, y eso no era bueno, pues, es imposible que un hombre enamorado le sea infiel a su amor.

.

.

.

Boruto estacionó su auto y bajó. Admiró impresionado la bella mansión que su abuelo tenía, pues tenía toques históricos y tradicionales. A él le gustaban esas cosas de la antigüedad y esa casa era una reliquia. Una sirvienta le hizo pasar cortésmente y le pidió que esperase, su abuelo bajarían en unos momentos para recibirlo. Él aceptó. Miró el gran ventanal de la sala y se paró frente a ella para mirar el jardín que también era tradicional.

.

.

.

Estacionó su auto y se sorprendió de ver uno desconocido estacionado frente a la casa. ¿Sería él? Negó, ese auto era diferente, no como el que había traído él durante la cena. Entró a la casa en busca de la persona que pudiera estar ahí. Entró a la sala y se detuvo de golpe. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. Ahí estaba él. Era Naruto, estaba segura. Pero se veía más joven. Era el mismo joven del que se había enamorado cuando era una adolescente. Su perfil era perfecto, era alto, su cabello rubio tenía una forma diferente, algo más rebelde y tenía la mirada perdida en el ventanal.

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que no era Naruto cuando este, alertado por su presencia le miró, pero no era la mirada alegre y curiosa de Naruto. Era una mirada fría… seria, estaba seguro que sus ojos eran más azules que los del propio Naruto. Se mordió el labio internamente.

––¿Disculpa? ¿Tú eres?––preguntó ella sonando lo más amable posible.

Boruto caminó a ella y le ofreció la mano ––Soy Boruto Uzumaki, vine a ver al abuelo y a disculparme por no haber podido venir.

A ella le encantó su voz. Sonrió "amablemente" ––Vaya, así que tú eres el hijo mayor de mi hermana.

Él asintió.

––Me alegra por fin conocerte. Yo soy Hanabi Hyuga.

––Mucho gusto, tía Hanabi.

A ella no le gustó que se refiriera a ella de esa forma ––Oh, no. Llámame sólo Hanabi.

Él iba a responderle que tal vez eso no era correcto, pero Hiashi entró a la sala.

––¡Boruto! Hijo, que bueno que has venido, ven y abraza al abuelo.

Boruto sonrió levemente y se dirigió a su abuelo para darle un abrazo, sintió como Hiashi lo estrechaba fuerte.

––¿Y cómo ha estado? Mamá dijo que no ha estado muy bien.

––Tonterías, he estado muy bien hijo. Pero, ahora, creo que debemos charlar.

Boruto asintió.

––Hanabi, ¿ya has conocido a mi nieto?

––Si padre, nos acabamos de presentar ––Hanabi le dirigió una mirada a Boruto ––Espero que puedas venir más seguido… a ver a tu abuelo, claro.

––Claro, que tenga buen día… tía Hanabi.

Hanabi iba a replicar, pero no lo creyó prudente frente a su padre. Los miró desaparecer por la puerta del despacho y entonces ella jadeó, y llevó su mano al cuello. Estaba nerviosa, perturbada, confundida… ese chico se veía muy deseable, imaginaba lo que podría hacer con él. Sonrió, y pensar que él era ese bebé que ella no quería que naciera, él era la causa de todo, el principio de sus problemas y ahora, ahora era todo un hombre. Y tenía un gran parecido con Naruto. Si no podía tenerlo a él, tal vez a su hijo si ¿Qué más daba que fuera su sobrino?

.

.

.

Boruto tomó asiento junto su abuelo, estaban en la terraza.

––Hijo… yo… cometí muchos errores en el pasado. Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello.

––Abuelo… no sé con detalles lo que sucedió el día en que mi madre salió de aquí con mi padre, y no creo que ahora eso importe…

––Déjame hablar hijo. Tengo que decirlo, siento que si no te digo lo que pasó ese día… yo… no podré siquiera llamarte mi nieto.

Boruto asintió.

Hiashi respiró hondo ––Yo… hice algo terrible ese día, y si tu padre no hubiera llegado seguramente tú no habrías nacido…

Boruto le miró sorprendido.

––Cuando tu abuela murió, sufrí mucho, pero le prometí que cuidaría de nuestras hijas. No lo hice de la forma correcta. Tu madre cada día se parecía más a tu abuela y cada vez que la veía sólo me causaba dolor. Llegué a distanciarme de Hinata y a cambio la traté de la manera más fría posible. Era muy estricto y exigente con ella. Siempre estaba reprendiéndola aún cuando ella no hacía nada que me molestara… la hice menos con Hanabi, las comparaba… ciertamente tu madre nunca tuvo el amor de un padre y una madre. Yo se lo negué… por completo… incluso la mandé un buen tiempo al extranjero. Hasta que conoció a tu padre, tengo entendido que él era huérfano y también había crecido sólo. Ambos se dieron y recibieron amor, siendo muy jóvenes… en ese entonces a mí me importaba lo que la gente dijera y cuando me enteré de que tu madre estaba embarazada… enfurecí, la maldije… y también te maldije a ti. No quería que la gente hablara y sentí que tu madre había manchado mi apellido. La abofetee dos veces mandándola al suelo. Me dijo que tu padre iría por ella y yo le dije que no saldría de allí y que no permitiría que nacieras ––Hiashi comenzó a temblar ––intenté golpearla en el vientre para que te perdiera… de no haber sido porque tu padre llegó antes de que lo hiciera… tal vez… ––rompió en llanto ––Lo siento hijo….

Boruto desvió la mirada intentando asimilar aquello. Respiró hondo y regresó la vista.

––No debió reaccionar de esa manera con su propia hija, eso es lo que creo, pero, si después de aquello mis padres le han perdonado… yo no tengo nada más que decir.

––Lo que yo necesito saber es, si tú de verdad quieres perdonarme hijo, no derivado de lo que tus padres hayan decidido, dime cómo te sientes tú.

–– ¿Qué quiere que le diga?… no puedo creer que usted haya intentado patear a su propia hija embarazada de su nieto… pero si está arrepentido de aquello… sólo puedo decirle que le agradezco que me haya contado esto cuando me doy cuenta del porque mis padres no lo hicieron… no es algo que hubieran deseado que supiera, sin embargo, usted fue sincero conmigo, en realidad, en aquél entonces, yo ni siquiera tenía culpa de nada. Aún así, le perdono. Me parece que ya tuvo suficiente con todos estos años de ausencia… sólo, espero que ame mucho a mis hermanos y jamás… intente lastimarlos.

––Entiendo que puedas pensar algo así, pero sería imposible que lastimara a uno de mis nietos. Los amo a todos y no sabes lo feliz que soy cada vez que los tengo revoloteando a mí alrededor. No te preocupes por eso hijo.

––Entonces… empecemos de nuevo abuelo ––dijo Boruto ya más relajado mientras le ofrecía la mano a su abuelo. Este la aceptó gustoso. Se limpió las lágrimas y luego de un rato comenzaron a charlar de otras cosas.

––¿Y cómo va la Universidad?

––Me va bien.

––Te mostraré la Biblioteca, rengo cientos de libros que te pueden ayudar, así que puedes venir siempre que quieras hijo. Y puedes hacer uso de todos esos libros que sólo están empolvándose ahí.

––¿Enserio?

––Claro!

––Gracias abuelo, le tomaré la palabra.

––¡Hahahahaha! Estás muy emocionado, parece que te gustan los libros.

––Me gusta leer…

––Pues no se diga más hijo, puedes venir siempre que quieras. Espero que alguno de estos libros te pueda ayudar en tus estudios.

Boruto sonrió.

.

.

.

––¿Un iPod? ¿Ese es el tesoro? ––dijo Haruto visiblemente desilusionado al ver el contenido de aquella caja obtenida en la prueba de valor.

––Les dije que no valía la pena ––comentó Neji.

––No sé qué esperabas encontrar… ––murmuró Ryusuke.

––No lo sé, algo sorprendente ––dijo Haruto.

––¿Y? ¿Quién lo quiere? ––preguntó Nagato.

––Yo no lo necesito, es decir, Nagato y yo ya tenemos uno.

––No es de mi estilo ––dijo Ryusuke.

––Yo no lo quiero.

Haruto comenzó a meditar ––mmmmmmmmmm veamooooooooos ¡Yamamoto! Tal vez el lo quiera, después de todo, él lo encontró.

––¿Pero dónde está? ––preguntó Nagato.

––No lo sé, no lo he visto ––Haruto echó un vistazo por toda la cafetería, pero no lo vio ––¿Dónde se habrá metido Yamamoto?

Un chico que iba pasando por ahí, escuchó a Haruto y se detuvo ––¿Hablas de Yamamoto, el que fue de momia a la fiesta?

Haruto le miró curioso ––Si, ese mero.

––Pues unos chicos lo arrastraron al patio trasero, deben estarle dando la paliza de los lunes ––luego de eso, el chico se fue.

Haruto frunció el ceño ––¿Paliza de los lunes?

––son unos de tercer grado, del equipo de Judo, mejor no te metas con ellos ––dijo Ryusuke.

Haruto se levantó visiblemente molesto.

––Ni hablar, no permitiré que se sigan pasando de listos.

––¿Y qué piensas hacer? ––preguntó Neji.

––Ya lo verás ––dijo para encaminarse al patio trasero.

Cuando llegó, vio como lo estampaban contra la pared, uno de ellos iba a darle un puñetazo en el rostro y el chico solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió de ver frente a él a Haruto deteniendo el puño de uno de ellos.

––¡¿Y tú quién eres?! ¡No te metas!

––Ustedes son unos cobardes, mira que golpear a alguien que no puede hacerlo.

––¡Dije que no te metas!

De inmediato todos lo rodearon, Haruto los contó, eran siete, y sin mayor esfuerzo, los derribó uno a uno.

––¿Creen que pueden conmigo? El único rival que es digno de mí, es mi hermano mayor, y hasta que yo no logre vencerlo, no puedo permitirme caer ante unos cobardes como ustedes.

Neji frunció el ceño al escucharlo ––¿Hermano mayor? ¿Aún hay más? ––se preguntó mentalmente.

Yamamoto le miró sorprendido.

––¿Quién eres tú? ––Preguntó uno de ellos.

––Mi nombre es Haruto Uzumaki ––Haruto pasó un brazo a los hombros de Yamamoto en señal de amistad –– Y él es mi amigo, si se vuelven a meter con él, voy a darles una verdadera paliza.

Todos se levantaron visiblemente adoloridos y uno de ellos le miró con fastidio ––Pagarás por esto Uzumaki. No olvidaré este día.

Haruto le miró callado, pero sin intimidarse. Nagato se acercó ––Vámonos ya antes de que vengan los profesores, no puedo creer que ya estés metido en problemas ¿Hasta cuándo vas a hacer tan impulsivo?

Haruto sonrió ––Oh vamos, no es para tanto Nagato ––miró a Yamamoto ––¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico se inclinó exageradamente ––Muchas gracias! Haruto-san!

––olvida eso, mejor vamos a la enfermería.

––estoy bien, además, si vamos nos harán preguntas y eso no es bueno.

El chico se inclinó para recoger su humilde celular ya desbaratado, suspiró ––Lo han hecho pedazos…

Haruto le miró curioso ––¿Tenías un celular tan pequeño?

El chico sonrió débil ––No importaba, solo que me funcionara para comunicarme con mis abuelos.

Ryusuke le ofreció la caja a Haruto y este comprendió ––Toma ––dijo ofreciéndole la caja. Yamamoto le miró sorprendido.

––¿Qué es eso?

––Es el tesoro ¿recuerdas? Resultó ser un teléfono, creo que tú lo necesitas más. Además nosotros ya tenemos el nuestro.

El chico miró con la boca abierta el teléfono de última generación que Haruto le estaba dando, jamás en su vida él podría pagar algo así.

––¡¿Estás seguro Haruto-san?!

––Por supuesto, además tú lo encontraste.

––Pero fueron ustedes quienes defendieron el tesoro aquella noche…

––Sólo recíbelo, ya es hora de ir a clase ––dijo Ryusuke

––De verdad! ¡Muchas gracias!

––Anda vamos ––animó Haruto.

.

.

.

Boruto había encontrado una forma de entretenerse. O simplemente algo que disfrutar, no era leer, bueno, eso estaba en segundo lugar. Lo que estaba en primer lugar, era, sin duda, observarla a ella. Obviamente, ella ocultaba algo, algo que, aunque le molestaba aceptar, era casi seguro:

Sarada había sido abusada. O al menos eso era lo que sospechaba.

Su familia no lo sabía, de eso estaba seguro. Y él… él definitivamente quería averiguar qué era lo que le había pasado… y… quién había sido. Apretó sus manos en puños de sólo pensar en eso. Quien fuera, él le daría una lección. Sabía que no debería pensar así, pero no podía evitarlo. Había conocido mejor a Sarada aún cuando casi no hablaban. Ella era muy callada y le rehuía cada que podía. Y si la había conocido mejor, era por medio de la observación. Ella se sentaba en la banca bajo aquel árbol a leer libros de medicina y él la observaba desde el balcón de una sala de estudio que había en la Universidad.

Hace un par de semanas se había dado cuenta de algo, ella se estaba escondiendo, ¿de quién? Bueno, de un grupo de chicas que se creían de lo mejor y humillaban a otras. Aunque con él no se portaban así, ellas siempre le estaban invitando a lugares. Tomaban como pretexto el que fuera nuevo en ese lugar y le decían que le mostrarían buenos lugares. Por supuesto, él, de la forma más cortés que podía, rechazaba sus invitaciones, aunque eso no evitaba que veces ellas le siguieran y se le pegaran como chicle. Gracias a dios, él sabía cómo escapar sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

Estaba decidido, era hora de comenzar a acercarse a ella. Pues, aunque no quería aceptarlo, esa chica se le había metido hasta muy dentro. Como ninguna otra. Y sí, tenía ciertos sueños con ella. Sueños que sólo lo dejaban frustrado.

.

.

.

Sarada leía el libro que encontró entre las cosas de su madre. Aún no estaba en un curso que lo requiriera, pero ella estaba emocionada, le gustaba aprender nuevas cosas y no podía evitar querer obtener conocimientos.

De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien que se sentaba a su lado, se sorprendió al ver a Boruto, quién le miraba serio.

––Me llamó la atención ese libro ¿Puedo verlo?

Ella, algo confundida, asintió y se lo ofreció. Boruto lo observó y hojeó.

––Es muy bueno, prácticamente habla sobre los órganos vitales del cuerpo humano y cómo proceder con ellos mediante una cirugía. Puntos básicos, pero efectivos.

Sarada le miró con la boca abierta.

––¿Supiste todo eso con sólo mirarlo? ––preguntó ella, pues, a ella le había tomado días entender apenas eso.

Boruto le miró ––Yo… puedo memorizar un libro con solo hojearlo una vez ––dijo regresándole el libro.

Ella le miró sorprendida.

––Vaya, que suerte tienes, es decir, a mí me tomó días comprenderlo y tuve que releer.

––Si gustas puedo ayudarte con la comprensión. Te puedo dar algunos tips.

––Oh! ¿Enserio? Tomaré tu palabra. De verdad necesito mejorar en esto.

––Cuando tengas tiempo avísame y yo iré a verte ––le dijo él mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Fue cuando ella cayó en cuenta de que estaban muy cerca. Se levantó rápidamente.

––Yo… recordé que tengo algo que hacer… y… gracias. Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Boruto asintió en silencio y la observó partir muy apresurada.

A lo lejos, una chica visiblemente molesta, miraba en la dirección en la que Sarada se había ido.

.

.

.

3 días después…

Un grupo de chicos se acercó a Neji mientras este sacaba sus cosas de un estante en las duchas.

––¿De verdad vas a dejar este club sólo por tus nuevos amiguitos?

Neji azotó la puerta y encaró al chico que siempre le había estado molestando.

––No lo hago por nadie. Simplemente ya me cansé de este club de mierda.

El chico lo tomó de las solapas.

––Infeliz!

–– ¡Basta! Tenemos prohibido pelear ––dijo otro chico.

Neji se soltó bruscamente de él ––A ver cómo le hacen ahora ––agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

Salió de ahí con una sonrisa, hace mucho que debió haber dicho aquello. Se dirigió a la cancha de Beisbol en donde Haruto, Nagato y Ryusuke, les hacían una demostración a los otros chicos que miraban emocionados a Haruto batear. Vaya, lo hacía bien.

––¡Eso es genial! ¡Haruto-san! ¡lo hace muy bien! ––comentó Yamamoto muy emocionado.

Haruto se llevó el bate al hombro y sobó nuca apenado ––No es para tanto.

Los chicos se inclinaron ante Haruto, Nagato y Ryusuke ––¡POR FAVOR! ¡UNANSE AL CLUB!

––No es necesario que hagan eso, nosotros vamos a entrar ––dijo Haruto.

Los chicos comenzaron a llorar de la emoción.

––Estoy seguro que con ustedes seremos los mejores ––murmuró uno de ellos

––Hai! ––secundaron los demás.

––¿Y? ¿Quién es su capitán? ––apareció Neji ante ellos. Los chicos le miraron emocionados.

––No me diga que… ¿También entrará Neji-san?

––Entraré.

––Vaya, por fin te has decidido ––comentó Haruto.

––solo para que dejes de molestar.

––Oye, yo no soy tan molesto.

––Yo no estaría tan seguro ––murmuró Nagato.

––Realmente no tenemos un capitán.

––Yo propongo a Nagato. Es bueno liderando chicos. Estuvimos en un campamento hace un par de años y lo hizo realmente bien ¿Qué dicen chicos?

––¡HAI!

Haruto miró a Nagato y le puso una mano en el hombro ––Hermano, eres el capitán. Contamos contigo. No nos vayas a fallar.

A Nagato se le hinchó una vena ––Ni siquiera me has preguntado…

––Vamos, yo confío en ti y sé que puedes hacerlo.

Nagato suspiró.

––Esta bien pero tendrás que obedecer en lo que diga.

––Tú tranquilo.

.

.

.

.

 **Un mes después…**

Naruto miró a Haruto preocupado.

––¿Usar un arma?

––Si, sólo le has enseñado a Boruto y Himawari a disparar, ¿pero qué hay de nosotros? ––preguntó Haruto.

––Tienes razón pero… ellos son…

––Los mayores, si, siempre dices eso, pero Nagato y yo ya tenemos 15 ¿No crees que es justo?

––No lo sé, a tu madre no le gusta…

––Por favor, quiero aprender, además…. Nunca sabemos que pueda pasar…

Naruto se sorprendió de ver ese semblante serio en su hijo. Él tenía razón. Eso era lo que faltaba para que estuvieran completamente protegidos.

––Esta bien.

––¡Si!

––Pero tanto tú como Nagato deberán subir su promedio… espera, Nagato no lo necesita… me temo que deberás esforzarte hijo. Buena serte ––Dijo Naruto sonriente mientras dejaba a un Haruto deprimido.

.

.

.

Ryusuke miró de manera extraña a Haruto quién intentaba por todos los medios entender el texto de aquel libro.

––¿Y ahora por qué tan dedicado?

––Necesito aprender.

––Te conozco hace poco pero estoy seguro que esto no es nada normal.

––No lo es ––murmuró Nagato.

––Chicoooooooooooos necesito concentrarme… ––murmuró sin apartar la vista de aquél libro.

Neji bufó ––Intenta irte a un lugar más tranquilo. Algo de silencio podría ayudarte.

––Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé?

Haruto se retiró enseguida de aquél lugar.

.

..

.

––Vamos Madoka! ¿O acaso tienes miedo? ––le retó una de las chicas.

La chica de cabellos oscuros le miró con decisión mientras se cruzaba de brazos ––No tengo miedo, está bien, lo haré.

La otra chica le miró con desconfianza, pero los ojos verdes de la chica denotaban seguridad.

––Bien, entonces nos vemos en la cascada.

––Claro, ahí estaré.

––No te vayas a acobardar.

––No lo haré.

El grupo de chicas y chicos se retiró del lugar y ya solas, Yana se dirigió a Madoka.

––¿Estás segura?

––Claro… estoy un poco… nerviosa, pero…

––No te hagas, apenas y sabes nadar. ¿Cómo te vas a aventar de ahí?

––No lo sé… pero tengo que hacerlo o ellas me llamarán cobarde.

––Entonces no lo hagas ––se escuchó una voz ajena.

Madoka se giró rápidamente al escuchar la voz de cierto chico. Se sorprendió de ver al chico nuevo recostado en el pasto con la cara tapada con un libro. ¿Porqué nadie lo había visto ahí tirado? Claro, estaba entre los arbustos.

–– ¿Haruto? ––llamó Yana.

Él se quitó el libro de la cara y se incorporó. Le miró curioso.

––Si no sabes nadar muy bien, ¿por qué arriesgar tu vida? El que te importe lo que piensen los demás no es algo que valga la pena para arriesgarte de esa manera.

––¡¿Y tú por qué andas escuchando conversaciones ajenas?! ––contestó Madoka algo molesta. Ella sabía que él tenía razón y por eso le molestaba.

––No quería hacerlo, pero estaba aquí y bueno… ya sabes ––dijo apenado, pero luego cambió su rostro a uno de seriedad ––Aunque, no deberías…

––Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie sobre esto Harumo.

––Es Haruto, además, no tenía planeado decirle a alguien pero yo creo…

––No me interesa escuchar tú opinión ¿sabes? Métete en tus asuntos.

Haruto le miró mal y pensó que esa chica tenía una muy mala actitud. Era bonita, pero su carácter era muy altanero.

––Bien, como digas Nanoka.

––¡Es Madoka! ––dijo ella molesta, tomó la mano de Yana, quién sólo los escuchaba divertida ––Vamos Yana.

Haruto torció los labios y decidió volver a su libro.

.

.

.

Kushina trataba de alcanzar un libro de aquél estante, pero era imposible. Finalmente decidió darse por vencida. Bufó con fastidio. Hasta que alguien más apareció tra ella para tomar el libro y ofrecércelo.

Ella le miró sorprendida. Era Neji. Quién le miraba serio.

––¿Es el que quieres?

Ella asintió.

––Gracias, primo Neji.

Ok, eso, por alguna razón no le había gustado.

––¿Podrías… sólo llamarme Neji?

Ella le miró con sus ojos azules curiosos ––Como quieras.

––¿Necesitas ayuda en algún tema?

Kushina pareció pensarlo un momento ––Bueno… no soy muy buena con las matemáticas… y debo resolver algunos ejercicios…

––¿Quieres que te ayude?

Kushina sonrió ––Si por favor!

Neji pensó que nunca había visto a una niña tan llamativa y curiosa… carraspeó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba. Ella era su prima, y era casi dos años menor pero por alguna razón quería estar cerca de ella y no lo podía evitar.

.

.

.

Haruto se movía de un lado a otro en aquella cama, eran las dos de la madrugada. Pero él simplemente no podía dormir. La razón: **Su compañera de clases, Madoka.**

Ella iba a ir a ese lugar a cumplir con un estúpido reto. Y no sabía nadar.

––Ya duérmete de una vez Haruto… déjame dormir ––murmuró Nagato mientras se colocaba la almohada en la cabeza.

––Lo siento hermano… creo que iré por algo de agua… ––Dijo Haruto y escuchó un pequeño gemido en respuesta.

Buscó sus tenis y se los puso. Luego tomó su chaqueta y salió sigilosamente de la casa. Saltó la barda del jardín y se dirigió, con ayuda de su celular y un GPS, al bosque en donde se encontraba esa cascada. Al principio le costó trabajo adaptarse al GPS, pero logró llegar. Sólo esperaba que no fuera tarde.

Llegó a la parte baja de la cascada y se maravilló de ver una tan enorme. Se colocó detrás de los árboles y en la oscuridad de aquél lugar esperó a verla.

Arriba las chicas esperaban a Madoka, quién minutos después, llegó con Yana.

Kurumi se cruzó de brazos y la miró altanera.

––Vaya, no te acobardaste. ¿Estás lista?

––Lo estoy.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a vitorear. Luego comenzaron a gritar ¡LÁNZATE, LÁNZATE!

Las chicas se prepararon listas para lanzarse, y cuando llegó el momento… Madoka se lanzó, pero Kurumi no lo había hecho. Divertidos, todos ellos miraban como Madoka caía por la cascada.

––Madoka! ––gritó Yana para luego ir corriendo cascada abajo.

Kurumi miraba todo divertida ––¡TONTA ¡¿CREÍSTE QUE ME LANZARÍA?! ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ––Gritó ella hacia abajo, chocó las manos con sus amigos y en carcajadas se fueron de ahí.

Abajo, Haruto miraba serio hacia la cascada esperando a que ella se lanzara. Entonces, luego de un rato, la vio lanzarse, chifló impresionado, pensó que era valiente al hacer eso.

En cuanto ella tocó el agua, se quitó la chaqueta, camisa y los pantalones junto con los tenis y, en bóxers, se lanzó al agua. Nadó ágilmente a ella, le vio batallar en el agua mientras se sumergía más y más. La alcanzó y la abrazó de la cintura para nadar hacia la superficie con ella. Por acto de reflejo, esta se aferró a él, pero no dejaba de moverse.

––Tranquila! Estás bien, no voy a soltarte ––dijo él.

Ella se detuvo y le miró sorprendida, sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

––¿Tú?

––Si tonta, ¿Quién más?

Haruto nadó con ella a la orilla. Finalmente ella se soltó de él y ya afuera, apoyaron sus manos en sus rodillas para tomar algo de aire. Entonces ella le miró aún sorprendida. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba casi desnudo, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada sonrojada al ver que estaba en forma. Haruto se incorporó y la miró.

––Debo aceptar que fuiste muy valiente al lanzarte de ahí. Pero si no sabías nadar fuiste muy tonta.

Ella sin mirarlo, le contestó ––¿Por qué estás aquí?

––No podía dejar de pensar en ti ––le dijo ingenuamente.

Ella le miró sorprendida ––¿Qué?

––Si, después de escuchar que harías eso sin saber nadar, pues, no dejé de pensar en que podrías ahogarte. Así que finalmente decidí venir.

Madoka iba a decir algo pero de pronto se escuchó la voz de Yana.

––¡MADOKA!

Ambos miraron en la dirección de aquella voz. Yana corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

––¡Por dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás lastimada? .

––Estoy bien Yana, tranquila… Haruto… me sacó del agua.

Yana miró en dirección a Haruto y abrió los ojos impresionada. Haruto sonrió como si nada y le saludó con la mano. Yana le miró de forma picarona, especialmente su perfecto abdomen.

––No sé qué rayos haces aquí pero no pudiste aparecer en el mejor momento. Gracias por ayudar a Madoka ––Dijo Yana para irse acercando a él lentamente.

Él parpadeó pero no hizo nada (él no se daba cuenta de nada en realidad)

––Dejando eso de lado ––Yana extendió su mano y con un dedo delineó el abdomen de Haruto ––Qué bueno estás Haruto ––dijo ella burlona.

Él retrocedió y se cubrió a sí mismo sorprendido ––¿Qué pretendes?

––Yana, basta. No le hagas caso Haruto, Yana es algo pervertida pero no es peligrosa. Solo te esté molestando.

Haruto asintió y miró con desconfianza a Yana, quién le miraba la entrepierna con las cejas elevadas. Por acto de reflejo este llevó sus manos rápidamente ahí para taparse.

––¿Por qué no te vistes? ––sugirió Madoka.

––Oh!, es verdad––Haruto corrió a buscar su ropa y se vistió rápidamente.

Yana sacó de su mochila una manta y cubrió a Madoka con ella. Esta ya comenzaba a temblar del frío. Haruto se acercó ya vestido.

––Creo que ya es hora de irnos ––sugirió él al verla temblar.

Mientras caminaban por aquél sendero del bosque, Yana iba quejándose.

––Esas malditas perras… en especial Kurumi ¡Ash! Es la peor serpiente que te puedes encontrar en el camino.

––La vi muy divertida con todo, jamás había conocido a una chica que no tuviera remordimientos con algo tan peligroso… ¿Qué hubiera hecho si Madoka se hubiera ahogado?

––Probablemente nada, esa chica no tiene sentimientos y su hermana menor es igual de malvada, incluso esa chica ha comenzado a molestar a unas niñas pelirrojas… creo que son trillizas no las he visto más que una vez pero dicen que afortunadamente ella no se dejan como otras. Eso es bueno.

––Ah… ya veo… espero que este tipo de bromas no pasen a mayores… ––Haruto reconoció que hablaba de sus hermanas.

Madoka escuchaba todo callada, no tenía nada que decir. Miraba de reojo a Haruto, quién se encontraba como si nada y hablaba con Yana.

Haruto las llevó a casa de Yana, y luego se dirigió a la suya. Entró sigilosamente y con éxito llegó a su habitación, se asustó al dar vuelta y mirar a Nagato sentado en la cama visiblemente molesto.

––¿Sabes la hora que es? Ha pasado mucho para sólo tomar agua ¿no crees?

Haruto rio nervioso ––Hahaha… ¿tú crees?

––Estás mojado del pantalón y te acabo de ver saltar la barda para entrar ¿Dónde rayos fuiste? Son la cinco de la mañana y te fuiste como a las tres.

Haruto suspiró y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón.

––Ayer… ¿Recuerdas cuando me fui a leer el libro a otro lado?

Nagato asintió.

––Pues, resulta que sin querer escuché una conversación entre un par de nuestras compañeras… etto… ¿Cómo se llamaban?... oh, si, Yana y Madoka, con otras chicas y una de ellas retaba a la otra a lanzarse de una cascada exactamente hace unas horas. Ella aceptó el reto y luego las otras chicas se fueron. Pero ellas se quedaron ahí y escuché cuando Yana le dijo a Madoka que si estaba segura de hacer eso, pues ella no sabía nadar muy bien. Entonces intervine y le dije no lo hiciera, que era una locura. Pero ella se molestó, me dijo que no me metiera en donde no me importa y dijo que lo haría o ellas le llamarían cobarde. El punto es que, es por eso que no podía dormir y… decidí ir. Qué bueno que lo hice… ––Haruto tomó una cambia del armario y comenzó a vestirse ––Ella se lanzó, se supone que la chica que le lanzó el reto lo haría también, pero la engañó y al final no lo hizo dejándola sola. De verdad hermano, nunca había conocido a una chica tan malvada, es decir, cuando Madoka se lanzó desde esa altura… porque tienes que ver esa cascada, era enorme. El punto es que la otra sólo comenzó a reír visiblemente divertida, sin medir consecuencias, si yo no hubiera estado ahí, Madoka hubiera muerto ahogada. Prácticamente ella no podía nadar a la superficie y se sumergía más y más al fondo. Hasta que entré al río y la saqué de ahí. Y bueno… luego las llevé a casa y aquí estoy.

Nagato suspiró y se recostó, miró el techo serio.

––Haruto… tú jamás puedes ignorar un problema ¿verdad?

Haruto se lanzó a su cama de al lado.

––¿Pero qué dices hermano? Ella hubiera muerto de haberme quedado aquí… en ese lugar no había nadie… ––de sólo pensarlo negó rápidamente.

Nagato le miró ––Haruto.

Este volteó a verle.

Nagato le miró serio ––No vuelvas a dejarme atrás. Si vas a salir a esas horas o a la hora que sea, dímelo e iremos juntos.

Haruto asintió ––Disculpa hermano… no lo volveré a hacer.

––Sé que eres capaz de protegerte tú solo, pero… ¿y si la corriente los hubiera arrastrado a los dos? Debes pensar en las posibilidades. Eso es lo que papá nos ha enseñado. Creo que nuestra familia corre peligro y por eso todo este entrenamiento. Papá no nos ha dicho nada aún pero estoy seguro que Boruto ya sabe algo. Y si es cierto lo que estoy pensando, lo que hiciste al salir tú sólo a esas horas fue estúpido e irresponsable. Nuestros padres nos lo han dicho Haruto. Debemos andar juntos, nunca solos. Así estamos más vulnerables.

Haruto asintió muy serio ––Tienes razón y sobre lo que has dicho… yo también creo que hay algo que no nos han dicho. No hay manera de que algo no esté pasando con nuestra familia. Debemos ver por los más pequeños. Y sé que Boruto-nii lo entiende. Él siempre ha estado pendiente de nosotros.

Nagato asintió y Boruto miró por la ventana. La luna aún estaba visible. Frunció el ceño pensando en lo que acababa de decir su hermano. Tal vez el que su padre accediera a enseñarles a disparar, significaba que, no se venía nada bueno.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus adorables reviews

 **Nota final:** Como prometí, estaré publicando en Diciembre y Enero más seguido. La siguiente actualización es: "Súcubos la Guerra" no dejen de leerla porque se vienen algunos enfrentamientos. Esta historia tendrá dos temporadas. Aún no sé de cuántos capítulos, pero el final de la primera será impactante (lo pienso y lo es para mí) en fin. Sobre Mi adorable multitud, he de comentar que por ahora voy a centrarme en varios conflictos en que los niños van haciendo frente en su vida escolar, justo cómo le acaba de pasar a Haruto. Luego entraremos al verdadero y más peligroso que sería la segunda temporada (Qué emoción!) ya tengo pensado varios escenarios y créanme que va a pasar algo que no se esperan y eso vendría dando lugar a una tercera temporada (aunque tengo pensado que esta será corta) por ahora estoy en eso.

Con respecto a los Omakes, estoy escribiendo el nacimiento de Haruto y Nagato. Si creen que el nacimiento de Boruto y Himawari fueron inoportunos, estos se quedan cortos con este par.

Saludos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Mi adorable multitud: especial de Navidad.**

.

.

.

 **"Buscando a Santa, ¿¡Qué onda con ese venado loco!?"**

.

.

.

Naruto, Hinata, sus hijos y con ellos, los hermanos Uchiha, se encontraban en medio de un bosque oscuro. Su única compañía: Una fogata y unos pescados que se asaban en dicho fuego. Todos miraban ansiosos aquellos pescados esperando comer algo por fín.

Naruto, manchado completamente de pintura verde al igual que los cuatrillizos, la pequeña ayumi y Hana.

Hinata, cubierta de lodo al igual que Himawari, Ryuu, Mayuri, Hiroshi y Sarada.

El bebé Minato tenía la carita rellena de chocolate que ya se había secado y por supuesto, toda su ropa estaba manchada de eso.

Jun, Yuu y Arata estaban cubiertos de pintura Roja.

Haru, Hiro, y Daisuke…. Ellos estaban cubiertos de… vómito (de los cuatrillizos).

Haruto, Nagato y Ryusuke, tenían algunos raspones y las ropas rasgadas y sucias aunado a eso… apestaban debido a que un zorrillo los había roseado con su fétido olor.

Todos estaban mal excepto Boruto, él se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, ninguna mancha, ropas limpias, la cara perfecta… todo bien.

––Enserio… todos apestan… ––murmuró Boruto, a su lado, Sarada le miró.

––Cómo es que tú…

––¡No es justo! Boruto-nii no tiene nada! ––se quejó Haruto.

Ryusuke le miró serio ––No sé si te des cuenta pero… probablemente a nosotros no nos hubiera pasado nada si tú no hubieras curioseado con ese aparato Haruto.

Nagato asintió mientras intentaba limpiar sus gafas. Haruto se encogió de hombros.

––¡Oye! ¡Que lo que pasó al principio fue un accidente!

Kushina, Sara y Mito, no estaban ahí, ellas habían ido desde muy temprano a casa de su abuelo Hiashi para acompañarlo en noche buena, se supone que más tarde, los demás integrantes de la familia Uzumaki, se reunirían allí un rato… pero… eso no iba a suceder ¿verdad? Y más si se encontraban a kilómetros de la civilización, pero… ¿Cómo es que habían terminado así? Regresemos algunas horas atrás, justo cuando comenzaba el día que pintaba ser perfecto.

Haru y Hiro miraban la computadora.

––Esto debe ser una broma ¿No? ––Dijo Haru sorprendido.

Hiro negó ––Imposible, es por la Navidad, ya sabes, un especial "Edición limitada del videojuego King of wars" wow…. Esto es un sueño.

Haru le miró ––Aún no hemos pedido nuestros obsequios, ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad!

––Digámosle a papá!

Ambos corrieron a la habitación de sus padres sin previo aviso y miraron a sus padres dormir… sólo que su padre tenía su rostro entre los pechos de su madre. Obviamente a ellos no se les hizo extraño nada de eso. Y se treparon a la cama de estos muy enérgicos.

––¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Ya sabemos lo que queremos! ––gritaron sobre la cama.

Naruto se levantó alarmado y miró a sus hijos.

––¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?

Haru le mostro la computadora ––Es una edición especial de King of wars, lo acaban de publicar. Estarán en el centro comercial y habrá una presentación especial ¡Queremos ir! Eso queremos!

Hinata se incorporó cubriéndose con la sábana.

––¿Hablan sobre su obsequio? ¿eso quieren?

Ambos asintieron.

Ambos padres se miraron y asintieron igual. Naruto les miró.

––¿A qué hora será?

––¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ––celebraron los niños.

.

.

.

Nagato se acomodó las gafas mientras miraba a Haruto observar un paquete.

––Llegó esta mañana, esto es perfecto ––dijo Haruto emocionado.

––¿De verdad crees que funcionará? Tal vez es una estafa.

––Te lo digo enserio, este dispositivo crea ondas que provocan que el portador pueda controlar a los animales. Es real, yo vi la prueba por Youtube, enserio!

––Eso no significa que no te hayan estafado.

––Vamos, no seas un aguafiestas, he llamado a Ryusuke, ya viene para acá, obviamente no sabe sobre esto. Le he dicho una mentira ya que es igual de aguafiestas que tu.

––Y como siempre, nuestros padres ignoran esto.

––Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta, es imposible esconderles algo por mucho tiempo.

Nagato suspiró ––Por ahora yo voy a desayunar.

Nagato salió de la habitación y miró a Kushina, Sara y Mito bajar las escaleras con bolsas de mano y bien vestidas.

––¿A dónde van tan temprano?

Sara le miró ––Vamos con el abuelo Hiashi, le prometimos quedarnos con él todo el día. Nos vemos en la cena.

Nagato las miró hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta. Reaccionó cuando Boruto pasó a su lado de manera perezosa y con las manos metidas en las bolsas de los pantalones de pijama. Bajó para seguirle.

Ryuu y Mayuri miraban un cartel en donde aparecía un Santa Claus en un auto verde y decorado de esferas y otras cosas.

––¿Crees que lo podamos encontrar? ––Preguntó Mayuri.

––Si, sólo debemos encontrar este auto y llegaremos a él.

La pequeña asintió en acuerdo.

.

.

.

Durante el desayuno, todos murmuraban cualquier cosa y sobre regalos.

El pequeño Daiki le mostró un libro de cuentos a Hinata.

––Mami este es Santa…––dijo señalando al dibujo de un hombre gordo vestido de rojo y con barba blanca con su dedito.

Hinata sonrió ––Sí mi vida.

––¿Y él tiene legalos? ––Preguntó Natsu

Hinata asintió.

––¿Y donde esta? ––Preguntó Arata.

––Pues… está… en el Polo Norte.

––¿Y dónde es?

––Bueno… está algo lejos… pero es seguro que vendrá ––dijo Hinata.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Haruto se levantó seguido de Nagato.

––Debe ser Ryusuke!

Naruto iba a decir algo, pero ellos ya habían desaparecido.

––Chocolate… ––se escuchó un tierno murmullo.

Todos voltearon a ver al pequeño Minato sentado en su sillita. El pequeño sonreía. Levantó su manita hacia su padre ––Papi… chocolate.

Naruto parpadeó y luego se carcajeó ––Que tierno mi hijo! Está bien, sólo porque lo has pedido te daré un poco más tarde.

Hinata sonrió ––Amor, pero sólo un poco.

––¡Nosotros también! ––gritaron los pequeños.

Ambos se pusieron nerviosos ––Ah… ¿Ya hicieron su carta? ––preguntó Hinata.

Los pequeños negaron.

––Entonces vayan a hacerla.

Los niños salieron corriendo escaleras arriba.

Naruto miró a Boruto ––Hijo… ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? ¿Saldrás con los chicos?

––Nos veremos un momento en el centro comercial…

––Entonces vamos juntos, llevaré a los niños a una presentación.

Boruto asintió.

––Iremos todos, llevaré a los niños a ver a Santa. Están emocionados ––dijo Hinata.

.

.

.

––Esto debe ser una broma… ––dijo Ryusuke.

––Oh, vamos, yo vi las pruebas.

––Debió haber sido un montaje. Científicamente, la ciencia aún no demuestra que pueda ser creado un artefacto…

––Deja tu sabiduría para después Ryusuke, ¿Por qué no lo probamos y ya?

Ryusuke y Nagato se miraron dudosos. Finalmente suspiraron.

.

.

.

Naruto llevó a algunos de sus hijos en su auto, mientras que otros se fueron con Boruto. Haruto, Nagato y Ryusuke se quedaron en casa intentando descifrar el funcionamiento de aquél aparato.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, cada quién tomó su camino.

Himawari ayudó a Hinata a llevar a los cuatrillizos, Ryuu, Mayuri, Yu y Jun a ver a Santa.

Boruto se dirigió a ver a sus amigos a una cafetería del mismo centro comercial.

Mientras que Naruto llevó a Haru y Hiro a la presentación. Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke con Daisuke a s lado. Se acercó a ellos.

––Hey Sasuke, Estás aquí.

Sasuke le miró serio.

––Pensé que… tal vez yo también debiera involucrarme con mis hijos en sus gustos.

––Hahahahha! Haces bien.

––Y… supe que algo andaba mal cuando mi hijo dijo que eras genial.

––¡Hahahahaha! como siempre muy competitivo.

Sasuke sonrió ––Tch!

––Esto es genial! No podemos quedarnos atrás ––dijo Haru a Daisuke.

––No puedo esperar a jugarlo ––dijo Daisuke emocionado.

––Oh! Ya va a comenzar!

.

.

.

.

––¡Santa! ¡Santa! ––gritaron los pequeños.

Ryuu y Mayuri estaban igual de emocionados. No hubo necesidad de buscarlo, pues su madre lo había encontrado.

Himawari besó la mejillita de Minato cuando sonrió emocionado. Se acercaron para verlo de cerca.

Mientras tanto, Boruto se encontraba en una mesa con Mitsuki, Inojin y Shikadai. Los cuatro llamaban mucho la atención dentro y fuera de la Universidad.

Las chicas miraban a su mesa de vez en cuando y sonreían coquetas. Algunos chicos, molestos, tomaban a sus novias que eran tan obvias y se las llevaban fuera de ahí.

––Oye Boruto, ¿A qué hora piensas tener una novia?

Mitsuki miró a Inojin. Ese comentario le había incomodado. Miró a Boruto esperando su respuesta.

––¿Por qué la prisa? No estoy interesado ahora…

––Pienso que te estás desperdiciando amigo.

––¿Por qué comprometerse con una mujer? Están todas locas ––murmuró Shikadai con los ojos cerrados.

Boruto sonrió.

El celular de Boruto comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla, era Himawari.

––¿Qué pasa Himawari?

––¡Boruto! Hay mucha gente y los pequeños salieron corriendo, se escaparon unos renos y ellos salieron tras ellos.

Boruto se levantó alarmado, los chicos le miraron.

––¿Sabes en qué dirección se fueron?

––No lo sé, hay mucha gente y mamá casi tiene una crisis nerviosa, yo tengo a Minato, ella salió a buscarlos.

––Esta bien iré a buscarlos, llama a papá.

––No contesta. Supongo que lo puso en silencio.

––Ok.

Boruto colgó.

––¿Sucede algo? ––Preguntó Mitsuki.

––Hubo un incidente en el centro comercial… mis hermanos pequeños se perdieron, debo buscarlos.

––¿Y qué esperamos? Vamos a buscarlos ––dijo Inojin. Boruto asintió.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería, decidieron separarse.

Boruto se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó a una mujer hablar.

––¿Pero qué hacen esos niños allí?

Volteó a ver en la dirección que señalaba la mujer y abrió los ojos.

Los tres pequeños estaban en interior de un trineo siendo arrastrado a gran velocidad por el par de renos que no tenían control pero, ¿Dónde estaba la pequeña Mai?

 **Minutos antes…**

––¡Hinata! ––llamó Sakura con Arata, Hiroshi y Ayumi de la mano.

Ella sonrió ––Hola Sakura ¿También de paseo?

––Si, los niños querían ves a Santa.

Hinata asintió y miró al frente.

––Aunque hay mucha gente…

––Si…. Vamos a acercarnos.

Rato después, un escándalo se escuchó al otro lado del pasillo. Un par de renos corrían sin control llevándose todo a su paso. La gente entró en pánico y comenzaron a correr.

Los pequeños comenzaron a saltar muy contentos de ver a los renos y en un momento de descuido por parte de las madres, salieron corriendo tras los animales. Antes de perderse, Himawari alcanzó a verlos.

––¡Mamá! ¡Los niños!

Hinata miró alertada a los lados.

––¡Ayumi! ––gritó Sakura al no verla.

––¡Oh por dios! ––murmuró Hinata ––Himawari, detén al niño y llama a Boruto.

––Te encargo a mis hijos ––Le dijo Sakura a la joven quien asintió. Ambas madres se fueron tras los niños.

Los pequeños se detuvieron al ver un trineo decorado con un Santa frente a ellos. Natsu, Arata y Daiki sonrieron y corrieron al interior del trineo. Las pequeñas en cambio, se quedaron mirando un enorme árbol de Navidad. Ambas estaban tomadas de las manos. El par de renos pasó por el lugar y sus cuerdas, de alguna manera, se anclaron al trineo. Acto seguido, fueron arrastrados en el interior del trineo.

Boruto corrió tras el trineo a gran velocidad. Se sorprendió de ver que Sarada le rebasaba, ella era muy ágil.

Naruto y Sasuke, al igual que todos los presentes en el lugar, escucharon un estruendoso alboroto tras ellos y voltearon a ver qué pasaba. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Boruto y Sarada correr tras el trineo seguidos de un grupo de policías.

––¡¿Qué rayos?! ––dijeron ambos.

Naruto tomó su celular, era Himawari.

––Hija, ¿Qué sucede?

––Papá! LOS PEQUEÑOS! CORRIERON TRAS LOS RENOS Y LOS PERDIMOS!

––¿¡QUÉ!?

Sakura y Hinata llegaron con ellos.

––¡Sasuke! Ayumi no está.

Sasuke le miró sorprendido y miró a Naruto.

––El trineo!

Ambos salieron corriendo seguido de sus hijos que estaban en la presentación y sus esposas.

Sarada saltó ágilmente al interior y miró a los pequeños Uzumaki muy divertidos. Se sorprendió de ver que Boruto, quién le seguía el paso, saltó igual y miró a sus hermanitos.

––¡Debemos detenerlos! ––le gritó Sarada.

Boruto asintió y miró al frente, las cuerdas estaban atoradas al trineo, sólo debía retirarlas, pero requeriría un gran esfuerzo. Miró a Sarada y ambos asintieron, Boruto se dio cuenta que no necesitaban palabras para saber lo que pensaban. Sarada abrazó y protegió a los pequeños lo más que pudo. Boruto tomó las cuerdas y luego de un gran esfuerzo, logró soltarlas, pero al hacerlo, el trineo perdió el control saliendo disparado.

Naruto, Sasuke ya iban tras ellos a bordo de un carrito de paseo. Mientras que frente a ellos del otro lado, salía Himawari con los niños. Una cantidad de peluches que estaba defectuosos e iban a ser desechados al almacén, fueron un buen amortiguador para que el choque no fuera catastrófico. Boruto se había acercado a ellos y los había abrazado. Pero cuando no pasó nada y el trineo se había detenido. Ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista y se sorprendieron de ver sus rostros tan cerca. Boruto no supo qué hacer al ver que ella miraba sus labios mientras mordía los suyos. Tragó duro. Aún no era el momento. Los gritos de sus padres les hicieron reaccionar e inmediatamente Boruto revisó a sus hermanitos. Estaban bien.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron y el primero ayudó a sacar a los pequeños.

––¿Dónde están las niñas? ––preguntó Sarada.

––Mai y Ayumi no están… ––murmuró Boruto.

––Ellas no habran…

––¡No! Debemos buscarlas! ––dijo Sasuke alarmado.

A lo lejos observaron a Haru, Hiro y Daisuke correr a ellos a toda velocidad y tras ellos, Hinata y Sakura.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, los pequeños vomitaron, Haru, Hiro y Daisuke no pudieron detenerse a tiempo. Resbalaron con la gran cantidad de vómito, cayeron y se deslizaron un poco.

Daisuke miró a su padre ––Dime que no es vómito.

Sasuke dibujó una mueca.

––Que asco… ––dijo Haru intentando levantarse, pero no lo logró volviendo al suelo y llevándose a Daisuke y Hiro consigo de vuelta al suelo.

Hinata corrió a ver a sus pequeños y los tocó por todos lados.

––Están bien mamá…

––Boruto hijo, gracias ––le abrazó

Hinata miró a Naruto.

––¿No piensas ayudar a tus hijos a levantarse?

Naruto pareció reaccionar ––Oh! Si!

Sasuke ayudó a su hijo a levantarse.

––Debemos buscar a las niñas, separémonos ––sugirió Sasuke

––¿De qué hablan? ¿No están aquí Mai y Ayumi? ––preguntó Sakura.

Ellos negaron. Los policías llegaron y otros siguieron de largo para buscar a los renos.

––¿Están bien?

––Si oficial, los niños están bien, pero dos de nuestras niñas están perdidas.

El oficial asintió y tomó su radio.

––Aquí central 4, hay dos niñas perdidas.

––Tienen 4 años y llevan vestiditos verdes, una es pelirosa y la otra es rubia.

––Dos pequeñas de 4 años, con vestiditos verdes. Una es pelirosa y la otra es rubia.

"––Entendido, cambio y fuera"

––Vamos, nosotros también hay que separarnos ––dijo Hinata.

Mitsuki caminaba por el centro comercial. Miró su teléfono, pero no había ninguna llamada. Suspiró, el enorme árbol de Navidad llamó su atención. Fue bajando la mirada lentamente y achicó los ojos centrándose en dos pequeñas. Reconoció a la pequeña rubia con un par de marcas en las mejillas, era la hermanita de Boruto, no había duda. Corrió hacia ellos y miró como un tipo sospechoso se acercaba a ellas.

––¿Están solas niñas?

Las pequeñas bajaron la mirada y parecía que apenas y se daban cuenta de que estaban solas, vieron a su alrededor y no veían a sus padres. Estaban por llorar cuando Mitsuki llegó deteniendo la mano de aquel tipo.

––¿Quién es usted? ––preguntó Mitsuki.

––Michi-nii… ––murmuró Mai mientras lo tomaba del pantalón.

––¿Son tus hermanas? Creí que estaban perdidas.

––Pues ya ves que no.

––Tch! ––el hombre se retiró con las manos en los bolsillos

Mitsuki se puso a la altura de las pequeñas y sonrió ––¿Están bien? ya no lloren…

Tomó su celular y marcó un número.

Mientras tanto Boruto y Sarada caminaban de prisa entre la gente, un reno pasó corriendo, aún no atrapaban a uno de los dos. Sarada estaba distraída. Boruto la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él atrapándola en un abrazo. Ambos volvieron a mirarse visiblemente sorprendidos.

––Gra.. gracias… ––murmuró ella separándose.

Él asintió. Su celular comenzó a sonar y este contestó rápidamente.

––Mitzuki, ¿Qué pasó?

––Boruto, sólo encontré a Mai junto con otra pequeña.

––Sí! Gracias Mitsuki, dime donde están y vamos para allá.

Sarada le miró impaciente. Boruto colgó.

––Están frente al gran árbol de Navidad, vamos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar miraron a Mitsuki tomando de las manos a ambas niñas. La pequeña Mai corrió con su hermano al verlo y lo mismo hizo Ayumi.

Boruto abrazó muy fuerte a su pequeña hermana. La miró.

––Nunca debes separarte de mamá. Nunca ––le dijo. La pequeña asintió y volvió a aferrase a su cuello.

Miró a Mitsuki ––Gracias amigo. De verdad ––le dijo con una sonrisa.

––Ni lo digas ––dijo con una sonrisa.

Sarada parpadeó al ver un leve sonrojo en aquel chico. Carraspeó.

––También te agradezco que hayas cuidado de mi hermanita.

Este sólo asintió, lo que le sorprendió.

––Mitsuki es algo tímido, no lo tomes personal ––dijo Boruto.

Sarada sonrió nerviosa.

Un escándalo se escuchó nuevamente.

––Es ese reno otra vez ¿no? ––Dijo Boruto.

Sarada asintió.

––Oh, deberíamos llamar a nuestros padres ––dijo ella.

Pronto se reunieron todos, Mitsuki, Shikadai e Inojin se habían ido. Estaban tan concentrados en las pequeñas que, una vez más el reno fuera de control se dirigió a ellos a toda velocidad. Todos intentaron hacerse a un lado pero Naruto, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, tomó a los cuatrillizos y a la pequeña Ayumi como pudo y trató de hacerse a un lado, pero la puerta tras él se abrió, lo que provocó que se fueran al interior de aquél cuarto. Hana se apresuró a buscar a su padre. Y los demás, cuando el peligro ya había pasado, se acercaron a verlos alarmados.

Todos suspiraron en cuanto vieron a Naruto en el suelo y a los niños ilesos.

––¿Están bien? ––preguntó Sasuke. Naruto se incorporó aun sentado en el suelo.

––Estamos bien ––dijo mientras Hana, se inclinaba hacia él ––estoy bien princesa.

Miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que el lugar estaba lleno de latas de pintura. Los pequeños miraron a su alrededor y Natsu miró un pedazo de franela suspendida en unas tablas con pinturas. Antes de que todos pudieran reaccionar, el pequeño curioso dio un brinco y tiró de aquella franela provocando que las latas se derramaran, sin caer al suelo y en seguida, que los pequeños, Ayumi, Hana y el mismo Naruto quedaran cubiertos de pintura verde.

Hinata corrió a ver a sus hijos intentando que la pintura no entrara a sus ojos, en lugar de llorar, estos reían divertidos. Boruto se apresuró a ayudarle. Sakura hizo lo mismo con su pequeña.

––Yo digo que ha sido suficiente por hoy… ––murmuró Naruto.

––No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor ––dijo Sasuke mientras le ofrecía la mano y este la aceptaba ––Sin embargo, ese color te queda bien ––se burló.

––Ya quisiera que te pasara lo mismo.

––Tch, por suerte eso no pasará.

––Salgamos por la puerta de emergencia. No debemos arriesgarnos a que ese reno loco se nos aparezca ––dijo Boruto y todos asintieron en acuerdo.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, se encontraron con Haruto, Nagato y Ryusuke, quienes habían recibido una llamada para que se unieran a la búsqueda de los niños, aunque en esos momentos, ya no era necesario. Mientras los adultos intentaban orientarse sobre en qué dirección o lugar habían dejado sus autos. Mayuri y Ryuu observaron cómo el Santa que habían visto, se quitaba el traje, y se retiraba la barba. Mayuri miró a Ryuu.

––Ese no es real…. No es Santa…

El pequeño asintió. Miró a su alrededor y encontró un auto verde decorado exactamente como en el dibujo que habían visto en el cartel. Miraron tras ellos y ambos se separaron sigilosamente de ellos. Ellos treparon en la parte trasera se escondieron allí. los tipos cerraron las puertas y subieron al auto.

––Este es el carro de Santa, nos llevará con él… ––dijo el peliazul.

La pequeña asintió convencida. Ambos se levantaron y se asomaron por la ventana, mirando en dirección a sus padres.

Cuando Boruto miró a sus hermanos. Se dio cuenta que faltaban dos.

––¡No es posible!

Todos miraron a Boruto.

––¡Mayuri, Ryuu!

El corazón de Hinata latió fuertemente y buscó a todos lados.

El sonido de un motor llamó la atención de todos y con horror miraron a los pequeños asomarse por la ventana trasera del auto. El auto arrancó y Boruto corrió tras el auto, los tipos no escucharon ni se dieron cuenta de nada, pues iban escuchando música de rock.

Boruto se detuvo al ver que el auto se alejaba, maldijo al auto. Tras él apareció el auto de su los señores Uchiha, y su padre le hizo entrar. Este no lo dudó.

––rápido, tenemos que alcanzarlo.

––Esas personas secuestraron a mis niños y no nos dimos cuenta.

––No lo creo… ––dijo Boruto ––Es decir, ellos se separaron de nosotros por su cuenta, si ellos los hubieran tomado, nos habríamos dado cuenta por los gritos pero no fue así, además, no les hubieran permitido asomarse por la ventana y no mostraron miedo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

2 horas después.

––No parece que se hayan dado cuenta, que los seguimos ––Dijo Sasuke.

––Se escucha un ruido proveniente de la camioneta ––dijo Naruto mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

––No nos escucharán, sólo queda esperar a que se detengan pero ¿Hasta dónde piensan seguir?

Rato después la camioneta paró, ellos iban un poco más atrás, por lo que los pequeños tuvieron tiempo de salir y correr al interior de un establo.

Sasuke paró la camioneta y todos bajaron precipitadamente. Hinata corrió a la camioneta pero no encontró nada. Miró a los lados buscándolos y su vista se fijó en el establo con la puerta media abierta. Corrió, seguida de los demás. Los pequeños se habían quedado en el interior de la camioneta de Sasuke. Inesperadamente, el pequeño Minato, mientras curoseaba en la camioneta, encontró una bolsa con productos adentro, entre ellas, un enorme bote de jarabe de Chocolate. Intentó abrirla, pero no pudo y pidió a Jun que se lo abriera, este lo intentó pero no pudo, Yuu lo tomó y mordió la tapa logrando abrirla. Para evitar que el pequeño llorara, se lo regresó.

Parado fuera de la camioneta, Boruto miró a todos lados desesperado, Sarada hizo lo mismo.

Cuando Hinata entró al establo encontró a sus hijos mirando a un caballo que se había inclinado hacia ellos. Corrió seguida de Naruto y ambos tomaron a sus hijos.

Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron.

––Oye Dobe, ¿tus pequeños están bien?

Naruto sonrió ––Sí.

Hinata miró a su pequeña ––¿Te sientes bien?

La pequeña asintió.

––No vuelvan a hacer eso ––dijo ella.

––Queríamos ver a Santa…

––Pero si lo vieron mi vida.

––No era real… se quitó la barba… ––dijo Ryuu.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron. Naruto sonrió.

––Bien, tal vez lo era, pero no por eso van a separarse de nosotros. Nunca vuelvan a hacer eso ¿Entendido?

Ambos niños asintieron.

––Bien, es hora de irse ––Dijo Naruto.

––Cuantas impresiones en un solo día ¿No Hinata? ––preguntó Sakura ya más relajada.

––Si, lamento que terminaran involucrados de alguna manera Sakura.

Sakura le restó importancia con la mano ––Ni lo digas. Esto pareció una pequeña aventura.

Hinata asintió ya más relajada. Aunque eso no duraría mucho, pues apenas Boruto abrió la puerta, se encontró con un desastre que lo dejó atónito. Los pequeños intentaban mantenerse alejados de Minato para no ensuciarse, mientras este estaba completamente manchado de jarabe de chocolate. Su carita era un desastre.

––¡Por dios! Mi bebé! ––dijo Hinata.

Boruto se apresuró a quitarle el bote ya vacío y cargarlo, Hinata lo tomó de inmediato.

––¿Cómo pasó esto? ––dijo Boruto.

Sakura le pasó unas toallitas que no hicieron mucho.

––Sakura, lo siento, te pagaré el jarabe…

––¿Pero qué dices? Eso no es importante, ¿el bebé está bien? eso es demasiado azúcar.

––Pues se ve bien, aunque… no estaría de más llevarlo a que lo revisen.

––Por supuesto que lo llevaremos ––dijo Naruto examinándole la carita.

––Subamos entonces ––dijo Sasuke.

Todos subieron rápidamente.

Justo a la mitad de la carretera, el auto se detuvo.

––¿Qué sucede Sasuke? Preguntó Sakura.

––No… no tenemos gasolina…

Naruto se acercó al indicador de gasolina y efectivamente, no tenían gasolina.

Suspiraron.

––¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ––dijo Sakura.

––Primero, salgamos todos, debemos parar un auto antes de que caiga el atardecer ––dijo Sasuke.

Todos bajaron, y Sakura se acercó a Hinata y miró al bebé que yacía dormido en sus brazos.

––¿Cómo está?

––Está bien, gracias a dios. Me doy cuenta que el chocolate no le da hiperactividad como a los niños y tampoco le ha dado una indigestión.

––Vaya, eso es bueno.

Hinata asintió. Una hora completa y no pasó ningún auto.

Daiki se acercó a Naruto y le jaló del pantalón.

––Papi tengo hambre… –

A Naruto se le encogió el corazón, el pequeño y sus hermanitos tras él, se tocaban la pancita, sus cabellitos estaban tiesos por la pintura verde, su ropa, al igual que sus caritas estaban en igual condiciones. El seguro se veía igual.

Sarada se acercó a los pequeños y les dio una galleta a cada uno.

––No es mucho, pero espero que les calme un poco el hambre…

––Gracias ––agradeció Naruto con una sonrisa.

Boruto sonrió, se acercó a su madre para ver a Minato.

––¿Esta bien?

––Si, es mejor que duerma ahora porque no tengo que darle… al menos que… le de pecho, se lo quité hace unos meses pero…

––Tal vez no tengas más opción madre.

Sasuke suspiró ––No hay señal…

––No pasa ningún auto probablemente porque hoy es noche buena y todas las familias ya están reunidas… ––murmuró Naruto.

Haruto miró al precipicio, pues se encontraban a la orilla de la carretera que tenía un barranco.

––¿Creen que haya algunos animales abajo?

––¿No estarás pensando en utilizar esa cosa Haruto? ––preguntó Ryusuke.

––¿Qué no lo ves? Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad para explorar el lugar y utilizar este aparato.

––Olvídalo ¿No ves la situación en la que estamos? ––dijo Nagato.

Haruto caminó un poco más y se dirigió a su padre ––¿Cuánto tiempo llevaremos aquí padre?

––No lo sé hijo.

––Lo que pasa es que…

Todos habían centrado la vista en él y de un momento a otro, el suelo bajo sus pies se derrumbó provocando que cayera por el barranco, en un intento de sostenerlo, Nagato y Ryusuke se fueron con él.

Hinata y Sakura gritaron asustadas.

––¡Haruto!, ¡Nagato! ––Gritó Naruto.

––Ryusuke! ––gritó Sasuke mientras se asomaban. Los vieron rodar para desaparecer entre los arbustos, parecía que eso no era todo el barranco, aún había más abajo.

Boruto no lo dudó y se precipitó con respectivo cuidado mientras se iba sosteniendo de ramas y rocas.

––Por dios, cuidado Boruto ––dijo Hinata.

Sarada le siguió. Boruto la miró ––Espera Sarada, es peligroso.

––Cualquier cosa que me digas es inútil, no voy a dejar a mi hermano allí.

Boruto frunció el ceño ––Esta bien, pero debes seguirme.

Ella asintió.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke ––Sasuke, no quiero quedarme aquí arriesgando a los niños, debemos ir por nuestro hijo, no voy a dejarlo.

Naruto volteó a ver a los demás ––No debemos separarnos ahora. Hay que buscar una ruta para bajar y buscar a los muchachos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Hinata aseguró al bebé en su cangurera comenzaron a descender una vez encontraron la ruta. Naruto se las arregló para llevar a sus cuatro pequeños, y Sasuke con Sakura coordinaron a los suyos.

Boruto miró a Sarada ––Toma mi mano.

Ella dudó por un momento, pero se la dio y comenzaron a bajar más rápido. Cuando por fin llegaron se sorprendieron de ver un río muy crecido y por ningún lado estaban los chicos.

Sarada miró asustada a su alrededor ––No… no están, entonces… cayeron al río…

Boruto examinó su alrededor y miró unas marcas extrañas, como si un pedazo de corteza se hubiera deslizado para terminar en el río.

––están sobre algo… hay que seguir la corriente ––dijo muy seguro y ofreciéndole la mano. Ella se limpió las lágrimas y la tomó. Caminaron en la dirección de la corriente. Boruto tomó una vara y escribió algo sobre la tierra húmeda. Luego siguieron el camino. Minutos después ellos llegaron y Naruto miró el mensaje.

––Seguiremos la corriente ––dijo serio.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y le preguntó discretamente.

––Dime la verdad, porque no encuentro ninguna otra explicación para que ellos hubieran continuado el camino en lugar de esperarnos aquí.

––Puede que nuestros hijos hayan caído en la corriente… y Boruto y Sarada les están siguiendo el rastro. Mi hijo es muy bueno haciendo eso, así que no te preocupes.

Sasuke asintió.

.

.*+*+*+*+*+*

.

.

Los chicos caminaban por el bosque. Tenían las ropas rasgadas y ciertos raspones. Durante la caída, de alguna manera habían logrado aferrase a un pedazo de corteza que terminó en el río, fueron arrastrados, y debido a que esta corteza les sirvió como balsa. Para evitar que se mojaran, una vez que la balsa llegó a la orilla, los tres saltaron a tierra firme.

Pero estaban lastimados, aunque eso pasó a segundo plano para Haruto, quien ya se encontraba utilizando el dispositivo en su muñeca para probarlo con animales.

––Oye Haruto, debemos buscar a nuestros padres––dijo Nagato.

––Y lo estamos haciendo, sólo que en el camino estoy probando mi dispositivo.

––No creo que debamos seguir moviéndonos… ––murmuró Ryusuke.

––Tienes razón pero…––Dijo Nagato viendo cómo Haruto avanzaba más ––No puedo dejar a ese idiota sólo.

Ambos optaron por seguirlo.

Caminaron por el bosque, hasta que Haruto se detuvo en una roca, había un pequeño reptil allí. Se acercó sigilosamente y le apuntó con el dispositivo en su muñeca. Puso la cara seria. Tras él, Nagato y Ryusuke le miraban con aburrimiento y de brazos cruzados. Ellos esperaban que eso diera fin a su obsesión con eso.

––Ahora amiguito… dime cuál es la ruta más segura para salir de aquí….

La lagartija abrió la boca y emitió un chillido, pera luego lanzarse a su rostro. Haruto retrocedió y trató de quitársela.

––¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Ayudenme!

Los chicos se acercaron e intentaron ayudarles, hasta que Ryusuke la tomó y la lanzó lejos de ahí.

Haruto suspiró ––Uf, gracias chicos, eso estuvo cerca… ese animal era un salvaje, busquemos otro.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a los chicos que lo reprendieran y le dijeran que esa cosa obvio no servía, pues Haruto emprendió camino nuevamente.

––Haruto, está claro que eso no sirve.

––No… tal vez no funciona con reptiles…

Los chicos tras él suspiraron.

Ryusuke se acercó a Nagato ––Tal vez es mejor dejar que lo intente las veces que quiera y cuando se dé cuenta de que es una estafa, entonces él mismo se va a detener.

Nagato asintió. Los tres se detuvieron cuando un conejito blanco surgió de los arbustos. Boruto hizo lo mismo con su mano, al principio, el conejo se mostró dócil, hasta que de igual forma que el anterior animal, saltó al rostro de Haruto. Nuevamente los chicos le ayudaron a quitarlo.

––¡No puede ser! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa con ese animal?! Los conejitos no deberían ser así de violentos… incluso mordió mi dedo…

Esta vez los chicos no dijeron nada.

––Bien… uno más…

Los tres se pusieron alerta en cuanto escucharon ruidos provenir de las ramas. Varios animales salieron para mirarlos fijamente, ellos retrocedieron.

––Comienzo a creer que ese dispositivo hace que ellos reaccionen violentos ––dijo Ryusuke, Nagato asintió.

Haruto sonrió nervioso ––Oh, vamos chicos… es este bosque el que está mal…

Los animales se lanzaron y ellos emprendieron carrera.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke miró a Naruto.

––Busquemos un lugar para quedarnos, pronto caerá la noche, los niños están cansados y es obvio que no nos iremos de aquí sin nuestros hijos. Dejemos a los niños en un lugar seguro y luego recorramos los alrededores.

Naruto asintió. Luego miró a Hinata ––¿Cómo está nuestro bebé?

––Esta bien. No te preocupes. Aunque el chocolate ya se la secado en la carita, el agua del río está helada, así que no puedo lavársela.

.

.

.

Boruto miró a Sarada. Ella caminaba un poco más atrás, hace media hora que esta se había dado cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano que se soltó de él bruscamente. Tenía que aceptar que eso le provocó un sentimiento de disgusto, pero sabía que no estaba en derecho de decirle nada.

Sin embargo, la temperatura estaba descendiendo y esta se encogía más y más.

Él se detuvo y la miró ––Entiendo que, por alguna razón no toleres la presencia de los chicos pero, sin ofenderte, te sugiero que… por ahora te abrases a mí.

Sarada le miró sorprendida y luego desvió la mirada.

––Estoy bien…

––Obviamente comienzas a tener frío… aunque aún no anochece, estamos casi en las montañas y la temperatura comienza a bajar más.

Sarada pasó de largo ––Puedo continuar así. Gracias.

––Bien, como quieras.

Sarada se sorprendió por aquél tono, era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba molesto desde lo sucedido en la habitación del bebé.

––Tampoco tienes porque molestarte, te dije estoy bien.

––No estoy molesto.

––Si, lo que digas. Lamento ser una carga para ti ahora.

––¿Cómo rayos llegaste a esa conclusión? ––preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

––Míra… yo no tengo intención de pelear contigo ahora. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en encontrar a mi hermano y a los chicos sanos y salvos y no pensar en el hecho de que pudieron haber sido arrastrados por esa maldita corriente.

Boruto suspiró.

––Bien, discúlpame….no suelo… ––dijo ya más relajado y desviando el rostro apenado.

Sarada le miró, algo llamó su atención y sin pensarlo, se detuvo frente a él provocando que este se detuviera sorprendido.

Ella, examinó su rostro igual de sorprendida. Por primera vez, Boruto se sintió intimidado por aquellos ojos oscuros que lo miraban.

––¿Qué haces? ––logró articular él.

Ella parpadeó y se separó rápidamente ––¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Es que… algo en tu rostro… me…

Él le miró serio, pero no de manera molesta ––¿Qué? ––dijo en un susurro.

––Es… no lo sé, tu mirada… tus expresiones… es como sí…

Boruto le miró sorprendido ¿A caso ella…?

Ella negó ––No…olvídalo… ––continuó el paso abrazándose a sí misma.

Boruto, algo perturbado, continuó el paso.

.

.

.

.

Los chicos jadeaban de cansancio, estaban ocultos tras una roca y estaban algo sucios, pues habían rodado de una pequeña colina.

––Trepemos… a… ese árbol… ––dijo Haruto.

Los chicos asintieron. Una vez arriba, suspiraron.

––Haruto, esto no es normal, debes quitarte esa cosa o esos animales no nos dejarán en paz ––dijo Nagato.

––No ––negó Haruto ––Yo creo que estos animales son los que están mal.

––¿Qué rayos quieres que nos pase para que te quites esa cosa? ––dijo Ryusuke.

––Oigan chicos, relájense. Nada ni nadie me va a hacer que me quite este súper dispositivo, tal vez se averió durante la caída, pero esto no puede estar mal. No importa que pase, jamás, jamás me lo quitaré.

Un zorrillo apareció de repente frente a ellos, el animal chillóal igual que ellos e inmediatamente fueron roseados por este. El hedor era insoportable, tanto que perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron de las ramas.

Los chicos se incorporaron con dolor en sus espaldas y casi al instante, Haruto comenzó a gritar.

––¡Chicos! ¡Rápido! ¡Quítenme esta cosa! ¡Quítenmelo!

Los chicos se apresuraron pero no lograron nada.

––¡¿Dónde rayos se destraba esto?! ––dijo Ryusuke.

––Tenía que pasarnos lo peor para que tú… ––Nagato calló al instante, al mismo tiempo que Hauto y Ryusuke al ver que un venado de casi dos metros salía de entre los arbustos para mirarlos fijamente.

––Ay no… lindo venadito… tú no… ––dijo Haruto.

Los tres entraron en pánico cuando este comenzó a arrastrar su pata en señal de preparase para correr a ellos.

––¡Quítenme esta porquería! ¡Rápido!

––¡No hay tiempo corramos ––dijo Ryusuke.

Corrían tan rápido como podían, el venado se veía molesto, se veía tan salvaje y sólo iba tras ellos. De un momento a otro. Haruto tropezó con una raíz de un árbol que emergía del suelo y cayó.

Nagato y Ryusuke se detuvieron para mirarlo.

––Chicos! Váyanse! Déjenme aquí, sálvense ustedes! Me quiere a mí.

Ellos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, hicieron caso y decidieron correr ante la mirada atónita de Haruto.

––¡No! Regresen chicos! No hablaba enserio!

Haruto se levantó rápidamente y corrió tras ellos. Unos minutos después, ambos jadeaban nuevamente de cansancio tras una enorme roca.

––Ustedes son unos sucios traidores… ––se quejó Haruto indignado.

––Tú sugeriste que nos salváramos ––dijo Ryuusuke.

––Así es como se dice, pero en al final los tipos buenos no escuchan esas palabras y se niegan a irse diciendo: "No, jamás te abandonaré"

––¿Quién te entiende? Decídete, o te salvamos o te abandonamos ––dijo Ryusuke.

––Vamos a quitarte eso ––dijo Nagato tomando su muñeca.

––Démonos prisa chicos, antes de que ese animal aparezca…

Apenas Ryusuke dijo eso, el venado se asomó sobre sus cabezas y emitió un bufido. Los tres miraron lentamente sobre sus cabezas y gritaron al mismo tiempo. El venado chilló igual.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke y Naruto encontraron una pequeña cabaña cerca del río.

A lado de esta, había una más pequeña que parecía que era para guardar objetos.

Jun, Yuu y Arata, vieron la puerta media abierta e inocentemente creyeron que podrían encontrar algo de comer allí. Por lo que eso, sumado a su curiosidad, les hizo correr al interior de aquella casita.

––Arata! ––llamó Sakura con la pequeña Ayumi en brazos.

Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió tras ellos, un ruido de unas latas caer, se escucharon y Naruto se apresuró. Miró sorprendido cómo de un momento a otro, los niños y él estaban cubiertos de pintura roja. Y además, apestaba, al parecer, esa pintura llevaba tiempo allí.

––Naruto sacó de ahí a sus hijos y Sasuke hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

Sasuke le miró ––No lo digas.

Naruto sonrió ––Ese color te queda bien y además hueles bien también.

––Tch!

Sakura llevó una mano a su boca ––Mi amor! Apestas…

––No puede ser, Jun, Yuu, ¿ustedes también? ––dijo Hinata.

Afortunadamente la pintura no llegó a sus rostros pero sí a sus ropas y cabello.

––Ni siquiera podemos lavar a nuestros niños con esa agua tan helada y ahora tenemos a más niños sucios ––dijo Sakura.

––Bueno, pues yo si puedo…

––Ni se te ocurra tocar esa agua tan fría Sasuke ––advirtió Ella.

Naruto puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo ––Vamos Sasuke-chan, una vez que la pintura se seca te acostumbras ––dijo Naruto como si nada.

A Sasuke se le marcó una venita en la sien.

––Mejor busquemos ramas secas para hacer una fogata ––Dijo Hinata.

––Es mejor, la cabaña está vacía y en malas condiciones. Es mejor que hagamos una fogata e intentemos pescar algo.

––¿Tú pescas? ––preguntó Sasuke.

––Claro que sí, incluso mis hijos… ––Naruto frunció el ceño ––Mis hijos…

––Por alguna razón, estoy tranquilo y créeme que yo sé cuando mis hijos están en peligro ––Dijo Sasuke.

––Yo estoy preocupada… pero no siento angustia ¿sabes? ––le dijo Sakura.

Hinata tomó el hombro de Naruto ––Ellos van a estar bien.

Naruto asintió ––Si de algo estoy seguro, es que mis hijos están preparados para cualquier tipo se situación y esto es una prueba más. Sasuke, Sakura, sus hijos estarán bien. En cuanto Boruto los encuentre, él se encargará de cuidarlos.

––Bueno, por ahora, debemos hacer una fogata para que no les de frío a los niños, luego Sakura y yo iremos a buscar recepción ––dijo Sasuke.

––Bien, en marcha ––dijo Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Boruto suspiró por enésima vez al ver a Sarada encogerse de frío, a unos pasos delante de él, ella llevaba consigo un suéter tan sencillo y él había intentado darle su chaqueta, pero ella se había rehusado. Él tenía una sudadera puesta bajo la misma. Se la quitó y caminó directo a ella para ponérsela sobre los hombros provocando que esta respingara. Volteó a verlo.

––¿Qué haces?

––Cúbrete, es mejor así.

––Pero…

––Silencio, no voy a aceptarla de vuelta.

Ella le miró un poco indignada pero el olor del perfume que emanaba esa chaqueta le gustó. Le hizo sentirse a gusto y pronto, el peluche que tenía por el interior la conforto.

Boruto sonrió levemente al ver que esta terminó por aceptarla.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ambos pararon al instante para escuchar los gritos de los chicos.

Ella miró a Boruto ––Son ellos!

Él asintió y comenzaron a correr. Pararon de repente al ver a los tres correr en su dirección. Boruto frunció el ceño al ver que Haruto movía las manos desesperadamente como si quisiera decirle algo.

––¡Corraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡De prisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Corraaaaan!

––¿Qué…?––murmuró ella confundida.

––¡EL MALDITO ANIMAL ESTÁ POSEÍDO! ¡CORRAAAAN! ––gritó Haruto

Boruto y Sarada abrieron los ojos al ver tras ellos a un venado de casi dos metros.

Sarada chilló y los chicos pasaron de ellos. Boruto reaccionó y tomó a Sarada de la mano para comenzar a correr.

Boruto, a la par con Haruto le habló mientras corrían.

––¿Por… qué no me… sorprende que estén metidos en algo como esto?

––Cierra la boca Boruto-nii, no es el momento! Créeme! ––gritó Haruto

Gracias a Boruto, lograron escapar del animal, y ya ocultos entre las ramas, Boruto Habló.

––¿Qué es lo que apesta?

Nagato se acomodó las gafas ––Un Zorrillo nos roció arriba de un árbol.

Boruto suspiró ––Esto… es un accidente ¿Verdad?

––No lo es–– dijo Nagato.

––Oigan, oigan, eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que me quiten esta cosa ya! ––dijo Haruto.

Boruto frunció el ceño ––¿Qué es esa cosa?

––Haruto compró en línea ese aparato que según él es un dispositivo para controlar a los animales, pero es todo lo contrario, esa cosa los vuelve salvajes y por eso desde que entramos a este bosque, los animales nos han perseguido y atacado. Esa cosa no funciona bien y tenemos que quitársela ya o ese venado loco nos encontrará ––dijo Nagato.

––Rápido Boruto-nii, ayúdame.

Boruto tomó la muñeca de Haruto y la examinó ––Voy a necesitar un alfiler o algo como una aguja.

––¿Y de donde rayos vamos a sacar algo así?

Sarada le mostró uno de sus pendientes ––¿Te sirve esto?

Boruto asintió ––Si, es perfecto…

Ambos se miraron y luego desviaron la mirada. Ryusuke carraspeó.

––De prisa hermano… ––apuró Haruto.

––Bueno, ustedes apestan y eso ya es demasiado, no puedo concentrarme bien.

––Ya está! Dijo Haruto para luego lanzar el aparato lejos de allí.

––Haruto, ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar de confiar en esas cosas?

––No más hermano, te lo juro ––afirmó Haruto.

––Bien, está anocheciendo, debemos irnos.

Todos asintieron y se dejaron guiar por Boruto. Este se detuvo al ver una marca en el árbol.

––Es de papá, nos dejó una pista sobre don están ellos ––Dijo Boruto.

––Genial! ––dijo Haruto.

––Continuemos ––dijo él.

––Fuiste muy bueno al encontrarnos hermano ––Dijo Haruto.

––Claro que sí ¿O ya olvidaste el entrenamiento del campamento? ––dijo Nagato.

Haruto se llevó una mano a la quijada.

––O sí… ese campamento… muy extraño por cierto… ––murmuró Haruto, como si recordara algo.

Sarada y Ryusuke se miraron entre sí.

El último se encogió de hombros.

.

.

.

.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata, quien amamantaba a Minato.

––Al menos toda esa leche no se va a desperdiciar, me sorprende que Minato aún la acepte después de meses tomando del biberón.

––Así es… debe ser porque tiene hambre ––Hinata le miró detenidamente ––Cielo, ¿no te arde esa pintura?

––No ––este miró a sus pequeños jugar con una palo ––Y parece que a los niños tampoco.

Hinata sonrió ––¿Cómo vamos a quitar esa pintura?

––Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo le vamos a quitar ese chocolate a nuestro hijo?

Hinata comenzó a reír ––No lo sé…. Hahaha! ¿Te das cuenta? Nuestros hijos son un desastre…

El pequeño, sin despegar su boca del pecho de su madre, miró a su padre. Este sonrió.

––Eres un glotón Minato.

Luego de un rato, Minato se unió a sus hermanitos, a la distancia, Hinata le observaba.

Daisuke se acercó a Sakura ––Madre, déjame lavarme este vómito.

––No hijo, además ya se ha secado.

––Pero huele mal…

––He dicho que no. Si yo me ensuciara, créeme que me aguantaría.

Daisuke bufó y recresó con Haru y Hiro. Quienes lanzaban rocas.

Hinata y Sakura observaron a Ryuu, Mayuri y Hiroshi correr uno tras otro. Hasta que Hiroshi cayó de repente y resbaló en el interior de un charco de lodo que tenía algo de profundidad, Mayuri y Ryuu se acercaron a él cayendo al interior igual. Ambas se alarmaron al ver que se hundían un un poco hasta la cintura, eso no era normal en lo que oarecía ser un simple charco de lodo.

Un paso en falso y ambas terminaron cayendo dentro. Los niños reían divertidos (a estos niños no les asusta nada -_-´)

Himawari, quién venía con unas varas secas, corrió a ayudarlas al ver que ellas resbalaban.

––Saca a Mayuri hija ––dijo Hinata.

Himawari así lo hizo, una vez sacó a Mayuri, los tres pequeños corrieron directo a su hermana para empujarla, Himawari cayó estrepitosamente.

Cuando se incorporó les gritó ––Me las van a pagar mocosos!

––¡Mamá! ¿Qué hacen? Preguntó Sarada, quien corrió a verlas apenas llegaron.

––Sarada, Hija, ayúdanos a salir de aquí! ––dijo Sakura.

Ryuu y Hiroshi, aún adentro comenzaron a empujarse mientras se divertían. Sakura salió y Sarada intentó sostener a su hermano, pero estese movía mucho. ––No te muevas Hiroshi…

Esta pisó mal y terminó cayendo con ellos, eso sirvió para que los pequeños se separaran y Hinata lograra salir con su pequeño.

Sarada salió de ahí con su hermano con ayuda de Sakura.

Ambas madres suspiraron al ver el estado en que se encontraban.

Daisuke se acercó divertido ––Recuerda que has dicho que no te lavarías madre.

Sakura se sorprendió de ver a su hijo tan alegre que sólo atinó a sonreír.

––No pienso retractarme hijo.

––Eso fue divertido! ––dijeron Haru y Hiro.

Sarada cayó en cuenta que había arruinado la chaqueta de Boruto. Le miró apenada. Cuando este se acercó junto con sus hermanos. Quienes fueron abrazados por sus madres.

––Lo siento mucho… yo…arruiné tu…

––Descuida, no importa.

––¡Claro que importa!

Boruto le miró sorprendido ella volvió a apenarse ––Yo… la lavaré y te le daré justo como me la prestaste.

Boruto asintió ––Entonces estaré esperándola.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Caminó directo a Himawari, quien preparaba la fogata.

––¿Te ayudo? ––preguntó.

Himawari sonrió ––Gracias Himawarila miró de reojo ––Y…. ¿Te llevas bien con mi hermano?

Sarada le miró sorprendida––Ah… si.

––Qué bien.

Sakura y Hinata se separaron de sus hijos ––Apestan! ––dijeron ambas.

––Un Zorrillo loco nos roseó ––dijo Haruto.

––Y también fuimos acechados por un venado igual de loco ––Dijo Ryusuke.

––Será mejor que nos lavemos ––Dijo Nagato, ambos asintieron.

––Ni lo piensen, el agua está helada y no será bueno para ustedes ––Dijeron las mamás.

––Pero… madre ¿Acaso ya nos vistes? ––dijo Haruto.

––Si, y lo siento hijo, pero no van a tocar esa agua.

––No es cierto ––se quejó Haruto.

Naruto, quién venía con Sasuke miraron a sus hijos ––¿Están bien?

––Si, estamos bien.

––¿Papá? ––dijo Ryusuke al verlo hecho un desastre.

––Creo que no fui el único que la pasó mal ––le dijo Sasuke a su hijo.

––¿Por qué apestan? ––preguntó Naruto.

––Un Zorrillo nos roció ––Contestó Haruto.

––Vaya…

Rato después todos se acomodaron alrededor de la fogata. Prepararon los pescados y Sakura y Sasuke se fueron a buscar recepción.

––Sasuke… ¿Te das cuenta?

Este le miró, su esposa estaba cubierta en lodo pero aún así se veía encantadora.

––A pesar de lo que ha pasado el día de hoy… ¿Viste a nuestros hijos? Es la primera vez que los veo reír y jugar. Casi nunca podemos estar con ellos en noche buena, y sin embargo… a pesar de lo desastroso que ha sido el día… ellos están bien y nosotros estamos con ellos.

Sasuke sonrió ––Tal vez tienes razón… incluso yo estoy cubierto de pintura.

––Hahahaha… si…

Sasuke la abrazó y continuaron el paso. Ella trató de separarse Espera Sasuke, te voy a ensuciar…

––¿De verdad crees que eso importa? ––dijo señalándose a él mismo.

Ambos se abrazaron y caminaron.

Naruto, Hinata, sus hijos y con ellos, los hermanos Uchiha, se encontraban en medio de un bosque oscuro. Su única compañía: Una fogata y unos pescados que se asaban en dicho fuego. Todos miraban ansiosos aquellos pescados esperando comer algo por fín.

Naruto, manchado completamente de pintura verde al igual que los cuatrillizos, la pequeña ayumi y Hana.

Hinata, cubierta de lodo al igual que Himawari, Ryuu, Mayuri, Hiroshi y Sarada.

El bebé Minato tenía la carita rellena de chocolate que ya se había secado y por supuesto, toda su ropa estaba manchada de eso.

Jun, Yuu y Arata estaban cubiertos de pintura Roja.

Haru, Hiro, y Daisuke…. Ellos estaban cubiertos de… vómito (de los cuatrillizos).

Haruto, Nagato y Ryusuke, tenían algunos raspones y las ropas rasgadas y sucias aunado a eso… apestaban debido a que un zorrillo los había roseado con su fétido olor.

Todos estaban mal excepto Boruto, él se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, ninguna mancha, ropas limpias, la cara perfecta… todo bien.

––Enserio… todos apestan… ––murmuró Boruto, a su lado, Sarada le miró.

––Cómo es que tú…

––¡No es justo! Boruto-nii no tiene nada! ––se quejó Haruto.

Ryusuke le miró serio ––No sé si te des cuenta pero… probablemente a nosotros no nos hubiera pasado nada si tú no hubieras curioseado con ese aparato Haruto.

Nagato asintió mientras intentaba limpiar sus gafas. Haruto se encogió de hombros.

––¡Oye! ¡Que lo que pasó al principio fue un accidente!

––Cómo haya sido Haruto, tú y yo vamos a hablar sobre las compras por internet.

––Créeme padre, he aprendido la lección.

Jun y Yuu miraban fijamente los pescados

––Papá… ¿Ya podemos comer?

Naruto sonrió ––Me parece que ya están. Boruto, ayúdame a repartir.

Los pequeños repiqueteaban sus piecitos. Pues ya tenían hambre.

Sasuke y Sakura llegaron.

––Logré comunicarme, y tienen nuestra localización, vendrán por nosotros en unas horas.

Hinata sonrió y le ajustó bien el gorrito a Minato.

Los Uchiha tomaron asiento.

––Mamá estos pescados se ven deliciosos ––Dijo Arata.

Sasuke sonrió. Comieron en silencio hasta que de un momento a otro. Ryusuke y Haruto comenzó a reír incontrolablemente. Nagato comenzó a sonreír.

Sasuke miró al más serio de sus hijos reír.

––Estás recordando lo que pasó con el venado ¿no? ––dijo Haruto.

––Es… todos lo que pasó… jamás pensé que algo así me pasaría.

––Realmente hoy nos pasó de todo ––dijo Naruto.

Todos comenzaron a reír descontroladamente. El tiempo se detuvo para Sasuke, y observó a sus hijos como nunca. Miró a su esposa y mientras esta sonreía asintió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió reír con sus hijos.

Hiroshi se acercó a él ––Papi, esta es la mejor cena que he tenido.

Sasuke abrazó a su hijo.

––La cena de Noche buena más genial de la vida ¿No? ––dijo Haruto.

Todos rieron de nuevo.

Rato después todos los niños se pusieron a jugar en la orilla del río. Unos lanzaban rocas, otros corrían e incluso Sarada se encontraba sentada platicando con Boruto mientras esta señalaba su chaqueta puesta.

Sasuke observó a todos, su pequeña Ayumi, sonreía de la mano de la pequeña Mai. A su lado, Naruto con Minato en brazos tomó asiento.

––Somos un desastre pero… estamos todos bien ––dijo.

Sasuke miró al bebé cubierto de chocolate y sonrió.

––No me lo tomes a mal, pero tus hijos son un desastre… adorables… pero un desstre.

––Hahahahaha, tienes razón hermano. Son traviesos y curiosos, esa misma curiosidad nos traes más de un problema, pero aún así… Hinata y yo los amamos.

––Al fin y al cabo son nuestros hijos…

Naruto asintió.

––Debo confesar que gracias a ti y a tus hijos… he podido disfrutar mejor de mis hijos. A pesar del escenario… esto es lo mejor.

––Lo es ––dijo Naruto mirando a los chicos.

.

.

.

.

Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews

Soredewa, Mata ashita.


	16. Chapter 16

Mi Adorable Multitud 16

 **Datos de edades:**

Boruto: **19 años**

Himawari: **17 años**

Haruto y Nagato (pelirrojos, ojos azules, nagato usa gafas): **15 años**

Kushina, Sara y Mito (pelirrojas, ojos azules): **13 años**

Haru, Hiro y Hana (peliazules, ojos azules): **11 años**

Jun y Yuu (Rubios, ojos azules): **8 años**

Ryuu y Mayuri (peliazules, ojos claros): **6 años**

Natsu, Arata, Daiki y Mai (Rubios, ojos azules): **4 años**

Minato (Peliazul, ojos azules): **1 año**

 **Matrimonio Uchiha:**

Sarada: **18 años**

Ryusuke (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **15 años**

Daisuke (pelinegro, ojos negros): **11 años**

Arata (pelinegro, ojos negros): **8 años**

Hiroshi (pelinegro, ojos verdes): **6 años**

Ayumi (cabellos rosas y ojos verdes): **4 años**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 16: "Inocencia en todos los aspectos"**

.

.

.

Haruto miró sorprendido a la chica frente a él. Algo apenada, Madoka le extendía una bolsa.

Él parpadeó —Ah… ¿Qué es eso?

—Es… una forma de agradecerte por tu ayuda…. —ella le miró a los ojos—Gracias Haruto.

Él sonrió apenado y llevó su mano a la nuca —No debiste molestarte, no soy de los que piden algo a cambio, descuida.

—Si no lo aceptas me voy a ofender.

Él le miró sorprendido —Ok… —Haruto tomó la bolsa y miró dentro de ella.

—Son galletas… yo misma las hice… creo que es lo que mejor sé hacer.

—Vaya, pues huelen deliciosas… me muero por probarlas —este le miró —¿Puedo?

—A… adelante.

Haruto, muy animado, decidió sacar la pequeña caja y la abrió, tomó una y la llevó a su boca, miró a Madoka.

—¡Deliciosas!

Ella se sonrojó de pronto se sentía feliz —¿De verdad te gustaron?

Él asintió mientras comía otra.

—Me alegra… entonces… adiós y gracias —dijo mientras daba vuelta y se iba.

—¡Espera! —ella se detuvo de golpe. Haruto se acercó a ella con una sonrisa —Tal vez empezamos mal —le extendió la mano—Seamos amigos.

Ella le miró sorprendida, luego dudó.

—¿No quieres?

—No es eso, mira, no tengo muchos amigos, de hecho Yana es a la única a la que considero mi amiga… casi nadie tolera mi temperamento.

—Pues a mí no me importa —le ofreció nuevamente la mano.

—Estás advertido —dijo mientras aceptaba la mano. Él asintió —Bueno… me voy.

—Nos vemos en clase —dijo él para retirarse.

La chica de ojos verde suspiró una vez estuvo fuera de su alcance, ese chico de verdad era muy extraño.

:

:

:+:+:+:+:+:

:

:

Kyoka era el nombre de aquella chica que se encargaba de la biblioteca en la Universidad. Desde que lo había conocido a él, se había enamorado, no había duda, él era perfecto en todos los sentidos, además le gustaban los libros, justo como a ella. Gustaba de observarlo cada que este se introducía de lleno a la lectura y se llenaba de emoción cada vez que este le hablaba, aunque fuera para cruzar sólo un par de palabras. Sabía que se llamaba Boruto Uzumaki y que estudiaba Medicina. Que tenía tres amigos de nombre Mitsuki, Inojin y Shikadai y que almorzaban en el patio, nunca en la cafetería. Que tenía 19 años y que vivía a las afueras del pueblo en un barrio lujoso. Era perfecto. Qué bueno que habían regresado de las vacaciones de Navidad, pensaba que iba a volverse loca debido a que no había podido verlo.

Caminó alegremente por los pasillos de la Universidad, llevaba una solicitud para cambio de carrera, ella estaba en administración, pero se cambiaría a Medicina, justo en el mismo curso que él. Tocó la puerta de Registro escolar y pasó.

.

.

..

.

 **Escuela Primaria "Héroes de Konoha"**

Jun y Yuu se encontraban en unas mesas en el patio de la escuela, en donde almorzaban con Ryuu, Mayuri, Haru, Hiro y Hana, Arata, Hiroshi y Daisuke.

Jun (rubio, ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas), de 8 años era un niño enérgico y muy expresivo en cuanto a decir las cosas como eran, él no se quedaba callado cuando había algo que decir o lo que pensaba, pero tenía un aire un tanto serio, por lo que había logrado congeniar bien con Arata Uchiha quien era también era serio. A diferencia de Jun, su hermano Yuu era un niño tímido (él no tenía las marcas en las mejillas), era más abierto sólo cuando estaba con su familia, pero una vez en la escuela, era extremadamente tímido y se ponía nervioso cada vez que un compañerito se acercaba a hablarle.

Cierto día, a Yuu le había llamado la atención algo: se trataba de una compañera de clases. Una niña de cabellos negros y largos, tenía la piel extremadamente blanca, y siempre andaba con la cabeza mirando al suelo. También estaba sola. Realmente daba un aire un tanto deprimente, aunque eso no era todo, la niña era molestada constantemente por sus compañeros y las niñas le miraban mal.

Ese día, los niños corrieron cerca de ella y la empujaron provocando que sus libros cayeran al suelo, ella no dijo nada y se limitó a recogerlos. Por instinto, quiso acercarse para ayudarle, pero un compañero le detuvo.

—No te vayas a acercar a ella, esta maldita. Su mamá y su abuela son brujas.

Él parpadeó y miró a los demás quienes asintieron convencidos. Yuu miró a Arata y este sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Un poco confundido, decidió seguir a su hermano y Arata al patio. Algo que no podía negar a pesar de su timidez, era que él era extremadamente curioso, por lo que más tarde, le preguntaría a su mamá si las brujas existían de verdad.

Hiroshi jugaba con Ryuu en la cancha, ambos se pasaban la pelota mientras Mayuri les observaba sentada en las gradas. Debido a su debilidad, ella no podía hacer ejercicios físicos, tal vez sólo un rato, pero sus padres le habían dicho que era mejor no arriesgarse cuando ellos no estuvieran cerca. Una pequeña pelirroja de la misma de edad que ella, de cabellos cortos se sentó a su lado.

—Hola, ¿Por qué siempre estás sola? Es decir siempre estás con tu hermano y ese niño de allí pero cuando se ponen a jugar tú no participas, eso es raro ¿no? ¿ellos te excluyen? Eso no es muy bueno de su parte porque nadie debe hacer eso con los otros o al menos es lo que yo pienso, pero si de verdad quieres jugar pienso que debes decirles y no quedarte a observar, ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo un hermano pero como es más grande que yo pues él se va con sus amigos y me quedo sola, por cierto mi nombre es Orihime ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? —terminó finalmente aquella niña.

Mayuri le miraba curiosa y sólo se había limitado a asentir mientras ella hablaba sin parar. Sonrió dulcemente —Yo soy Mayuri Uzumaki.

—Mucho gusto oye si no tienes amigas yo puedo ser tu amiga, yo tampoco tengo amigas y me gustaría tener una ¿sabes? Las niñas me rechazan y no me quieren porque dicen que hablo mucho ¿Tú crees que hablo mucho? —Mayuri, sin querer perder la conversación negó lentamente —Que bueno, la verdad es que el doctor dice que es algo que no puedo evitar, además ellas dicen que soy pobre y que tengo piojos y mis ropas son viejas pero no es verdad yo me baño todos los días aunque si soy pobre pero mi hermana mayor dice que eso no malo ni algo por lo que deba avergonzarme. Mis padres decían que vergüenza es que te atrapen robando lo importante es que nosotros tengamos algo a lo que llaman dignidad.

Mayuri asintió con una sonrisa —Esta bien, seamos amigas.

—Que bueno muchas gracias por aguantarme.

Hiroshi miró a las gradas y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza a Ryuu para que viera en la misma dirección.

Ryuu miró curioso a la niña que le decía quien sabe cuántas cosas a su hermana y esta reía.

—Está con el loro.

Ryuu le miró —¿loro?

—Esa niña no para de hablar, lo hace todo el tiempo y por eso nadie se le acerca. Al parecer ya atrapó a tu hermana, pobre —dijo burlón.

Ryuu se encogió de hombros —Pues parece muy animada, no importa, si la hace reír así, mientras no esté sola está bien, continuemos.

Ambos volvieron a su juego.

:

:

:*+*+**+*+**:

:

:

 **Mansión Uzumaki-hyuga**

Hinata se encontraba en el jardín en compañía de Mayuri, ambas arreglaban los rosales. Yuu se acercó.

—¿Madre?

Hinata le miró con una sonrisa —Dime hijo.

Yuu pareció pensarlo mientras miraba en otra dirección. Hinata conocía muy bien a cada uno de sus hijos, su hijo estaba pensando en algo que le causaba mucha curiosidad pero que le costaba trabajo decir. Ella dejó las tijeras en el suelo y se dirigió a su pequeño rubio.

—Dime mi vida, ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

Yuu le miró finalmente —¿Qué es una niña maldita?

A Hinata le tomó por sorpresa aquella pregunta, parpadeó, su pequeño le miraba curioso.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—En mi escuela hay una niña que dicen que esta maldita, por eso nadie se le acerca y siempre está sola, unos niños la molestan siempre, iba a acercarme a ella pero ellos dijeron que no lo hiciera porque estaba maldita y que su abuela y su mamá eran brujas.

Hinata le miró aún más sorprendida, recordó cuando era molestada y se creaban rumores ridículos acerca de ella. Negó.

—No hijo. Eso no es cierto. Una niña no puede estar maldita, además esa es una palabra muy fuerte. Ten en cuenta que sólo son juegos de niños. Lamentablemente algunos niños van creciendo con otro tipo de pensamientos y disfrutan de molestar a sus compañeritos. Eso no es verdad hijo, nunca te dejes llevar por esas cosas y no lastimes a nadie.

El pequeño negó —¿Entonces ella no está maldita?

—Así es hijo, son solo juegos. Piénsalo bien, esa pequeña debe sentirme muy sola y triste, ¿Por qué no intentas ser su amigo?

El pequeño asintió y salió corriendo.

Hinata negó con una suave sonrisa —Mis niños están creciendo —miró a Mayuri y la abrazó —tú no crezcas mayu-chan!

La pequeña sonrió.

Haruto se encontraba acostado en su cama mientras comía las galletas. Nagato entró y le miró curioso, se acercó y tomó una galleta. La escupió.

—demasiado dulce… demasiada canela.

—debes estar de broma, son deliciosas.

—Tu sentido del gusto es demasiado extraño.

—Pues a mi me gustan.

—¿de dónde las sacaste?

—¿Recuerdas a Madoka?

Nagato asintió.

—Pues ella me las dio como agradecimiento.

Su hermano le miró sorprendido —¿Esa chica te las dio?

—Así es —dijo mientras se llevaba otra galleta a la boca.

—Este mundo se ha vuelto loco… —murmuró.

:

:

::::

::

:

 **Ciudad de la lluvia.**

 **Barrios peligrosos.**

Una mujer de cabellos lila se acercó a un tipo corpulento de cabellos naranja.

—Ya está todo listo… Pein.

—Bien, enciende el monitor Konan.

Ella tomó el control y prendió la pantalla. La imagen de un tipo visiblemente torturado y atado a una silla apareció en la imagen. Parecía que sollozaba. Un tipo rubio con un flequillo largo se asomó y saludó a Pein.

—Jefe! ¿lo ve? Aquí está, es el pendejo que se dejó atrapar. Díganos qué hacer, por ahora ya le dimos una calentadita.

—Déjame hablarle.

Deidara asintió y levantó la cabeza del tipo obligándole a mirarlo. Pein habló.

—¿Vez lo que pasa cuando no sabes hacer tu trabajo?, te advertí que Namikaze no debía siquiera darse cuenta de cómo acabábamos con su compañía y tú te dejas atrapar fácilmente.

—¡Por favor! No me mate! ¡le juro que no sé como se dio cuenta sobre mí!

—¿no lo sabes? Oh, yo te lo diré: fuiste demasiado obvio.

—¡No es así!

—¿insinúas que miento?

—¡No señor!

—Nadie se burla de Akatsuki y como ya la policía te tiene en la mira, no vamos a arriesgarnos.

—¡Señor! Perdóneme la vida!

—Ridículo… —le dio la señal a Deidara y este sonrió, tomó el arma, y ante los gritos de súplica le disparó al tipo tres veces en la cabeza. La pantalla se llenó de sangre.

Konan apagó el monitor.

—Prepárate Konan, quiero que vayas a Konoha, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Ella asintió y salió del lugar.

:

:

::::

:

:

:

Sumire se encontraba visiblemente molesta, había ido tras Boruto y se encontró con algo desagradable: Sarada le estaba entregando una bolsa y este la aceptaba. Estuvieron platicando un rato hasta que ella se levantó y se fue dejándole, observó como él no le quitaba la vista hasta que desapareció. Esa era la segunda vez que los veía juntos ¿Qué era lo que ella le había entregado?

Mientras tanto, Boruto suspiró, para empezar, ¿por qué se había molestado? Sólo le había preguntado el por qué no tenía amigos y por qué parecía esconderse de Sumire. Ella se había levantado abruptamente y se había ido sin decir nada. Estaba decidido a irse pero frente a él apareció Sumire con una sonrisa amigable.

—Hola ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Adelante.

Ella así lo hizo.

—Sé…. Que no debo meterme pero siento que sería muy mala onda de mi parte que no te dijera lo que sé para advertirte.

Boruto le miró —¿Advertirme?

Ella pasó un mechón de su cabelló tras su oreja —Es sobre Sarada.

Este frunció el ceño —¿Sobre ella?

Esta asintió —Si, mira, ella no tiene una muy buena fama por aquí, te lo voy a decir porque somos amigos ¿no?, el caso es que ella… estuvo involucrada con varios chicos en la preparatoria, bueno, ella siempre había sido muy… liberal. La gota que derramó el vaso fue durante un fiesta, por dios es que ni yo puedo pensar en ese día sin recordar las… cosas que hizo, ella… se encerró en una habitación con cuatro chicos… —ella desvió la mirada —entre ellos estaba mi ex… no puedo imaginar qué clase de cosas sucias hicieron….

Ella no pudo continuar, pues Boruto se había levantado de repente —Tengo una clase ahora, me voy —dijo conteniendo su molestia.

Ella se levantó —Lo siento, pero creo que debías saberlo.

—Hasta luego Sumire —dijo para retirarse.

Sumire sonrió mientras le miraba alejarse. Eso le enseñaría a Sarada Uchiha a no meterse con ella.

Boruto entró a los baños que estaban solos y golpeó una de las puertas del baño. Se recargó frente al espejo y apretó la mandíbula. Negó, eso no podía ser cierto, pues ella no se comportaba como Sumire la había descrito. Se miró en el reflejo y de repente sonrió.

—Aaa! ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Jamás me había puesto así por una chica, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme eso… pero si su comportamiento tiene que ver con esa fiesta…y esos cuatro supuestos chicos… puede ser…

Un chico entró de repente, Boruto le miró y este parecía asustado. Tres chicos entraron y el chico retrocedió. Boruto regresó la vista al espejo.

—Vamos chicos… les he dicho que no traigo más dinero… —dijo el joven con lentes mientras retrocedía.

—¿Crees que puedes engañarnos? Tu padre es el presidente de Kaminarimon, es seguro que traes más que esto —dijo el chico mientras le mostraba una buena cantidad de dinero.

El chico levantó las manos —les juro que no traigo más!

El chico iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo, y centró la vista en Boruto, que se encontraba mirándose al espejo. Miró el reloj de último modelo que traía y chifló.

—Miren chicos, aquí al parecer hay otro niño rico, miren sus ropas y ese reloj.

—Oye niño bonito, danos ese reloj, no combina contigo. Pero seguro que a mí me queda.

Boruto ni siquiera les miró —Ustedes, ¿A qué rayos vienen a la Universidad?

El chico le miró enfadado —¿Qué dijiste basura? ¿Podrías repetirlo en mi cara?

Esta vez, Boruto se acercó a ellos.

—Dije que personas como ustedes son basura para la sociedad, ahora vas a darme ese dinero y te vas a largar con tus amiguitos por las buenas.

El chico al que intimidaban se acercó alertado —No les provoques, ellos son fuertes.

—Esta bien, estoy esperando una respuesta.

—Aquí está tu respuesta! —dijo lanzando el primer golpe.

Boruto lo bloqueó y dobló su brazo, los otros dos se fueron sobre él y Boruto lanzó al chico a uno de ellos mandándoles al suelo, derribó al otro y le dio un golpe en la cara seguido de otro en el estomago, el chico cayó al suelo semi inconsciente y los otros dos se fueron sobre él. Pateó a uno en la cara mandándole al suelo. Tomó al último y le golpeó dos veces en el rostro, luego lo pegó a la pared.

—El dinero.

Rápidamente el chico se lo dio. El joven emocionado aprovechó y se acercó —¡También el reloj! Es un obsequio muy preciado de mi padre.

El chico se lo quitó y el joven de lentes lo tomó. Luego de eso, Boruto lo lanzó al suelo, pasó sobre él y se lavó las manos en el lavabo como si nada. Tomó una toalla y se secó las manos.

—Realmente no me encontraron en mi mejor estado de ánimo…

Tomó la bolsa y salió del lugar seguido de aquel chico.

—Eso fue genial! Gracias por ayudarme! Creí que meterían mi cabeza en el escusado.

—No fue nada, detesto a ese tipo de gente.

—Soy Denki Kaminari—dijo ofreciéndole le mano. Boruto le miró unos segundos y luego la aceptó.

—Boruto… Uzumaki.

—Mucho gusto, oye, déjame invitarte el almuerzo.

—No es necesario, tengo clases ahora y ya he comido.

—Entonces mañana ¿Qué dices? Te compraré lo que quieras.

Boruto pareció pensarlo —Esta bien, quiero Pan de Yakisoba.

Denki asintió —Esta bien pero… ¿No quieres algo más caro? Puedo comprar lo que sea.

—No estoy siendo modesto, realmente quiero Pan de Yakisoba.

—Esta bien, nos vemos.

Boruto asintió.

…::::…

::

:

::

…::…

Durante la clase de deportes, Jun, Yuu y Arata le habían dado 4 vueltas a la cancha, para después, continuar un pequeño partido de básquet en la cancha al interior del edificio.

Un grupo de niños habían sacado más balones para practicar sus tiros, pero al final, todos se habían ido a los vestidores mientras dejaban a la niña "maldita" meter los balones.

Jun le miró al ver que no avanzaba —¿No vienes?

Yuu señaló los balones dispersados —Ayudaré a recogerlos.

Instintivamente, Jun miró a la niña, pero no dijo nada más, miró a su hermano y se encogió de hombros para continuar su camino con Arata quien igual no dijo nada.

Se acercó a la niña y comenzó a levantar los balones, ella le miró, pero no dijo nada. al final, él tomó el último balón y lo guardó en el costal, lo arrastró al interior de un pequeño cuarto y luego cerró la puerta. Cuando se dio vuelta, dio un respingo, no pudo evitarlo, la chica estaba parada frente a él con el rostro cabizbajo mientras su abundante cabellera y su piel blanca le daba el aspecto de la niña que salía de aquel poso…. Negó, eso no existía.

—Gra… gracias… —dijo demasiado bajito más él entendió.

Yuu asintió —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella le miró por fín —¿No tienes miedo?

Él se encogió —Mamá dice que no es verdad, que sólo es un juego muy pesado de los niños…

La niña se sonrojó —Mi nombre es Lucy

—¿Lucy?

Ella asintió.

—Soy Yuu.

Luego de eso ambos no sabían que más decir.

—Podemos ser… amigos si tú quieres…

La niña le miró con ilusión, sus ojos azules como los de él, aunque un poco más claros se mostraban con un bonito brillo que le sorprendió.

—¿Serias mi amigo? Jamás he tenido uno —su voz se escuchaba un poco más clara.

Él asintió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

El profesor llegó con ellos —¿Han guardado los balones? Bien hecho, pero es hora de ir a los vestidores, vamos, ustedes ya tienen un punto por esto —dijo el profesor Rock Lee animado.

Los niños se inclinaron y salieron del lugar.

—La juventud, la juventud —murmuró el profesor.

…::::…

::

:

::

…::…

Boruto se encontraba con los chicos almorzando, de pronto llegó un chico de gafas y peinado bastante formal. Parecía agitado.

—¡Boruto-kun! Qué bueno que te encontré! —dijo sonriente.

Mitsuki miró a Boruto —¿Quién es él?

—Chicos él es Denki, nos conocimos ayer. Ellos son mis amigos, Mitsuki, Shikadai e Inojin —presentó Boruto.

—Mucho gusto! —se inclinó enérgicamente, los chicos lo hicieron levemente.

—Siéntate con nosotros —invitó Boruto.

—Gracias! —dijo, luego tomó algo de su bolsa y una bebida —Tu pan de Yakisoba y una bebida.

Boruto la aceptó y sonrió —Gracias.

—¿Nos perdimos de algo? —preguntó Shikadai.

—Boruto-kun me ayudó ayer con unos tipos que querían robarme, él es genial —dijo con admiración.

—Vaya, hubiera querido ver eso —dijo Inojin.

…::::…

::

:

::

…::…

Sarada obviamente estaba confundida, le había tomado tiempo darse cuenta de que a Boruto le pasaba algo, parecía un chico normal pero… tenía algo peculiar en su persona: Sus repentinos cambios de humor. Aunque eran casi imposibles para otras personas ver aquello, ella si podía verlo. Podía cambiar de humor tan rápido como volver a la normalidad de inmediato.

Se abrazó a su almohada y se sonrojó al pensar que, lejos de asustarle eso, le parecía realmente… sexy… sacudió la cabeza.

Lo había pensado hace tres semanas, cuando, mientras estaban perdidos en el bosque, este había tenido ese comportamiento y lo confirmó hace un una semana, cuando luego de darle aquella bolsa en la que estaba su chaqueta perfectamente limpia, él pareció coquetearle para después preguntarle seriamente si algo le había pasado con algún chico debido a que se había dado cuenta sobre su comportamiento para con los ellos incluso con él. Ella no dijo nada más y le dejó sin más. Tal vez eso le había molestado, pues en los siguientes días, el no la miraba e incluso pasaba de ella. Le estaba ignorando. Estaba molesta, lo aceptaba, pero era muy orgullosa como para acercarse a preguntarle qué le pasaba, simplemente se dijo que no importaba, pues no era como si fueran tan cercanos. Sumiré siempre estaba cerca de él, así que no le sorprendía que ella le hubiera dicho algo y que él lo había creído todo. Al final, creyó firmemente que todos eran iguales.

No fue hasta el día de ayer, que este la interceptó y le saludó como si nada que se había convencido completamente sobre eso que tenía. Iba a mandarlo a la….. en fin, iba a hacerlo de no ser porque una vez más, con el rostro serio, este le dijo que necesitaba comprobar algo, ella le miró confundida.

—¿Comprobar algo?

—Estuve hablando con Sumire Kakei, al parecer ustedes se conocen hace años ¿No?

—No me interesa lo que hayas hablado con….

—Déjame hablar, sólo que ella parecía algo hostil cuando se trataba de ti y quería comprobarlo, en definitiva, ella te odia. Es por eso que no creo ni una sola palabra de lo que ella ha dicho de ti.

Sarada le miró sorprendida —¿Qué?

—Que no creo lo que ha dicho de ti, pero si quiero que me digas que pasó realmente.

Sarada frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos —¿Por qué quieres saber? A ti no te importa, no te conocía y ni siquiera estabas aquí cuando… eso sucedió.

—Sólo quiero saber —afirmó algo molesto.

—Pues ¡No!, no te metas en donde no te llaman Boruto, tú no tienes esos derechos tan personales.

—Sólo dilo —dijo mientras le miraba molesto.

—No me has contestado, ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Él desvió la mirada y apretó la mandíbula —Como quieras —dijo para retirarse visiblemente molesto.

Ella estaba sorprendida y molesta a la vez. Fue ahí donde se había convencido sobre sus cambios de humor. Suspiró y llevó una mano a su pecho. Sintió su corazón latir como loco, él se le había acercado mucho y por un momento, se había sentido… intimidada.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando su celular sonó de repente con el timbre de mensaje. El mundo se detuvo cuando leyó el mensaje.

 **De: Boruto U.**

 **"Nos vemos el lunes en el mismo lugar de ayer, tengo algo que decirte"**

Leyó y releyó el mensaje ¿Qué quería decirle? Se mordió el labio. Tal vez sólo quería disculparse.

…::::…

::

:

::

…::…

Por otra parte, Boruto sí que estaba molesto, él se había prometido no interesarse en nadie, pero eso ya no era posible, tuvo un revelación cuando madre, con una sonrisa le había preguntado: "¿Quién es ella?" por supuesto él lo había negado, pero su madre se había encargado de sacar a la luz sus descuidos en algunas obligaciones que le tocaban y su padre le había llamado la atención más de una vez en su último entrenamiento esa mañana.

—Terminamos por hoy —dijo Naruto, al instante, todos los niños salieron corriendo.

—¿No es muy temprano? —preguntó Boruto.

—No eres tú el día de hoy, mejor dicho, hace ya algunas semanas, estas distraído y tu madre tiene razón…

—Papá no es eso…

—Te sugiero que le des prioridad a lo que sea que te esté molestando, haz lo que tengas que hacer y luego, vuelve en ti.

Boruto ya no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, su padre salió y este decidió quedarse sólo un rato. Luego, entró a la cocina para beber un poco de agua y su medre apareció tras él.

—¿Quién es ella?

Él escupió el agua y miró a su madre nervioso, carraspeó.

—No sé de que hablas…

—¿Crees que no sé lo que te pasa? ¿Por quién me tomas mocoso?

—Mamá… te aseguro…

—Estoy feliz por ti, realmente debe ser una buena chica, no te tomes tanto tiempo hijo, uno nunca sabe —dijo para después dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

Luego de eso se fue a tomar una ducha y lo pensó por un tiempo, finalmente, había decidido enviarle un texto.

…::::…

::

:

::

…::…

Naruto revisaba unos papeles en su oficina, de pronto, recibió una llamada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—El tipo que cometió el fraude… fue encontrado con tres tiros en el cráneo, lo abandonaron en un terreno baldío a las afueras de Konoha. Ten más cuidado a partir de ahora Naruto.

Naruto apretó la pluma y suspiró —Gracias Kakashi, nos estamos viendo.

Naruto pareció pensar algo, luego tomó su celular y marcó un número.

"—Papá! ¿Qué sucede?" —se escuchó una voz animada y chillona.

Naruto sonrió y negó —Hijo, esta tarde vamos a practicar con los tiros, avísale a Nagato y me esperan en casa temprano"

"—Genial!, ¡Allí estaremos!"

—Ok, no vemos entonces.

"—Adiós"

Naruto colgó, eso estaba comenzando y no dejaría que nada le intimidara. Ellos caerían uno a uno. De eso estaba seguro.

…::::…

::

:

::

…::…

Hasta aquí ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus adorables reviews.

¿Qué piensan de Boruto?

Próxima actualización: NaruHina "Súcubos, la guerra", los enfrentamientos continúan.


	17. Chapter 17

Mi Adorable Multitud 17

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 17: "Acercándome más a ti… "**

.

.

Sarada esperaba a Boruto en aquél lugar, estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué era lo que él podría decirle, se imaginaba muchas cosas, pero rápidamente las había desechado. Además, ella no estaba para esas cosas. Brincó cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse, carraspeó en cuanto Boruto estuvo frente a ella. Como siempre, se veía muy bien, aunque, en ese momento parecía más arreglado de lo normal.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente, Boruto carraspeó, ella le miró apretar la mandíbula. Parecía algo nervioso… espera, ¿¡Nervioso!?

—¿Qué… qué querías decir? —dijo ella yendo al grano.

—Me preguntaste porque tanto interés por saber lo que te había pasado…

Ella asintió —¿Sigues con eso?

—Aún quiero saber.

Ella bufó, de repente se sentí decepcionada, hizo además de irse pero Boruto la tomó suavemente del brazo.

—No he terminado —dijo tranquilamente mientras la ponía frente a él.

—Creo que ya te dije que no te…

—Me gustas.

Ella se quedó quieta, mirándole con los ojos desorbitados. No sabía que decir, su estómago se sentía extraño.

Boruto la miró intensamente —He tenido novias pero, definitivamente, ninguna me ha hecho sentir esto que siento por ti. Ninguna de ellas había hecho que pensara todo el tiempo en ellas. Yo, en su momento estuve convencido de que las quería porque, me gustaba estar con ellas, platicar y esas cosas… pero tú me has dado un golpe de realidad. Desde que te conocí, llamaste mi atención, y cuando me di cuenta que con el tiempo… sólo estaba pensando en ti. Tu miedo a los chicos me preocupa, me hace pensar que algo te sucedió y la idea de pensar que te pudieron haber hecho daño, me llena de ira… no he podido dejar de pensar en ello— frunció el ceño—Por eso quiero que me digas qué fue lo que pasó.

Ella tragó y negó lentamente —Pe… pero ¿Por qué yo?

—Ya te lo dije, eres… interesante y misteriosa para mí… me gustas, me gustas y mucho.

—Esque no lo entiendo…

—No es necesario que lo hagas.

—Yo… —dijo retrocediendo —no puedo estar con alguien…

Boruto avanzó mientras ella retrocedía lentamente.

—No te estoy pidiendo que aceptes mis sentimientos, pero ahora que ya sabes lo que siento, no es como si fuera a cambiar algo, estas advertida, créeme que a partir de ahora, voy a intentar acercarme a ti de cualquier forma. Estoy decidido.

Sarada chocó contra una pared, Boruto puso sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, recargándose a la pared y acercando su rostro al de ella.

—Si tú no sientes nada por mí, no importa, sólo quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora, voy a hacer lo que sea para acercarme a ti. Y también, que me digas lo que te sucedió. Yo… te protegeré. Confía en mí.

Sarada se sonrojó y Boruto miró sus labios. No, aún no era el momento. Miró sus ojos y le sostuvo la mirada —Nos estamos viendo —dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

Cuando él desapareció, ella comenzó a respirar agitadamente —¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?!

Llevó su mano a su corazón —No, ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Por qué él…? —negó rápidamente.

Sarada caminó torpemente a su clase.

…..

Boruto suspiró por tercera vez mientras sonreía levemente.

Mitsuki le miró con una sonrisa —¿Te ha pasado algo bueno?

—Aún no…

:::::.::.:::::::

::::.:::::::.

::::::::

::::

::

:

 **.**

 **Secundaria Hiruzen**

Kushina, Sara y Mito se encontraban almorzando en la cafetería, con ellas estaba Zero. Kushina miró a Mito.

—Sara y yo nos quedaremos hasta tarde por el club de cocina… ya sabes, así que, puedes irte con Zero a casa.

—Nosotros también nos quedaremos, el festival de san Valentín es en dos semanas, estamos ensayando para la obra que presentaremos ahí.

Sara suspiró —Supongo que todos estamos ocupados.

Kushina miró a Zero muy curiosa —Aunque… ¿Por qué elegiste el club de teatro?

—No importa el club donde esté mientras esté cerca de Mito para protegerla.

La mencionada se puso algo nerviosa y luego carraspeó —Tiene razón, es su deber estar cerca de mí —dijo intentando sonar despreocupada.

Zero asintió levemente.

Las chicas se miraron y se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia.

Lo cierto era que, a Mito le había gustado Zero desde el momento en que lo había visto. Ahora que no sólo compartían clases sino también el club, habían estado más cerca.

Por su parte Zero había pensado que Mito era una niña consentida y caprichosa, pero con forme fue conociéndola, se dio cuenta que eso sólo era una especie de armadura para que nadie la viera débil, porque en realidad, ella estaba indefensa, ocultaba todos sus miedos tras esa sonrisa despreocupada y arrogante. Ella era fuerte al hablar, era firme y algo temeraria, pero… muy en el fondo, era temerosa, pero no se daba el lujo de permitir que sus temores la dominaran. Mito encerraba a esa niña asustadiza en un armario bajo llave y terminaba arriesgándose, lanzándose sin importarle o pensar en qué le pudiera suceder después. Así era. Zero había descubierto eso de ella, la niña de hermosos y llamativos cabellos rojos.

Últimamente la había visto ensayar hasta el cansancio sus diálogos y escenas. Ella se quedaba un par de horas más, demostraba ser dedicada, pero lamentablemente, Karumi, la chica que se había declarado su rival, no perdía la oportunidad de sabotearla. Había convencido a sus compañeros de que ella se quedaba hasta tarde sólo para poder hacerlo bien y humillarlos a ellos, también, que al hacer eso, los hacía ver a ellos como a unos irresponsables. Recordó lo que ella le había dicho:

Zero se acercó a ella. Mito se encontraba leyendo el libreto.

—Deberías aclarar las cosas, esos rumores se hacen cada vez más exagerados.

—No te preocupes por cosas tan banales como esas, en la vida, siempre te vas a encontrar con personas así y por más que quieras evitarlo, habrán quienes no lo comprendan. No tengo intenciones de perder mi tiempo en personas necias y que se dejan manipular por una niña tonta.

Él parpadeó, en cierta forma, ella tenía razón.

Ella le extendió el libreto —¿Me ayudas? Dime si me equivoco en una línea.

El asintió sin más.

Luego de ese día, él no se separó de ella durante la escuela. A veces la veía en casa porque Haruto gustaba de practicar con él.

.

.

.

.

Haruto disparaba certeramente al blanco, sonrió cuando su padre le felicitaba, tal vez el que un chico de 15 años estuviera siendo felicitado por su padre por disparar, no era bien visto, pero dada las circunstancias, era un seguro de vida.

A su lado, Nagato se encontraba preparando un arma, habían comenzado hacía tres días con las prácticas y habían aprendido bien. Se colocó los audífonos y apuntó.

Por su parte, Naruto pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Kakashi le había sugerido algunas medidas. Le gradecía que fuera muy cuidadoso en ese tema, él había sido su profesor en la preparatoria, se sorprendió cuando supo que era un agente encubierto y que también investigaba a Akatsuki. Sin duda, podía confiar en él.

.

..

..

.

Haru y Hiro eran idénticos de personalidades, solo en algunas ocasiones, Hiro era quien se molestaba fácilmente. Pero eran pocas esas veces. Habían forjado un buen lazo de amistad con Daisuke, quien compartía la personalidad de ambos.

Los tres se encontraban en la biblioteca, necesitaban prepararse para un examen. Una chica de gafas de fondo de botella, largas trenzas, con braquets y una falda demasiado larga se colocó tras Hiro lentamente, le habló al oído.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? Hi-ro-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Este saltó —¡Ah! —gritó mientras volteaba a verla y se echaba hacia atrás.

Haru y Daisuke le miraron sorprendidos.

—Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii— se escuchó un murmullo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato.

La chica miró el asiento vacía a lado de él, luego le miró —¿Está ocupado?

—Si, está ocupa…

—Parece que no —dijo sentándose de inmediato sin apartar la vista de él.

—Hiro-kun, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Este tragó duro, luego miró a su hermano y amigo intentando pedir ayuda, pero los muy traidores sólo rieron levemente y enfocaron la vista en su libro. Miró a la chica que le miraba expectante. Tragó duro. Últimamente se había sentido observado, pero no le había dado importancia, no fue hasta hace unos días que finalmente la descubrió tomándole fotografías con su celular. La piel se le puso chinita y cuando la chica se había visto descubierta, decidió mostrarse tal cuál era, se acercaba a hablarle, le regalaba golosinas (eso si le gustaba) y se ofrecía para ayudarle en lo que necesitara, como pasarle alguna tarea si lo olvidaba (aunque él no se la pidiera, ella ya tenía unas copias para él), le pasaba sus notas y demás. Pero él definitivamente no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Así que optaba por ignorarla.

—¿Qué… qué quieres saber? —murmuró él.

Ella se acercó más a él y este se reclinó más sobre su asiento.

—¿Te gustan los chocolates? O ¿Prefieres otra cosa?

—Yo… —Una venita le saltó, en cuanto escuchó a ese par reír no tan disimuladamente mientras se cubrían con su libro —No… no me gustan los chocolates ni nada…

—Pero si me recibes mis dulces…

—Pero nunca los pruebo… —Miró a su hermano y amigo y los señaló —Ellos me los quitan y se los comen, así que… nunca los he comido…

Ellos dejaron de reír y miraron a Hiro sorprendidos ¿Qué mentira había dicho?, el se los comía todos!. Tragaron duro en cuanto sintieron la mirada asesina de la chica, Hiro rió levemente. Se lo merecían.

La chica se inclinó sobre la mesa con mirada intimidante y se inclinó a ellos. Ellos retrocedieron lentamente aún sentados.

—No se metan en mi camino del amor ¿Entendido?

—Ca… camino… del… ¿Amor? —Preguntó Haru nervioso.

—Del amor. —reiteró ella.

—¿Amor? —preguntó Daisuke.

Ella asintió.

Con sus dedos, señaló sus ojos y luego los de ellos. Ambos asintieron rápidamente una y otra vez.

Hiro se levantó y cerró su libreta.

—Chicos… ya tenemos que irnos…

Ellos se levantaron rápidamente. La chica le miró con una sonrisa mostrando sus braquets.

—Nos vemos pronto Hiro-kun! —dijo mientras le miraba irse con los chicos.

…..

—¿Por qué esa chita te sigue? —preguntó su hermano una vez afuera.

Este negó —No lo sé, ella, de repente comenzó a espiarme…

—¿No me digas que fue por ese incidente? —preguntó Daisuke.

Hiro pareció recordar, abrió los ojos muy grandes cuando lo recordó. Durante una de sus limpiezas en el pasillo de la escuela, unas compañeras la habían empujado al suelo derramando las cubetas de agua, mientras la llamaban fea. Todos comenzaron a reír, incluso Daisuke y su hermano, pero a él no le pareció aquello. Así que caminó con ella y la ayudó a levantarse, al ver que estaba lastimada, se ofreció a llevarla a la enfermería. Ella sólo había asentido.

—¡Wow! ¡Así que era eso! —dijo Haru sorprendido, Señaló a su hermano divertido—¡Tú coqueteaste con ella primero! —dijo, y Daisuke asintió.

—¡Esa no era mi intención!

—Ya te dije que las chicas están todas locas, basta con mirar a nuestras hermanas, gritan todo el tiempo, se vuelven locas por las compras, ¿Acaso quieres esa vida? Mira a nuestro padre, siempre hace lo que mamá dice, ella lo tiene completamente dominado. En definitiva, esa no es la vida que quiero, no me refiero a que seamos nosotros los que las dominemos a ellas, sino que tampoco nos dejemos llevar por ellas —dijo Haru, Ryusuke asentía en acuerdo.

—Pero ese no es mi caso, ya te dije que no era esa mi intención.

—Pues como haya sido, ahora no puedes quitártela de encima, ella es muy aterradora, así que no esperes que te ayudemos con eso.

Hiro sólo pudo suspirar.

:

:

:

:

:

:****+****:

::::::::::

:::.:

:.:

:

Shíon estaba frustrada, había comenzado a tener sueños eróticos con su jefe y por más que ella le daba insinuaciones, este no la miraba. Tal vez ya tenía otras amantes, ¿Y cómo no? Si estaba muy bueno. Además estaba el detalle de que tenía dinero. Al recordar a su hijo, quien ya se veía grande, no pudo evitar pensar en que su esposa seguramente sería una de esas viejas con arrugas y la piel caída. Negó con desagrado. Necesitaba hacer algo, ya no le importaba si este nada más la utilizaba, ella estaría más que satisfecha siendo poseída por aquél hombre. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y de este salió una mujer bastante atractiva, tenía un cuerpo espectacular, y llevaba un vestido algo corto y con un escote pronunciado que dejaba ver sus enormes pechos. Tenía unos tacones color plata y parecían caros. La miró bien cuando ella estuvo frente a ella. La mujer tenía unos hermosos ojos, labios carnosos, una piel pálida pero bonita, y un hermoso y largo cabello negro-azulado recogido de lado que dejaba caer todo su cabello a un lado, llevaba en sus manos un obsequio.

—Vine a ver al Señor Uzumaki —dijo con una sonrisa.

Shíon se levanto y la miró de arriba abajo con una mirada despectiva —El Señor Uzumaki está muy ocupado, no tiene tiempo para, "este tipo" de visitas.

Hinata le miró intensamente y sonrió —Levanta ese teléfono, y dile a tu jefe que Hinata Hyuga está aquí —le guiñó un ojo —anda, yo sé lo que te digo.

Shíon negó con una sonrisa irónica —Será mejor que se vaya —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

La puerta de la oficina de Naruto se abrió, y este le miró.

—¿Acaso tiene el teléfono descolgado? Le estoy llamando y no…—Miró a su esposa —¿Amor?

Hinata sonrió —Mi vida, vine a darte una sorpresa y esta jovencita no me deja entrar.

Shíon le miró sorprendida y luego a su jefe. Lo miró fruncir el ceño.

—¿Acaso sabe quién es esta mujer?

Ella negó.

—Es la señora Uzumaki, que le quede claro que para mi esposa no necesita ser anunciada, ella puede entrar a mi oficina siempre que venga.

—Yo… me disculpo, no lo sabía…creí que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué era una de sus amiguitas?

Naruto le miró sorprendido —Pero mi amor, yo no tengo "amiguitas".

Shíon no podía creer lo que veía, su jefe estaba mostrando una faceta diferente. Parecía un tonto enamorado.

Hinata le sonrió —Lo sé—llevó una mano a su pecho — ¿Me muestras tu oficina?

Naruto asintió, ya se estaba imaginando lo que podría hacerle a su mujer con ese vestido puesto… y en su escritorio… aún no lo estrenaban. Miró a Shíon.

—Que nadie me moleste, no me pases llamadas, es más, vete a comer.

Dicho esto, tomó a su esposa de la cintura y la condujo a su oficina. Hinata caminó sensualmente siendo sostenido por su esposo, volteó el rostro y le dedico una sonrisa triunfante a la secretaria.

Shíon boqueó, no sabía que decir… aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ella era muy hermosa… y era la razón por la que su jefe, no se fijaba en nadie más.

Cerró la puerta con seguro y cuando volvió la vista al frente, sonrió, su esposa se encontraba recargada de manera sensual en el escritorio. La miró como si fuera su presa y caminó directo a ella, la tomó de la cintura. Hinata llevó su mano al interior de su escote y sacó una tira de condones.

—Qué lindo escritorio tienes aquí… cariño.

Naruto atacó sus labios al instante y ella se aferró a él con sus manos. Enganchó su cadera con una de sus piernas y este bajó por su cuello —Ese vestido que traes… después de hoy… no vuelvas a usarlo en público…

—Lo que digas… ummmm

Metió su rostro entre sus pechos y comenzó a besar. Desabrochó su vestido y la obligó a retirárselo. Naruto le vio con una sexi lencería roja.

—¡Dios! ¡Cómo es que andas así!

—Sólo para ti mi vida! Feliz san Valentín.

Naruto regresó a sus pechos y besó entre ellos. La tomó de la cintura y la subió al escritorio, retiró las cosas de un manotazo y lo dejó libre para su esposa, la recostó y volvió a dejar un reguero de besos por su abdomen, con su lengua recorría su vientre que se contraía cada vez más.

Ambos eran expertos, y habían aprendido a no hacer ruido cuando era necesario.

Hinata tomó su vestido y lo metió a su poca para evitar gritar en cuanto su esposo comenzó a chupar su entrepierna luego de haber retirado sus pantis, podía sentir su lengua jugueteando con su parte íntima. Finalmente se dejó ir y su esposo bebió de ella. Naruto besó sus muslos con ternura, luego se retiró y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, sacó su miembro y la tomó de la cintura para acomodarse mejor entre ella.

El escritorio resistía los embates de Naruto hacia su esposa. Luego de venirse, se retiró el condón y tomó otro, se lo colocó rápidamente mientras Hinata trataba de recuperar el aliento. Sintió como su esposo la levantaba para ponerla en el suelo, una vez parada, besó sus labios ávidamente para luego darle vuelta e inclinarla en el escritorio. Jadeó cuando este la penetró por detrás y se inclinó más a ella de modo que sus cuerpos quedaran pegados, sólo la camisa de este obstruía el contacto. Mordió su hombro al sentirse venir otra vez. Finalmente, se retiró y se abrochó el pantalón. La levantó, se abrazó a ella y la cargó en brazos, la colocó en el sofá dulcemente y la cubrió con su saco.

—Cada día te superas… —dijo ella.

—Y tú me sorprendes más.

Rato más tarde, se colocó el vestido y entró al baño que tenía él en su oficina. Volvió a maquillarse y quedó como antes.

Naruto la esperaba con una caja en sus manos.

—Un obsequio para ti mi vida —dijo él.

Hinata lo tomó y vió que era una gargantilla de piedras hermosas.

—Es hermoso.

—Lo mejor para ti.

—No debiste.

—Claro que sí.

—Bueno, yo también te traje algo…

Naruto recibió aquél regalo y lo desenvolvió abrió sus ojos cuando vió que se trataba de un retrato de ella con todos sus hijos.

—Esto es lo que me faltaba para esta oficina, mi amor es… muy hermoso.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—No puedo creer que tengamos tantos hijos…—dijo sonriendo.

Hinata asintió. Naruto miró su reloj —Vaya, ya es hora.

Hinata le miró triste —¿Estás ocupado?

—Si, de hecho tengo una reservación para una cena romántica con mi esposa ¿Crees que ella pueda venir?

Hinata sonrió como una niña —Ella estaría muy encantada.

—Genial! —La tomó de la mano y salieron de allí. Ambos riendo como dos adolescentes en su primera cita.

:…:…:…:

:::::::::

::::

:

.:.

.

Día del festival…

Neji, Ryusuke y Nagato, se encontraban en una mesa en el patio de la escuela mirando la pila de cajas de regalos en la mesa.

—¡Oigan! Chicos! —gritó Haruto desde lejos.

Miraron en su dirección y ahí estaba, Haruto venía cargando algunas cajas y Yamamoto también, este le venía ayudando.

—¿Tú también Haruto? —preguntó Ryusuke cuando estos llegaron.

Haruto depositó los regalos en la mesa y susipró—Sabía que algunas chicas nos iban a ver a las prácticas, pero no creí que se fueran a fijar en mi…

Yamamoto depositó las demás cajas —Haruto-san ha recibido cuatro confesiones y las que faltan.

—¿confesión? —preguntó Nagato.

Haruto asintió y rió apenado —Yo no me lo esperaba jejeje, pero tuve que rechazarlas.

—Seguro las hiciste llorar

—No, yo… me disculpé con ellas y ellas lo entendieron.

—¿Así que… sólo debes disculparte? —Preguntó Neji de repente.

Haruto asintió —Para no lastimarles, primero debes agradecerles por esos sentimientos, luego disculparte por no poder aceptarlos… es simple.

Neji pareció pensarlo —Así que… eso es lo que tenía que hacer…

—¿Pues qué les decías para hacerlas llorar? —preguntó Haruto.

—"No estoy interesado"

—Sí, lo suponía…

—¡Haruto-san es genial!

—No es para tanto Yamamoto.

::::::::::.:::::.

—Que no Yana! No pienso darle nada a Haruto, no soy una de las que están tras de él.

Yana sonrió perversamente y le miró con ojos entrecerrados —Sé que tiene una pequeña bolsa de chocolates en tu bolsa.

Madoka se sonrojó —No… significa que sean para él…

—Son para él —afirmó Yana. Madoka se mordió el labio.

Finalmente gimió vencida —Hay! Está bien! pero no es por lo que estás pensando, Haruto y yo somos amigos… así que… es sólo de amistad…

Yana asintió —¿Y qué esperas?

—No lo sé, tal vez más tarde… y ya déjame en paz, mejor vamos a comer.

—Hai, Hai…

-…...-

Nagato leía un libro. Haruto le miró —Oye hermano, ¿no irás a echar un vistazo al festival?

—No, sabes que los festivales no me gustan, hay mucha gente…

Bueno, pues yo si, irá a ver a Kushina y Sara en su puesto de comida y luego iré a ver la obra de Mito, te encargo los obsequios.

Neji se levantó —Yo también iré…

—Y yo —dijo Yamamoto.

—Yo me quedaré —dijo Ryusuke.

—Bien, vamos chicos.

Caminaban por los puestos de comida y de juegos hasta que finalmente encontraron al club de cocina.

—Hermano, ven y prueba nuestras creaciones —dijo Kushina mostrándole sus postres.

—¿Los hiciste tú? —preguntó Haruto dudoso.

Kushina sonrió de manera escabrosa —Si, los hice yo ¿Por qué?

Haruto sonrió nervioso —No, nadamas era pura curiosidad.

—Sólo cómelos —dijo ella en el mismo tono.

—Yo tomaré algunos —dijo Neji.

El rostro de Kushina se transformó y le sonrió gentilmente. A Haruto le sorprendió que ella sonriera así, Kushina solía ser muy ruda y temperamental, seguro que Neji le caía bien.

—Te recomiendo estos, son mi última creación

Neji asintió y tomó dos de ellos, le ofreció un pago pero ella negó —No, para los amigos de mi hermano son gratis.

Yamamoto sonrió emocionado —Genial, yo también tomaré uno.

Antes de tomar uno, Haruto se acercó a este y le susurró muy bajito mientras miraba con una sonrisa a su hermana —No te lo recomiendo.

—¿Por qué no?

Kushina le habló al chico antes de que Haruto hablara —Vamos, toma uno.

El chico se inclinó —Muchas gracias, lo tomaré.

—Oye Sara, ¿Y cuáles hiciste tú? —Preguntó Haruto. Sara era la única que sabía cocinar muy bien. A Mito y Kushina no se les daba.

—Pues yo hice estos pastelillos de nuez ¿Quieres uno?

—¿Nuez? Me gusta la Nuez —dijo rápidamente para tomar uno.

…

Rato después, Neji y Yamamoto se encontraban detrás de los salones volviendo el estómago.

—Se los advertí —dijo Haruto.

—Debiste ser más específico —dijo Neji

—Siento no haberte escuchado…. Haruto… san…. —dijo Yamamoto visiblemente pálido

Haruto lo sostuvo —Vamos, aguanta un poco Yamamoto.

…

—Vámonos…. vámonos juntos… lejos de aquí.

Ella se abrazó a él —Si, llévame contigo!

—¡Altó! Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie! —el chico sacó una espada y se lanzó al otro joven, quien hizo a un lado a la joven y se defendió.

Finalmente, los dos habían caído muertos.

La joven se arrodilló y abrazó a su amado —¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Unos duendes entraron a escena y se llevaron a la chica con ellos. El telón se cerró.

—Ugh!... sniff…. Sniff

Haruto volteó a ver a Yamamoto, quien lloraba.

—¿Es enserio?

—Pobre chica!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, debía aceptar que su hermana actuaba bien, pero estaba seguro de que estuvo a punto de besar a Zero. Negó, era su imaginación.

—Anda, vamos con los chicos.

—Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Snif…

Sara miró a Zero, vamos, te invitaré a tomar algo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

—¡No! —gritó sorprendida, este le miró tranquilo— en realidad, vamos a celebrar… ¿No somos amigos?

—Vamos, pero yo pagaré —dijo él.

—pero me ayudaste mucho, es justo que yo…

—No importa, yo pagaré lo que quieras.

Ella le miró sorprendida y luego sonrió

—No te vayas a retractar.

Este sólo sonrió.

 ***.::.::.::.***

 **¡:¨¨¨¨:¡**

 **\\\\\\\\\**

 **.**

—Esto es para ti… Hi-ro-Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

Hiro tragó y negó —no… gracias… yo…

La chica avanzó a él y estrelló la bolsa en su pecho, instintivamente este la tomó.

—No seas tan vergonzoso, los hice con amor.

Luego de eso ella sonrió y salió corriendo.

Él suspiró.

—¡¿Qué esperas Hiro-kuuuuuuuuuuuuu?! —llamó Haru a lo lejos mientras este le miraba reír divertido junto con Daisuke. No hacía falta ver que se estaba burlando.

 ***.::.::.::.***

 **¡:¨¨¨¨:¡**

 **\\\\\\\\\**

 **.**

Sarada no entendía que estaba haciendo allí, esperen, sí lo sabía. Ella se había ofrecido a ayudar a Boruto cuando necesitar un guía en la ciudad, aunque de eso ya varios meses. Aún así, este se lo había recordado.

—¿Algún lugar que favorito? —preguntó él.

—Pensé que querrías ir a un lugar en específico —dijo ella.

—Si… pero será después de tomar algo

Ella suspiró, Boruto era muy insistente, sabía que este sólo quería salir y utilizaba pretextos como ese para estar con ella. Lo sabía, porque este se lo había dicho sin más, ¿Acaso no conocía la vergüenza? Las cosas se complicaban cuando este de un momento a otro, cambiaba de actitud y luego comenzaba a coquetearle, se le acercaba mucho en ocasiones y cuando estaba segura que este la besaría, simplemente luego se alejaba.

—Ahí preparan un buen café.

—Perfecto, vamos ahí —dijo para tomarle la mano y llevar allí.

Mientras estaba en la mesa, sentados uno frente al otro, su nerviosismo no cambiaba, miraba a su alrededor, pues él no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—¿Podrías… dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Eso… mirarme…

Este sonrió y miró su café.

—¿Por qué haces esto?... es decir…

—Te lo dije ¿no? Me gustas.

Ella comenzó a toser intencionalmente para distraerse.

Este sonrió aún más.

—El… café está muy bueno…

—Lo está.

—Y… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Una librería.

Ella le miró emocionada —genial, tengo un buen lugar.

Él asintió.

Mientras estaban en la librería, del otro lado de estante, Sarada miraba de reojo a Boruto, este parecía muy concentrado ojeando un libro, ella también parecía estar buscando algo.

Miró como unas chicas se juntaban y hablaban entre sí en voz baja a la vez que lo miraban a él.

Luego de un rato, caminaron por el parque.

De repente, ella se detuvo, miró al suelo. Boruto volteó a verla. Se encontraban a un paso de distancia.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Boruto… yo… no pedo hacerlo. No sigas por favor, llevas un mes… intentando…

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?

Ella le miró, él tenía una mirada seria, pero sus ojos brillaban.

Ella negó—No… estoy segura de querer un novio… no tengo una buena opinión sobre los chicos… siento que todos son iguales.

—¿Iguales en qué?

—Creo que sabes lo que quiero decir…

—No lo sé, dímelo.

—Siento que todos quieren lastimarme…

Boruto se acercó a ella, y esta no quiso mirarle hasta que él la obligó.

—¿Crees que yo te voy a lastimar?

Se sorprendió de verlo tensar la mandíbula y mirarle como si estuviera molesto.

—No pareces tú ahora mismo.

Él pareció despertar y le miró sorprendido, la soltó y se separó un poco.

—Yo, no espero que dudes de mí, yo no te lastimaría.

—No puedo evitarlo… mejor… no pierdas tu tiempo… no te lo mereces.

—Entiendo —esta vez se acercó a ella y le puso en si mano la bolsa de la librería.

—¡Espera! Esto….

—Es para ti. Ve a casa con cuidado.

Dijo él para voltear e irse sin mirar atrás. No lo perdía de vista hasta que desapareció. Miró la bolsa y sacó un libro, era una novela. Tenía una portada extraña. Pasó sus dedos sobre él.

Sentía que había hecho algo mal.

 ***.::.::.::.***

 **¡:¨¨¨¨:¡**

 **\\\\\\\\\**

 **.**

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban llegando a la mansión, caída la tarde. Se sorprendieron de ver a sus pequeños correr en círculos con la boquita llena de chocolate y a Mai sentada en las escaleras comiendo chocolates de una caja mientras se limpiaba de su vestido.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos?! —dijo Naruto.

—¿Cómo es que…? –Hinata no sabía que decir. Ver a sus hijos así, representaba una cosa: Mucho, mucho trabajo.

Haruto y Nagato bajaron las escaleras de prisa.

—¡Esos enanos robaron nuestros obsequios! —dijo Haruto

—¿Cómo entraron a nuestro cuarto? —dijo Nagato.

—¿Esos chocolates eran de ustedes? —preguntó Hinata.

Haruto sonrió apenado —Son chocolates que nos regalaron unas chicas en la escuela, eran demasiados… nos descuidamos un momento y… ¡Rayos! ¡Qué ágiles!

Naruto sonrió —¿Así que recibieron confesiones?

—Créeme padre, fue muy difícil—se encogió de hombros. Al darse vuelta, abrió los ojos al ver una bolsa aún intacta tirada en el suelo. Corrió a tomarlo. Nagato la señaló.

—¿No es esa la bolsa que te dio Madoka?

Este le miró con advertencia.

—¿Madoka? —Preguntó Hinata.

—No es nadie… es decir… una amiga… definitivamente no puedo dejar que tengan esta —corrió escaleras arriba ante la mirada sorprendida de sus padres.

—En fín, parece que se divirtieron ¿No? Ahora… —dijo Nagato nerviosamente mientras señalaba a sus hermanitos—Suerte con los enanos —dijo para salir corriendo escaleras arriba. A sus padres no les dio tiempo ni de hablar cuando ya había desaparecido.

—¡Oigan! —llamó Naruto. Pronto sintió que tiraban de sus pantalones y miró hacia abajo. Natsu le miraba.

—Agua —dijo el pequeño mientras señalaba su boca.

Naruto lo tomó e brazos y miró como los otros dos corrían a la cocina.

Hinata tomó a su hija y siguió a su esposo. Ese día les habían dado el día a las empleadas, por lo que no había nadie que arreglara el desastre.

Cuando desaparecieron del la entrada… Boruto acaba de llegar, miró el desastre pero al escuchar las voces de sus padres no hizo nada más. Caminó a las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto. Sinceramente no tenía el humor de ver o hablar con alguien. Sarada Uchiha, ella, parecía querer ver a través de él, parecía que poco a poco descubría aquello que tanto se había dedicado a esconder de todos. Algo que no les gustaba, pero que debía aceptar, era benéfico para él cuando se requería. ¿Cuándo las cosas se habían revertido? Era él quien intentaba descubrir lo que le había pasado a ella y sin embargo, ella parecía verlo…

—Jodido día de San Valentín…. —dijo sonriendo amargamente.

*:.:…:…:..:*

Varios días después…

Hanabi Hyuga depositó una taza de té en el escritorio en donde se encontraba leyendo Boruto, éste se encontraba en la biblioteca de la casa de su abuelo. Sinceramente le gustaba mucho ese lugar. Miró a su tía sonriéndole.

—Pensé que te gustaría… Boruto.

—Gracias tía Hanabi.

Ella negó y tomó asiento a su lado —Ya te dije que me llames sólo Hanabi.

Este negó —Es una falta de respeto, no se moleste, pero prefiero…

—Esta bien —dijo un poco desairada —Por cierto ¿Has comido ya?

—No.

—Conozco un buen restauran por aquí cerca ¿Por qué no vamos? Yo te invito.

—No lo sé…

—Vamos, no creo que tengas que pedir permiso ¿No? Ya eres mayor de edad.

—Supongo…

—Bien —Hanabi se levantó— ¿Nos vamos?

Boruto no dijo nada más y se levantó.

Hanabi estaba emocionada, hacía tiempo que no sentía algo así, sin duda él parecía más manejable.

Boruto condujo al lugar que ella le había indicado.

Se sentaron en una mesa, el lugar era muy tradicional.

—Aquí venden un soju exquisito —dijo ella.

Boruto bebió un poco de agua y miró la vista, un jardín japonés tradicional con fuentes pequeñas que transmitían paz.

—Sin duda es un buen lugar.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Borto asintió.

—Y dime, ¿Qué tal la Universidad?

—Bien… algo estresante, pero así es.

—Claro y… ¿Alguna chica?

Boruto sonrió —No…

Ella sonrió —Seguro tienes algún tipo…

—Bueno, creo que todos tenemos algo que nos gusta de una chica… pueden ser muchas cosas…

Ella asintió mientras le escuchaba atentamente.

.

.

.

.

Kai, el joven amante de Hanabi, se encontraba afuera de la mansión, ella no había ido a sus últimos encuentros y se había preocupado por ella. Así que decidió ir a verla, esperó un buen rato afuera, ella no había contestado su celular. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien.

Se escondió tras un árbol al ver un auto llegar a la entrada. La puerta del piloto se abrió y salió un joven rubio bastante apuesto. Lo vio caminar a la puerta del copiloto y abrirla, se sorprendió cuando vio salir a Hanabi del auto. Vio como ella le sonreía y le hablaba tan dulcemente. Apretó la mandíbula con ira. Ella nunca se había portado así con nadie.

Marcó a su teléfono otra vez. Pero vio como ella colgaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa a aquel joven.

—La pasé muy bien hoy, eres una excelente compañía Boruto.

Este le miró serio —realmente me agradó ese lugar.

—Me da gusto que te haya gustado, tal vez podamos ir otra vez ¿Qué dices?

—Claro.

Miró como ella se despedía de él con un beso en la mejilla y entraba a la mansión.

A Boruto le sorprendió aquella acción, podía jurar que ella… negó, tal vez era su imaginación. Se subió al auto, y condujo a su casa. Kai decidió seguirlo.

.

:

.

::::::::

:::

:

Por otra parte, una mujer caminaba por el parque y tomaba asiento, miró a su alrededor. Su celular sonó. Contestó.

—Pein…

.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Mi Adorable Multitud 18

.

.

.

Capítulo 18: "¿Rendirme?"

.

.

Boruto despertó de repente, ese sueño otra vez, o mejor dicho, ese recuerdo. No se movió, sino que se quedó mirando el techo.

Miró a la puerta en cuanto escuchó el ruido de pasos correr por los pasillos y alguno que otro escándalo de sus hermanitos. Era domingo pero él ya no tenía intenciones de seguir durmiendo, además, eran casi las doce del día. Pensó en Sarada y en las barreras que esta ponía. ¿Debía él… hablarle sobre él para que esta confiara? Negó, eso no era una opción.

Se escucharon las voces de Jun y Yu gritar por el pasillo:

—¡Haruto-nii y Nagato-nii tienen revistas de señoras desnudas!

—¡Cierren la boca enanos! ¡Ahorita me van a conocer! ¡Entréguenme eso!—se escuchó la voz alterada de Haruto.

Boruto comenzó a reír mientas negaba. Salió de la cama y salió de la habitación. Cuando estuvo fuera, su padre ya se encontraba frente a Jun y Yuu. Este ya tenía la revista en la mano. Naruto la ojeó. Tras él, apareció Hinata, quien abrió los ojos al ver lo que su esposo miraba.

—¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Naruto saltó y la miró asustado —No es lo que piensas mi vida.

Hinata le arrebató la revista.

—Es de Haruto y Nagato-nii —dijo Jun.

Haruto llegó de repente —Esperen… eso…

—No digas nada —interrumpió Hinata avergonzada, luego miró a su esposo.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Naruto se puso nervioso y asintió —Enseguida vuelvo! —dijo para salir corriendo.

—Mamá… —intentó decir Haruto, pero Hinata le cortó mientras le mostraba la revista visiblemente avergonzada —Yo me quedaré con esto. Espera a tu padre, tú y Nagato.

—¿Pero qué…?

Hinata bajó las escaleras sin decir más. Boruto pasó a su lado.

—Espera Boruto-nii ¿Qué hará papá?

Boruto le puso una mano en el hombro y le miró serio, negó —Lo siento mucho, es algo que tenía que pasar.

—¿A… a qué te refieres? —preguntó nervioso y Nagato llegó en ese momento.

Boruto miró a donde su padre se había ido —Ha ido por su librito de sexualidad, les va a dar "La charla".

Ambos abrieron los ojos grandemente, Haruto negó —Espera hermano, no puedes hablar en serio…

Boruto le miró inexpresivo —Lo siento, es la ley de la vida —luego soltó una risita burlona y bajó las escaleras—Que tengan suerte!

—Jodido traidor… —murmuró Haruto, luego miró a Nagato —Tenemos que salir de aquí…

—Haruto, Nagato —apareció Naruto tras ellos—Vamos al despacho.

Haruto miró el librito en sus manos. Tragó duro.

—Escucha padre…

—Sin peros Haruto, andando —dijo Naruto mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Los chicos no tuvieron más opción que seguirle.

….-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-…

Naruto tomó asiento frente a sus hijos.

—Niños… cuando yo tenía su edad…

—Si, si lo sabemos, embarazaste a mamá —dijo Haruto mientras hacía un además con la mano restándole importancia.

Naruto carraspeó —Si, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes.

—Ustedes no… tenían cierta atención—dijo Nagato.

Naruto asintió —Sé por qué lo hacen, tienen curiosidad y luego viene la masturba…

—¡No lo digas! —Haruto se cubrió los oídos.

—Tienen que entender que cuando llegue el momento, deben protegerse.

—Eso es obvio —dijo Nagato.

—Usen condón.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Ya entendimos! ¡No más! —dijo Haruto mientras se retorcía en su asiento.

Naruto negó con dramatismo —No hijo, es necesario. Lo que quiero que entiendan es que… un hijo nunca es un accidente

—¿A no? —preguntó Haruto.

Naruto asintió y continuó —Pero que para su edad tan temprana, un bebé supondría retos difíciles que ahora ustedes no necesitan, ya vendrán más adelante, cuando hayan terminado cada quien su carrera y puedan ofrecerle un hogar al pequeño.

—¿Por qué el tener relaciones supone siempre tener un bebé? —preguntó Haruto confundido.

—Bueno… es lo que más suele pasar si no usas protección, aunque también puedes contagiarte de alguna enfermedad.

—Padre… no es por contradecirte pero ¿No crees que tú eres el menos indicado para hablarnos sobre "PROTECCIÓN"? —dijo Nagato seriamente

Naruto carraspeó —Bu…bueno… es diferente..

—¿Por qué es diferente? —Preguntó Haruto.

—Po… porque…No. 1, su madre y yo estamos casados, No. 2, nos amamos y la última pero menos importante, tenemos los suficientes ingresos para mantenerlos y darles una buena educación, punto.

Los gemelos asintieron convencidos…

—En todo caso, usen condón.

—Entiendo, pero papá, si nos dices que es importante que nos protejamos… ¿Significa eso que podemos tener relaciones ya? —preguntó Haruto ya todo interesado.

Naruto se levantó de la silla y llevó sus manos a la cintura mientras miraba al techo; pareció pensar algo y luego soltó un suspiro.

—Son adolescentes…. Y ni su madre ni yo vamos a prohibirles saciar su curiosidad, solo quiero que sean responsables.

Haruto levantó la mano —Sobre las revistas… ¿Me las van a devolver?

—¿Y arriesgarnos a que tus demás hermanitos las vean? ¡Negativo!

Haruto suspiró.

—De acuerdo— dijo Naruto mientras abría uno de sus cajones y sacaba una tira de condones —Tomen su protección ¡y no vayan a inflarlos!

—¿Cómo es que tienes estas cosas en tu despa…? Olvídalo —dijo Nagato al entenderlo.

:

.

:

.

:

Boruto se llevó un pedazo de fruta a la boca —¿Sabes mamá?

Hinata le miró.

—No deberías avergonzarte por algo tan normal como esto, además, debes aprender a acostumbrarte, así como sucedió hoy con Haruto y Nagato, también pasará con los demás, la mayoría de tus hijos son varones.

Hinata suspiró —Tienes razón pero… es que… esa revista…

—Pero es normal —cortó Boruto.

—¿Qué es normal? —preguntó Himawari, quien recién llegaba.

—Que nuestros hermanos tuvieran revistas pornográficas en su habitación.

Himawari le miró sorprendida, luego comenzó a reír —¿Es enserio?

Boruto asintió.

Hinata le miró —Lo peor es que Jun y Yuu las miraron.

Himawari río aún más —¡Y CON LO CURIOSOS QUE SON!

:

.

:

:

Había pasado un mes desde aquello, y Sarada se sentía frustrada, no sabía y no se entendía ella misma; el por qué Boruto la ignoraba olímpicamente, es decir, ella le había dicho que no perdiera su tiempo, pero ¿Acaso no eran amigos? Sin embargo, a la hora de saludarse, Boruto solía ser muy frío. Lo primero que podría pensar, era que finalmente, él era igual que todos pero no, ella no quería pensar eso. En cambio, ella quería algo de él, pero no lo sabía.

Y luego ocurrió aquello que la convenció de que él significaba algo para ella, si, en poco tiempo.

"El trabajo será en parejas" "Ustedes dos"

Ella no sabía que decir, pero supo comportarse, se trataba de un trabajo y ella era responsable.

.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.

Se encontraban solos en el laboratorio, haciendo la práctica correspondiente, revisaban la reacción de algún componente y hacían anotaciones.

Él no había dicho ni una palabra más que del trabajo. Ya no hacía esas insinuaciones.

Estaba distraída, por lo que no se fijó cuando tiró su pluma. Este volteó a verla para después volver la vista al microscopio.

Ella, algo confundida lo recogió.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó al poco rato, ella también quería ver lo que sucedía con el componente.

Boruto no dijo nada y simplemente le cedió el paso. Se concentró en su libreta.

—Vaya, está teniendo una buena reacción—dijo ella.

Boruto la miró y asintió, luego volvió la vista a su libreta.

Ella quería preguntarle que le pasaba, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Su comportamiento era…de lo más extraño, tal vez estuviera molesto o tal vez ahora la odiaba. No lo sabía. Sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba; una curiosidad que le había nacido después de leer aquella novela que él le había regalado, en él, el protagonista solía tener cambios de humor que confundían a los demás, justo como a ella, y ese libro, daba a entender que ese comportamiento, estaba relacionado con algún suceso o incidente. El personaje era tan enigmático como él y… también tenía miedo, miedo de que alguien viera a través de él y miraran a un monstruo. Sin querer dejó salir un suspiro.

—Dejémoslo hasta aquí —dijo él. —Al parecer ya estás cansada— contestó sin emoción alguna.

Ella negó —¡No!, está bien, terminemos esto.

Dos horas más y Sarada se arrepintió de no haber aceptado terminar después, pues ahora estaba más que harta de ese comportamiento.

Boruto tomó sus cosas —Hasta luego—y se dispuso a irse.

—¿Es que ya no somos amigos? —dijo ella finalmente.

Boruto se detuvo, sonrió levemente aún sin voltearse.

—Si es así, déjamelo claro.

Boruto volteó a verla —Somos amigos, pero sabes que me gustas y que por ahora esto es lo mejor.

—Me has estado tratando como si fuera la peste.

—Ya te lo dije —caminó a ella y se detuvo al frente —¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? No debería importarte, al contrario.

—¡No sé qué me pasa! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡Pero de alguna forma, me irrita tu comportamiento! Me molesta…

—Sólo hago lo que tú…

—¡No Boruto! No haces lo que te dije, y lo sabes.

Él frunció el ceño —¿A qué te refieres?

—Es verdad, te dije que dejaras de intentarlo, y eso supondría que sólo harías eso y volveríamos a tratarnos como al principio, como los amigos que se supone éramos, pero en su lugar, cortaste todo tipo de relación, ya ni siquiera es como antes de que me dijeras que…

—¿Por qué no lo dices?

—Que yo… te gusto…

Boruto asintió —Entonces quieres que a pesar de todo, yo me guarde mis emociones y siga como si nada.

—Haces que suene cruel.

—Lo es ¿No lo sabías? —dijo él en tono mordaz. Sarada le miró a los ojos y este los desvió —¿Es todo? —Añadió.

—No te conozco de toda la vida… —dijo ella y este la miró—Pero algo en ti, me despierta cierta curiosidad, tu comportamiento…

—Me tengo que ir —dijo él pero ella le detuvo tomándole del brazo.

Ella continuó —Siento que te conozco, yo… creo que estás huyendo, siempre lo haces de alguna manera. Tu mirada es… como una barrera, cuando siento que estoy cerca de ver que te sucede tú, te pones a la defensiva, como si quisieras protegerte de todo… eres cortante cuando sabes que…

—Basta —dijo mirándole molesto.

Ella asintió —Así es como me siento, cada vez que intentas averiguar que me pasó… ¿Verdad que no es fácil hablar de ello? Sin embargo, yo quiero saber…

—¿Y que hay de mí? Yo también tengo la necesidad de saber que te sucedió y no quieres hablar, no quieres mi ayuda.

Los ojos de Sarada comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Boruto la miró sorprendido.

—Yo… yo si… que necesito tu… tu ayuda…ugh… —Ella le mantuvo la mirada, y de repente, se abrazó a él —Ya no puedo más! ¡Estoy llena de pánico! Siempre…. Mirando con desconfianza a todo el mundo… todo el tiempo…ugh…

Boruto estaba atónito, no se esperaba aquello, la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó fuerte. Sarada se sintió segura.

Cuando hubo terminado, se separó de él y se talló los ojos rojos —Lo siento…

Boruto le tomó de las mejillas y le obligó a mirarle, buscó sus ojos —Confía en mí.

Ella volvió a llorar y asintió repetidas veces mientras llevaba sus manos a las de él que sostenían sus mejillas.

Boruto se acercó lentamente, por un momento creyó que la besaría, pero sólo besó la punta de su nariz y luego su frente. Ella suspiró.

—Creo… que ya me tienes completamente ¿Es malo?

El sonrió y negó. Tomó las cosas de ella y la abrazó para salir del laboratorio. La subió al auto y condujo hasta un lago que había a las afueras del pueblo.

:

.

:

Naruto miró los documentos detenidamente y luego a Sasuke. Sonrió.

—Esto es perfecto, supongo que entonces podemos hacer la sociedad sin problemas.

Sasuke sonrió —Así es.

—¿Cuándo quieres que lo llevemos a cabo?

—Cuanto antes mejor, las acciones están en el mejor punto, podemos aprovechar esta inversión.

—Perfecto. Hagámoslo entonces —Naruto tomó el teléfono —Shíon, convoca a una junta urgente y cancela mis pendientes.

Luego de eso colgó.

—Siento arruinar tu humor… pero ¿Cómo han ido las cosas? ya sabes —preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto suspiró —Todo ha estado tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo a mi parecer, lo cual es peligroso.

—¿Estás preparado?

—Si… pero, no puedo evitar pensar en mis hijos más pequeños…—negó— estoy pensando en enviarlos lejos… pero no creo que la idea le guste a Hinata.

—Tal vez, ustedes son más fuerte juntos.

Naruto miró sorprendido a su amigo y luego sonrió más relajado —Tienes razón, no sé ni por qué pensé eso.

Sasuke puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo —Todo va a estar bien.

Naruto asintió.

.

:

.

:

Se encontraban sentados en el muelle de madera del lago. Había oscurecido. Estaban solos, pero ella no se sentía insegura.

Se encontraba recargada en su hombro mientras esta la abrazaba por la espalda. Ella se relajó.

—Tal vez lo conoces, forma parte del círculo de amigos de Sumire… su nombre es Kent Yamizawa.

—Claro, lo he visto —sonrió irónico—Se cree que es de lo mejor…

Ella asintió —Solía ser molestada en el instituto… y él fue el único que se me acercó y… supuestamente se hizo mi amigo. Era una tonta e ingenua. Estaba… feliz, de alguna manera ahora tenía a alguien con quien hablar. Todo se trató de una estúpida apuesta. Lo supe ese día, ese era el plan de Sumire para mí, el llevarme a su fiesta con mentiras y…—calló, sintió a Boruto reconfortarla— ¿Sabes lo que él obtendría si lograba cumplir su objetivo? —Ella sonrió con amargura—Un estúpido reloj de una marca muy importante.

—¿Sólo eso? —dijo él.

—Solo eso, y adivina que; yo terminé yendo ahí porque él me convenció, en esos momentos yo confiaba en él. Entonces fui, Sumire quería que bebiera, pero gracias a dios yo jamás le acepté una bebida. Una de sus amigas se me acercó y dijo que necesitaba ayuda, que tenía nauseas y se sentía mal. Me pidió que la acompañara una de las habitaciones, pero cuando estuve adentro, ella salió y sumiré entró acompañada de él y tres de sus amigos…

—¿Los conozco a ellos también? —preguntó conteniendo su ira.

—Ellos nunca se separan de él. Son tal para cual.

—Continua… —dijo abrazándola aún más.

—Sumire se burló de mí, me humilló y luego dijo "Que te diviertas" mientras salía y me dejaba con ellos. Quise salir, pero me tomaron entre los cuatro… —sollozó—Quiero que sepas que no me… violaron… pero sí me tocaron, me lastimaron… incluso uno de ellos me golpeó para que me calmara… ¿Cómo haría eso? Parecían drogados… a ellos les causaba risa, destrozaron mi ropa y cuando iban a…. dios me escuchó, los padres de Sumire habían vuelto muy pronto de su viaje, todos salieron huyendo de la fiesta. Sumire fue a buscarme y como pudo me sacó por la puerta de atrás. Me echó como a un perro sin importarle el estado en el que estaba. Ryusuke, quien venía tarde de la Biblioteca me encontró. Me costó mucho convencerle de que no fuera a buscarlos, mi hermano era el único que lo sabía. Nuestros padres trabajan mucho, así que no se dieron cuenta del estado en el que llegué… hasta ahora… yo trato de olvidarlo, pero…. Cada vez que cierro los ojos yo… —ella negó —Me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño ¿Sabes?

Boruto asintió mientras mantenía la vista perdida en el agua…su mandíbula tensa mostraba una sola cosa: IRA.

—Voy a darles su merecido…

Sarada abrió los ojos y se incorporó para mirarle —No, ellos no valen la pena para que te metas en problemas. Haré lo que he hecho hasta ahora, no los miraré siquiera. Ellos no existen para mí.

—No puedo ignorar…

—Boruto, no. Prométeme que no harás nada.

—No me obligues a prometer eso.

—Boruto.

Ella le miró apretar la mandíbula y luego ambos se miraron a los ojos, una batalla parecía librarse entre ellos. Hasta que finalmente él suspiró.

—No hagas nada —reiteró ella.

—Está bien… a menos que uno de ellos me provoque.

Ella le miró curiosa —¿Por qué te provocarían?

—Porque yo supongo que ahora estamos saliendo y ellos tarde o temprano van a enterarse.

Ella se sonrojó —¿E… estamos… saliendo? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando me dijiste que ya te tenía completamente —dijo sonriendo.

Ella abrió los ojos al recordar e inmediatamente se volteó —Yo…

Boruto la abrazó sobresaltándola, le susurró al oído —Ahora eres mi novia.

Ella miró al suelo —¿Si… siempre eres así? ¿Asumes las cosas por tu cuenta?

Él la volteó para que lo mirara —¿Quieres que te haga la pregunta?

Ella le miró sonrojada y asintió lentamente mientras e mordía el labio inferior. Boruto quiso besarla.

El carraspeó —Sarada Uchiha….

Ella le miró expectante.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia y no separarte nunca de mí?

Ella sonrió y asintió —Si…

—Entonces ahora… supongo que puedo… —dijo mirando sus labios.

—Si… pero… déjame… yo…

—¿Quieres tomar la iniciativa? —dijo sonriendo.

Ella asintió y le sostuvo de los brazos. Él se inclinó un poco hacia ella, pues ella estaba de puntillas. De repente él se sintió incómodo, tal vez ella no se había dado cuenta, pero se veía muy hermosa mientras, tal vez, inconscientemente, ella se relamía los labios. Cerró los ojos al igual que ella y pronto sintió unos suaves y temblorosos labios. Él se movió lentamente. No quería abrumarla sabiendo del trauma que tenía.

Sus labios se movían torpes pero ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

Se sorprendió al sentir que ella se separaba bruscamente, le miró, ella estaba avergonzada.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo nerviosa.

Boruto sonrió y la tomó de la mano. La llevó al auto y luego entró él.

Mientras manejaba, Sarada recibió una llamada, era su madre.

—No te preocupes, me tuve que quedar hasta tarde para terminar un trabajo, ya voy para allá… si… nos vemos —Colgó—Era mamá, al parecer llegó más temprano a casa.

—¿Es que no suele hacerlo?

—Es doctora, a veces se queda hasta tarde en el hospital.

—¿Es por ella que elegiste medicina?

—Si ¿Qué hay de ti?

Boruto no despegó la vista del camino —Una de mis hermanas pequeñas, Mayuri, ella está enferma… quisiera hacer algo por ella… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sarada le miró con admiración —Eres un buen hermano.

—Me lo han dicho —dijo con una sonrisa.

:

:

—Oye Madoka, ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? —preguntó Haruto a su amiga mientras le mostraba unos apuntes.

—Déjame ver… —revisó ella—Es fácil, primero debes sacar el valor de…

Ryusuke miró a Haruto acercarse demasiado a Madoka, aunque al parecer ni él se daba cuenta, pues era demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta del nerviosismo de la chica. Miró a Nagato —¿Crees que lo sepa?

—Lo dudo, y aún si alguien se lo dice, estoy seguro que lo negará —dijo Nagato.

Ryusuke pareció recordar algo —Por cierto, esta noche habrá una buena fiesta en el antro ¿Por qué no vamos?

Nagato le miró interesado —¿Un antro?

—Tengo una aplicación para crear identificaciones falsas para que podamos entrar.

—Jamás he ido a una fiesta de grandes, ¿Cómo será?

—Pues yo tampoco, pero seguro se ponen buenas.

—Vayamos —dijo Nagato divertido. Ryusuke sonrió igual.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Más tarde, Nagato y Haruto caminaban por la acera, estaban llegando a casa cuando vieron a un tipo sospechoso a unos metros, parecía que esperaba a alguien, miraba a los lados y llevaba una capucha puesta.

—Oye Nagato —dijo Haruto mientras le detenía y le daba un codazo —Ese tipo se ve sospechoso.

Nagato asintió.

—Vayamos a ver —dijo adelantándose, no sin antes ser detenido por Nagato.

—Espera Haruto—dijo el mayor, Haruto le miró —No bajes la guardia.

Haruto asintió.

—Oye, ¿Esperas a alguien? —dijo Haruto con el rostro serio.

El tipo brincó al sentirse sorprendido y le miró. Carraspeó —Oigan niños, será mejor que se vayan a su casa.

—Estás frente a nuestra casa, y te ves sospechoso.

—¿Acaso no tienes miedo de un desconocido? —preguntó con burla.

—¿Miedo? —Haruto y Nagato sonrieron— Nosotros no conocemos el miedo.

El tipo les miró sorprendido. A decir verdad, esos jóvenes estaban en forma, se podían ver sus brazos bien formados y sus hombros anchos, eran delgados pero su cuerpo estaba bien formado.

—No busco problemas… sólo… espero a alguien….

—¿Conocemos a ese "alguien"? —preguntó Haruto.

—Un joven rubio… parece mayor que ustedes….

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron miradas.

….

Boruto frunció el ceño, a lo lejos, miró a sus hermanos hablar con un hombre extraño. Detuvo el auto y salió. Caminó a ellos.

—¿De dónde conoces a nuestro hermano? —preguntó Haruto aún serio.

—Así que son hermanos… yo… en realidad no lo conozco, pero si tengo algo que hablar con él.

—Chicos, ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Boruto recién llegando, se colocó tras ellos.

El tipo le miró.

—Este tipo te está buscando —dijo Nagato.

Boruto le miró —¿Me buscas a mí?

—Necesito hablar contigo, de hombre a hombre.

Haruto miró sorprendido a su hermano mayor —¿Estás en un lío de faldas?

Boruto miró duramente al tipo, ¿Sería uno de aquellos? Pensó en Sarada.

—Haruto, Nagato, entren.

Los gemelos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. A juzgar por la mirada de su hermano, ese tipo estaba en problemas.

Ambos ingresaron a la mansión sin decir más.

Una vez adentro, Haruto miró a Nagato con burla —¿Y si los espiamos?

—Olvídalo, nosotros tenemos planes —dijo Nagato.

—¿Planes? —preguntó Haruto.

Nagato asintió y lo arrastró escaleras arriba.

….

Llegaron a un parque que se encontraba cerca.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir? —dijo Boruto.

—Pareces molesto y aún no te he dicho nada, soy yo quien debería estarlo ¿Sabes?

—¿Ah sí?

—Yo… quiero que me digas que tienes que ver con Hanabi Hyuga.

El rostro de Boruto denotó sorpresa —¿Qué?

—Yo… no es como si estuviera saliendo con ella… de hecho, no tengo derecho a hacer esto, pero estoy que ardo de celos, yo… los vi la otra vez, ella jamás se había portado así con un hombre, contigo es diferente, incluso te mira distinto, me di cuenta… ¿Qué tienes que ver con ella?

Boruto rió con ironía —No tengo nada que ver con ella.

Kai frunció el ceño—Así que eres de esos que niegan…

—No tengo nada que ver con ella excepto que es mi tía. Ella es la hermana de mi madre.

Kai le miró sorprendido, luego, lleno de emoción le sostuvo de los hombros —¿Hablas en serio? Eres su sobrino.

Boruto asintió —Además, tengo novia.

Él sonrió aún más.

—Pareces muy enamorado, te deseo suerte.

Él se llevó una mano a la nuca visiblemente apenado —Lo siento… creí que eras uno de sus amantes…

—¿Amantes?

Kai se dio cuenta del error que había cometido —Olvídalo, no…

Boruto se encogió de hombros —No te preocupes, no es de mi incumbencia…—le miró seriamente —Entonces tu… eres uno de…

Kai se mordió el labio y su rostro se mostró afligido —Soy… uno… de sus amantes —le miró con decisión —pero te puedo asegurar que yo la amo.

Boruto asintió —Soy Boruto Uzumaki.

—Kei Kuronuma…

—Pues, espero que ella se de cuenta de lo que sientes, y debes tener un poco más de control sobre tus impulsos.

—Lo menos que quiero es meterme en problemas…. Siento mi reacción, pero mi instinto me dijo que… había algo extraño en el comportamiento de Hanabi para contigo.

—Bueno, apenas y la conozco, pero ella ha sido muy amable conmigo... Una vez me invitó a comer Soju… tal vez fue el día que nos viste…

Él asintió —Bueno, lo siento… no volveré a molestarte.

—Hasta luego —Boruto se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se fue. Kei se quedó mirándole. Insistía en que Hanabi le miraba diferente. Sacudió la cabeza, era solo su sobrino. Sonrió ya más relajado. Él no debería estar haciendo esas cosas, pero no podía evitarlo. Miró su reloj, era mejor ir y recoger a su hermano.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Naruto acababa de llegar de la oficina, decidió salir temprano para pasar un rato con sus pequeños, aunque eso se vería interrumpido. Acababa de llegar, subió las escaleras mientras se aflojaba la corbata de su costoso traje y paró en seco al pasar frente a la habitación de sus hijos y cuando escuchó a Haruto y Nagato conversar sobre una salida en la noche.

—Te lo digo enserio, todo está preparado.

—¡Esto es genial! Esta será nuestra noche, bailaremos con alguna chica linda e incluso… vamos a beber —dijo Haruto sonriente.

Nagato asintió mientras se ajustaba los lentes —Saldremos por la ventana… cuando todos se hayan dormido. Será pan comido. Ryusuke y Neji nos estarán esperando afuera.

—Entonces debemos prepararnos ya —dijo Haruto muy animado.

—Por fin iremos a una fiesta de verdad, de esas a las que va Boruto-nii —dijo Nagato.

—¿Y qué esperamos? Busquemos nuestras mejores ropas y preparémonos.

—Para no levantar sospechas, no bajaremos a cenar —dijo Nagato, Haruto asintió, él siempre hacía lo que Nagato decía, pues era el más responsable.

Tras la puerta, Naruto se mordió el dedo pulgar, estaba en un dilema, ¿Debería entrar y reprenderles? Negó, tal vez era mejor dejarles ir y ver que tan "responsables eran". Caminó a su habitación. Una vez adentró, tomó su teléfono y marcó a un número.

Contestaron:

"—¿Naruto?"

—Sasuke, tenemos una situación.

:

-.-._.-.-

:

12:00 am

Antro "La Serpiente Blanca"

—Esto es genial! —dijo Haruto.

—Chicos ¿Tienen sus identificaciones? —dijo Ryusuke.

—Para empezar ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó Neji.

Haruto pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros —Para divertirnos como lo que somos, mayores.

—Claro —contestó Neji con ironía.

….

A lo lejos, en el interior de un automóvil oscuro, Naruto y Sasuke les miraban.

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos, en la Serpiente Blanca son muy estrictos en cuanto a no dejar entrar a menores —Dijo Sasuke relajado.

—¿Enserio? —Preguntó Naruto relajado, luego sonrió —entonces esperemos a ver, esos mocosos no pasarán de ahí.

Sasuke asintió. Pero pronto se sorprendieron y se incorporaron en cuanto el guarura los dejó ingresar.

Naruto miró a Sasuke —¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿No se supone que no los dejarían entrar?

—No entiendo, aquí hay algo raro…

Naruto abrió la puerta —¿Qué estamos esperando? Entremos —dijo saliendo, Sasuke le siguió.

Cuando ingresaron se mantuvieron al margen. Pidieron una copa, y se mantuvieron en una mesa escondida al fondo, pero no les perdían de vista.

…

Haruto y los chicos estaba en la barra.

—Pidamos algo de verdad —dijo Haruto —Hey amigo, danos lo mejor.

El barman les miró detenidamente —Se ven… muy..

—¿Quieres perder el tiempo y tu trabajo o vas a servirnos? —dijo Neji mostrando su tarjeta de crédito.

El barman tragó duro y negó —Una disculpa —comenzó a hacer malabares y sirvió una bebida con distintas mezclas.

Naruto se levantó bruscamente, llamando la atención de los jóvenes que se divertían a su alrededor —¡Que no se atrevan a beber eso! ¡Es demasiado!

Sasuke le tomó del brazo y le obligó a sentarse —Cállate dobe, estás llamando la atención…

—¡Atención es lo que les falta! Todos estos mocosos que se creen mayores, ellos no son los únicos. Estos…

—Oiga!, cierre la boca anciano, este no es lugar para ustedes… —dijo un chico molesto y se dirigió al otro lado de la pista.

Naruto abrió la boca pero no dijo nada —Mal educados…—miró como sus hijos, el hijo del dobe y Neji, bebían la segunda ronda.

—Esto es demasiado… —dijo Sasuke —Ryusuke me va a escuchar.

Unas chicas se les acercaron —¿Quieren bailar? les aseguramos que nos vamos a divertir como nunca —dijo una de ellas.

—¿Tus padres saben que estás aquí niña? —dijo Naruto.

Las chicas le miraron asustadas —Son ancianos al fin y al cabo —ella se retiraron.

—No puedo creer lo precoces que son las niñas hoy en día.

—¿Te imaginas si en lugar de nosotros hubieran sido unos pervertidos?

Naruto asintió.

—Acerquémonos disimuladamente —dijo Sasuke.

Se encontraban tras ellos, y los chicos no se daban cuenta.

—No lo sé, esta bebida no me gusta —dijo Haruto.

—¿Y porqué sigues tomándola? —dijo Neji.

—No lo sé —dijo Haruto ingenuamente.

Tras él, Naruto negó.

—Yo comienzo asentirme mucho más relajado —dijo Ryusuke, Nagato asintió.

—Bueno, mí no me hace efecto el alcohol—dijo Neji.

Unos tipos se acercaron —Parece que tenemos carne fresca.

Naruto y Sasuke se concentraron en escuchar a aquellos tipos que no tenían buena pinta.

Haruto les miró —¿Carne fresca?

—Es su primera vez aquí ¿No

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —dijo Ryusuke.

—Traemos unos dulces muy buenos.

—¿Por qué venderían dulces en un lugar como este? —preguntó Haruto.

Uno de los tipos rio —Qué gracioso— les mostró disimuladamente una bolsita con pastillas adentro.

—"Píldoras de soldado" lo mejor de lo mejor, tomen una y les aseguro un viaje increíble…

—No gracias, no vamos a meternos porquerías —cortó Haruto.

Naruto sonrió.

—¿Insinuas que vendo porquerías? ¿Sabes en el lugar en el que estás? —dijo el tipo molesto. Hizo una señal con sus manos y varios tipos salieron de distintos lugares.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron y asintieron.

Los chicos se pusieron en guardia pero la voz de alguien más llamó su atención.

—Es suficiente.

Haruto y Nagato se tensaron y voltearon atrás. ¡Era su padre! Estaban en problemas….

El tipo frunció el ceño —¿Quién es usted?

—Soy el padre de estos jóvenes, ¿Qué haces intentando venderle droga a estos chicos? Ya he llamado a la policía.

—Mierda… —el chico salió corriendo junto con su acompañante.

—Ryusuke —llamó Sasuke.

El chico suspiró.

—¡Pa… Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya tú y tu hermano vamos a hablar Haruto, ahora nos vamos —miró a Neji —Vamos hijo.

Neji se sorprendió por aquello, pero aún así, no dijo anda y optó por seguirles.

Durante el trayecto a la salida, Naruto se detuvo y le arrebató un vaso de alcohol a una joven —Esto es malo para tu salud niña, ve a casa y no preocupes a tus padres, estudia, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

La chica le miró asustada. Haruto empujó a su padre —Vámonos ya padre! Solo está haciendo el oso.

Una vez afuera, Sasuke y Naruto regañaban a sus hijos fuera del antro.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que arriesgaran así su vida?!—dijo Naruto alterado.

—Y encima falsificaron documentos… —secundó Sasuke.

—¡Y bebieron! —gritó Naruto.

Hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de un chico, en el interior de un vehículo que se movía.

—¡Cierren la boca ancianos! ¿¡Por qué no van a complacer a sus esposas en lugar de andar de intensos?

A Sasuke se le hinchó la vena y Naruto, como siempre, no se quedó callado.

—¡Y ustedes deberían estar en la cama a estas horas mocosos maleducados!

Sasuke suspiró y Naruto le miró —¿Qué pasa con los jóvenes de ahora? Ya no respetan a un adulto y encima son unos irresponsables —miró a los chicos—Andando, vamos a casa.

Neji tomó la palabra —Yo… me iré en mi auto…

Naruto negó —Yo te llevaré a la mansión Hyuga.

—No… en realidad no quisiera darle un disgusto al abuelo…

Naruto miró su reloj —Son casi las dos de la mañana —miró a Neji —¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Te quedarás con los chicos.

Neji ya no pudo decir nada más.

Ese día, había sigo agotador para todos, entre tanto, otros más estaban despiertos:

—¿Seguro que no es demasiado? No quisiera molestar —se escuchó la voz de Sarada.

Al teléfono. Recostado en su cama, Boruto sonrió —No te fijes en eso, me gusta escuchar tu voz… aún si son las dos de la mañana…

—Lo siento, es que… no puedo dormir.

—Tranquila, háblame de lo que quieras… —Con el celular en la mano, Boruto se levantó de la cama para asomarse a la ventana al escuchar el motor de un auto. Se asomó y miró como su padre, seguido de Haruto, Nagato y otro chico que no reconoció. Sonrió.

—Cuéntame algo vergonzoso que te haya sucedido….

:

:

:

:

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews, estamos entrando al meollo del problema.


	19. Chapter 19

Mi adorable multitud "Especial día de las madres"

.

.

.

.

7 AM

Hinata se removió en cuanto escuchó la voz de su esposo susurrarle al oído.

—Despierta mi vida…. Los niños están aquí.

Hinata sonrió y suspiró mientras abría los ojos. Miró a todos sus hijos a la orilla de la cama mirándole expectantes.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada mientras se apoyaba del respaldo de la cama.

De inmediato todos comenzaron a cantarle para finalmente, aparecieran los cuatro pequeños con una caja algo grande para ellos y la depositaron en sus piernas.

—Todos nos cooperamos para comprártelo madre, espero que te guste —dijo Himawari.

—Por supuesto que le gustará, es lo mejor! —dijo Mito.

—Oigan, si le gustan todos los horribles dibujos que cada uno le hacía en su momento, es obvio que así será —dijo Haruto.

—¡Mis dibujos no son horribles! —gritó Daiki.

—Silencio enano, no eres el único… —trató de decir Haru.

—Oigan estamos a la mitad de algo importante, concéntrense —dijo Boruto, aunque de inmediato ese fue el detonante para que todos comenzaran a hablar y quejarse sobre cosas sin importancias.

Naruto y Hinata solo observaban todo el barullo provocado por los niños, no se entendía completamente nada, incluso el pequeño Minato, en brazos de Himawari balbuceaba cosas inentendibles.

Finalmente Naruto aplaudió muy fuerte y logró llamar la atención.

—¿Es posible que su madre habrá ya el regalo? O… ¿Quieren continuar con el argüende?

—Si madre, ábrelo ya! —dijo Haruto como si nada.

Hinata sonrió y se apresuró a abrir la caja, se sorprendió de ver algo que había querido comprar desde hace tiempo pero que no había tenido el tiempo de hacerlo.

—Un masajeador de pies, es justo lo que necesitaba.

—Claro que lo necesitas madre, todo el tiempo andas para allá y para acá con esos tacones tan altos —dijo Haru.

Hinata sonrió —Gracias niños, estoy feliz con esto.

—¡También hay unos dibujos! —dijo Natsu.

Hinata los admiró —Son muy hermosos.

Naruto se acercó —Yo te daré tu regalo más tarde…

—Estoy segura de que también me gustará... —dijo coqueta.

Haruto carraspeó —Oye papá, por lo menos espera a que hayamos salido de aquí para comenzar con tus insinuaciones sexuales con mamá.

—Es verdad, salgamos de aquí —dijo Boruto y miró a su madre —Bajen, hemos hecho el desayuno. Las señoras del servicio no están hoy.

…..

…

Se encontraban desayunando en el comedor, como siempre había mucho ruido.

—Amor, desayuna y luego… —dij Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hinata le miró —¿Luego qué?

—Irás con las chicas a un Spá.

—¿Qué?

—Hablé con ellas y quedamos en que todas irían a relajarse hasta la tarde, las niñas también irán, será así como una tarde de chicas.

Hinata le miró con ternura —Amor….

—Y yo me quedará con los niños aquí…. Se que estás muy ocupada con los diseñas que estás asiendo y coordinando a las modelos, asi que por ahora, debes olvidarte de todo eso ¿Entendido?

—Pero… amor… ¿Seguro que estarás bien con los niños? Tal ves podría llevarme a los pequeños…

Naruto negó —Nada de eso, yo me haré cargo ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —dijo despreocupado.

Hinata le miró dudosa y luego sonrió —¡Tienes razón!

.

.

.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, se encontraban en bikini tomando el sol mientras las chicas nadaban en la piscina.

Sakura se quitó los lentes y miró a Hinata.

—Hinata, no pareces estar aquí cien por ciento.

Hinata se quitó las gafas —Es solo que… he dejado a los niños con Naruto.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo?

—No lo sé… es solo que no puedo evitar estar al pendiente… no sé lo que puedan estar haciendo ahora…

—No deberías pensar en ello, Naruto puede llegar a ser muy responsable si se trata de sus hijos ¿No?

Hinata pareció pensarlo y luego sonrió —¡Es verdad! Disfrutemos del clima —dijo colocándose las gafas de vuelta.

—Así se habla! —animó Sakura haciendo lo mismo.

Himawari se acercó a Sarada, quien no dejaba de mirar el celular.

—¿Está muy ocupada?

Sarada saltó —¡oh!

—Disculpa, no quería molestarte.

—Oh, no…

Himawari señaló la piscina.

—¿Quieres jugar con nosotras?

—Ah… no lo sé… no se me da muy bien el voley…

—No te preocupes por eso, ninguna sabe hacerlo bien —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sarada parecía pensarlo, luego sonrió —Está bien!

—¡Excelente!

…..

Mientras tanto….

Naruto se encontraba parado frente a sus hijos, formados de mayor a menor.

Boruto estaba ahí, pero como si no, pues no dejaba de textear en el celular. A su lado, Haruto y Nagato, seguidos de Haru y Hiro, Jun y Yuu, Ryuu, Natsu, Arata, Daiki y el pequeño Minato, quién se mantenía parado y tranquilo. Curiosamente, ese bebé hacía lo que sus hermanos hacían, si estaban parados de esa manera, él tampoco se movía a pesar de ser tan pequeño, estaba a punto de cumplir los dos años.

—Como saben, hoy es el día de las madres —Naruto comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como si se tratara de un general que da un sermón.

Los más pequeños asintieron enérgicos.

—Por lo que tengo planeado que cuando mamá llegué, se lleve una gran sorpresa. Vamos a hornearle un pastel de canela.

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! —Nuevamente los más pequeños celebraron secundados por Minato.

Nauto sonrió —Lo sé, lo sé niños es una excelente idea —sonrió autosuficiente—Se me ocurrió a mí —se señaló— a su padre, por cierto.

—Ve al grano viejo, haremos un pastel ¿Y luego? —preguntó Haruto.

—O sí, a eso voy enano parlanchín.

—No soy un enano! Y tampoco soy parlanchín! —se quejó Haruto.

—Parlanchín! Parlanchín! —repitieron divertidos lo pequeños.

—Pachín, pachín! —repitió el pequeño Minato. Haruto miró a su padre indignado.

—¿Ves lo que provocas? Incluso el más pequeño… ¡¿Qué rayos pasa con la jerarquía hoy en día!?

—No pasa nada… solo tú no sabes darte a respetar… —murmuró Boruto sin despegar la vista del celular.

Naruto rodó los ojos —Tranquilo, si no quieres sufrir bullyng no vuelvas a interrumpir.

—Vamos papá, ¿Qué haremos después? Si es que logramos preparar un pastel que sea comestible… —Comentó Hiro.

—Después vamos a decorar la casa, y haremos un enorme y llamativo cartel que diga Mamá!

—Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh —dijeron los niños asombrados.

—Después vamos a decorar con algunas flores que están en el jardín, ojo, no van a tocar los rosales de mamás, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron.

—Bien, solo tomarán algunas flores de las que creen en la parte trasera, ya saben niños, las que son de colores. Después, vamos a preparar la mesa. A mamá le encantan los videos, por lo que todo lo que haremos hoy será grabado —Naruto miró a Nagato— Hijo cuento contigo para eso.

Nagato asintió.

—¡Bien! Manos a la obra! ¡Todos a la cocina!

—Síííííííííííííí!

Todos corrieron tras su padre seguidos de Boruto, quien caminaba tranquilamente sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Una vez dentro de la cocina, los más pequeños se jalaron un banco a la mesa de la cocina y observaron a su padre sacar los ingredientes.

Las cosas no salieron como esperaban, pues de un momento a otro, los niños comenzaron a pelear, lo que provocó que terminaran envueltos en harina y huevo. Boruto había recibido una llamada de Inojin y había salido a contestar fuera de la cocina.

—Oigan tranquilos niños!— al ver que no escuchaban, decidió darles otra tarea. Miró a Haruto —Hijo, ve por los papeles de colores y que Jun y Yuu hagan lo recortes.

—Ok, todo con tal de salir de este campo de guerra —salió Haruto seguido de Jun y Yuu.

—Haru y Hiro, terminen la mezcla. Natsu, Arata y Daiki, vayan al jardín por las flores, enseguida irá Boruto.

Los pequeños salieron corriendo. Nagato seguía grabando, apartó la vista de la lente —Cielos, estás hecho un desastre.

—Lo sé —Naruto suspiró —Bien, Ryuu y Minato —dijo Naruto tomando al más pequeño en brazos— nosotros vamos a decorar el pastel en cuanto esté terminado.

…

Boruto escuchaba a Inojin hablarle de cosas triviales. Caminó al jardín trasero y a lo lejos miró como los pequeños tomaban las flores, se veían graciosos, pues llevaban puesto unos overoles de mezclilla, del cual se limpiaban la tierra a cada rato. De un momento a otro y como siempre, uno empujó al otro y este le respondió. Boruto negó observándoles.

Los pequeños iban y venían con las flores arrancadas, mientras que Jun y Yuu comenzaban a pegar las decoraciones de papel.

Como Jun era más enérgico, había tomado un silla para poder decorar las partes altas mientras que Yuu, siendo algo tímido y temeroso, solo le sostenía la silla para que no fuera a caerse.

Boruto regresó la vista a los pequeños que seguían con las flores, y al ver que estaban más tranquilos decidió ir a la cocina.

Elevó la ceja en cuanto vió a su padre con Minato en brazos y a Haru, Hiro y Ryuu mirar dudosos el pastel que perecía mutar.

Ryuu, quien era un niño muy inteligente, preguntó a su padre —¿El pastel debería sacar burbujas? Estoy seguro que los que hace mamá no se ven así…

—Ah…. Esto… no tengo idea como pudimos crear algo así.

—Pero huele a canela eso es algo bueno ¿NO?—preguntó Haru inocente —No importa como se vea, si huele a canela, es pastel de canela!

—Haru… no importa como lo veas, yo no me lo comería… —dijo Hiro.

—Igual yo —dijo Boruto acercándose—Tal parece que esto ha sido un fracaso.

Naruto le miró con una mueca, luego sonrió —¡Ni hablar! ¡Encargaremos uno!

Los chicos alzaron las manos —¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

….

Mientras tanto, Nagato grababa a los gemelos Jun y Yuu.

—¿Cómo se sienten haciendo esto para mamá? ¿Están emocionados?

—Sí! mamá se pondrá felíz, Yuu ha hecho unos recortes de pajaritos, a mamá le gustan los pajaritos —dijo Jun contento.

—Excelente, ahora… ¿y los trillizos?

—¡En el jardín! —contestó Jun, Yuu asintió.

Nagato los grabó, y se dio cuenta que con unas palitas escarbaban tierra —Ummmm no entiendo que hacen… —decidió no darle importancia y decidió regresar a la cocina.

Haru y Hiro pasaron a su lado corriendo al jardín, los enfocó, más luego se encogió de hombros y entró a la desastrosa cocina.

Ryuu Salió de la mano con Minato.

—Boruto-niii no he visto que hayas hecho algo hasta ahora —dijo enfocándolo.

—Claro que sí, lo estoy vigilando.

—Pero si todos están allá afuera.

—No lo entiendes, Papá es quien más necesita ser vigilado.

—Oye! Yo soy el adulto aquí!

—Miro la cocina y… eso me dice que no.

Naruto frunció el seño y le lanzó un trapo a la cara —Nagato tiene razón, ponte a limpiar.

…..

Mientras tanto, los pequeños habían llevado suficiente tierra al interior de la mansión por medio de sus cubetitas. Escucharon a Haruto decir algo sobre que esas flores se marchitarían si no se ponían en agua, claro, ignorando que había tierra allí en montones.. Luego este fue a su habitación alegando que iría por más papel. Los pequeños se miraron entre sí y corrieron por la manguera. Uno de ellos la tomó y corrió al interior de la casa mientras salía agua de ella, pues los otros dos ya le habían abierto a la llave.

Mientras tanto, Haru y Hiro miraban curiosos algo en el suelo. Era una especie de corteza con animalitos en abundancia. Ambos se miraron entre sí.

—¿Qué crees que sean? —preguntó Haru.

—No lo sé… parecen… hormigas aunque…

Haru le miró con una sonrisa cómplice —¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Hiro asintió —Dejémoslas en la habitación de Kushina, Sara y Mito.

Ambos entraron corriendo que todo pasó en cámara lenta:

Ellos se deslizaron con el lodo que se había formado en el interior de la mansión, mientras Daiki se encontraba tirado en el lodo mientras se revolcaba de manera juguetona, Natsu y Arata eran jalados por la fuerza del la manguera que seguía escupiendo agua, pero ellos no la soltaban, mientras que Jun y Yuu no podían acercarse a ellos y terminaban en el suelo. Minato y Ryuu estaban abrazados y enlodados cubriéndose del agua. Finalmente los gemelos Haru y Hiro se deslizaron por el centro del lugar ante la mirada atónita de Boruto y Naruto.

Naruto miró como sus hijos se estrellaban con la pared y dejaban caer algo.

Nagato grababa todo tomándose muy en serio su papel.

Boruto corrió con los pequeños, pero no pudo evitar resbalar, aunque logró reponerse con gran agilidad y deshacerse de la manguera.

—¡Qué rayos pasó! —preguntó Haruto apenas bajó las escaleras, aunque igual no pudo evitar resbalar.

Naruto corrió por Minato y Ryuu mientras que Boruto se encargó de revisar a los pequeños rubios.

—¿Pero cómo sucedió esto?—peguntó Naruto viendo el desastre y a su pequeños cubiertos de lodo.

Jun y Yuu tosían el agua que habían tragado.

De pronto, Naruto y Boruto miraron a Haru y Hiro moverse de forma extraña, como si tuvieran algo dentro de las ropas.

Naruto les miró confundido —¿Qué sucede niños?

—¡Esos animalitos! ¡Esos animalitos! —repetían. Boruto se acercó y abrió los ojos.

—¡Termitas!

Naruto le miró alertado —¡¿Termitas!? ¿¡Cómo!?

Nagato retiró la cámara lentamente y junto con su padre, Boruto y Haruto se miraron entre ellos.

—¡Salgamos de aquí!

Los antes mencionados tomaron a los pequeños como pudieron y salieron a toda prisa del lugar. Seguidos de Haru y Hiro, quienes no paraban de retorcerse.

No hacía falta ver que todos, absolutamente todos estaban hechos un desastre. Naruto y los niños se mantenían a una distancia prudente de Haru y Hiro. Su padre intentaba animarlos y calmarlos.

—Tranquilos niños, manténganse allí hasta que control de plagas llegue….

—¡¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros!? —gritó a la distancia Haru.

—¡Tranquilos niños! no pasará nada malo! ¡¿OK?!

Los gemelos asintieron.

Boruto se talló la cara sucia —No puedo creer lo que sucedió en tan solo unos segundos…

Naruto suspiró —Lo importante es la cara que va a poner tu madre…

—Spongo que hoy no habrá sorpresa nocturna… —murmuró Haruto.

Naruto abrió los ojos al caer en cuenta de lo dicho —¡Rayos! —gritó con frustración.

…

Sakura, quien había pasado por Hinata y sus hijas en su camioneta, ahora regresaban, se encontraban ingresando cuando miraron una camionetas de control de plagas y a un grupo de hombres con protección dispersos por toso el jardín y restringiendo el paso a la mansión.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Sakura con la boca abierta.

—Hay no…. —Hinata salió de prisa de la camioneta seguida de Sakura y las chicas.

Hinata se apresuró a Naruto y se sorprendió de ver a sus hijos hechos un desastre.

Naruto sonrió nervioso —Mi vida… esto.

—¿Qué sucedió? —dijo tomando a Minato en brazos y mirando el estado de sus hijos.

Boruto se acercó —No me lo vas a creer pero… todo pasó en un segundo.

Hinata boqueó pero no dijo nada, estab sin palabras. Miró a Haru y Hiro ser roseados de un líquido.

—Amor, fuimos… invadidos por termitas…

—¿Termitas?

Naruto asintió —Haru y Hiro están siendo limpiados… ellos tuvieron contacto directo… así que…

—Sabía que algo no estaba bien…

—Amor, dentro de lo que cabe… estamos todos bien, solo debemos ir a un Hotel…

Sakura intervino —Descuiden, pueden venir con nosotros.

—No quisiéramos molestar Sakura…

—De eso nada Hina… estoy… sin palabras.

Hinata asintió y miró a su esposo —Aunque… ¿cómo es que están cubiertos de lodo?

Boruto desvió la mirada algo apenado en cuanto Sarada y sus hermanas hicieron acto de presencia. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al verle hecho un desastre a lado de sus traviesos hermanitos.

—Es una larga historia, te la contaré mas tarde.

Sakura miró a Hinata —Hinata, tal vez debamos irnos, para que tus hijos seden un baño.

Los pequeños corrieron a su madre y se abrazaron de las piernas mientras que Kushina no dejaba de carcajear al ver a su padre u hermanos en tal estado.

—¡Cierra la boca Kushina! ¡No fue divertido! —se quejó Haruto. Por supuesto ella no le hizo caso y rió aún más.

Hinata acarició los cabellos de sus pequeños, al menos todos estaban bien. Daiki le miró —¡Mami te hicimos un pastel pero ellos no nos dejan entrar! —acusó señalando con su dedito.

—¿Enserio?

—¡Y te hicimos un jardín! —dijo Natsu, Ara asintió.

Hinata comenzaba a atar cabos, miró a su esposo y este sonrió, ella negó con una sonrisa —Mis adorables desastres ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?

—Amarnos —contestó Naruto mientras se dirigían al auto.

—Vaya día de las madres —murmuró Mito divertida.

…..

El celular de Sarada sonó. Le había llegado un mensaje:

"¿Te diviertes?"

Ella volteó a verle y sonrió, luego escribió —"Te vez lindo… por primera vez no te veo tan perfecto"

Cuando Boruto miró el teléfono sonrió y pensó que después encontraría la forma de desquitarse.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: "Akatsuki"

.

..

.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó —terminó Naruto como si nada.

Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata le miraban sorprendidos.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó Hinata.

Naruto asintió.

—Vaya… que… capacidad la de tus hijos para… crear problemas y… casi destruir una casa… —dijo Sasuke.

Habían llegado a casa de los Uchihas para quedarse unos días y Naruto le había contado todo lo sucedido en la mansión Uzumaki.

—A pesar de que Boruto estaba allí… pues… incluso él no logró reaccionar a tiempo —dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

Hinata suspiró —Esta bien, al final no pasó a mayores.

Naruto asintió.

—Bueno, me encargaré de la cena y… —dijo Sakura.

—Yo te ayudaré —terminó Hinata. Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina.

….

Haruto y Nagato se encontraban en la habitación de Ryusuke, ambos se quedarían con él mientras que Haru y Hiro se quedarían con Daisuke. Jun y Yuu con Arata y Ryuu se quedaría con Hiroshi, por supuesto, la pequeña Mai se quedaría con Ayumi. Mientras que los niños restantes se quedarían en otra habitación, solo Minato dormiría en otra habitación con Naruto y Hinata.

En la habitación, Boruto miraba sigilosamente a sus tres hermanitos, Natsu, Arata y Daiki, pues los tres se miraban entre sí y se deslizaban discretamente a la puerta.

—Los estoy viendo, vuelvan a sus camas, no piensen que aquí van a hacer de las suyas —dijo Boruto, Kushina y Sara también miraban con advertencia a los pequeños y no era para menos.

Los pequeños caminaron algo molestos a sus camas pero sin rechistar. Boruto volvió a su libro y continuó leyendo.

—¡AHAHAHAHAHHA! ¡¿Enserio?!

Boruto miró a Himawari, ella había logrado hacer una buena amistad con Ren (hijo de Kiba) y Misa (Hija de Ino) lo cual le alegraba, pues al parecer ella, como sus otros hermanos, ya estaban adaptándose por completo al lugar y las personas. Tal vez la ventaja era que sus padres tenían conocidos allí.

…

Hinata recostó a un Minato dormido en la cama y lo rodeó con almohadas.

—Esta bien, bajemos a comer —dijo mirando a Naruto. Cuando se disponían a salir Naruto recibió un mensaje y lo leyó. Su rostro se tornó serio y Hinata le miró expectante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Kakashi… ellos comienzan a mostrarse… al parecer sospechan que el caso sobre esa banda criminal está por reabrirse. Tenemos que terminar con ellos de una buena vez y para eso, es necesario que se descubra quién es la cabeza de todos ellos para cortarlos de tajo.

Hinata se llevó la mano al cuello en señal de angustia y luego miró a su esposo decidida.

—Lo he estado pensando y… creo que yo también voy a retomar mis clases.

—Pero mi vida, no te hacen falta.

—No está demás aprender nuevas cosas ¿No? Además, tenemos niños pequeños.

—De cualquier forma… podríamos…

Hinata negó, ambos hablaban en voz baja.

—No Naruto, ya sabes que es muy arriesgado contratar guardaespaldas que sean cien por ciento confiables y lo sabes. Estamos en una situación en la que ellos probablemente ya siguen nuestros pasos y no podemos confiarnos aunque sean recomendados.

—Tienes razón, pero ¿No estarás desconfiando de Zero?

—Amor, se que es un niño pero… no lo sé. Tampoco estoy tan segura.

—Por ahora, bajemos y más tarde planearemos que hacer.

Hinata le detuvo y le obligó a mirarle —Naruto, es hora de hablar con Boruto y Himawari.

Naruto asintió —Esta bien.

Ambos salieron.

…+*+…..

Durante la cena, todo parecía muy animado. Entre tanto Boruto y Sarada se miraban levemente. Ese día y los siguientes… Nadie se dio cuenta acerca de ellos, puesto que sabían cómo fingir que eran novios.

….

Sakura no paraba de reír y se retorcía en su asiento. Hinata se tapaba la boca intentando calmarse. La razón: los pequeños estaban jugando una especie de drama e interpretaban escenas de discusiones que veían en las novelas que su madre veía, con ellos estaban Mai y Ayumi. Hablaban de algo y luego pasaban a un tema distinto al anterior. Era realmente cómico puesto que habían palabras que no podían pronunciar muy bien del todo y parecían muy metidos en su papel cada uno. A su lado, Haruto los grababa divertido.

En el jardín, Boruto hablaba con Sarada, ambos estudiaban, pero este no perdía la oportunidad para decirle algunas cosas o mirarla fijamente.

—Basta… no sigas, así no puedo hacer nada —Sarada miró a los lados preocupada. A lo lejos los niños jugaban. Carraspeó cuando este la ignoró por completo —y… cómo es que…

—Ya te lo dije, no pienso hablar sobre lo que pasó en casa.

—Es que tengo curiosidad, estabas hecho un desastre… fue… —rió levemente.

—Yo de verdad estoy dispuesto a robarte un beso como sigas con eso.

Sarada calló al instante, no podía dudar de nada que él le advirtiera, pues sabía que era capaz. Volvió a carraspear y volvió la vista a su libro.

—¿Estás molesta?

—¿Y qué si lo estoy?

—No veo la razón.

—Yo tampoco.

Boruto sonrió levemente. De alguna manera, ambos se entendían.

…

Unas semanas después, la familia Uzumaki había regresado a su hogar.

…

—¿Me tienes informes Konan? —preguntó Pain.

—Es difícil acercarme, al parecer están muy atentos, me parece que ya se han dado cuenta.

—¿Qué hay de los niños? ¿Cuántos son exactamente?

—Al parecer son alrededor de 17 y 18 niños.

—¿Estás bromeando conmigo? ¿El hijo de Minato tiene tantos niños? ¿Acaso ese hombre está loco?

—No hay error alguno con los datos señor. La mayoría son pequeños así que será fácil acercarme.

—Está bien, por ahora mantenlos vigilados. También a sus conocidos.

—A la orden señor.

Cuando Pain colgó, miró a su compañía.

—Kizame, Sasori y Deidara, los quiero atentos con la mercancía. Zetsu y Tobi, los quiero en el bar y que organicen a las nuevas chicas. Hidan y Kakuzu, los quiero limpiando a los soplones, torturen para sacar información, asesinen si es necesario, pero quiero llegar hasta el fondo de esto con tal de recuperar esos papeles ¿Entendido?

Todos se levantaron y mediante una sonrisa macabra, salieron del lugar.

Pain se levantó y salió del lugar, tomó su auto y manejó hasta un barrio peligroso, se estacionó y entró a un edificio. Subió escaleras arriba, eran 15 pisos. Subió al último. Entró al apartamento y se dirigió a una habitación, tomó asiento cerca de una cama en donde una persona descansaba y perdió la vista en un punto fijo.

—Maldito seas Minato…. Tú me metiste en este infierno y ahora voy a cobrármelas. No tendré consideración aún si son unos niños… incluso… un bebé.

.

.

.

.

—Espero que, podamos ser buenos amigos.

Boruto miró a la chica frente a él, de cabellos cortos y ondulados con sonrisa amigable. No entendía porque esa chica estaba tan… insistente de alguna manera.

—Soy Kyouka —dijo extendiendo su mano.

Este la aceptó —Si… creo que te he visto en la Biblioteca.

—¿De verdad me has visto? —dijo algo emocionada, pero conteniéndose al mismo tiempo de no gritarlo, ella estaba tan feliz por aquella declaración que quería abrazarlo, pero no, no podía hacer eso, no aún.

Sarada les miró levemente, ella se encontraba llegando y pasaba cerca de ellos para dirigirse a su asiento.

—Sí, bueno… siempre eres muy amable conmigo, así que…

—Oh no, descuida, siempre que necesites algo puedes preguntarme.

—Gracias, con permiso —dijo para sentarse a lado de Sarada.

Esta lo ignoró y él por su parte hizo lo mismo, ambos eran novios pero habían acordado tratarse lo menos familiar posible por el momento, además, por alguna razón, ambos estaban cómodos así.

La chica se había sentado tras él y Sarada se dio cuenta que esta lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

…..

—Te miraba como una loca —comentó Sarada rato después, habían terminado las clases muy temprano y se habían reunido en el muelle.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende esto? Creo que es un… deja vú…

—Enserio no me dio buena espina, parecía….

—No te preocupes por eso, tal vez es solo…

—Si, tal vez lo es —cortó ella.

—Espero que no estés celosa…

—No lo estoy.

Boruto se dirigió a su rostro y le retó con la mirada. Ella miró sus labios y regresó la vista a él.

—Cuando haces eso, sé lo que quieres.

—No seas muy intenso ¿Si? Yo… todavía me cuesta…

—Lo sé, está bien —dijo besándola tierna y tranquilamente. Solo se escuchaba el rose de sus labios y los pequeños besos. A ella le gustaba escuchar eso. Algo de ellos dos ¿Cuánto duraría eso? No lo sabía y tampoco quería saberlo.

.

..

.

.

Arata y Jun miraron a Yuu a lo lejos. Este se encontraba hablando con aquella niña sentados en una banca. Ambos parecían muy concentrados en lo que decían y Yuu parecía animado, mecía sus pies mientras la niña de nombre Lucy jugaba con sus cabellos mientras miraba al suelo.

Unos niños que pasaban cerca de Arata y Jun comenzaron a burlarse.

—Miren a los novios, seguro ella lo embrujó, ahora ya es como ella, mejor no hay que acercarnos.

Comenzaron a reírse y se retiraron del lugar con un balón de fútbol.

Arata miró a Jun —¿No vas a hacer nada?

Jun se encogió de hombros —No importa lo que digan, mamá le ha dicho a Yuu que nada es cierto, además, él no se dejará si intentan algo más. Estará bien —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y ambos se fueron.

….

—¿Sabes? Al menos tu y yo tenemos algo en común hemos ido al doctor aunque tú has ido muchas veces más pero no importa ambas somos amigas y nos comprendemos —sacó una lechita de cartón —¿Quieres un poco? Yo no tengo ningún problema en compartir eso me lo enseñaron mis padres ellos eran muy buenos ¿Sabes? Además estoy feliz porque mi hermana encontró un empleo y ahora puede darnos de comer a mis hermanos y a mí, me encanta comer no importa cuánto es por eso que estoy un poco gordita pero no pasa nada mi hermana dice que tengo una cara mona y que eso me ayuda mucho ¿A ti te gusta comer?

Mayuri asintió —Me gusta… la comida de mamá…

—Qué bueno que tú tienes la comida de tu mami, yo ya no puedo comerla más pero por suerte mi hermana cocina igual que ella así que está bien yo no tengo ningún problema con eso adoro la comida de mi hermana.

Mayuri solo asintió.

Ryuu se acercó a ellas, estaba visiblemente agitado, parecía haber estado jugando un partido. Le acercó una bolsa a su hermana y esta la tomó.

—Toma tu almuerzo ¿Está bien? no lo olvides de nuevo —miró a la otra niña pelirroja y de cabellos cortos—¿Tú eres el loro?

La pequeña se levantó y le encaró algo molesta —¡No soy loro! ¡Me llamo Orihime!

Ryuu le miró sorprendido, sin decir nada más solo asintió y se echó a correr en dirección Hiroshi.

Orihime se sentó de nuevo y miró a Mayuri —él se parece mucho a ti, sus ojos son igual de bonitos aunque es muy grosero bueno eso ya no importa ¿En qué me quedé?

—Ah….

—Oh si, creo que ya recordé decía que…

…

….

….

Boruto sabía que algo no andaba bien, sabía que Haruto tramaba algo, aunque tampoco era como si estuviera tan interesado en averiguarlo.

Últimamente, Haruto había estado muy servicial con él ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano? Boruto le miró seriamente al mismo tiempo que Haruto le ponía un vaso de agua frente a él con una sonrisa.

–¿Qué te traes?

Haruto le miró sorprendido y luego sonrió nervioso.

–bueno, tu sabes que eres el mejor hermano del mundo ¿verdad? además siempre eres tan cool… y quería pedirte una cosa, seguro eso no es nada para ti...

–Habla.

–¡HERMANO! –Gritó a la vez que se inclinaba exageradamente hacia él –ONEGAI! ¡ENSEÑAME A CONDUCIR!

Boruto le miró seriamente y sin más dijo:

–No. –Boruto se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos para salir de la cocina.

–Por favor hermano. Enséñame a manejar!

–Dije que no, Haruto aún no tienes la edad.

–Que yo recuerde, papá te enseñó a manejar a esta edad. ¡No es justo!

Boruto se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y le miró serio.

–No es no.

Haruto frunció el ceño y en un desespero al ver que Boruto se disponía a irse, caminó rápidamente, se arrodilló y se abrazó a la cintura de su hermano.

Boruto le miró sorprendido.

–¡¿Qué rayos haces?!

Haruto le miró muy decidido –Tú ya me conoces hermano y sabes que soy un hueso duro de roer, y que cuando quiero algo no descanso hasta conseguirlo.. –dijo Haruto mientras forcejaba con Boruto que intentaba, por todos los medios, zafarse de Haruto.

–¡Sueltame de una vez!

Haruto negó –¡NO! Y no pienso soltarte hasta que aceptes enseñarme y me des tu palabra de que cumplirás. Así que hazle como quieras, pero no me soltaré por nada del mundo –dijo para luego ajustar su agarre sobre él.

Boruto miró con horror como Haruto se mostraba decidido e intentó zafarse por todos los medios. Caminó y arrastró a Haruto por toda la cocina.

Era una batalla a muerte!

Naruto, quien se encontraba llegando, miró a sus hijos forcejear —¿Sucede algo?

Boruto le miró —¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? Dile que me deje en paz.

—Ah… —Naruto no comprendía, Haruto se apresuró a hablar aún sin soltar a su hermano mayor.

—¡No es nada! ¡Es una cosa de hermanos! ¡Descuida, sigue tu camino!

—Ni hablar, que se diviertan —dijo subiendo las escaleras mientras se aflojaba la corbata. Boruto solo le miró con súplica, aunque este ya había desaparecido. Regresó la vista a Haruto y este le miraba con una sonrisa.

—Basta Haruto, ya dije que… ¡NO!

—TE LO SUPLICO! ¡SERÉ TU ESCLAVO!

Boruto le miró dudoso, luego suspiró.

—¡Esta bien!

Pero eso no era suficiente para el escandaloso pelirrojo por lo que, aún sin soltarlo por completo elevó su meñique hasta él y le miró sonriente. Borto bufó —olvídalo, no pienso hacer eso.

Haruto negó rápidamente —Si no haces la promesa, no te soltaré.

—Ya he dicho que si ¿No te basta con eso?

Haruto le miró muy serio y negó. Boruto sabía que había perdido.

—¡Esta bien! —dijo para luego hacer la promesa.

Haruto lo soltó como si nada y comenzó a saltar alegre, luego se paró frente a su hermano con una sonrisa de bebé y ojos brillantes.

—Seguro usaremos tu lindo auto ¿verdad?

—Así que también era eso, tienes tentación con mi auto.

—Es un auto genial —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —¿Cuándo comenzamos?

Boruto suspiró —Mañana en la mañana… es fin de semana y te advierto que tendrás que obedecer en todo lo que diga.

—Claro, tú ni te preocupes ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—Mejor no digas eso, cada vez que alguien de esta familia dice eso, algo pasa, así que mantente callado.

Haruto cerró la boca y asintió.

….

….

Bar "Devastación" (en los límites de Konoha)

—Por… por favor… no…

—Callen a esa zorra, pronto vendrán los clientes y deben recibirlos tranquilas ¿Entendido? —dijo Zetsu. Tobi abofeteó a la chica.

—Llévenlas al cuarto rojo pero las quiero separadas de las vírgenes.

Todos asintieron y este se dirigió al salón en donde mujeres semidesnudas bailaban y bebían. Tobi tomó a una de ellas y la sentó en sus piernas.

—¿Alguna queja?

—Ninguna —dijo ella mientras le ofrecía una copa— solo… que se necesitan más niñas.

—Eso pronto estará solucionado.

….

…

…..


	21. Chapter 21

Mi Adorable Multitud 21

.

.

.

Capítulo 21: "Bajo amenaza"

.

..

.

—Los necesito atentos —terminó Naruto.

Boruto y Himawari asintieron serios.

Naruto se talló el rostro con notoria preocupación —Sé que pueden hacerlo hijos.

—¿Qué hay de Haruto y Nagato?

Naruto miró a su primogénito —¿Qué me dices de ellos? ¿Crees que es conveniente decirles?

Boruto asintió muy seguro —Yo creo que lo están, está bien que lo sepan.

Naruto sonrió —Si lo dices es porque así es, adelante, habla con ellos —Naruto se levantó y Himawari y Boruto hicieron lo mismo, ambos salieron del despacho de su padre.

Ya afuera, Himawari miró a Boruto —Estoy muy bien, sé lo que debo hacer para proteger a mis hermanos —Dijo ella anticipando la pregunta de su hermano, sabía que Boruto la conocía.

Boruto sonrió y asintió —Cualquier cosa que…

—Entiendo —dijo ella con una sonrisa —Me tengo que ir, quedé con Misa.

Boruto asintió. Se quedó un rato parado en aquél lugar, caminó hasta la sala y miró inconscientemente hacia el jardín. Zero hablaba por teléfono, parecía algo molesto y discutía con alguien. Frunció el ceño. Su padre le había comentado que él no tendría que discutir nada con nadie, solo debía enfocarse en Mito. Caminó a su habitación.

…..

Mayuri corrió hacia una mujer que se encontraba sentada en el parque leyendo.

—Hola señora Konan.

Konan sonrió y apartó la vista de su libro —Hola Mayu-chan.

—Me alegra encontrarla de nuevo.

—Yo también ¿Has venido a jugar?

Mayuri asintió. Sasame corrió a ella y se disculpó con la mujer.

—Lo siento, la descuidé un momento y ya la está interrumpiendo.

—No te preocupes muchacha —miró a Mayuri.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien señora Konan ¿Y usted?

—Muy bien ¿Qué hay de tus hermanitos? ¿Han venido también?

Ella negó —Solo he venido yo… es para distraerme un poco… últimamente no he estado muy bien.

—Lo siento mucho, ya verás que pronto te sientes mejor.

Sásame se puso nerviosa, esa mujer se le hacía extraña —No la molestamos más —miró a la pequeña —Debemos irnos, ya se hace tarde.

Mayuri asintió y se despidió de Konan.

—Siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites pequeña.

Sásame se despidió y se llevó a la niña.

...

—No deberías hablar con extraños pequeña…

—Pero la Señora Konan es muy buena, me ha dado dulces y siempre me escucha.

—Aún así no está bien, al final no sabes de donde venga ella.

—De su casa.

Sásame sonrió —Que graciosa, vámonos ya.

A lo lejos, Konan les miraba seria. Tomó su móvil y presionó un botón —Este es mi informe.

…..

—Haruto, ¿Me está poniendo atención? Mira que es la cuarta vez que te explico —regañó Madoka.

Él pareció reaccionar y sonrió nervioso —Oh, lo siento… no estaba…

Ella se levantó un poco molesta —Entonces no me pidas ayuda si no tienes el mínimo interés.

—No es… —ella ya se había ido, suspiró.

Alguien se colocó tras él.

—¿estás bien Haruto-san?

Miró a quien le hablaba y sonrió —No es nada Yamamoto.

El mencionado se sentó frente a él y le ofreció una bebida.

—Gracias… —nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—Tú no eres así Haruto-san.

Haruto cambió de actitud —Oye Yamamoto, ¿Deberíamos ir a molestar a Neji? Seguro está con los chicos.

—¿Por qué te gusta molestar a Neji?

—Es porque… no lo sé… es divertido, siento que él también se divierte.

Yamamoto le miró dudoso —¿Está seguro?

….

Naruto miró a Hiro regresar con sus ropas sucias del jardín trasero. Frunció el ceño.

—¿De dónde vienes hijo?

El niño le miró.

—Ah… estaba… buscando algunos insectos y lombrices…

—¿para qué?

Hiro se encogió de hombros —Bueno, para Kushina, Sara y Mito. Ya sabes voy a colocar alguno en sus cajones.

—¿Si te das cuenta que se lo estás confesando a tu padre?

—Sí pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, sabes que solo soy un niño de once años que está viviendo la etapa de su niñez haciendo travesuras a sus molestas hermanas. Es parte de la vida y si eres un buen padre vas a dejar que haga esto, porque es normal.

Naruto le miró confundido— En ese caso… tienes razón, yo solía ser tremendo cuando era niño… tal vez por eso las monjas del orfanato me regañaban mucho pero… no creo que…

—Está bien, deja que lo haga, y luego como el padre responsable que eres y como normalmente debe ser pues… ¿Yo que sé? Me castigas o me llamas la atención. Como tú quieras padre.

Dicho esto, Hiro se retiró ante la mirada incrédula de Naruto —¿Qué pasa con los niños hoy en día?

…..

—¿Estás bien?

Boruto miró a Sarada con el rostro serio —¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

—Siento que…

—Lo he estado pensando y… creo que es mejor que dejemos esto.

Ella le miró incrédula —¿De qué hablas?

—Lo aclaro, no estoy terminando nuestra relación, solo creo que… no debemos seguir viéndonos…

—Déjate de rodeos ¿Qué quieres entonces?

—solo… dame un tiempo… podemos hablar por teléfono, estar en contacto, pero por ahora no creo que debamos vernos.

—¿Estás jugando?¿es eso?

—¿Acaso no me estás escuchando?

—No!, no te estoy entendiendo, si quieres terminar solo dilo y ya! —Sarada se levantó y caminó rápidamente por un caminito que conducía al pueblo. Ambos se habían reunido en el muelle de siempre en aquel lago.

Boruto le dio alcance y la sostuvo del brazo para obligarle a mirarle —No seas tonta! Yo no dije eso.

—Claro que sí, suéltame.

—Escucha.

—¡Quiero irme! Suéltame!

Boruto la miró, se contuvo de decir más, era mejor así —Por lo menos deja que te lleve.

Ella negó.

—No te estoy preguntando.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, quiso llorar pero no le daría el gusto, no debió confiarse nunca de nadie. Caminó en silencio y subió al auto. No lo miró y para su decepción; él tampoco dijo nada.

….

Cuando Boruto llegó a casa, no bajó a cenar y tampoco salió de su habitación en todo el día.

….

Un mes más tarde…

.

.

—Hermano…

—Ahora no Haruto —dijo Boruto subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Haruto suspiró ¿Estaba preocupado por las amenazas? ¿se sentía presionado? Llevaba un mes evitándolos a todos en casa, él no era así, parecía siempre molesto e irritado y él lo único que había querido decirle era que contaba con ellos y que podían dividirse los problemas.

—Déjale así, esto no puede durar para siempre, ni siquiera nuestros padres han intentado algo porque de alguna manera saben lo que podría estar pasándole —dijo Nagato.

…..

Sakura estaba preocupada, y no era para menos; Sarada estaba muy aislada de ella y sus hermanos, no es que siempre estuviera pegada a ellos, sino que incluso y rara vez bajaba a cenar, decía que tenía mucho trabajo en la Universidad y comía casi siempre en su habitación. Ella le había dicho que estaba bien, pero ella no estaba tan tranquila con eso. Sasuke le había planteado que tal vez era esa etapa por la que los jóvenes solían pasar.

Por su parte, Sarada no podía creer el comportamiento de Boruto, él parecía quererla ¿Entonces por qué la miraba intensamente y sin vergüenza alguna cada vez que podía, pero al mismo tiempo la ignoraba por completo? Ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Estaba molesta y dolida a la vez.

Miró su celular, quería borrar su número y las fotos que le había tomado desprevenido pero… no podía. Lo lanzó lejos de ella. Alguien llamó a su puerta, y ella se sorprendió de ver a Ryusuke, este le miraba ¿Molesto?

…..

Ryusuke sabía que algo le pasaba a Haruto, y más al ver a Nagato un tanto… nervioso, a su manera, pero sabía que algo pasaba con aquellos hermanos. Justo el día que los vio comportarse extraño, había visto que su hermana también había tenido un cambio de actitud. La cosa se puso aún más extraña cuando al ir a casa de los Uzumaki, se encontró con Boruto, el hermano mayor de los chicos, tenía un comportamiento parecido al de su hermana y lo comprobó cuando, hacía un par de días, después de que su madre le dijera que por favor averiguara que le pasaba a su hermana. Entonces había tomado la iniciativa preguntándole a Boruto, debido a que Haruto le había comentado que ambos parecían ser buenos amigos.

—¿Sabes que le pasa a mi hermana? Haruto me ha dicho que ambos toman las mismas clases y tal vez haya algo que podría haberle sucedido… cualquier cosa o detalle que tengas solo dímelo, te lo agradecería.

—¿Dices que le pasa algo? ¿Está mal? ¿Enferma? ¿Ella ha… intentado algo?

Ryusuke se sorprendió al verle preocupado y con ¿Culpa?, frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso sabes algo? Parece que sí.

Le miró tragar y luego desviar la miraba mientras su rostro se tornaba serio —No se absolutamente nada, lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte.

—Hace unos momentos parecías preocupado por ella, no soy tan ingenuo, esto no es algo que pueda dejar pasar.

—Ya te dije que no tengo idea de lo que le sucede…. Para empezar nosotros ni siquiera somos amigos —dijo fríamente y luego le miró —Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella.

—¿¡Por qué rayos te expresas así de ella!? Una vez ella me dijo que si eran amigos!

Haruto, quien había escuchado la conversación intervino y tocó el hombro de su amigo.

—Ryusuke, por favor. Mi hermano no ha estado bien últimamente y…

—No tengo nada más que decir —Boruto se retiró dejándoles solos.

—Sé que algo sucede, ahora lo he comprobado, no soy un idiota— miró a Haruto con molestia— Y tu hermano tiene que ver con el estado en el que encuentra mi hermana.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana? —preguntó Haruto sorprendido.

—Ella no está bien… estoy seguro que él le hizo algo.

—No puedes decir algo así como si nada, mi hermano jamás dañaría a nadie, mucho menos a una chica…

—Pues no estoy tan seguro, entonces explícame ¿Por qué la niega cuando mi hermana hace un tiempo me dijo que eran amigos? Además, ellos tienen el mismo horario, el que se relacionen es inevitable de una forma u otra.

Haruto se quedó callado. Ryusuke continuó.

—Incluso tú los viste convivir como "buenos amigos" cuando estuvieron en casa unos días. Se trata de mi hermana, a la que sé que debo proteger y verla así solo me da miedo de pensar que pudiera intentar algo.

Haruto le miró interesado por aquello.

—Ella siempre ha sido muy sensible, cualquier cosa que le provoque sufrimiento la pone en un estado de depresión y con ello…

—No digas más… yo… puede que sepa lo que pasa…—le miró serio —sígueme, no puedo decírtelo aquí.

…

Caminaron al jardín, ahí, Haruto habló.

—Te escucho.

—La cosa es que… sé que no debo decirte esto, pero yo también tengo hermanas… así que…

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Mi familia está bajo amenaza… hay unos tipos que quieren hacernos daño.

Ryusuke frunció el ceño —¿Qué? ¿Amenazados?

Haruto asintió —Estoy seguro también que ellos eran amigos, incluso te puedo asegurar que mi hermano sigue tomándola en cuenta como tal, él no es esa clase de basura que solo se burla de los demás pero… estando en la situación en la que estamos… es probable que se haya alejado de ella para protegerla… tal vez Sarada-nee le tomó mucho aprecio y eso le haya afectado, creo que a él también. Por favor, te pido que lo comprendas, él, al ser el mayor se siente mucho más presionado por esta situación porque no quiere que nada nos pase… tenemos hermanos pequeños que también corren peligro y Nagato y yo debemos ser precavidos igual. Boruto está… asustado pero lo esconde y en su lugar también… de alguna manera se ha alejado de nosotros.

Ryusuke suspiró —Lo siento… así que… ¿Es por eso que ustedes también han estado actuando extraños?

—Te diste cuenta…

—No era muy normal ver a Nagato más callado de lo normal y también distraído y tú…tampoco hablabas mucho.

Haruto sonrió y se sentó en el pasto, Ryusuke se sentó igual.

—Sé que eres bueno hablando, así que… tal vez puedas explicarle a tu hermánalo que sucede y que por favor entienda a Boruto.

—Aún me falta averiguar si esto de verdad es lo que pueda estar afectándole. Si no es así… volveré al principio.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites… puedes avisarme… mientras tanto…creo que será mejor que por ahora…

—Ni se te ocurra pensar que vamos a dejar de hablarnos solo por esto…

—Pero no podemos involucrar a nadie más, ya de por sí me siento mal por haberte dicho esto.

—Está bien, podemos vernos solo en la escuela, si te sirve de algo por ahora no saldremos fuera…

Haruto asintió, Ryusuke pensó que nunca vería a Haruto tan serio.

—Debería volver

—No está demás decirte que cuando salgas de aquí… estés alerta…

Ryusuke asintió —Descuida, aunque no lo creas… sé cómo defenderme.

…

…..

…

…

Sarada se incorporó al ver a su hermano en la puerta.

—Por favor Ryusuke, no me siento muy bien…

—Eso lo sé —entró y cerró la puerta—Dime una cosa, ¿lo que te pasa se llama Boruto Uzumaki?

Ella le miró con molestia —Sal de aquí.

—Es él.

—No te metas…

—Acabo de ir a verlo.

Sarada se levantó de la cama y le encaró nerviosa —¿Fuiste a verlo? ¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste exactamente?!

—Descubrí algo… pero no te lo diré si no me confirmas que lo que te pasa es por él.

Los ojos de Sarada se llenaron de lágrimas, Ryusuke frunció el ceño.

—A ti no… te puedo mentir ¿cierto?

—No, no puedes. Entonces es él.

Sarada se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a llorar.

—Yo… de verdad me enamoré de él… pero creo que a él no le importa…

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

—Estuvimos saliendo… hasta hace un mes… creí que… todo estaba bien y de la nada él.

—Comprendo.

Ella le miró —¿Qué le dijiste?

—Tienes que saber que cuando lo ví… él tampoco estaba bien.

Sarada abrió los ojos sorprendida, luego negó —A él no le importa, desde ese día me ignora como si fuera una desconocida… si me quisiera de verdad…

—Creo que te quiere.

—¿Qué?

—Sarada, lo que tengo que decirte es grave. Siendo papá el amigo cercano del tío Naruto supongo que él ya lo sabe, pero por obvias razones no va a decirnos algo como esto.

—¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste?

—Él se portó igual de frío conmigo e incluso negó que fueran siquiera amigos. Pero ahora lo entiendo. Su familia está siendo amenazada Sarada, todos, incluidos sus hermanos pequeños corren peligro.

Sarada se levantó y se puso frente a él, su corazón temblaba.

—¿Qué… dices?

—Haruto me lo dijo, lo cierto es que yo también comencé a ver algo inusual en el comportamiento de Haruto y Nagato, todos están… de alguna manera preocupados y tensos. Boruto, al ser el mayor quiere proteger a sus hermanos, él tiene ese peso en sus hombros, debe ver por ellos. Estas personas no son buenas y ahora que sé que ustedes estaban juntos… entonces él se alejó para protegerte, lo cual aunque no te guste, yo se lo agradezco. No te digo esto para que corras con él y trates de estar a su lado. Sino para que dejes de sentirte mal y vuelvas a ser la misma, estás preocupando a mamá. Compórtate como la adulta que eres ahora y no cometas una tontería; no hagas perder el esfuerzo y sacrificio que él está haciendo para ponerte a salvo.

Luego de eso, Ryusuke salió de la habitación y Sarada se quedó pensativa. Comenzó a llorar.

—Ni siquiera puedo estar felíz… porque ahora estoy… muy angustiada… sniff

Sakura tiró de su hijo en cuanto lo vio entrar a la sala.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dijo algo?

—Ella está bien ahora, hablé con ella…

—¿Que era lo que le pasaba?

—Nada… solo… problemas en la escuela… al parecer no tiene muchos amigos…

—¿No es amiga de Boruto?

—No es lo mismo mamá… tal vez extraña a ChouChou.

—Entiendo.

—Iré a mi habitación si no te importa.

—Claro hijo ve.

Ryusuke se retiró.

….

Tal vez no era lo correcto, tal vez Ryusuke tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo quería tener a su lado. Además, él también parecía querer lo mismo así que ¿Por qué no?

Cuando Boruto la miró como solía hacerlo, esta vez, en lugar de apartar la mirada se la sostuvo e incluso sonrió levemente. Quiso carcajear cuando este puso una cara de pocker y luego se levantó para irse. Eso continuó por una semana. Hasta que finalmente este la encaró.

…

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —dijo Boruto en cuanto la vio sola en aquél lugar. La tenía acorralada contra la pared-

Parecía molesto, sin embargo a ella no le importó.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas, estás… —no supo que decir.

Ella le miró inocente —¿Qué?

Le miró apretar la mandíbula —Basta de juegos.

—No, basta tú de tus juegos, no sé si te das cuenta pero siempre estás mirándome como si…

—¿Cómo si que? —dijo mirándole a los ojos.

—No lo sé… tú… no sé qué es lo que quieres de mí…

Boruto acercó sus labios a los suyos —No quiero… nada de ti…

—No te creo.

—¿A no? ¿Quieres que te diga que te odio?

—Claro, dilo. Eso sonaría tan ridículo que terminarías descubriéndote.

Le miró fruncir el ceño. Ella lo tomó del cuello y rozó sus labios con los de él, lo sintió jadear y seguirle el juego, no se besaban solo acariciaban sus labios lentamente.

—Boruto…yo…

Este pareció reaccionar y se apartó bruscamente de ella. Respiró profundo y negó para luego irse rápidamente.

Sarada saboreó sus labios y sonrió —No puedes… esconderlo…

…..

Sasuke tomó el teléfono —Itachi, hasta que te dignas a hablar.

—¿Mi hermano pequeño me extraña?

—Tch! Déjate de tonterías ¿A qué se debe la llamada?

—Voy a regresar…

—¿Vacaciones?

—Los están vigilando.

Sasuke apretó el teléfono —Así que…

—A ti… Sakura… los niños… comenzaron hace poco.

—Sabes algo ¿Cierto?

—No puedo darte información, es parte de mi trabajo.

—Voy a colgar ahora, espero que puedas crearme un perfil bajo para cuando llegue.

—Entiendo… e Itachi… gracias.

—Ustedes son mi familia.

Luego de eso, Sasuke colgó ¿Estaría bien contratar guardaespaldas? Sin embargo, Naruto no había hecho eso debido a que no confiaba en nadie y esas personas tenían conexiones ¿Debía decirle a Sarada? ella era mayor y podría ayudar a cuidar mejor de sus hermanos. Inmediatamente negó. Ella estaba concentrada en sus estudios y no podía ir y decirle que alguien estaba vigilándolos.

Se llevó las manos a los cabellos. Tampoco es como si quisiera comentárselo a Naruto, pues él no solo estaba en la misma situación, sino que también se sentiría culpable por aquello. Respiró profundo, su hermano vendría así que con eso le bastaba.

…..

Un tipo alto y pelirrojo entró al despacho de Pain.

—¿Me mandó llamar?

Pain le extendió la carpeta y Sasori le revisó.

—Sasuke Uchiha, eh escuchado de él, es un empresario muy influyente.

—El apellido Uchiha lo es.

—¿Qué pecado pudo haber cometido este hombre?

—El aliado de Uzumaki, son socios también.

—Vaya.

—¿Cómo crees que se sienta Uchiha si se da cuenta de por culpa de su amigo… ha perdido a su familia?

—Entonces…

—Sarada Uchiha, la hija mayor; ellas es tu trabajo. Es una chica linda, seguro nos hará ganar buen dinero en el negocio en "Devastación"

Sasori sonrió —Entiendo.

—Hazlo cuanto antes, ellos no están tan alertas como Uzumaki. Será fácil tomarlos por sorpresa.

Antes de retirarse, Pain le llamó.

—Espera… si puedes… también a uno de sus hijos menores.

Sasori sonrió en cuanto escuchó decir aquello —Como ordene. Usted es el que paga después de todo.

…..

Boruto volvió a colgar, no quería hacerlo, pero no debía involucrarla, así estaba bien… tenía unas ganas inmensas de contestarle, pero en cambia había colgado por décima vez.

Lanzó el teléfono a la cama, sonrió… por lo menos ella aún no se daba por vencida, ella era muy fuerte. Rogaba a dios que cundo todo eso terminara, ella continuara esperándole.

….

—¡Boruto espera!

Él respiró profundo, si ella continuaba acercándosele… no podría contenerse las ganas de…

—¿De qué forma te digo que me dejes…?

—Sólo te buscaba para el trabajo que tenemos pendiente.

—Ah… eso —sonrió—¿No es porque me extrañas?

Sarada parpadeó confundida por aquél cambio de actitud, se encogió de hombros —Claro que te extraño, porque eh llegado a quererte y me gustas. Pero eso a ti no te importa.

Ahora fue el turno de él de sorprenderse —¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así como si nada?

—A diferencia de ti… yo no soy una cobarde, si lo siento lo digo, así de simple. Ahora, sobre el trabajo…

—Vete, te enviaré un texto más tarde —dijo cortante.

Sarada calló y se tragó el coraje Boruto tenía una capacidad increíble para irritarla. No dijo más y caminó a la salida. Boruto la observó con una sonrisa, ella no lo odiaba. La miró cruzar la calle e inmediatamente observó como un auto estacionado avanzaba tras ella. Ella parecía no darse cuenta, frunció el ceño y caminó a su auto.

Afectivamente, la estaban siguiendo.

…..

Sasuke Uchiha caminaba por la calle, y se detuvo sorprendido cuando se encontró con Naruto, fumaba un cigarrillo recargado a la barandilla, abajo había otra calle. Tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte. Sonrió irónico, él se sentía exactamente igual. Caminó a él.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Naruto brincó y le miró sorprendido, luego sonrió —Teme… es decir..

—No importa, yo puedo seguir llamándote dobe.

Naruto sonrió y Sasuke miró su cigarrillo.

—No sabía que fumaras…

Naruto miró el cigarrillo y lo lanzó —No lo hago… a menudo, si Hinata se entera me manda a dormir a la sala…

Sasuke sonrió—Hablé con Itachi…

Naruto le miró contento.

—El vendrá a Konoha.

—Me alegro, tengo mucho que agradecerle.

Sasuke asintió.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —preguntó Naruto.

—No… solo… vengo aquí cuando estoy estresado.

Naruto miró hacia abajo —Oh! ¿Sarada-chan?

Sasuke miró en su dirección. Justo en ese momento, un auto frenó llamando su atención y dos hombres salieron de inmediato solo para intentar meterla al auto.

—No! Mi hija!

Naruto buscó la manera de bajar por ahí cuando un segundo auto frenó, él lo reconoció de inmediato, ambos miraron como Boruto salía de ahí y apartaba a uno de ellos de una patada y lo noqueaba con un golpe en la cara mientras que el otro tomaba a Sarada, lo cual era difícil, pues ella no se dejaba hasta que la amenazó con un arma. Boruto, quien en el momento de golpear al tipo había tomado su arma volteó rápidamente y le apuntó al tipo que hacía lo mismo con ella.

Naruto no apartó la vista desde la distancia, su corazón latía —Espera un momento Sasuke.

Sasuke tragó y apretó el barandal con fuerza.

Mientras tanto…

—Baja el arma mocoso, este problema no es contigo.

—Suéltala ahora —dijo con ira contenida.

—Estoy dispuesto a dispararle si no bajas el arma.

Boruto no titubeó —No vas a lograrlo, siento decirte que estás acorralado. Desde un principio fue así.

El pelirojo frunció el ceño —Estás loco.

—Se cómo usar esto, no me tomes por un niño, estoy apuntándote a la cabeza.

—Entonces ella se irá conmigo.

—Eso no pasará.

Sarada cerró los ojos, jamás pensó ver algo así, pero él… parecía que sabía lo que hacía.

Sasori le sostuvo la mirada, ese chico… no parecía normal, incluso… ¿Lo estaba disfrutando?

—¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Boruto se mantuvo callado unos segundos, luego sonrió.

—¿Será posible que… eres de esos que se esconden tras una chica?

Sasori sonrió, aunque por dentro tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpear a aquel tipo, ese chico le inspiraban unas tremendas ganas de partirle la cara. Había algo en él que le molestaba.

Lanzó a Sarada a un lado y apuntó a Boruto.

Sin apartar la miraba, le habló a Sarada.

—Sarada, ven aquí.

Ella se incorporó y lo hizo inmediatamente. Boruto la colocó tras él.

Naruto suspiró —Bien hecho Boruto… ahora…

Sasuke miró a Naruto —¿Qué fue lo que hizo exactamente?

—Boruto siempre ha sido bueno con las palabras… utiliza la… provocación.

—¿No es eso arriesgado?

—No cuando es él quien lo hace…

…

Tengo ganas de golpearte. Igual yo.

Sasori lanzó el arma. Boruto la soltó igual.

—No…Boruto…

—Tranquila. Entra al auto.

—Pero…

—Hazlo.

Ella decidió entrar.

—¿Es tu novia? ¿Por eso estás molesto?

—¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te mandó?

—Eso no importa —dijo lanzándose contra él. Boruto le recibió. Intercambiaron golpes, parecían estar al nivel.

Las sirenas de una patrulla se comenzaron a escuchar y el tipo que se encontraba en el suelo se levantó y huyó en el auto.

Sasori escupió la sangre y se tambaleó un poco, se molestó cuando vio a Boruto hacer lo mismo pero no estaba cansado.

—Te juro que te voy a matar —dijo para lanzarse por el puente y perderse en el agua. Boruto había intentado agarrarlo pero no lo había conseguido. Golpeó la barandilla.

—¡Boruto!

Boruto se sorprendió de ver a su padre ahí y también al señor Uchiha.

Miró al auto y Sarada salió solo para ir a abrazarle.

—Sarada!

Sarada se apartó y abrazó a su padre.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien.

—Papá… no sé quiénes eran… yo…

—Lo sé… lo sé hija.

Naruto miró a su hijo sangrar del labio inferior.

—¿Estás bien?

Él asintió.

—Gracias por salvar a mi hija —dijo Sasuke.

—No fue nada… debería, llevarla al médico… para que la revisen…

—No, estoy bien —Miró a Boruto —Tú si estás lastimado….

—No te preocupes hija, me encargaré de que Boruto sea revisado.

La policía llegó y tomó la declaración de los hechos.

—Seguramente se trató de un intento de secuestro —terminó Sasuke.

El policía asintió —Es lo más probable. Estaremos en contacto.

Sasuke asintió. Naruto miró a Sasuke —Hablamos mañana… me iré con mi hijo.

—Si… y… dile que estoy muy agradecido.

Naruto sonrió y le pasó una mano en el hombro.

Una vez dentro del auto, Nadie dijo nada.

—Vamos al…

—Estoy bien.

—¿Cómo supiste…?

—Los vi seguirla… ellos la estaban esperando fuera de la Universidad.

—Entiendo.

—¿Crees que…?

—No lo sé. Pero lo voy a averiguar.

Ambos arrancaron en el auto.

Al mismo tiempo, el celular de Sasuke y Naruto sonaron.

Naruto contestó. Se escuchó la voz de Nagato.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡HARUTO Y RYUSUKE!

Naruto abrió los ojos. Boruto le miró.


	22. Chapter 22

**Basta de juegos…**

 **Es hora de comenzar con el espectáculo…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hace 3 años…**

 **Campamento de Alto Rendimiento de la Arena**

Boruto: 16 años

Haruto y Nagato: 12 años

…..

Boruto caminó lentamente entre un grupo de chicos tirados en el suelo, algunos, aparentemente inconscientes y otros aún consientes que emitían algunos quejidos de dolor.

Se detuvo y se agachó a la altura de uno que estaba tirado pero muy consciente y sangraba un poco de la comisura del labio.

Boruto le miró serio.

—Espero que hayas aprendido la lección y que no vuelvas a fastidiarme como te has empeñado a hacerlo desde que llegué a este lugar y por supuesto… no vuelvas a meterte con mis hermanos. No me conoces… y yo te recomiendo que no intentes hacerlo.

El tipo asintió quedito y tragó su propia sangre. Boruto se incorporó y sonrió mientas le echaba un vistazo a todos —"Vamos, no es para tanto… ¿O si?" —dijo haciendo alusión a lo que él le había dicho días antes cuando comenzó a molestarlo.

Boruto sonrió aún más y caminó de manera tranquila de regreso al campamento.

…

Una semana antes….

Los tres viajaban en un autobús. Boruto llevaba puestos sus audífonos, mientras que Nagato dormía y Haruto admiraba el paisaje por la ventana. Tanto tiempo viviendo en Suna y para él era algo nuevo que disfrutar.

Más tarde, cuando llegaron, los chicos se estiraron. Todos tomaban sus cosas, y cuando Haruto iba a tomar su mochila del suelo, esta fue pateada levemente pero con toda la intención.

Los hermanos miraron serios al chico, quien sonrió arrogante —Oye, no estorbes en el camino.

Ninguno dijo nada y Haruto bufó para luego poner su mochila en el hombro.

—Creo que tenemos un nuevo amigo —comentó Nagato.

—Si claro —dijo Haruto.

Boruto entendió lo que Nagato quiso decir, y no precisamente se refería a un amigo. Miró a los gemelos —¿Saben llegar a sus asignaciones?

—Por supuesto, tu ve a la tuya, nosotros nos iremos a la nuestra—dijo Haruto animado de repente.

Boruto no estaba muy convencido, pero igual no insistió —Saben que esto no es una excursión ¿Cierto?

Los gemelos asintieron.

—Nada de juegos y saben de lo que hablo. Papá recibirá un informe sobre nuestro progreso y comportamiento aquí.

Ellos asintieron. Boruto llevó su mochila al hombro —Entonces me voy.

Una vez solos, Nagato miró la hoja y se encaminaron al lugar que les correspondía.

Haruto corrió y subió a la parte de arriba de la litera —Reclamo este lugar por los próximos tres meses como mío!

Nagato llegó tranquilamente y lanzó su mochila en la parte baja.

Un grupo de cuatro chicos se acercaron a ellos, miraban a Haruto desde abajo —Eres de esos que arman escándalo por una cama ¿no?

Haruto se incorporó y les miró sonriente —Me disculpo si les molesté, a veces suelo ser muy efusivo.

—Los idiotas siempre serán idiotas, no hay remedio —se escuchó una voz tras los chicos, ellos comenzaron a reír y Haruto frunció el ceño, era el chico que había pateado su mochila. Saltó de la cama y caminó frente a él.

—¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

—¿Quieres que lo tenga?

Nagato se acercó y obligó a Haruto a retroceder —Basta, no estamos aquí para pelear.

Haruto asintió y retrocedió, pero otro comentario le detuvo en su camino a regresar a su cama.

—Si, obedece a tu hermanito.

—Ya está! —dijo mientras le tomaba del cuello de la camisa —¿Si crees que soy un tonto al que puedes tomar como blanco para tus estúpidas bromas estás equivocado, detente aquí mismo si no quieres que te patee el trasero.

El chico retiró las manos de Haruto de él, los demás retrocedieron y Nagato se quedó al margen.

—¿Crees que eres tan bueno? Tú tampoco sabes de lo que soy capaz, ¿O acaso olvidas que no solo los niños ricos vienen aquí para aprender ciertas cosas? también hay chicos problema y delincuentes. Todos estamos mezclados.

—No me intimidas, además, ni siquiera te conozco y dudo mucho que sepas quien soy, así que no le veo la importancia de molestarme.

Haruto se sorprendió cuando este le miró con rencor y luego se retiró visiblemente molesto.

Los chicos fueron tras él. Haruto miró a Nagato —¿Tú le conoces?

Nagato negó pero quedó pensativo. Haruto se encogió de hombros y se subió de nuevo.

…..

…..

—¡Bien hecho Uzumaki! Excelente tiempo —felicitó el entrenador a Boruto. Este solo asintió mientras jadeaba.

Un chico de cabellos oscuros codeó a otro pelirrojo mientras le miraban molestos. Hace tres semanas que habían llegado allí y ese chico con rostro bonito y engreído había hecho todo el entrenamiento bien hasta ese momento. Lo peor de todo, era que parecía querer quedar bien con los entrenadores, pues siempre se levantaba más temprano que ellos y entrenaba y practicaba por su cuenta. También hacía todos sus deberes. No hablaba con nadie, y siempre comía solo. ¿Quería parecer cool? ¿Se burlaba de ellos?

Zen (el pelirrojo) lo detestaba, y más cuando se había acercado a él con la intención de solo charlar, pero este le había cortado rápidamente y le había dejado allí.

—¡Bien chicos! Hora de las duchas!

Zen miró a Boruto caminar delante de él, miró a sus amigos y apresuró el paso, utilizó toda su fuerza para empujarlo con su hombro y provocar que cayera al charco de lodo. Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír. Desde el suelo, Boruto le miró serio.

Zen sonrió —Vamos, no es para tanto ¿O sí? —pateó el charco provocando que salpicara el rostro de Boruto, él solo desvió la cabeza. Se levantó y caminó como si nada a los vestidores.

…..

Asía un calor de la mierda, Haruto y Nagato limpiaron el sudor que recorría su frente.

—¿Estás cansado pendejo de mierda?

Haruto miró con el ceño fruncido a Higarashi, el chico que le había declarado la guerra sin saber qué rayos le había hecho y que siempre estaba compitiendo contra él. Sabía que había algo personal, porque no le prestaba atención a Nagato sino a él. No lograba comprenderlo, y sabía que nunca había escuchado de él.

—Déjame en paz Higarashi.

—Lo sabía, eres patético —dijo para correr.

—Tch!— se quejó Haruto para correr en su dirección. Nagato le miró alejarse mientras recuperaba el aire.

…

—No lo soporto! Es un bastardo! ¿¡Por qué rayos no dice o hace nada!? ¡¿Cree que somos poca cosa para tomarnos en cuenta!?

—¿Y si vamos contra sus hermanos?

Este miró a su compañero confundido —¿Cuáles hermanos?

—Tiene un par de hermanos aquí.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Anoche me dirigía al baño y él estaba en una de las fogatas, me sorprendí cuando dos chicos se acercaron a él y escuché cuando uno de ellos le gritó ¡hermano mayor!

Zen sonrió.

….

—¡Es suficiente! ¿¡Que rayos quieres de mí?! —reclamó Haruto.

Higarashi, quien le daba la espalda de repente se giró y le asestó un golpe a Haruto mandándole al suelo, este le miró sorprendido, eso no se lo esperaba.

—No eres más que un estúpido niño rico que cree que puede humillar a los demás. ¿Está bien con tu vida? Yo también tengo la misma posición pero definitivamente no soy la mierda que eres.

La ira de Haruto se acrecentó más y se fue contra él, no entendía por qué le decía esas cosas ¡No lo conocía!

Todos les rodearon y comenzaron a incitar a más golpes. Dos entrenadores entraron y les separaron.

—¡Todos largo a sus camas! ¡Nadie cenará hoy!

Todos se retiraron un poco quejumbrosos, Nagato tuvo que hacer lo mismo, cada entrenador tenía sosteniendo a uno.

—Parece que les gustan los problemas ¿No? Ambos irán al campo de entrenamiento intensivo, si tienen tantas energías sabrán lo que es gastarlas en un verdadero infierno —dijo uno de ellos y soltaron a los chicos, quienes se quedaron en el mismo sitio mientras se miraba con ira.

—¿¡Qué esperan!? ¿¡Una invitación!? ¡ANDANDO!

Pronto comenzó una tormenta, raro, pero no imposible en esa parte boscosa de Suna. Ambos chicos jadeaban de cansancio y se miraban retadoramente sin detenerse. Sentadillas, lagartijas y carreras intensas para trepar y superar obstáculos. Comenzaban a sacar vaho de la boca pero seguían de pie.

—Exelente! Tienen doce años pero son muy resistentes —comentó para sí el entrenador, otro de ellos se acercó a él.

—Tienes razón, no entiendo como no se nos permite reclutarles para fuerzas especiales, lo importante es el espíritu, sin embargo, solo los envían aquí con el único propósito de reformar el carácter y fortalecerlo… puras tonterías.

Miró a los chicos —Ustedes, si hay algo que detesto son los niños problemáticos, se quedarán tres horas aquí con los brazos arriba —miró al tipo —dales algo de peso para que lo sostengan.

El otro asintió y luego se retiró.

-…..-….

Nagato se acercó a uno de los chicos, del que se había dado cuenta que pasaba más tiempo con Higarashi.

—¿Conociste aquí a Higarashi?

El chico saltó, no lo había visto acercarse. Negó.

—Entonces de fuera.

—Si… oye, no tengo problemas contigo ni con tu hermano… así que…

Nagato asintió—¿Sabes porque es así con respecto a Haruto?

—No lo sé, nunca me lo ha dicho cuando se lo pregunto, pero si sé que es algo personal, puedo ver cierto rencor en su mirada…

—Jamás lo hemos visto… puede que… tal vez haya sido algo del pasado… tal vez es del mismo instituto…

—Estamos en el plantel del Oeste…

—Nosotros también… que extraño…

—Oye, no tengo más que decir, así que… será mejor que volvamos a la cama o podrían mandarnos con ellos.

Nagato se recostó, miró a la ventana, la lluvia solo había cesado un poco.

…..

Higarashi comenzó a toser levemente. Haruto le miró preocupado.

—Oye ¿Estás bien?

—Déjame… en paz…

Haruto frunció el ceño evidentemente molesto —Realmente no tengo ni idea de que quieres de mí, pero si te hice algo… lo siento.

Este le miró —¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?

—¡TE DIGO QUE NO TENGO IDEA!

—Mina-chan…

Este le miró —¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

—¡MINA-CHAN! ¡¿La recuerdas?! Minami Sakurada, de la clase 1-B, hace un año…

Haruto abrió los ojos y le miró rápidamente.

—Espera…esa niña… me dio una carta… una confesión!

—Exacto! Ella era mi mejor amiga y también me gustaba… no, ella me gusta aún.

Haruto frunció el ceño —¿Y solo por eso me has tratado así? Jamás la acepté le dije que no podía.

—¡Tú la humillaste! Ella estaba deprimida y yo molesto, ¿Cómo pudiste lastimarla así? Y no conforme con eso… te burlaste!

—¿¡DE QUÉ HABLAS!? ¡YO NO HICE ESO!

—¡CLARO QUE SÍ! CUANDO FUI A BUSCARTE ESE DÍA….¡Tu dijiste!... me miraste sorprendido y me dijiste… ¿Ella te gusta? Luego sonreíste y dijiste…Pues deberías estar agradecido porque te he dado la posibilidad de estar con ella… y luego tus amigos comenzaron a reír…. Ugh…. Cof, cof, cof! —comenzó a toser para caer al suelo. Haruto se apresuró a él.

—Oye, necesitas ayuda.

—¡Sueltame! —golpeó su mano.

—¡Jamás fue mi intención! Saliste corriendo y no viste que me molesté con ellos y los mande a callar, nunca me burlaría así de nadie. Tengo hermanas y hermanos pequeños y jamás me gustaría que los tratasen así… yo… te dije eso sinceramente y sin ni una pizca de burla.

El chico le miró indeciso y continuó tosiendo. Sintió como era obligado a levantarse y miró a Haruto preocupado —Ahora vamos, necesitas ayuda.

Higarashi no podía sostenerse y le sorprendía que Haruto prácticamente lo cargara y se enfocara en llevarlo a enfermería.

—¡Esos idiotas siempre sobrepasándose! —se quejó la doctora que los recibió, estaba molesta —Afortunadamente lo has traido a tiempo. Eres un buen soldado.

—No somos soldados —dijo Haruto ingenuamente.

—Pues como si lo fuera. Este lugar parece ser más que eso.

—¿Mi amigo se pondrá bien?

—No somos… amigos —murmuró Higarashi con los ojos cerrados.

La doctora sonrió —si, que bueno que cuides de tu amigo.

—No somos….

—Silencio, trata de dormir.—miró a Haruto— Ve a darte un baño también y tómate las pastillas que te he dado.

—Si, regresaré enseguida —salió corriendo…

—Espera no es necesa… uf, se ha ido —miró a Higarashi —Que buen amigo tienes.

—No… es…

—Si, si, lo que digas.

…

Se preparaban para una competencia de Gotcha, todas las secciones participarían.

Vestidos para la actividad, los chicos salieron con sus armas de pintura.

—Chicos ya saben, debemos recuperar la bandera antes que otros, espero que les haya quedado claro la estrategia —finalizó Nagato.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en posición.

Haruto miraba todo emocionado —Tú vienes conmigo, es mejor, o te metras en problemas.

—¿Sigues molesto por haberme peleado?

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si también hubieras enfermado? Higarashi s e puso grave después.

—Pero ya está fuera de peligro y mañana mismo se va a incorporar con nosotros.

—Como sea, no te voy a quitar el ojo de encima.

Haruto hizo un puchero.

….

Horas más tarde, Haruto y Nagato se habían separado de su grupo.

—Dime la verdad ¿Estamos perdidos?

—No, según el mapa… este es un atajo.

Haruto asintió y Nagato frunció el ceño.

—Espera… hay algo inusual con este mapa.

Haruto se acercó —¿Qué es?

—Estaba… marcado por líneas azules…..

—Y estas son verdes…—dijo Haruto —entonces estamos perdidos.

—No del todo, puedo recordar el otro mapa.

—Seguramente nos jugaron una broma.

—Eso ya no importa.

Un grupo de chicos salió de los arbustos —Pero miren que tenemos aquí… son unos niños exploradores.

—Rayos, ya nos rodearon —dijo Haruto y levantó las manos en cuanto Nagato lo hizo.

—¿Van a rendirse tan pronto? ¿sin luchar? Que aburridos… son iguals que Boruto.

—Oh! son compañeros de Boruto-nii

—¿Eso crees? —dijo el chico, todos les apuntaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué hacen? Nos estamos rindiendo.

—Este es un mensaje para Boruto. Díganle que deje de una vez esa actitud de mierda que tiene.

Todos comenzaron a dispararles con las balas de pintura. Ellos se cubrían lo que podían hasta que ellos se detuvieron, pues ya no tenían balas. Comenzaron a reír.

Uno de ellos no lo vió venir, Haruto, visiblemente molesto se lanzó sobre él y ambos rodaron por un pequeño precipicio ante los gritos y burlas de todos. Nagato se apresuró por su hermano, quien a pesar de todo, continuó golpeando a uno de ellos. Zen, desde arriba sonrió —Oye Abeno! Alcánzanos más tarde! —dijo y se retiró con los demás.

—¡Déjalo ya! ¡Vamos!

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! ¡Estúpidos! ¡Ni siquiera sé sus nombres!

El chico se cubrió y se hizo bolita.

Nagato arrastró a su hermano como pudo. Jamás lo había visto así, pero él se sentía igual, aunque con Haruto bastaba para que alguien perdiera el control.

….

Al atardecer, la competencia había terminado, ellos habían ganado debido a que Boruto había llegado a la bandera superando los obstáculos. Se retiró el casco y miró a Zen y sus amigos reír entre ellos y chocar sus manos. Frunció el ceño cuando el pelirrojo le miró sonriente, como si se estuviera burlando por algo.

—escuchaste lo que pasó, dicen que Zen y sus amigos atacaron a dos chicos.

Boruto se concentró a escuchar la plática de otros chicos.

—Si, yo lo ví, lo hicieron con toda la intención, atacaron a esos chicos de la sección B… creo que eran esos gemelos que han sobresalido en su grupo…mi hermano me ha hablado de ellos, sentí pena por ellos pero no es como si pudiera intervenir, ellos me habría dado un paliza, eran los seis contra ellos.

La mirada de Boruto cambió y respiró profundo, cerró fuertemente sus manos en puños y comprendió todo. Caminó de prisa a buscar a sus hermanos. Los encontró en una parte solitaria mientras se retiraban el equipo. Su ira incrementó cuando miró marcas rojas en sus brazos y espalda producto del impacto de las balas de pintura.

—Esos idiotas… sin duda hay gente desquiciada en este lugar —comentó Haruto

Sin duda Boruto estaba de acuerdo con eso. Los chicos no se daban cuenta de su presencia.

—Escucha Haruto, no vamos a decir nada sobre esto a nuestro hermano.

—¡Auch! Eso lo sé! ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué voy a ir llorando a decirle a Boruto-niii que sus compañeros nos atacaron porque no lo quieren. Que se pudran, por lo menos le di una paliza a uno de ellos.

Boruto se sorprendió ante eso. Decidió acercarse.

—Chicos!

Ambos se colocaron de inmediato su camisa.

—Parece que no les fue muy bien, seguramente se lanzaron ante sus enemigo ¿No? De Haruto lo espero pero, ¿De ti Nagato?

—No es nada, al final nos divertimos.

Haruto sonrió y dio un paso al frente —Hermano, felicidades, supimos que fuiste el que consiguió la bandera.

Boruto asintió serio. Miró sus manos visiblemente lastimadas —¿Qué te pasó en las manos?

Haruto las escondió tras su espalda —No es nada… resbalé y caí…

—Entiendo. Tengo que irme, deberían ir a enfermería, los llevaría pero hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Ambos asintieron. Boruto volteó y caminó con evidente calma lejos de ellos.

Haruto suspiró —Uff, no se dio cuenta…

En cambio Nagato, no estaba tan convencido, podía jurar que vió algo inusual en él.

….

Un par de horas más tarde, Boruto se encontraba rodeado, estaba demasiado tranquilo.

—ustedes… realmente me acaban de sorprender. No esperaba que fueran y lastimaran a mis hermanos…

—¿Así que los pequeños han ido contigo llorando? —dijo Zen.

Boruto sonrió —Por supuesto que no… ellos no me dijeron nada. Ustedes son tan estúpidamente obvios. No quería hacer esto chicos. Ganas no me faltaban de golpearlos pero algo dentro de mí me detenía… —Boruto negó—Ahora mismo… ese algo ya no está.

—Que mierdas estás diciendo.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé —dijo divertido.

Los chicos se acercaron más hasta encerrarlo en un círculo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Presente…

.

.

.

.

Boruto miró a su padre mientras manejaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Está bien Nagato, quédate allí, tu hermano y yo vamos para allá —colgó.

—¿Papá?

Naruto tragó —Se los llevaron…

—¿De qué hablas?

—Se llevaron a Haruto y Ryusuke…

La ira creció en Boruto, él no iba a detenerse…. Iría por todos ellos así arriesgara su propia vida. Apretó la mandíbula fuertemente y se aferró al volante de igual manera.

Ninguno dijo nada. Tanto Naruto como Boruto estaban furiosos.

Recibió una llamada de Sasuke, Naruto, sin apartar la vista de enfrente habló —Sasuke, yo me encargo —luego de eso colgó.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23 "¿Quién te crees que soy?"

.

.

.

..

El auto frenó y de inmediato Nagato subió. Cuando cerró la puerta, miró lo serios que estaban su padre y hermano.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó su padre.

—Íbamos de camino a casa, decidimos no tomar el autobús…. Necesitaba comprar unas cosas de la escuela y los chicos me esperaban afuera. Escuché un auto frenar, cuando me asomé, a lo lejos vi como ellos iban directo a Ryusuke, cuando corrí hacia ellos, Haruto había intervenido… pero no pudo hacer nada más porque amenazaron a Ryusuke… al final decidieron llevarse a los dos.

Naruto suspiró y Boruto apretó el volante.

—lo siento, no alcancé a llegar… fue…

—Lo sé hijo, tranquilo, nosotros vamos a recuperarlos ¿Esta bien?

—Yo también quiero ayudar!

—Y lo harás, cuidando de tus hermanos en casa.

Nagato no pudo replicar ante eso, sabía que siquería hacer algo, n necesariamente tendría que buscar a su hermano y amigo, sino que ayudaría más no estorbando y cuidando de los pequeños.

—Lo haré.

Naruto sonrió débilmente.

—Será mejor que se lo digas de una vez a mamá —dijo Boruto con voz ronca.

—Lo haré, iremos por ella a la agencia… —miró a su hijo mayor— te necesito sereno. Sé lo que debes estar pensando pero sabes que no debes actuar precipitadamente.

Boruto asintió sin despegar la vista de enfrente.

Naruto recibió un mensaje —Nuestro equipo de seguridad está llevando a los niños a casa.

…

Un tipo alto, bastante atractivo, de cuerpo delgado pero con músculos visibles que denotaban un excelente estado físico, caminaba por el aeropuerto con una mochila enorme cargando en su hombro, llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras. Subió a un auto y manejó directo a casa de su hermano. Cuando llegó, se encontró con algo que no le gustó: Su sobrino había sido secuestrado.

—¿Cómo pasó? —preguntó Itachi.

Sarada abrazaba a su madre mientras esta se mordía las uñas de la preocupación. Sasuke le miró —fue durante la salida, estaban de camina a casa…

—¿Crees que sea para pedir rescate?

Sasuke le miró serio, sabía que su hermano tenía la respuesta.

—Sé por qué estás aquí… es algo que nada tiene que ver con un maldito rescate.

—Naruto.

Sarada y Sakura les miraron.

Sasuke e Itachi las miraron igual. Sasuke habló —No digan nada, si dejo que escuchen esto es porque la mejor manera de estar alertas y protegidos es que sepan la verdad.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Sakura.

—Naruto… en realidad sus padres de Naruto hicieron enemigos peligrosos en el pasado. Naruto no tiene la culpa, él solo está cargando con lo que sea que haya sucedido en el pasado cuando él no tenía más de cinco años… su familia entera está siendo amenazada…

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca —por dios, pero solo son niños…

—a ellos no les importa —dijo Itachi.

—¿Qué va a pasar con los niños entonces? Mi Ryusuke… y Haruto…

—Nada les va a pasar. Naruto va a actuar, él sabe lo que hace y yo confío en él —dijo Sasuke muy seguro.

Itachi le miró —¿Pero por qué tú? —dijo Itachi —Se lo que pasa con Naruto, hay algo que ellos piensan que él posee pero no comprendo…

—¿Por qué más va a ser? Es obvio, hace poco hubo un problema en la empresa Namikaze aquí, se estaba cometiendo fraude. Pero Naruto lo descubrió… ellos querían atacarlo primero por medio de los negocios… Naruto hoy en día tiene mucho poder, primero deben querer debilitarlo por ahí… nuestra alianza empresarial y el proyecto que estamos llevando a cabo no les conviene. Es por eso que quieren destruir nuestra relación, quieren que culpe a Naruto por el secuestro de mi hijo.

Itachi le miró sorprendido. A veces su hermano resultaba más inteligente que él. Sasuke le miró molesto —Es eso —sonrió —pero eso nunca va a pasar. Nosotros somos testigos de todo por lo que él pasó, lo sabes Itachi, no puedo culparle por algo de que él no tenía ni idea en su infancia.

Itachi asintió y miró a Sarada —¿Estás bien?

—Si tío Itachi, Boruto me salvó…

Elevó la ceja interesado y miró a Sasuke —¿El hijo mayor de Naruto?

Sasuke asintió —Es muy bueno… no parece que sea solo un chico de universidad… Naruto me comentó que recibió un entrenamiento especial.

—Vaya, tal vez estén planeando algo ahora mismo para rescatarlos —se levantó— iré a visitarlos, no me quedaré fuera de esto. Ten un arma contigo Sasuke, y no permitas que los niños salgan.

Daisuke salió de su escondite y miró a su padre —¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano?

—Dai-chan, tu hermano… —Sakura no sabía que decirle.

—Él está bien… volverá en… unos días… —dijo Sasuke, la mirada seria de su hijo le recordaba en ocasiones a la de él.

—Entiendo —miró a su tío— Hola tío Itachi.

—Hola pequeño.

Daisuke asintió y se giró para regresar a su habitación.

—Iatchi —dijo Sasuke —Mantenme informado —dijo para ir tras su hijo. Itachi salió de casa.

…

Hinata se levantó de su escritorio con una sonrisa para recibir su esposo. Tuvo un extraña sensación al verle con un semblante preocupado y más cuando este la abrazó lentamente y luego la estrechó fuerte.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero que sepas que todo va a estar bien…

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquello y se apartó para mirarle. Naruto tragó.

—se llevaron a Haruto y a Ryusuke…

—¿D-de… que hablas? ¡¿Cómo que se los llevaron?! —ella temblaba.

Naruto le sostuvo de los hombros —Tranquila.

—¡¿Disculpa!? —dijo algo alterada.

Naruto sabía que la había cagado, nunca debía decirle a su esposa "tranquila" cuando obviamente no era para que lo estuviera.

—Está bien! lo sé! Pero Haruto tiene el chip que le di y sabe que cuando sea el momento lo va a activar! Y entonces iremos por ellos.

Hinata respiró profundo y se calmó —Mis hijos—dijo mirándole.

—están bien, ya deben estar en casa.

—Debo ir con ellos! —dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y Naruto la siguió afuera.

Hinata se sorprendió de ver a Boruto en el asiento del piloto y a Nagato atrás. Naruto le abrió la puerta de atrás y ella subió de inmediato para abrazar a Nagato, el no sabía que decir.

Naruto subió —Es hora Boruto.

Él arrancó el auto.

…

En el auto…

—Oye mocoso! ¡Donde sigas moviéndote te juro que te voy a matar!

—déjalo Hidan, el mocoso tiene un punto, es muy valiente, mira que irse sobre nosotros en lugar de salir corriendo para salvarse —dijo Kakuzu.

Tanto Haruto como Ryusuke, atados de las manos y de la boca les miraban con molestia.

El que iba manejando contestó una llamada —Esta bien, nosotros logramos cumplir la misión. Tenemos al hijo de Uchiha… —miró a Haruto por el retrovisor, este le regresó la mirada —Y un pilón más… ya veremos qué hacemos con él.

Colgó y continuó manejando —Por fin alguien que puso a Sasori en su lugar.

Hidan le miró interesado —¿Qué sucedió? No me digas que está muerto.

—Por poco, ni siquiera pudo llevarse a la hija mayor de Uchiha.

Ryusuke le miró sorprendido y luego miró a Haruto. Este asintió en señal de que no se preocupara, pues no se la habían llevado.

—Un chico se le puso al tú por tú, creo que le dio una paliza.

—¿Quién era?

—No tengo idea, pronto lo vamos a identificar porque es muy seguro que Sasori no lo dejará pasar.

—Que idiota, ojalá lo hubieran matado, así ya no se creería tanto ese maldito pelirrojo —se quejó Hidan.

—Estás ardido porque insultó tu religión —dijo Kakuzu

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Ese cabrón de mierda! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a insultar a Hashin-sama?!

Haruto soltó un suspiro con la naríz en señal de hartazgo y Hidan le miró —¿Qué ha sido eso mocoso? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Haruto sólo rodó los ojos.

El teléfono de Kakuzu sonó y este lo miró, eran un mensaje multimedia.

Hidan, ya arto de la actitud de aquel mocoso levantó el puño para golpearlo, pero Haruto no se intimidó y en lugar de hacer para atrás se hizo más adelante desafiante a pesar de estar atado. Ryusuke se alteró igual.

Kakuzu le detuvo—¡Espera idiota!

—¡¿Y AHORA QUE PUTAS QUIERES?!

—No puedo creer nuestra suerte… —le mostró la fotografía de Haruto tomada en la escuela.

—Es uno de los hijos de Namikaze ¿Puedes creerlo? Más que Uchiha… Namikaze es el blanco principal.

— ¡HAHAHAHAHAH! —Carcajeó Hidan —¿es enserio? —miró a Haruto —¿Fuiste tan estúpido como para venirte con nosotros? ¿Aún sabiendo que tu papi tiene enemigos?

Haruto comenzó a decir cosas inentendibles, pues llevaba la boca amarrada. Hidan se la quitó.

—¡Si sólo me quieren a mí, entonces déjenlo ir a él! ¡Él no es su problema realmente ¿no?!

Ryusuke miraba sorprendido a Haruto, ¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?! ¡¿se estaba sacrificando?!

Hidan se carcajeó otra vez, luego se detuvo abruptamente para tomar a Haruto de la cara y obligarle mirarle, él le sostuvo la mirada.

—Maldito mocoso… no tengo ni la menor idea de si solo intentas ocultar tu miedo portándote así, pero voy a hacer que supliques llorando que te dejen ir con tu papi y tu mami.

Se sorprendió cuando Haruto sonrió —¿Crees que voy a suplicarle algo a una basura como tú? ¿Quién te crees que soy?

—Kakuzu… —gruñó Hidan— déjame golpearlo solo una vez…

—No vas a golpear a ese mocoso ¿Qué no lo vez? Solo te está provocando, además fuiste tú quien le quitó el amarre de la boca, si no lo quieres oír pónsela de nuevo y ya.

—¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué no me dejas solo una vez?!

—¡Lo llevaremos con el jefe! Si lo ve lastimado puede que nonos paguen lo acordado, y créeme que será más de lo que prometieron por Uchiha, ellos no saben que tenemos un Uzumaki, vamos a negociar y nos pagaran un buen dinero por él.

—Tch! Tú y tu maldito amor por el dinero, Hashin-sama te enviará al infierno por eso.

—No me importaría. Hasta tú necesitas del dinero.

—Qué asco escucharles hablar sobre dinero.

—¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE?! —Dijo Hidan.

Kakuzu le miró —¿Lo dice un mocoso que nació en cuna de oro?

—Eso depende de cómo te educaran tus padres, ellos siempre se han encargado de que entendamos que el dinero y las cosas materiales no lo son todo. Eso no te da la felicidad sino el amor de tu familia. Y hasta yo sé que tienen razón. Puede que el dinero de la felicidad, pero solo es momentáneo, eso no dura para siempre y mucho menos las cosas materiales. Un día te vas a morir y no te llevarás nada contigo… ni siquiera tu propio cuerpo, ese solo será sepultado o incinerado pero finalmente no te llevarás nada.

Hidan carcajeó —Puede que tengas razón… —le miró fijamente —me pareces demasiado curioso… dime porque mierdas te sientes en tu zona de confort, ya no estoy seguro de que estés fingiendo valentía.

—¿Serviría de algo ponerme a gritar que nos dejen ir y ofrecerles dinero para que nos dejen ir? La verdad es que yo no soy ese tipo de niños…

Hidan miró a Ryusuke —¿Qué me dices de él? Parece que tuviera mieda.

—No lo creo, él solo debe pensar que igual no serviría de nada suplicar. Es ridículo —dijo Haruto mientras se encogía de hombros.

Hidan pegó un grito de frustración mientras apartaba le vista de ambos —¡QUE RAYOS LES PASA A LOS NIÑOS HOY EN DÍA! —Hidan volvió la vista a Haruto y se le acercó —déjame decirte algo, es posible que quien salga librado de todo esto sea aquí tu amigo… pero tú… lo dudo mucho. No sabes con el tipo de gente que estás tratando ¿Tú familia es muy importante dices? Quiero que tengas en cuenta esto a partir de ahora:

Haruto le miró con molestia y Hidan continuó —Que lo que sea que te vaya a pasar… le sucederá a los tuyos… no importa quienes sean o cuantos… uno por uno… sufrirá por llevar el apellido Namikaze. No sé el error que hayan cometido alguno de tus familiares, pero si sé que es un error muy grave ¿De casualidad tienes hermanos pequeños? Espero que no, porque nosotros no sentimos compasión ni siquiera por un bebé, todos pagan por igual.

Haruto le miró con rabia y no dijo nada más.

Hidan caracajeó nuevamente, estaba satisfecho —Por fin logré traerte a la realidad ¿no mocoso?

Ryusuke miró preocupado como Haruto miraba a la nada con ira contenida, apretaba sus dientes muy fuerte. Él también estaba molesto, el tenía hermanos también y que los amenazaran de tal forma era para morirse de rabia.

…

Himawari entró a la habitación de Boruto, él estaba preparando un arma en la cama y tenía otros objetos que estaba preparando.

—Yo… confío en ti, lo sabes.

Boruto asintió sin dejar su labor.

Ella continuó —Vine por la clave de acceso, papá dice que es hora que me la des…

Boruto la miró por fin— Sabes que no puedo escribírtela, debo dártela y debes memorizarla ahora.

Ella asintió —lo sé.

—esa clave… es un seguro de vida y tiene muchas funciones, te lo explicaré brevemente.

Ella asintió y escuchó atentamente lo que Boruto decía.

…

Hinata caminaba de una lado a otro con Minato en la sala, los niños estaban en una habitación jugando. Nagato, Kushina, Sara y Mito estaban con ella sentados en el sofá con el semblante preocupado, Zero estaba sentado con ellos. Hinata miró por la ventana, unos hombres de seguridad vigilaban afuera.

…

Cuando llegaron al edificio abandonado, Haruto y Ryusuke fueron atados a una silla y se retiraron dejándoles solos.

Ryusuke por fin habló —Yo… sé que el tío Naruto no permitiría que…

—Lo sé… confío en él, en Mi hermano Boruto y Nagato… aún si yo caigo hoy… ellos seguirán de pie.

—No vas a caer, no dejes que sus palabras te afecten.

Haruto sonrió por fin —No estoy intimidado, solo que… lo que dijo…—negó —tienes razón —Haruto le miró con determinación —Te juro que me voy a encargar de que salgas de aquí. A partir de ahora yo seré tu escudo, confía en mi.

Ryusuke le miró perplejo, frunció el ceño —¡Qué rayos estás diciendo! Tú no serás el escudo de nadie tonto! Saldremos juntos de aquí.

—Sabes muy bien que estás aquí por mi culpa —dijo molesto.

—Nadie tiene la culpa! Es lo que nos tocó vivir y debemos afrontarlo ¡punto! ¡deja de decir tonterías de una buena vez!

—¡No son tonterías!

—¡Lo son!

De pronto ambos callaron y comenzaron a reír.

—Rayos… parece que no nos damos cuenta del embrollo en el que estamos… —dijo Ryusuke finalmente.

Ryusuke miró sorprendido el como Haruto se desataba y llevaba su mano al collar que traía puesto. Sacó una fina y pequeña aguja de su reloj digital y la llevó al dije para presionar un diminuto hoyo que no podía distinguirse salvo por el que lo portaba, porque conocía la ubicación de aquel punto. Una luz roja prendió fugazmente.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ryusuke.

—He activado el rastreador.

—¿Rastreador? —dijo sorprendido.

—Mi hermano vendrá, seguro.

—¿Estás diciendo que vendrán por nosotros?

—Si —miró a su alrededor —afortunadamente no hay cámaras de seguridad aquí.

—Es increíble…

—Por ahora yo te…

—Si dices que me vas a proteger te daré una paliza en cuanto estemos libres.

Haruto rio nervioso —Esta bien, está bien…

….

Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Itachi en la puerta.

—¿Itachi?

—Naruto, cuánto tiempo.

Él asintió y ambos se abrazaron.

Cuando se separaron Itachi habló —Sasuke me lo contó todo.

Naruto asintió, justo en ese momento, Nagato apareció por las escaleras.

—¡Haruto lo hizo! Boruto lo está rastreando!

Ambos se sorprendieron y subieron por las escaleras.

Itachi se sorprendió al ver la habilidad de chico con la computadora. Parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacía. Miró a la pantalla que mostraba un papa de un lugar en específico y un punto en rojo.

—¿Puedes ampliar la imagen? —preguntó Itachi.

Boruto así lo hizo.

—Es un edificio abandonado… conozco ese lugar —dijo Itachi.

Boruto se levantó y tomó sus cosas.

—¿No estarás pensando en ir? —dijo Itachi.

Boruto frunció el ceño —¿Quién es usted?

—Es Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

—Oh, bueno —entonces le miró —señor, no espero que intente detenerme, a estas alturas ni siquiera mis padres pueden hacer ¿entendió? Iré a buscar a los chicos.

—Vaya… pues ni hablar, iré contigo.

—Será mejor que no —dijo Boruto.

—Oye mocoso, yo también recibí un buen entrenamiento, puedes estar seguro que no te estorbaré.

Boruto miró a su padre —Esta bien, confía en él hijo.

—Está bien —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—No te preocupes más que por salvar a los chicos, no tienes que hacer otras cosas ¿entendido? Yo me haré cargo del plan B por si algo falla —advirtió Naruto.

Boruto asintió y salió junto con Itachi.

…

Cuando iban en el auto, Itachi miró a Boruto —Qué mal que no hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias… —le extendió la mano —Itachi Uchiha.

Boruto si le recibió sin soltar el volante —Boruto Uzumaki.

—Eres la viva imagen de Naruto.

Boruto cambió el tema —¿De verdad está preparado para un situación así?

Itachi sonrió —No debería decirte esto, pero creo que eres confiable. Estuve en el servicio especial del ejército.

—¿Enserio?

—así es ¿Qué me dices de ti?

—Fui enviado a…

Itachi le vio dudar —Puedes confiar en mí.

Boruto se encogió de hombros —de cualquier forma ellos pronto lo averiguarán.

Itachi le miró sorprendido, luego sonrió.

—Estuve en el campamento de la Arena.

Itachi entró en shock.

—¿Qué? Espera… dices que… ¿Naruto te envió a ese lugar?

—¿Por qué reacciona así?

—Eh escuchado hablar de ese lugar…

—No es tan malo…. Una vez te acostumbras… todo es demasiado fácil.

Itachi no supo cómo interpretar aquello. Boruto… tenía algo en su mirada.

—Pues te felicito por salir vivo de ahí…

Boruto asintió —¿Sabe lo que significa el "Z-0"?

Itachi le miró sorprendido una vez más —¿Haremos eso? ¿Estás seguro? Tu padre dijo que…

—Que no matara a nadie si no era necesario —dijo Boruto—Pero yo no voy a tener contemplaciones con quien interfiera en mi camino.

Itachi no sabía que decir, ese chico era… suspiró —Esta bien, yo tampoco pienso arriesgar la vida de mis sobrinos. Por cierto, gracias por salvar a Sarada.

—¿Ella está bien?

—Sí, está bien.

Soltó un suspiro sin poder detenerlo. Itachi se dio cuenta.

—Que bueno… —murmuró en lo bajo, ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de preguntarle apropiadamente como se sentía. Pero en esos momentos estaba tan furioso con esas personas que lo olvidó por un momento.

…

Sarada miraba su teléfono, él no la había llamado. Esperaba que estuviera bien.

…

…

…

…

¿Qué les pareció? Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí estoy, porque no pienso abandonar ninguna historia. Tenía tantas ganas de escribir, pero la Universidad no me da tregua. En fin…

Próxima actualización "Cuidado con ese ángel"

Nota: Si a alguna lectora, le gusta BTS, (porque a mí si *grito de loca*) estoy escribiendo una historia con ellos como personajes, les advierto que no es LGBT, pero si es sobrenatural, suspenso y misterio. Me encanta la amistad de estos 7 chicos y esta historia hablará sobre la relación de estos como amigos, hay vampiros, magos, yakuzas, ángeles caídos, licántropos, etc. La historia se llama "Estirpe" y son dos capítulos apenas.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

 _ **::::::1 hora antes::::::**_

Haruto frunció el ceño, no se esperaba que aquellos tipos fueran a tomarse poco tiempo para negociar con los otros involucrados. Sino hacía algo iban a llevarse a Ryusuke quien sabe dónde y a él lo llevarían con el tipo detrás de las amenazas a su familia, por una parte esa era una buena oportunidad para descubrir la verdad sobre aquél desconocido pero por otra, no podía dejar de lado a Ryusuke.

Un tipo se dedicaba a desatar a su amigo.

—¿A dónde lo llevan?—preguntó Haruto.

—Le sacaremos provecho de todas las formas posibles.

A Haruto no le gustó aquello —No entiendo… dijeron que no le harían nada.

—¡Cierra la boca! Demonios Hidan tenía razón.

Kakuzu entró con un teléfono en la mano y mse dirigió a Haruto —Cambio de planes, mientras podamos obtener dinero de cualquier forma que sea posible así será—se inclinó a Haruto "aún amarrado"

—Hay ciertos hombres mayores bañados en dinero, hombres pervertidos a los que les gusta tirarse a jóvenes.

Haruto abrió los ojos comprendiendo de que iba la cosa al igual que Ryusuke, quien ya había sido soltado y era sostenido por un hombre corpulento.

Kakuzu continuó —Tu amigo tiene buena pinta y se ve que es de los que no se dejan, a ellos les gusta eso, tú también valdrías mucho pero ya estás destinado para otra causa —dijo sonriendo —vamos, despídete de tu amigo.

Haruto sabía que esperar por su hermano o su padre no era una opción—¿Y si mejor me despido de ti?

Ryusuke aprovechó para golpear al tipo en el estómago con el codo utilizando una gran fuerza. Lo que lo descolocó y con una rápida maniobra, lanzaba el arma lejos de ellos. Al mismo tiempo, Haruto le había propinado un cabezazo a Kakuzu aturdiéndolo, él ya estaba suelto, por lo que no esperó a que se recuperara y un enfrentamiento comenzó, Kakuzu estaba sorprendido por los buenos reflejos y la respuesta de Haruto ante él, por un momento se creyó en ventaja pero Haruto era ágil, una patada voladora bastó para noquearlo por completo, jadeó al verlo en el suelo y de inmediato miró en dirección de Ryusuke, el tipo le estaba ganando en fuerza y no era para menos, era demasiado grande, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en su dirección y se fue sobre él, Ryusuke aprovechó y le dio una patada en los bajos para después darle uno en el estómago. Finalmente Haruto le dio el golpe final dejándole igual de inconsciente.

Haruto le miró —Salgamos de aquí.

Ryusuke asintió y paseó su mirada a su alrededor, recogió el arma y la guardó. Ambos salieron del lugar, se escucharon unos disparos mientras corrían por los pasillos de aquel edificio abandonado y se ocultaron tras una pared. Haruto frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la estruendosa carcajada de Hidan.

—Debemos tener cuidado, ese tío está loco —dijo Ryusuke —al menos más que el otro.

Haruto asintió.

—Tenía tantas ganas de golpearte… gracias por darme una buena razón mocoso! —gritó Hidan—¡Vamos! ¡Sal!

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y asintieron. Unos instantes después, salieron corriendo por el pasillo de enfrente y los disparos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡¿Ahora huyes!?

Los dos no se fijaron y pisaron un lugar falso, ambos cayeron al siguiente piso de abajo, las tablas amortiguaron el golpe, pero Ryusuke se había lastimado el brazo, aún así, hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse. Haruto le ayudó en el proceso y corrieron a cualquier dirección.

—Si no tuviera un arma ya le habría… —Haruto pareció reaccionar y sonrió —pero si no puede matarme! Valgo mucho para ellos.

Ryusuke le miró incrédulo —No creo que eso importe, en primera él ya demostró que no le importa el dinero y en segunda, él está disparándonos.

Varios pasos se escucharon, había más tipos con ellos y ahora los estaban buscando.

—Estamos en un maldito hoyo… —dijo Ryusuke, ambos estaban en una especie de mini bodega, habían tablas y botes de pintura. Llevó su mano al hombro.

—¿Cómo lo sientes? —preguntó el pelirrojo mirándole.

—Creo que está dislocado…

—Creo que puedo hacer algo, pero debes aguantar.

—Hazlo de una vez.

Haruto asintió mientras tomó su brazo y le dio un jalón. Ryusuke contuvo un quejido.

—Parece que está bien —dijo examinándole —no te muevas mucho.

—Como si pudiéramos… aunque si no salimos de aquí… no van a encontrar.

—Yo saldré.

Ryusuke le miró sorprendido —¿Qué dices?

—Voy a salir y a enfrentar a Hidan, tú quédate aquí, estoy seguro de que mi hermano vendrá pronto.

—¡Otra vez no!

Haruto saltó de la sorpresa.

—Si ese es el caso, saldremos los dos.

—Pero…

—Escucha idiota, es la primera vez que conozco a un chico tan… valiente como tú y dispuesto a cualquier cosa, así que en poco tiempo he llegado a apreciarlos a ti y a Nagato, algo que, a excepción de mis hermanos, no me había pasado con otras personas, así que….

Ryuusuke no pudo continuar, pues Haruto le había abrazado de improviso conmovido por lo dicho.

—Oh! yo también te quiero hermano!

—Suficiente… —lo apartó como pudo. Haruto le sonrió.

—Lo siento tenía que hacerlo porque dudo mucho que vuelvas a decir algo así.

—Ni una palabra sobre esto ¿Está claro?

Haruto asintió —Bien, entonces…

Ambos asintieron en silencio.

….

Sakura abrazó a Hinata, ambas se estrecharon fuerte.

—Lo siento… —dijo Hinata.

—Nada de eso, nuestros hijos van a estar bien —afirmó Sakura.

—Siempre admiré tu fortaleza Sakura —dijo ella.

—Tú también lo eres, es solo que ahora esos desgraciados nos han dado en un punto muy sensible para una madre.

Hinata asintió y ambas tomaron asiento.

Hanabi entró a la sala sorprendiendo a ambas.

—¿Qué sucede? El ambiente está como muy raro —se sorprendió al ver los ojos llorosos de Hinata, ¿sería posible que hubiera peleado con Naruto? Sonrió para sus adentros.

—Hanabi, no te esperaba… —dijo Hinata, lo que menos quería era que su padre se enterara de lo que pasaba, no era bueno para su salud, y Hanabi no era muy prudente que dijera.

Hinata entró y se sentó frente a ambas.

—Aquí pasa algo… ¿Peleaste con tu esposo? Si es así no le tomes mucha importancia, esas cosas pasan en un matrimonio —dijo como si nada.

—Debiste avisarme que vendrías hermana, así hubiera preparado algo para recibirte.

Hanabi hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia —Bueno, de repente pensé que sería buena idea visitar a mi querida hermana.

—Justo en el momento perfecto… —murmuró Sakura con fastidio, tono que no pasó desapercibido por Hanabi.

Sin embargo, la castaña se contuvo, esa pelos de chicle le caía tan mal.

—¿De manera que no confías en mí? —dijo fingiendo dolor.

Hinata negó y se levantó del sillón para caminar de un la do a otro.

—Esta bien, solo no quiero que nuestro padre lo sepa porque su salud es delicada, ya lo sabes.

—Ya dime, me estás preocupando —dijo ella.

—Uno de mis hijos fue secuestrado esta mañana junto con uno de los hijos de Sakura.

Ella se sorprendió y pensó de inmediato en Boruto —¿Quién?

—Haruto…

Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso había visto a Hanabi suspirar? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

—Por dios… —fingió sorpresa mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

Hinata sonrió —Aunque sé que esta misma noche van a regresar.

Sakura asintió.

Hanabi se quedó callada y decidió esperar con ellas.

…

Un hombre en una sala de oficina oscura solo iluminada por tenues lámparas que hacían imposible ver su rostro se encontraba tomando una copa.

Un hombre entró.

—Señor, Pain dice que tiene a uno de los hijos de Namikaze.

—¿Enserio? Vaya… no pensé que obtendría resultados tan pronto.

—¿Qué prosigue?

—Que lo saquen del país cuanto antes y deposita lo acordado.

—¿Qué destino quiere?

—Llévenlo a Malasia, a uno de los escondites, que parezca que desapareció por completo —sonrió—Esta vez Namikaze sufrirá la desesperación.

….

—Si oficial, fue solo una falsa alarma, claro, gracias —Naruto colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Había dicho que lo de un posible secuestro había sido falso pero solo no quería involucrar a la policía, confiaba que Boruto obtendría buenos resultados a lado de Itachi.

…..

Boruto e Itachi escucharon el escándalo provocado al interior del edificio y a una gran cantidad de hombres correr hacia un determinado lugar.

—¡Ahí están! —dijo Itachi sorprendido de ver como su sobrino y el otro chico derribaban a los que estaba a su paso. Hasta que por fuerza mayor tuvieron que separarse en distintas direcciones.

Boruto frunció el ceño al visualizar a un tipo de cabellera blanca que miraba a su hermano con una sonrisa divertida desde lejos y sacaba un cuchillo enorme para luego lamerlo. Eso no le dio buena espina.

—Ve por Ryuusuke, yo iré por Haruto.

Itachi asintió, en esa situación no diría más porque él tenía razón.

Al instante comenzó a escuchar disparos, miró como Boruto le daba certeramente a quienes le apuntaba. La adrenalina se apoderó de él y decidió hacer lo mismo colocándose un cubre bocas al igual que había hecho Boruto segundos antes.

Boruto corrió por todas las escaleras hacia arriba mientras se cubría de las balas y disparaba al instante, se hacía a un lado para evitar que los cuerpos que rodaban le alcanzaran y continuaba avanzando.

….

Por otra parte, Ryusuke se quedaba sin aliento, la pulsación en su brazo lastimado era cada vez más fuerte y ya no tenía a donde correr, se giró para encontrarse con un tipo armado. El tipo se limpió la boca.

—Jodido mocoso, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió patearme la cara?

Ryusuke frunció el seño y no dijo nada, paseó la mirada a su alrededor en busca de algo con que defenderse.

—¿Si sabes que voy a matarte? Me importa una mierda si vales algo, acabaré contigo.

—Entonces deja de parlotear y dispárame —sonrió —De alguna forma u otra, al final, si muero, tú te irás conmigo ¿Sabes por qué? Por que ellos tienen órdenes de mantenerme vivo, yo sé que sabes la clase de personas con las que estás tratando, pero si eres consciente y aún así me quieres matar adelante.

El tipo apretó los dientes del enojo y su mano comenzó a temblar. Un disparo retumbó en aquél lugar.

…..

Haruto se apoyó en sus rodillas mientras regulaba su respiración, había conseguido escapar de todos aquellos.

Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo se encontró con Zabuza y un cuchillo enorme en la mano mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Lo he pensado mucho y creo que… eres apto para ser un sacrificio para mi espada maldita. Si no puedo liberarme seré más fuerte.

Haruto se señaló sorprendido —¿Yo? ¿Un sacrificio? ¿Así como los aztecas?

Hidan frunció el ceño —¿Aztecas?

—Ya sabes, una cultura muy antigua allá en Mesoamérica.

—Sí lo que digas ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué rayos no estás asustado?!

—Lo estoy un poco… la verdad es que… ese cuchillo si que intimida —dijo retrocediendo.

—Si corres puedes estar seguro de que voy a lanzártelo y te juro que nunca fallo.

—Enserio que estoy algo traumado con esas cosas y eso es porque uno de mis hermanos menores me clavó uno mientras jugaba, se lo digo enserio.

Hidan pareció desconcertado por aquello —¿Qué dices?

Haruto asintió mientras se descubría el abdomen, una leve cicatriz podía visualizarse —¿Ve? Se lo digo enserio, espero que no esté planeando cortarme con eso.

—¿Tus padres siempre dejan que jueguen con esas cosas?

—Si y No, es complicado.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y fue como si Zabuza tuviera una revelación, el sol del atardecer se movía para ocultarse lentamente provocando que Haruto, quien estaba cerca de una ventana completamente sellada fuera iluminado por unos segundos y luego el sol se ocultó.

—Tú… ¿Será posible que eres mi pilar?

Haruto le miró confundido —Ah…

Hidan miró el cuchillo en sus manos y luego al pelirrojo, quien no parecía temerle.

—¿No crees que pueda matarte?

—Si, pero creo que haría todo el esfuerzo posible para intentar evitarlo.

—¿Aún si las probabilidades no están a tu favor?

—¿Y tengo opción? Solo debo ponerlo todo de mi parte para salvar mi vida y luego buscar a mi amigo.

—¿Y si termino matándote?

Haruto suspiró —Sería decepcionante pero al menos lo habré intentado ¿Vas a venir por mí o no?

—¡Demonios!— dijo lanzando el cuchillo al suelo.

Haruto se sorprendió —¿Qué haces?

Zabuza le señaló —Esta bien! ¡A partir de ahora yo trabajo para ti! —dijo en tono molesto pero decidido.

Haruto parpadeó—¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? —Gritó.

…..

El tipo cayó al suelo inerte, Ryusuke miraba el cuerpo confundido y miró a los lados con rapidez.

—Ah pasado tiempo Ryu-chan.

Ryusuke miró al tipo alto frente a él, sonrió —¡Tío Itachi!

—¿Estás bien?

—Solo es una fractura.

…

Boruto le apuntó con el arma —¡No te muevas!

Zabuza levantó las manos tranquilamente.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Un policía?

—Oh! —Haruto le miró sorprendido.

—¿Estás bién?

—Si, pero Ryusuke!

—No te preocupes, alguien vino por él, ya deben estar a salvo.

Haruto suspiró y Boruto fijó su vista en él.

—Debería matarte ahora mismo…

Haruto intervino —¡Espera! El tuvo la oportunidad de matarme y no lo hizo, dele la misma oportunidad.

Boruto frunció el ceño —¿Qué?

—A partir de ahora trabajo para Haruto.

—… ¿Qué?... —volvió a decir Boruto confundido

—Creo que ha perdido la cabeza comenzó a decir eso hace unos momentos… —le habló Haruto bajito.

—Seré un infiltrado si así lo quieren, pero mi dios me ha dado la señal, Haruto es el pilar que necesito y no lo dejaré.

Boruto le miró molesto —Pues no confío en ti ni en las locuras que dices.

—¿Locuras? ¡Bah! Haz lo que quieras!, pero no dejaré de seguir a Haruto.

—entonces tendré que matarte ahora.

—Espera hermano!

—¿Hermano? ¿Son hermanos?

—Eso no te importa…

—A juzgar por tu apariencia… debes ser el mayor, escucha, les diré lo que planean y también los mantendré informados, pero no puedes apartarme del chico.

—Lo que dices es enfermo —dijo Boruto.

—Dilo como quieras.

—Oye, el me perdonó lo vida así que mejor vámonos —dijo Haruto jalándolo del lado contrario.

—Pronto tendrá noticias de mí Haruto, cualquier cosa que necesite, podrá decírmelo. Usted es el único que no me ha temido.

Boruto retrocedió aún apuntándole con el arma y corrió con Haruto en cuando voltearon al siguiente pasillo.

Cuando entraron al auto, Ryusuke e Itachi les esperaban dentro.

Haruto le abrazó fuerte —¡Ryusuke! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!

—Sí, si lo que digas… —dijo apartándole.

Itachi sonrió y le miró de cerca —¿Sabes? Eres igualito a Naruto cuando tenía tu edad, esa efusividad es muy poco genuina y más después de haber pasado por algo como esto.

—¿Y usted es…?

—Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke.

—Oh —dijo Haruto —¿Qué hace en un lugar tan peligroso como este?

Itachi le miró sorprendido, suspiró —Vaya, no dejo de ser subestimado.

—Vamos —dijo Boruto arrancando.

…..

Naruto entró a la sala y Hinata se levantó.

—Están bien, ya vienen para acá.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y Hinata fue directo a abrazarlo. Hanabi desvió el rostro molesta internamente.

Naruto le devolvió el abrazo a su esposa —Tranquila, ¿Ves? Te lo dije.

Ella se separó —Están bien.

Sakura se acercó.

—Bueno, Ryusuke tiene una fractura de hombre que no es grave, y Haruto tiene algunos raspones.

Naruto miró a Hanabi —Cuñada, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—Me di cuenta, me alegro que los chicos estén bien.

—Gracias —dijo sin más y miró a su esposa —Está todo bien ¿Si?

Hinata asintió.

—He llamado al doctor para que atienda a los chicos aquí.

….

Hinata abrazó a Haruto al igual que Sakura lo hizo con Ryusuke.

—Mi niño, mi pequeño.

—Ma… mamá… si… estoy… bien…

—Yo misma revisaré a mi hijo —dijo Sakura preocupada —que el doctor atienda a Haruto.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

…..

Los días pasaron y todo lo que había pasado quedó como un desagradable recuerdo. Aunque la seguridad en ambas familias era más cuidadosa.

—¿Y dices que esa mujer hablaba con mi hija?

Sasame asintió —Desde un principio esa mujer no me agradaba por lo que, no quise llevar a los niños más al parque.

Hinata se quedó pensativa —Hiciste bien Sasame, gracias por decirme, puedes retirarte.

La chica así lo hizo.

…

Más tarde Hinata hablaba con Naruto en la recámara —Si es lo que estoy pensando, esas personas son capaces de valerse de cualquier cosa para obtener información sobre nosotros —dijo Naruto.

—Poco a poco, nuestros hijos dejan de vivir normal…. Ahora deben estar alertas, y has que no descubramos quién es ese tal Pain no estaremos tranquilos —afirmó Hinata.

Naruto miró a Boruto y a los gemelos —Ya lo escucharon, ya sé que será complicado pero no deben perder de vista a sus hermanos.

Los tres asintieron.

Boruto miró a Haruto —Haruto—este le miró.

—¿Has tenido noticias de ese tal Zabuza?

—No.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Si Boruto, estoy seguro.

—¿Crees que sea una trampa? —preguntó Naruto pensativo.

—Yo no lo creo así —dijo Haruto de repente fastidiado

—¿Dices que confías en él? —preguntó Hinata.

—Mamá, él pudo haberme atacado con ese enorme cuchillo y no lo hizo, llámalo como quieras pero te aseguro que yo lo provoqué a tal grado de desquiciarlo, aún así, cuando vio que no mostré ninguna intimidación dijo que me reconocía y me juró lealtad.

—Eso suena ridículo Haruto estás creyendo justo lo que quieres que el crea.

—Escucha, te agradezco que hayas ido por mí, pero a veces me molesta esa actitud de que lo sabes todo, ¡No siempre puedes tener la razón!

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Solo estoy…

—Tal vez eres el más capaz aquí, a ti las cosas siempre te salen bien, pero este es mi asunto ahora y si me están engañando o no yo mismo lo voy a averiguar.

—Basta Haruto! ¿Por qué muestras esta actitud? —regaño Naruto.

—¡Y por qué me gritas solo a mí? ¡Claramente Boruto está tratando de que quede como un idiota!

—Boruto no ha dicho más que lo obvio, no puedes confiarte de un tipo que te secuestro que además intentó matarte ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!

—¡Pues ya les dije que yo mismo lo voy a averiguar!

—Estás siendo imprudente y no me vuelvas a levantar la voz Haruto! —dijo Naruto.

Hinata se levantó —Basta! —miro a su hijo—¿Por qué estás irritado?

Haruto, con el rostro lleno de coraje y las lágrimas a punto de salir gritó finalmente —¡¿Y por qué no!? No puedo dejar de pensar en mis hermanos, ellos me advirtieron que no tendrían contemplaciones aún si se trataba de un bebe! ¡Pude conocerlos de cerca a al menos dos de ellos, sé de lo que son capaces! Uno de ellos haría lo que sea por dinero y el otro, el otro es un adorador religioso de quien sabe quien! ¡ASÍ QUE DEJENME EN PAZ!

Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Nadie pudo decir nada más y Nagato decidió que hablaría con Haruto más tarde.

….

Días después…

Boruto y Haruto se encontraban en el auto del primero.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Solo quiero hablar.

—No sé de que podamos hablar tú y yo…

—Solo quiero que sepas que nunca quise tratarte de tonto e inútil… lo único que quiero es protegerlos, a todos.

—Ese es el maldito problema contigo —regañó Haruto.

Boruto le miró sorprendido por aquél tono.

—Crees que por ser el mayor y el mejor preparado tienes la responsabilidad de ver por todos nosotros sin que nosotros movamos un maldito dedo y no es así, también estamos Nagato y yo, y Himawari, pero tú te empeñas en cargar con todo, ¿Te molesta mi actitud? Pues te tengo noticias, hasta hace poco tu también tomaste una actitud de mierda y de alguna manera terminaste arrastrando a Sarada- Nee.

Boruto escuchaba atentamente y cuando ella fue mencionada, este volteó a verlo sorprendido.

—No hace falta darse cuenta que ustedes se traen algo y no es como si me interesara pero ella no me cae mal ni nada, y lo que sea que haya pasado fue estúpida tu actitud, Ryusuke me contó que ella era un poco débil emocionalmente y que algo le estaba pasando, estabas preocupado por nosotros, eso lo sé pero al mismo tiempo hiciste que un hermano igual se preocupara por su hermana y eso no es nada genial viniendo de ti.

Silencio, nadie dijo nada hasta que Boruto decidió tomar la palabra.

—Lo siento…

—déjame el asunto de Zabuza a mí.

—Pero debes asegurarme que por cualquier cosa tendrás que…

—Si, bueno… ahora ¿Por qué no vas a verla y a disculparte?

—Haruto, no es lo que piensas y preferiría que…

—Claro que es lo que pienso, pierdes tu tiempo, ahora, vamos.

—¿Lo haré mañana está bien? —Encendió el auto —vamos a casa.

…

Las cosas transcurrieron de manera normal, los entrenamientos se intensificaron un poco más y la vida de todos pasaba de lo normal. Las amenazas habían desaparecido, y eso, en lugar de tranquilizarlos, los alertó aún más.

Los chicos continuaban con sus clases normales.

Tenten se asomó por la puerta mientras miraba a sus hijos irse.

—¡Ren! Cuida bien de Kouta, ¡No vayas a soltarlo!

—Si, si —dijo perezosamente el chico castaño mientras hacía un ademán con la mano.

El pequeño se despedía de su madre mientras era jalado por su hermano mayor.

Tenten sonrió y entró al interior de su casa.

…

Inojin miró a su hermano de seis años.

—Shiki, no creo que debas colocar demasiada agua en eso.

—las plantas necesitan agua, es lo que dijo mamá, y como soy muy olvidadizo pensé que sería mejor dejarle suficiente agua.

—¿Y no sabes que terminarás marchitándola? ¿Cómo vas a ponerle agua hasta el tope a una pequeña maceta? ¿No es un trabajo que entregarás mañana?

Shiki le miró confundido —¿Entonces no se puede? No lo comprendo ¿No necesitan agua?

Misa tomó asiento a su lado mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza —No esperes encontrar esa flor mejor que ahora… espera… ¿Eso es un palo?

—Rompí el tallo por accidente y esto es un apoyo para que no se caiga.

A ambos hermanos mayores les rodó una gota. Shiki era muy despistado e ingenuo.

….

Hinata caminaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono en la mano.

—No me digas eso Mina, necesito a ese modelo… si, pero no debió cancelar el contrato… …la sesión es hoy, ¿De dónde vamos a sacar a un modelo? —continuó caminando de un lado a otro —¿Qué hay de la modelo que contratamos?... …Perfecto… …el problema es el modelo, pero que falta de profesionalismo….

Desde la sala, Hinata escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse y se asomó, tuvo una idea en cuanto vio a Boruto saludarla levemente y dirigirse a las escaleras.

—Espera, creo que ya lo tengo resuelto…—colgó.

—¡Boruto! ¡Hijo!

Boruto se detuvo y le miró curioso —¿Qué sucede?

Hinata se colocó frente a él y le tomó las manos —Hijo mío, mamá está en graves problemas y necesita de mucha ayuda.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué problema tienes?

—Hijo, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—Bueno, te vez algo tensa… debe ser por el evento de hoy…

Hinata asintió —En efecto hijo mío, iré directo al grano, el modelo principal me canceló de último minuto y es imposible conseguir otro, no hay mucho tiempo y tu talla es la misma que la de él, así que…

Boruto descompuso el rostro —¿Quieres que yo….?

—Hijo, estoy que no puedo con el estrés, y tú eres perfecto para esto, te necesito.

El rubio le miró dudoso —No lo sé madre… no estoy seguro, yo nunca.

—Recibirás una clase rápida sobre el programa, vamos hijo, solo te tengo a ti, además recibirás el pago que te corresponde y créeme que es algo.

Boruto parecía debatirse, y Hinata le miraba con ternura, ella insistió —Vamos bebé, ayuda a mamá ¿Si?, corazón, chiquito, mi niño hermoso, mis ojitos… mi bendición...

—esta bien, solo si dejas de hacer eso, no soy un niño.

Hinta le abrazó —¡Perfecto!

..


	25. Chapter 25

Mi adorable multitud 25

.

..

.

.

Capítulo 25

.

.

.

Hinata llegó de prisa con las modelos, desde la mañana no había dejado de coordinar todo y de fijar detalles.

Miró a las chicas —Chicas, todavía tienen tiempo para los últimos retoques, la sesión empezará en cinco minutos.

Las chicas asintieron. Luego, parecieron percatarse de algo, pues de un momento a otro, comenzaron gritar emocionadas y sorprendidas.

Boruto se había colocado de tras de su madre.

—Esta chaqueta no están justa… no lo sé —dijo él.

Hinata le observó y revisó su chaqueta y las chicas no dudaron en acercarse para observarlo.

—Tienes razón… —miró a una de las asistentes —Mina! Ven —la chica se acercó y Hinata le retiró la chaqueta a Boruto —Ajústala de aquí —dijo mostrando el lugar del problema.

La chica asintió y se retiró rápidamente.

—Señora Hinata ¿No va a presentarnos? —preguntó una de las modelos mientras las demás asentían emocionadas.

Hinata les sonrió —Nada de coqueteos chicas, este joven es prohibido por que es mi hijo.

Las chicas se sorprendieron.

—¡¿Ni siquiera podemos hablarle?! —preguntó una de ellas.

Hinata negó —Seamos profesionales chicas —volteó a ver a su hijo —Te tomarán las primeras fotografías. Solo relájate y sé tú mismo.

Boruto asintió y se retiró dejando a las chicas desilusionadas. Él estaba perfectamente maquillado y tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta baja. Demasiado sexy.

Afortunadamente logró acoplarse al ambiente. Hinata observaba orgullosa a su hijo. Tras ellas, las chicas le miraban embobadas.

Al fondo, una de ellas le miraba con cierta diversión. Se acercó a Hinata.

—Señora Hinata, supongo que ya es hora de las fotos en pareja.

Hinata asintió, ella conocía a Yuri, sabía lo caprichosa que era y parecía mocionada por su hijo.

—Claro, pero no exageres en el contacto Yuri, sabes que me gusta el profesionalismo, esto te lo digo como tu jefa y como madre te advierto que soy muy celosa con mi bebé, así que no me des un disgusto —dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuri le miró nerviosa —Usted sabe que soy muy profesional.

Hinata era protectora como toda madre, pero también sabía que su hijo detestaba los descaros y ella debía hacer todo lo posible por evitarle malos ratos a su hijo, pues él no estaba allí por gusto sino por ella.

…..

Boruto rodó los ojos en cuanto aquella chica le sonrió divertida mientras intentaba acercarse a él más de la cuenta.

Estaba fastidiado de su descarado acoso.

Un llamado final anunciado por el micrófono, hizo que sin importarle que fuera una chica, la apartara con brusquedad y caminara como si nada al escenario en dónde la pasarela daba comienzo.

Solo lo hacía por su madre, nada más. Sin embargo, no esperaba que aún finalizado el evento, los medios de comunicación quisieran entrevistarlo y fotografiarlo.

Hinata entró hecha un mar de nervios y le miró preocupada.

—Lo siento mucho hijo, no esperaba que llamaras mucho la atención —sonrió —lo bueno es que la temática de antifaces cubrió bien tu rostro.

Boruto se retiró el antifaz y suspiró —No importa, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

La puerta se abrió y su padre apareció con una sonrisa.

—Me has sorprendido hijo, estuviste genial—dijo mientras aferraba a su esposa de la cintura.

Boruto bebió de su botella de agua —Me sorprende que estés aquí…

—Era un día muy importante para tu madre, por supuesto que iba a venir. No te preocupes por la prensa, he llamado a un equipo de seguridad para que controlen la situación.

Boruto se dejó caer en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

….*****+*****…

Sumire sonrió al lado de otros chicos. Lo que tenían planeado era excelente.

—Créeme que le traigo ganas a Sarada, si me aseguras que la tendré a mi disposición entonces lo haré —dijo uno de ellos.

—La tendrás, es cuestión de que sepas hacer las cosas como deben ser —dijo sonriente.

—Tú dirás

Sumire lo tenía todo planeado. Odiaba a Sarada, ella nunca le había hecho nada pero de la nada había comenzado a detestarla. Desde el bachillerato disfrutaba burlarse de ella, tal vez era porque molestar a aquella patética chica le hacía sentir superior. Todo hubiera estado bien, pero de pronto llegó él…

Boruto Uzumaki.

El chico de sus sueños, a Sumire nunca le había gustado un chico tanto como él. Boruto tenía un atractivo único, era rubio y tenía unos ojos hermosos e inoptizantes además de que su actitud fría e indiferente le hacía desearlo tanto. Lo quería, quería tenerlo.

Su odio hacia Sarada incrementó cuando de la nada, comenzó a verlos juntos en repetidas ocasiones. Boruto pasaba de ella pero de Uchiha no.

::::::::::::::::::::

Haruto miró interesado a aquellos chicos, eran del club de futbol.

—Tu grupo se ha hecho popular de un tiempo para acá y he escuchado que pareces ser un chico bastante valiente al haberte enfrentado al club de Judo —le extendió un papel— Es la dirección de donde se dará la fiesta. Tú y tus amigos son bienvenidos. Los estaré esperando.

Dicho esto se retiró con sus amigos.

Haruto no dijo más y observó el papel.

—¿No estarás pensando en ir? —habló Neji tras él, quien acababa de llegar de los vestidores.

Haruto volteó a verlo y el otro tomó asiento a su lado. Uno a uno los chicos llegaron.

—Oh, vamos chicos, esto no será como el desastre del antro. Seremos más cautelosos.

—Si Haruto-san va yo también iré —dijo Yamamoto efusivo mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

—Bien, yo iré —dijo Ryuusuke.

—Genial!

Tanto Neji como Nagato no tuvieron más opción.

Por su parte Neji había descubierto que las salidas con los chicos le relajaban más que estar encerrado en casa con su madre, últimamente ella salía mucho y aún cuando al principio eso le molestaba porque sospechaba que se veía con alguien, nunca dijo nada. Era como si de un tiempo para otro él simplemente sintiera que ya no le importaba más lo que ella hiciera con su vida ¿Extraño no? Ella era su madre después de todo.

….

Cuando Boruto escuchó a Sarada alterada por teléfono y decir incoherencias rápidamente ató cabos. Él lo sabía, sabía que había un imbécil que siempre miraba a Sarada y que jamás le había dado buena espina. Él solo había pensado que en el momento en que él actuara, entonces iba a poder darle una paliza, porque sí, gracias a Denki había podido resolver el rompecabezas. Denki le habló sobre ese tipo y sus amigos y de algo que habían hecho durante una fiesta en la preparatoria, habló de cómo él había sido golpeado debido a que había visto como en esa fiesta, una chica encerraba a otra con otros chicos en un cuarto. Había narrado que recordaba que cuando él, en su búsqueda de un sanitario había escuchado los gritos de una chica al otro lado de la puerta y él inmediatamente intentó abrirla, pero un par de chicos lo apartaron y lo llevaron afuera para golpearlo. Denki había expresado su odio hacia aquellos chicos y una preocupación por aquella chica quien sea que haya sido y que esperaba que estuviera bien. Boruto soltó un suspiro lento. Ya los tenía, le había prometido a Sarada no hacer nada pero ahora era otra cosa. Sarada había caído en una trampa y se dirigía allá. Aceleró, sentía la adrenalina a tope.

Minutos antes…

Boruto terminaba un reporte en su laptop hasta que el sonido de su Smartphone se escuchó.

Sonrió en cuanto vio el nombre de Sarada en la pantalla. Cuando contestó frunció el ceño.

—¡Escucha Boruto! No vayas ahí, sé que puedes estar molesto porque no quise darte otros nombres pero eso ya no importa! No vayas a esa fiesta! No te metas en problemas!

—¿De qué ha-… —no terminó pues ella habló.

—¡Escucha voy para allá! No hagas nada!— se escuchó la línea muerta después.

Se quedó estático mientras procesaba lo ocurrido.

…

Marcó un número mientras manejaba —Inojin, ¿Sabes de alguna fiesta en casa de alguien?

—¿Una fiesta? Pues si… justo ahora se está dando una, es en…

Boruto asintió y colgó después de agradecer. Que esos idiotas rogaran porque él llegara justo a tiempo.

…

Sarada llegó a la casa en donde se daba la fiesta, había carros estacionados afuera de aquella casa, la música retumbaba con Dj. Había chicos con cervezas y vasos en sus manos, algunos bailaban y otros hacían juegos de todo tipo.

Ella caminó algunos pasos buscando desesperadamente a Boruto. Rogaba porque no fuera a hacer algo estúpido.

Alguien la tomó del brazo y la giró bruscamente, ella se alteró en cuanto lo vio a él tan cerca mientras sonreía con burla.

—¿Qué hace aquí la princesa Uchiha? —preguntó Sakumo, aquél que junto con sus amigo la habían intimidado hasta el cansancio. Pensó en Boruto y eso le dio fortaleza.

—¿En dónde está Boruto?

Sakumo frunció el ceño —¿Tú también estás que te mueres por ese idiota? ¿Qué mierda les dio a todas? —apretó el agarre y Sarada se removió.

—¡Suéltame!

—Vendrás conmigo ahora mismo —siseó —lo retomaremos donde lo dejamos.

Sarada jadeó y comenzó a forcejear —¡Suéltame!

Sakumo le miró —No, esta vez no… él no está aquí y no vendrá, sigues siendo tan ingenua…

Sarada abrió los ojos aún más y aquél sentimiento volvió:

Sintió miedo.

Sakumo sonrió y miró a sus amigos, elevó la botella de cerveza que llevaba y sin soltarla gritó —¡Que siga la fiesta!

Más al voltear su vista a Sarada un puño lo mandó al suelo con brutalidad.

Boruto lo había golpeado, Sarada jamás lo había visto así, estaba molesto, no, enfurecido. Miraba a Sakumo con ira.

Sintió como él la tomaba de la mano y la hacía hacia atrás sin despegar la vista de él.

—¿Te lastimó?

—No… —su voz tembló —Boruto… vámonos…

—Entra al auto —ordenó Boruto.

Por alguna razón, aún cuando quería replicar sintió que no era buena idea, así que hizo lo que él le pidió y corrió a su auto y entró mientras sentía su corazón latir fuerte.

Afuera, Sakumo se levantó y llevó la mano a su nariz, sus amigos se acercaron y comenzaron a rodearlo. Boruto no se inmutó.

Cuando el chico vio la sangre en su mano proveniente de su nariz.

—¡Maldito infeliz me rompiste la nariz! —gritó. Y se lanzó a él.

Boruto lo derribó con facilidad y así lo hizo con los demás uno a unos, ninguno podía acercarse a él sin ser recibido por un golpe en la cara, estómago y una patada que los llevaban al suelo. Aún así, aquellos tontos se levantaban y él no estaba cansado. Continuó derribándolos mientras Trumpets de Sak Noel sonaba en aquella fiesta. Unos más se unieron, pero el efecto fue el mismo y nadie más hizo nada salvo observar y animar aquella pelea.

Finalmente volteó a ver a Sakumo, quien se levantaba lentamente. Caminó a él y lo levantó tomándole de la camisa del cuello. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

—Agradece de que me contuve… sé la clase de basura que eres y me importa una mierda lo que te pase a ti o a tus amiguitos… si vuelves a acercarte a ella, no me voy a contener.

Boruto lo soltó dejándole caer en el suelo. Luego escupió y se encaminó a su auto en donde una vez adentro arrancó.

…..

Haruto y los chicos habían llegado a aquella fiesta, parecía buena, se estaban divirtiendo cuando de pronto escucharon ¡Hay una pelea! De inmediato se dirigieron al balcón en donde vieron sorprendido como Boruto golpeaba a varios chicos, parecía fuera molesto. Haruto y Nagato se miraron entre sí mientras Ryusuke observaba emocionado.

—¿No es Boruto? Estoy seguro que sí —dijo Ryuusuke.

Haruto asintió —Si es mi hermano.

—¡WOW! ¡SE NOTA QUE ES TU HERMANO HARUTO SAN! ¡ES GENIAL! —dijo Yamamoto muy efusivo sin apartar la vista de la pelea.

Por su parte Neji observaba en silencio, aquello parecía no ser un problema para el mayor de los Uzumaki, miró de reojo a Haruto y Nagato y estos no se inmutaban, en su lugar, mantenían una expresión seria. Miró de vuelta y observaron como nadie más se acercaba, y como él sostenía al chico y le susurraba algo al oído para luego dejarlo caer y subir a su auto para luego arrancar.

Un chico, el que los había invitado se acercó a Haruto —¿Entonces es tu hermano el que le dio una paliza al mío?

Los chicos voltearon a ver en su dirección.

Nagato fue quién habló —Nos iremos ahora mismo… no vamos a disculparnos por esto, conocemos a nuestro hermano y seguramente tu hermano hizo algo para provocarlo— dicho esto, pasó de él seguido de los demás, el chico alcanzó a detener a Haruto.

—Oye, no estoy molesto por esto… yo también conozco a mi hermano… y estoy seguro que hizo algo imperdonable porque él es así… el siempre está buscando a quien molestar y humillar —le sonrió a Haruto —Me alegro que alguien le haya dado una paliza.

Haruto sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al enfocar la vista en Ryusuke, quien parecía divertido.

—Tú hermano me cae mucho mejor ahora. La verdad es que… yo también tenía planeado golpear a ese imbécil.

Haruto le miró confundido—¿Me perdí de algo?

Ryusuke se encogió de hombros y no dijo más.

…***++***…

Naruto y Sasuke escarbaban en medio de la oscuridad en un bosque cerca del lago.

—¿Seguro que nadie nos ha seguido? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Estoy seguro, me aseguré de que nadie nos esté siguiendo incluso Itachi nos está cubriendo, relájate, solo debemos ocultar estos papeles y la USB con información sobre aquella red de trata y enfocarnos en conseguir las que dicen que tengo. Esto no puede estar en otro lado más que en donde menos lo imaginen: Aquí.

—Está demasiado oscuro ¿Quieres apresurarte dobe?

—Tranquilo Teme, ya casi está cubierto

…..

….

Boruto manejaba con cierta velocidad. El trayecto fue silencioso, la tensión se sentía en el lugar. Sarada se dio cuenta de que él iba al muelle, si, era lo mejor, tenían que hablar y él lo sabía.

Cuando se estacionó. Boruto puso el freno y salió sin hablarle. Ella salió tras él.

Sabía que estaba alterado y a ella no le gustaba verlo así. Boruto tomó una roca y la lanzó con fuerza al lago. Sarada comenzaba a alterarse.

—Boruto… —llamó bajo.

Él n respondió y lanzó otra con más fuerza.

—Boruto —llamó un poco más fuerte.

No contestó.

—¡BORUTO! —Gritó esta vez. Más él no volteó y ella entonces lo tomó del brazo y lo volteó hacie ella.

—¡Boruto escúchame!

Boruto desvió la mirada y trató de girarse, Sarada forcejeó con él y entonces lo besó por impulso, o tal vez porque necesitaba transmitirle cierta paz.

Boruto se dejó llevar de inmediato y por primera vez no se contuvo. La aferro de la cintura tanto como pudo y ella llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Pronto sus bocas comenzaron una batalla intensa que les dejó sin aliento.

Ambos se separaron mientras regulaban sus respiraciones. Boruto, sin soltarla, pegó su frente a la de ella.

—¿Por qué eres tan ingenua? ¿Por qué no tienes cuidado?

—Lo siento… cuando ella me dijo que tú… sabías… no pude pensar en nada más… solo no quería que te metieras en problemas por basura como ellos.

—Sigo molesto.

—Lo sé —dijo ella sin apartar la mirada de la de él.

—Si me das otro beso tal vez podría considerarlo… —dijo con voz ronca.

Ella sonrió y no dudó en besarlo, él no tardó en corresponderlo.

Un ruido se escuchó proveniente de los arbustos y ambos se separaron para ver. Boruto frunció el ceño y trató de acercarse. Sarada le sostuvo del brazo.

—No Boruto, mejor vámonos…

—Espera… —dijo soltándose y sin apartar la vista de aquél lugar. Caminó unos pasos.

—Boruto espera…

—Está bien, no tengo miedo…

—¡Pero yo sí!

El giró a verla y suspiró. La tomó de la mano y la condujo al auto —antes de entrar al auto, él dio una última mirada y luego arrancó nuevamente.

….

Tras los arbustos se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke, ambos visiblemente aturdidos, hasta que Naruto pareció reaccionar —¿Quién iba a decirlo? Nuestros hijos…

—No, eso no. ¿Cómo es que pasó algo entre ellos? Y lo más importante ¡¿Qué rayos hacen solos en un lugar como este y a estas horas!?—dijo mientras le daba un vistazo a su reloj.

Naruto se encogió de hombros —No lo sé… supongo que los hijos nunca dejan de sorprendernos Teme.

—¡¿Y por qué tenía que besarla?!

—Ambos lo vimos, ella lo besó primero.

—¡¿Y por qué estaba molesto?! Dime una cosa Dobe ¡¿Tu hijo es de esos violentos?!

—¡Claro que no Teme! Mi hijo es un pan de dios al igual que el resto de mis hijos, solo parece que tuvo un mal día! Además sea lo que sea él jamás lastimaría a Sarada-chan.

—Eso no justifica lo que acabamos de ver, ¿¡Por qué rayos tienen que besarse?! Ella no me ha dicho que estén saliendo!

—Ya tranquilízate Teme, seguro empezaron hoy y mañana nos dan la gran noticia.

A Sasuke se le inchó una vena —¿Gran noticia?

—No es por nada, pero mi hijo es un gran partido.

—No tengo nada en contra de tu hijo Dobe, no me malinterpretes pero… ¿Acaso no estás traumado por lo que has visto? Ella es una de mis princesas.

Naruto sonrió despreocupado —Oh, vamos Teme no es para tanto, solo fue un beso.

—fueron dos.

—Bueno…

—Estás así porque tu hijo es el varón y seguro estás orgulloso pero yo no, estas no son horas, ni lugares ni formas. ¿Cómo te sentirías si en lugar de ellos hubiera sido una de tus hijas con algún chico?

Naruto pareció pensarlo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda —Ni lo digas de broma teme! Eso nunca! Nadie puede tocar a mis hijas!

—¿Ahora lo comprendes?

Naruto tragó duro —Entiendo Teme.

Ambos estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión que habían olvidado que aún estaban ocultos de cuclillas tras aquellos arbustos.

Itachi se paró frente a ellos.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que hacen ustedes dos? —dijo Itachi.

Ambos saltaron de la impresión y solo miraron hacia arriba algo confundidos.

…..

…

…

…..

….

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la casa de Sarada, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Ya no estás molesto? —habló ella.

—Sarada —él le miró—Solo quiero que entiendas que para la próxima que alguna de aquellas chicas o la misma Sumire te digan algo, debes hablarlo conmigo primero.

Ella asintió —Lo haré, no me dejaré llevar por ellas nunca más —ella miró su mano.

—¿Te duele? —dijo mientras lo tocaba.

Él negó lentamente, apartó su mano para llevarla a su mejilla —Si ellos son lo suficiente inteligentes, no volverán siquiera a mirarte, tranquila.

—Eso ya no me importa… temo que quieran… vengarse de ti o… acusarte por agresión…

—No lo harán, estaban en una fiesta y con alcohol por sus venas —Sonrió—no pueden hacer nada.

—Boruto… —Sarada parecía dudar en decirle algo, pero desistió.

—dime.

Ella negó y sonrió —No es nada, ya debo bajar.

Ella sorprendió a Boruto, pues le había dado un beso rápido para luego bajar a toda velocidad y correr a su casa.

Sonrió cuando alcanzó a verla algo sonrojada.

-….-.-…*…-.-….-

Hinata miraba sorprendida a su esposo.

—¿Enserio? ¿Nuestro Boruto? ¿Con Sarada Chan? —preguntó.

Naruto asintió mientras se secaba los cabellos con la toalla.

—Entonces era ella, ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? —dijo sonriente.

—Supongo que tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para conocerse en la Universidad puesto que están en la misma carrera.

—Es verdad.

Naruto la miró curioso —¿Crees que nos lo vaya a decir ya?

—No lo sé amor, finalmente Boruto es muy reservado con su vida personal.

—Pero nosotros no somos cualquier persona en su vida.

—Lo sé pero… ya sabes que a veces él es muy complicado.

Naruto asintió.

—Mejor vamos a dormir ¿Si?

Naruto hizo un puchero y se acurrucó a su lado.

…

Madoka saltó del susto en cuanto una cara muy conocida para ella se posicionó muy cerca de ella una vez abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué haces Haruto? —dijo alterada.

Haruto sonrió como si nada —Pensé que te habías quedado dormida en esta mesa, ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?

Ella carraspeó —¿Sabes lo que significa el respeto al espacio personal?

Haruto parpadeó confundido —No sé por qué siempre me sales con preguntas tan extrañas ¿Qué es eso del espacio personal?

Ella suspiró —Olvídalo… ¿Necesitabas algo?

—¿Tienes sueño Madoka? —preguntó el pelirrojo ignorando la pregunta de la pelinegra.

—¿Por qué me….?

—Es que… te vi desde lejos… estaba con los chicos pero pude ver que dormías aquí sola —él negó —No deberías ser tan descuidada ¿Y si alguien te juega una broma?

Ella no sabía que decir, aquello era extraño, Haruto en sí era muy extraño… e inocente… a su manera.

—¿Qué necesitas Haruto? —volvió a preguntar ella.

Haruto hizo una mueca de enfado y volteó la mirada evitando verla —No es nada, de pronto tuve ganas de venir a velar tus sueños… ya sabes… para que nadie te juegue una broma o algo así…

Madoka parpadeó sorprendida. Nadie nunca se había molestado en cuidar de ella así. De pronto su corazón latió fuerte mientras observaba su perfil y el viento mecía sus cabellos levemente. Se encontraban en una mesa en el patio bajo un árbol enorme que les proporcionaba una fresca sombra.

Ella se puso nerviosa y carraspeó —No es necesario… yo… ya no tengo sueño…

Él la miró serio —¿Sabes? No es la primera vez que te veo dormida, lo haces casi todo el tiempo cuando piensas que nadie te ve…

Ella bufó —No es de tu incumbencia ¿Y qué si duermo un rato? ¿En qué te afecta? —dijo en un tono molesto y es que así era ella, tenía un temperamento fuerte y decidido que no muchos llegaban a tolerar su humor y la tachaban de intensa y molesta, razón por lo cual solo tenía una amiga: Yana, Una vez salía de su casa su mecanismo de autoprotección se activaba, pues dentro de ella… no podía siquiera defenderse de los maltratos de su padre.

Afortunadamente, a Haruto no le afectaba el tono tan brusco con el que ella le hablaba de un momento a otro. Por eso aún eran amigos.

Haruto se encogió de hombros —Esta bien, no tienes que alterarte tonta, solo tengo ganas de acompañarte ¿No puedo?

Y ella quedó fuera de combate, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… sincero?

—No tengo problema con eso… tonto… —dijo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de nuevo usando de soporte sus brazos, en realidad si que estaba muy cansada pero no dormiría más. solo cerraría un momento sus ojos.

Haruto observaba sorprendido como ella se quedaba dormida nueva y fácilmente —Vaya… —llevó su mano a su rostro y con un dedo retiró uno de sus mechones de la cara para observar su carita. Sonrió —Realmente se quedó dormida.

—Por favor… no me pegues… papá…yo… traeré más dinero… a casa —murmuro ella.

Haruto tenía una expresión sorprendida —¿Qué?


End file.
